Life As He Knows It
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Harry had a normal childhood. Then one day he reads a letter from Severus Snape. His life ultimately changes after meeting the Potions Master, and together they discover secrets that will rock the Wizarding World. An AU. Contains: Slyththerin! Harry; manipulative! evil! Dumbledore; Weasley, Granger, and Dumbles bashing; good! nice! Petunia. And Snarry. More in AN.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Harry Potter story. Okay lets start off with the rest of the summary. As I mentioned its a Snarry and yes the story does start with Harry's first year. No, Harry and Severus will not get sexual until Harry is older, but the two will have a relationship. _A completely innocent relationship_. Also I know the Harry Potter universe is based in the UK and I'll start off by apologizing for the very little use of the British language. Finally the story's rating might change later, much later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the HP universe, it belongs solely to JK Rowlings. I'm just borrowing them and I promise to put them back when I'm done.**

 **So happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Petunia Dursley couldn't decide if her life changed for the better or the worse. She married at eighteen to a man who loved her despite who her sister was. Then her baby, her Dudley, came a few years later. Vernon had been over the world when she told him they were going to have a son. Immediately she knew that the child was going to be spoiled.

Early in the morning a year later she woke to get the paper and on her doorstep was baby and a letter. She picked up both and brought them into the house. After placing the baby in the full laundry basket that was sitting on the kitchen table, she turned the envelope over and immediately recognized the seal. Despite the fear rising in her she opened it and began reading.

Vernon found her a half hour later crying and holding the baby, her nephew. The Dursley household changed somewhat that day. Petunia pleaded with Vernon to let her keep the child, but he was telling her to get rid of him. He didn't what the likes of him around his son. Right there at the last of her wits she lied to her husband for the first time. She told him that the letter that came with the baby informed her that he was normal and couldn't be allowed to live in that world.

Her husband looked at her for several intense minutes before sighing and agreeing to let her keep the child. That was the day Harry Potter became an official member of the Dursley household.

* * *

Keeping a baby with active magical powers was hard work for Petunia. She kept Harry with her at all times unless he was napping. After the first five months she perfected a schedule to accommodate both boys. Dudley didn't like his cousin, no matter how hard she tried to get him to. The boy was as stubborn as her husband.

So whenever Harry napped Petunia would be entertaining her Dudders, then put him down for a nap and wake up her nephew. Harry made things easier for her. He was quiet, hasn't cried once except the time when she had him outside while gardening. It wasn't the fact that he was outside, it was because of the neighbor's dogs. One was a black lab and the other a grey Northern Inuit.

One minute Harry was sound asleep and the next joyously laughing. It warmed her heart to hear such a sound because its the first he has made since he arrived. She turned to see what made him happy and seen the dogs smelling him while his little hands held onto their noses. Fearing that they might harm him she 'shoo' them away. As soon as they ran off Harry began crying loudly.

It took all of ten minutes to ask her neighbor to bring the dogs back over. Harry settled down right away, shortly after he fell asleep. Later that day when Vernon came home from work he asked her what happened to the roses; they were no longer red. She lied and said it was the flower feed. After that day she made sure he got to see the dogs every day for an hour during Dudley's nap.

* * *

That wasn't the first or the last time. The first was floating his pacifier from across the room. It was right then she knew to keep Harry out of Vernon's notice as much as possible. She also knew that that wasn't as easy as she hoped.

When Harry was three he accidentally turned the television's remote into a stuff dog. The fear and worry consumed her so quickly that she couldn't react fast enough. Vernon had watched it happened and in a rage grabbed the toy threw it and picked Harry up. Before he could do something terrible Petunia snatched the child away, set him down and told to him hide.

Her husband didn't like that and turned his anger on her. There was so much pain and the only thing keeping her alert were the cries. Again things happened quickly. Just as Vernon was going to slap her, Harry ran in between them. She told him to run but the child just stood there. Before Vernon's hand came down he was flying across the room. He hit the wall hard and was knocked out.

The police showed up minutes later and arrested her husband. Three days later Vernon was sent to prison. Petunia's world was turned upside down once again. She raised the boys as best as she could with the help of one Arabella Figgs. Arabella told her who she really was and Petunia told the older woman that nothing was to be said to anyone in the other world.

Arabella, a squib, used what magic she could and made Petunia a vow to keep silent. After that Petunia was able to let her watch the kids while she worked. She had to work two jobs but was still able to find time to spend with both boys.

* * *

Over the years she found herself favoring Harry to her own son. Harry was soft spoken, smart and helpful. When he knew that she needed help with something he would always do it without being told to. He also learned with Arabella's help about the other world.

Dudley on the other hand was loud, mean and an all out bully. Petunia didn't know how to handle him. But that changed one day. She came home early from work and found her son hitting his cousin. After pulling them apart, sending Dudley to his room and tending to Harry, Petunia called Marge. She told Marge to come and get Dudley. Her sister-in-law was more than happy to do it because the other woman thought that Petunia was too weak to raise a Dursley the right way.

The day she was dreading had finally showed up. Her Harry was eleven. She spent half the day telling him everything that Arabella didn't. From his parents to the school and finally her biggest kept secret. The mystery letters that had shown up every month since he arrived. She let him read them.

It was that day that Harry Potter knew he had to be on guard and limit who he trusted. At the end of the last letter was a paragraph that would forever save his life.

 _'When your Hogwarts letter comes do not touch it right away. Hover both hands over it and concentrate hard while saying_ Finite Incantatem _. Keep saying it until the envelope glows then use tweezers to pull the letter and school list out. Say the spell again until they both glow. After that you can touch them. Now when a Hogwart's representative shows up to take you to get your stuff purposely lose him in a store called_ Flourish and Blotts _and go next door to the_ Apothecary _. I will meet you in there. My name is_ Severus Snape _, I was a friend of your mother and I promise to explain more when we meet.'_

As soon as he finished the letter an envelope flew through the mail slot. Harry followed the instructions and was surprised that everything glowed on the first try. He read the letter and the school list. Then he looked at his aunt and saw how sad she looked. Harry hugged her tightly as she cried. Petunia dried her eyes and told him she was proud of him and that she knows he will do great things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, yay! Okay this chapter contains a lot of dialogue. Also I made up the colors of the potions and made up two of my own. Its a magical world anything is possible.**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks before school starts Harry met Rubeus Hagrid. The half giant told him how happy he was to help Harry get everything he needed for school. The other man also gushed about the school's Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Harry didn't comment on anything.

They went to the bank first. He was in awe of the goblins and instantly showed them respect. In return the goblin Griphook handed the small key to Harry instead of Hagrid. Harry didn't miss the uncertain and conflicted look on the giant's face.

Next came Ollivander's. The old wand maker unnerved him with all his little comments when each wand didn't work. Hagrid had left him there and had yet to return. Almost a half hour later he finally got his wand and learned that it's brother gave him his scar. Harry thanked the man and left not caring about whether or not Hagrid would be back.

It wasn't hard to find the Apothecary. He instantly fell in love with the shop. Someone approached him when he was looking over the new potions book that was set up next to the supply of vials. He didn't look up until the person spoke.

"That book maybe a little advance for a first year." The soft deep voice spoke with a hint of amusement.

Harry looked and saw that the speaker was a tall man with long dark hair and equally dark eyes. He was also wearing long black robes.

"I know but its so interesting. Did you know that there is a potion that can let you hear people's thoughts?"

The man smirked. "Yes, I know. I'm good friends with the creator and was his tester. It took him years to get it to work right."

"Wow. Can you tell me what this Neuro-expansion potion is?"

"Of course. I know you are too young to know this but scientific studies had shown that everyone uses only a third of their brain. This potion will unlock that and allow the drinker to use all parts of their brain. It will allow you to remember everything you've read, seen or heard. You will also be able to store new information easily and use it. In short it will basically turn you into a genius with extremely good memory recall."

"It sounds really great but also really dangerous."

"Yes it does that's why there is no ingredients listed and the maker's name is pseudo."

"To be honest, sir, I may be eleven but I have to say that I'm tempted to want to use it. Is the potion temporary or permanent?"

"Permanent. Before drinking it you have to put a time spell on it in order for it to last years."

Harry looked around before asking his next question. He didn't want to cause any trouble for the man. "Are you the potion's maker?"

The man gave him a wide smile and there was a hint of pride in his eyes. "Yes I am. How did you come to that conclusion?"

"You answered my question. It wasn't in the book and like you said the ingredients weren't listed."

"Very observant. Now allow me to introduce myself. I'm Severus Snape, potions master and Hogwarts Potion's professor."

"Nice to meet you Professor. I'm Harry Potter."

"I know who you are Mr. Potter. You look a little bit like your father but you got your mother's eyes. Now tell me, was it hard to get away from Hagrid?"

"No, sir. He left me at Ollivander's and didn't come back. He acted like he was trying to hide something but wasn't doing a very good job of it."

Severus' brows furrowed in confusion. "Please explain."

"Well when we were at Gringott's he told one of the head goblins that he also had a letter from Dumbledore about a you-know-what in a vault you-know-where. He whispered it but made sure to say it loud enough for me to hear. After Griphook opened my vault he handed my key to me, Hagrid looked uncertain and conflicted about that. Then we went to the next vault, seven hundred and thirteen, and he got the only item inside. A small wrapped package. Hagrid put it in his pocket and told me not to say anything to anyone."

Snape figured this was the secret Dumbledore was trying hard to hide. Being a skilled Legilimen with the aide of the his friend's mind reading potion, Severus was able to get past the Headmaster's mental shields and learn a lot. For the past ten years he has spent a lot of time reading the old man's mind.

He found where Harry was and started writing Petunia those letters wanting to know how the boy was doing in the Muggle world. He also learned how manipulative and truly evil Dumbledore was. The man made the Dark Lord look like a choir boy. So Severus vowed to himself to make sure that Harry would never fall under Dumbledore's control. He didn't even care about what his Slytherins would think or say to their parents.

"Thank you for telling me, Harry. Now how did you and Hagrid get into Diagon?"

"We went through the Leaky Cauldron. He announced to everyone who I was and that made it hard to get out. Although I did get to meet Professor Quirrell. That man looks like he's afraid of his own shadow."

"He wasn't like that before. Harry do me a favor and avoid him as much as possible."

"I will, sir. Why did you want to meet me?"

"Because you and I have a lot to talk about, but we can't talk here. I will meet you at your aunt's house. Do not eat or drink anything Hagrid gives you and put your key somewhere safe."

"Okay, professor." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key before handing it over to Severus. "I want you to hold on to it. I trust you professor."

Severus was a little uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can give it back when we're at aunt Petunia's."

"Alright Harry. Since we're here I'll help you get your potions supply."

"Professor, would it be alright if I get this book too?"

Severus gave a smile filled with pride. "Of course, Harry."

They spent ten minutes getting all of Harry's supply. Severus made sure that the boy had extras of everything. A mistake that all parents make and the school's governors overlook. It was like they wanted to make his job harder.

When they finished he took Harry to Flourish and Blotts. Hagrid still hadn't shown up and Severus was livid by the man's carelessness. They spent longer than necessary in the bookstore because Harry wanted to look at every book. In the end he let the boy buy twenty extra. Ten were from the following years and the others were books that people read after school is over. Those included the Wizarding World's full history, the children's story Tales of Beedle the Bard, and an Animagus book.

He also spotted two books, Potions and Charms, that are required reading when one chooses to become a master of those. Severus voiced his objections but that fell on deaf ears. Harry just smiled at him and said that he found the two subjects fasinating and wanted to know more about them. After that Severus gave up trying to understand the boy's mind. A part of him, the ego part, was extremely happy that the child was loving potions before he even started school. After purchasing the books he taught Harry the shrinking charm.

* * *

Harry was sad to leave the bookstore and before they left he put himself on the mailing list to receive books in the mail when they come out. He also grabbed a self-updating catalog so he could buy whatever book he wanted whenever he wanted. Harry loved reading, loved it ever since Aunt Petunia taught him to read. He got his first library card at five.

When they left the shop he was the first to spot Hagrid. With the feeling that Professor Snape didn't want the other man to see him or know that he knew who Harry was, he turned and warned him.

"Uh...Professor. I see Hagrid."

"Thank you Harry. Remember what I said. I'll see you at Petunia's."

Harry nodded and watched the man turn and head back into the store. The giant was by his side just as the door closed completely. There was a disappointed look on his face.

"Arry, I've been lookin' for you."

"Sorry, Hargrid, I finished with Ollivander's and when you didn't return I decide to continue getting my supply. I just need a pet, robes and a trunk."

"Right. Sorry about that. Speaking of pets, I got you a birthday present."

He pulled an owl cage out from behind his back. Harry was in awe by the snow white owl. He fell in love with it right away.

"Thank you Hagrid. Is it a boy or girl?"

"A girl. And you're welcome."

Harry took the owl and followed the giant to Madame Malkin's. Getting his robes went faster than he expected and he even met another first year. A boy named Draco Malfoy. The two talked for a bit and promised to meet on the train as Draco followed his mother out of the shop. He was grateful that Hagrid didn't see him talking to Draco because as the boy and his mother passed by the giant he caught the disgusted and feared look on his face.

He paid for his robes and finally got his trunk. His trunk was special. It had several hidden compartments and could only be opened with a password and his magical signature. Harry also bought a wand holster that was strapped to his wrist. With the shopping done, Hagrid took him back home.

* * *

They said their goodbyes and he was handed his ticket. Harry didn't want to touch it as he remember what Professor Snape had warned. So he tricked the giant into looking away and quickly whispered the Finite Incantatem. The ticket glowed and faded quickly. He took the ticket and thanked Hagrid when the giant looked at him again.

He waited until Hagrid was out of sight before going into the house. He put his trunk on the landing of the stairs and walked into the sitting room seeing Snape and aunt Petunia drinking tea. Harry smiled at them and carried his owl into the room.

"Look aunt Petunia. Isn't she pretty."

"She lovely, Harry. What's her name?"

"I don't know yet. I want it to mean something important."

Petunia smiled at her nephew. "I'm sure you'll pick the right name. Now sit and have some tea. Your professor told me he had a lot to tell you."

Harry made himself a cup and sat next to his aunt looking at Snape. He nodded for the man to start talking.

"Okay Harry what I have to say is important and I can't stress enough to know that you won't repeat any of it."

"You can trust me. I won't say anything to anyone. Your caution help me awhile ago when Hagrid handed over my ticket. I said that spell before touching it. I also had to trick Hagrid into looking away before I did."

"I'm proud of that Harry. Alright, listen closely. Headmaster Dumbledore is planning something and it involves you. I don't know what it is yet and I will find out. Anyways for the past ten years I've learned how manipulative and evil he truly is. Did Hagrid tell you about a man named Lord Voldemort?"

"No. Ms. Figgs did though. She told me about the war he started and how he was the one who killed my parents."

Severus nodded. "Good. I'll tell you the full story. Lord Voldemort was born Tom Riddle. He used to go to Hogwarts, after graduating he went further into the Dark Arts and therefore changed his name to Dark Lord Voldemort. As he grew into power he recuited followers called Death Eaters." He closed his eyes to gather his courage. "If I show you something will you promise not react until I explain." He looked at both of them and got nods.

He pulled the sleeve of his left arm up and showed them his Mark. "This is the Dark Mark. When I was seventeen I joined Volemort. I was stupid and naive."

"Why did you join?"

"The year before, your mother and I got into a huge fight. Your father and his friends were involved. You see they were my tormentors in schools. That year was the year James wore Lily down and finally got her to agree to be his girlfriend. Anyways, James and his friend Sirius were throwing hexes and taunts at me. Well it went to far when Sirius throw a spell to pull my pants down after James had levitated me into the air. Lily saw them do it and told them to stop.

"They did. When I stood and pulled my pants up I turned my anger on your mother. I told her I didn't need her defending me and called her a Mudblood. That is the most terrible thing to call someone. I regretted it as soon as my anger left me but your mother wouldn't hear my apologies. I'm sure Petunia told you that I was friends with Lily before we started school."

"Yeah. She told me the whole story. Did my mother ever forgive you?"

"I don't know. I spent all of that year and half of our seventh apologizing. Nothing seem to get through. I gave up and focused on my studies. I was heartbroken over the whole thing. In my moment of vulnerability, Lucius Malfoy and Theodore Nott Sr. were pressuring me to join the Dark Lord. I tried to resist but I wasn't in the right mind to put up much of a fight. In the end I joined."

"Are you still following him?"

"No, Harry. I left Voldemort the night before your parent's died. I overheard a prophecy about the two of you. A stupid mistake. I told him and in turned learned that he was going after you and your parents. I went to Dumbledore. Another stupid mistake. Dumbledore manipulated me. Had me agree to spy for him in return for his help to keep you three safe. Obviously he didn't try very hard. For all of it I am truly sorry."

"I forgive you. Not all of it was your fault. If anything the blame is on Dumbledore. If he was as powerful as Hagrid sprouted then he would have succeed in hiding my parents better."

"True. It also didn't help that their secret keeper gave up their location."

"What's a secret keeper?"

"A secret keeper is the only person besides the spell caster and the people hiding that know the location of the safe house. Albus was the spell caster he casted the Fidelius Charm. I recently learned that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper instead of your godfather Sirius Black."

"Godfather? I have a godfather?" Harry was shocked by that.

"Yes you do. He was your father's best friend. Peter was too, as well as Remus Lupin. I don't know how it went from Sirius to Peter. That night some how some way after Voldemort disappeared, your godfather went after Peter. It was said that Black killed him and thirteen Muggles before the Aurors, the magical police, arrested him. He is currently in Azkaban, a prison in the middle of the ocean."

"Did he really kill all of them?"

"I don't know, Harry. He wasn't given a trial."

"Okay. So about Dumbledore. What do I have to expect from him?"

"I'm sorry to say this but he wants to control you. Your letter and ticket had charms on them. An obedience and loyalty charm. The Finite Incantatem is a spell to reverse those. He won't stop until he has complete control over you."

"Is there a way to stop him?" Petunia asked worriedly. She was now afraid to let her nephew go to Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Tunie. I came prepared to help Harry every way I can." He smiled at the woman reassuringly and pulled out a shrunken box. He waved his hand over the box to re-size it. "This box contains every potion to help Harry. First drink this one." He handed over a vial that contained a pink potion.

Harry took it and downed it. "What does it do?"

"It will remove any spells or potions that could be in your system." He answered and handed over the next potion. A vial with dark blue liquid inside. "This will prevent all potions from working if they are unwillingly taken."

"Will it reverse the ones you want me to drink?"

"No. You know that you are taking these. The potion works only if your food or drink has been dosed with something and you won't know which one. Now this one will stop minor hexes, spells and charms from working." He explained and handed Harry the clear blue potion.

"Are all potions this horrible tasting ?"

"Sometimes. These can't have added flavor. Now I have two potions that you can decide to take if you want to. You don't have to but I have a feeling you will." Severus gave Harry a smirk. Remembering their talk in the Apothecary.

"What are they?" He hoped they were the ones he read about.

Severus saw the boy's eyes light up with anticipation. "The mind reading and neuro-expansion."

"Really." Harry gave him a big smile. He can't believe that Snape was going to let him take those potions.

"Yes. Now I need to explain a little bit more about them. Listen closely. The mind reading only works for a year. You can block out everyone. If you focus on one person you will be able to hear only their thoughts. If you want to hear two or more at the same time just focus on a group. The potion will allow your mind to connect with theirs until you close them out. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now the neuro-expansion. I explained this one already, but do you have anymore questions?"

Harry thought about it and remembered their talk. "Will it be considered as cheating if I take it?"

"No. All you are doing is opening your mind to use your brain the way it should be used."

"Are there any side-effects?" Petunia asked.

"None that I could find. I've tested this potions for two years on four different people, myself included."

"Okay I'll take them."

"Wait, Harry." Petunia grabbed his arm. "Is there any side-effects to the mind reading?"

"I understand your worry, Petunia. And I assure you there is no side-effects. Does it help ease your mind if I told you that I, myself, had already taken it and have been using it for last ten years?"

Petunia looked at the man. She didn't see any signs that he was lying. "Alright. Go ahead and take them if you want to."

"Thank you, aunt Petunia."

Harry took both of them quickly. Just as quickly he could hear both adult's thoughts while he had a flood information flash through his mind.

"Close your eyes and focus. Compartmentalize all the information. It helps to make mental filing cabinets. Picture those and mentally put all that info into different files and then put them into the cabinets."

Harry did as the professor said. After awhile his mind was able to focus. Now he was able to hear thoughts more clearly.

"Okay, Harry, now find the links to me and Petunia. Picture a door and close it."

Again he did as he was told and seconds later his mind was clear and his thoughts were his own. He opened his eyes and smiling at them. He felt that he could do anything.

"Thank you, professor."

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"Like I can do anything."

Severus chuckled. "That's good to hear."

"So, Severus, how long will you be here?" Petunia asked.

"If its alright with you, I would like to stay until Harry goes to school. I want to make sure he is prepared."

Petunia nodded. "I'm okay with that. Will they know that you are gone? Lily mentioned once that teachers don't leave the school."

"We don't during the school year. Dumbledore might be put out that I'm not there but I could care less."

"Um...professor? What are the other potions for?"

"Healing potions. There are also some for pain, counter potions like the one I gave you and I have two more for you."

"What are they?" He was curious.

Severus handed over a potion in a light green color. "This potion will eliminate the underage tracker and magic trace the Ministry of Magic puts on all newborns. It records all accidental and underage magic until the witch or wizard is seventeen. The tracker allows the Ministry to keep tabs on where you are at anytime."

Again Harry didn't hesitate to drink the potion. Snape exchanged vials when he was done. The new one was purple.

"This one will open your magical core fully. Normally after you complete Hogwarts and come of age at seventeen, your core opens completely. Making casting easier. I, however, developed a potion to open it early. I was thirteen at the time and it took me until the end of the year to perfect it. No one knows about it."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because you shown me that you have a love for the subject. I want to share that world with you, if you want."

Harry gave him a big toothy smile. "I would love that."

Severus returned the smile. Harry didn't hesitate to drink it. The boy began to glow in a gold and silver color. Harry gasped as he felt his magic expanded and wrap around him. After several minutes the glow dissipated and his magic settled.

Harry looked at Snape for instructions. He felt more powerful than he did a few minutes ago.

"Lets try this two ways. Take out your wand and point it at the empty vial. I want you to say Wingardium Leviosa. It will levitate the vial."

Harry did as he was told. He got the charm on the first try. He liked this one.

"Harry could do that at a year old. He floated his pacifier to him from across the room." Petunia smiled as she informed them.

Severus wasn't surprised by that. "Okay. Put the vial down and try it wordlessly and wandlessly."

Again Harry got it on the first try. The only difference was he didn't tell Snape that he just looked at the vial and imagine it levitating. He felt his magic both times he used it. It was a great feeling.

"Do you want to take a break or do you want to go through all your first year books?"

Harry remember that all his bags were still in his pockets. He pulled them out and set them on the floor. Without Snape's help, he re-sized all the bags.

"If you don't mind I would like to keep going."

"Good boy. Find your books."

Harry went through the bags and pulled out all the first year books. When he put them on the table, Aunt Petunia gathered up her tea set. She moved to take it into the kitchen.

"You boys behave and try not to ruin my sitting room. I'm going to be in the kitchen to start dinner."

They nodded at her and promised to keep the room in perfect shape. So for the next hour Harry completed his entire first year. Severus answered all of his questions. Petunia announced dinner and he listened to Harry tell his aunt everything he learned. He was amazed at how she just smiled and listened to the boy talk about magic.

"Aunt Petunia told me everything that happened between her and mum. She told me she let go of all the hate when she read the letter saying that mum and dad had been killed." Harry didn't mean to hear Severus' thought but felt the need to defend his aunt.

"I understand that more than anyone. Tunie, if you don't mind, what happened to your husband?" He watched both Harry and Petunia go stiff.

"Vernon is in prison and our son is with his father's sister."

"What happened?" He asked knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"When I found Harry on the front porch the next morning. I read the letter and cried. Vernon found me liked that and immediately told me to get rid of Harry. He knew about Lily. So I lied and told him that Harry was normal and Lily and James dropped him off here because he wouldn't be allowed to live in your world. Vernon took the lie. For the next couple of years I kept Harry out of his sight and hid any magic usage.

"When Harry was three he turned the telly's remote into a stuffed dog. Vernon saw it and became enraged. He grabbed Harry but I took him away and told him to run. My husband got madder and turn his anger on me. Just as he was about to slap me again, Harry got between us. He magically threw Vernon into the wall. The police came in minutes later and arrested him. Around age eight I came home early and found Dudley punching on Harry. That day I called my sister-in-law and told her to take Dudley and raise him.

"I may have acted like a bitch to Lily since she was eleven, but when I heard about her death something changed. I regreted everything. It sadden me that I lost my one chance to make things right between us. So I cried, held Harry and silently vowed to love and protect him the way Lily would." She finished and wiped away the tears that had escaped.

"I understand. I showed up just as soon as the Dark Lord disappeared. Lily and James were dead, Harry was crying and calling for her. I picked him up, dropped to the floor and cried as he did. I also vowed to protect him. Then there were people showing up. I kissed Harry's forehead put him back into his crib and left the ruin house."

Harry bowed his head to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes. The two people in this room was showing him that he was loved and would always be protected. There was a difference between them where his feelings were concerned. Petunia was like another mother to him. Where Severus on the other hand was something else. Something his eleven year old mind couldn't quite comprehend.

There was still one thing he wanted to know. So he quickly wiped the tears away and looked at Severus. "Why do you call aunt Petunia, Tunie?"

Both adults laughed. "Its something your mother would call her when she was younger."

"She thought it was better than Pet. Most people use 'pet' as an endearment and she didn't think it was appropriate to do so. So she got everyone to call me Tunie if they didn't want to say Petunia." She explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. The rest of dinner was in comfortable silence. Harry and Severus cleaned up afterwards and the three settled in the sitting room for the rest of the night. Each had a book in hand.

* * *

 **End note: The neuro-expansion potion came from the movie Limitless. One of my favorite Bradley Cooper movies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all like this chapter. I also want to thank all of you for reading and like the first two chapters and to those who reviewed, favorited and followed. Oh and a quick apology for not breaking the words in Hargrid's dialogue.**

 **' _Text_ ' = Mentally talking**  
 **"Text" = Regular dialogue**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next two weeks Severus trained Harry. In between the training Harry read every book from year two to seven. If he wanted he would never have to attend Hogwarts. Severus knew the potion played a big part, but the boy's eagerness to learn everything also played a part.

He had taken Harry back to Diagon after the first week. They went to the bank and learned a lot. Dumbledore had illegally made himself Harry's magical guardian. According to his parents' will Remus Lupin was the guardian. They had the will reading. There was no mention of Dumbledore anywhere. Harry with Severus' help had Griphook change the locks to all his vaults.

Harry took the letters his parents left him. Severus told Harry that the vials with the bright light were memories. Two of them, according to the small parchments attached, were the memories of who the real secret keeper was. They needed to be sent to the Ministry. Severus told Harry to wait until after his first year.

Petunia had watched the two and knew she had no need to worry. Harry would be very well protected. But it didn't do anything to relieve the sadness she felt. She didn't want him to leave. Her nephew was more of a son then Dudley. She didn't care if that made her a terrible mother.

During his study time Severus told Harry everything about the Wizarding World that Ms. Figgs had left out. Including the important families. That made Harry remember about the first year he met in Diagon.

"Severus, is it safe to be friends with Draco Malfoy? I only ask because you mentioned that his father pressured you into joining Voldemort."

"Harry let me tell you about the Malfoys. They're a pureblood as I mentioned before. Purebloods, some of them, treat their children horribly. When Lucius was your and Draco's age, his father Abraxas start using a firm hand. He wanted Lucius to be better than everyone else. Failure wasn't an option in Abraxas' opinion."

"So you're saying that Lucius treats Draco the same way. Why?"

"Because it the only way he knows. Draco's mother is your godfather's cousin. Her family was the same way, but Narcissa is different even if she doesn't show it. Lucius made me Draco's godfather, but it was Narcissa who wanted me to make sure her son had a normal childhood when he's at school. So if you want to be friends with Draco then be his friend. Don't hate him because of who his father is."

"Okay, Severus. What about the Notts?"

"The same way. Although Nott Sr. is way worse than Lucius."

For the rest of that day Harry thought about everything. By the time he had to go to bed he made the final decision to be Draco's friend. He decided to show Draco the kindness that everyone deserved.

* * *

Two Weeks Prior

"Ah Hagrid. How did it go?" Albus Dumbledore asked when his gamekeeper came into the Great Hall for dinner. He knew the half giant just got back.

Hagrid had decided to lie and not tell the Headmaster about leaving Harry. "It went as planned. Got his school stuff."

"Good. Now I'll take the key back please."

Hagrid shifted in his seat. "Oh...um, that's going to be a problem. The goblin gave it to Harry. When I tried to get it back after we left Gringotts the key wasn't on him." He lied again.

"What do you mean wasn't on him. Where is that key, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked in a tight voice. He was displeased.

"It wasn't on him. I had a friend try and Accio it out of his pocket but it wasn't in there. The only key Harry had on him was his house key."

Dumbledore thought about it and knew it wouldn't be a problem. He made a mental note to just go to Gringotts and get a new key.

"That's quite alright Hagrid. Thank you helping Harry get his stuff."

"It my pleasure Headmaster. Oh and here's the package you wanted." He handed over the small wrapped item.

Albus took it quickly and stuffed it in his robes. They needed to set things up as soon as possible. The rest of the staff were talking about the coming year. They were excited about getting new students.

Just before dinner was coming to an end McGonagall noticed that someone wasn't at dinner. To her that was strange because she had seen him earlier. She looked at Poppy, the medi-witch might know.

"Poppy, have you seen Severus?"

"I did earlier. He came to me just before lunch to drop off the year's batch of potions. Maybe he's in the dungeons and lost track of time."

"No he's not. I went down their a couple of hours ago to let him know that all my Mandrakes have been born and the Devil's Snare had fully matured. He wasn't down there and the portrait told me he had left but didn't say where." Pomona Sprout informed the two.

"That's strange. Where did he go?" McGonagall wondered aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine, MInerva." Poppy replied.

Albus listened to the conversation but didn't care either way. Severus, to him, wasn't really important unless he had news about Voldemort. Those women mother the man too much, in his opinion and quite frankly he was disgusted with it but didn't dare voice it. In good time Severus would just be a memory, just like Potter.

The following weeks Albus Dumbledore was now going to find out where is potions teacher was. When the man didn't show up for the staff meeting or the Order meeting, Albus became furious. No one ignores his call and thinks to get away with it. Severus was going to answer all his questions.

* * *

The day before school was to start Severus said his goodbyes to Petunia and told Harry he'll see him at Hogwarts. To his surprise he didn't want to leave the boy for a second. During his stay he found himself drawn to him and oddly enough he didn't seem to mind.

Severus arrived back at the school just after lunch and was met by Dumbledore. He stifled a groan and opened the link between as a habit. In a flash he had two weeks worth of information. Albus was furious with Gringotts and with him. The old man was also planning to get Vetriaserum into his food and drink. He was pissed about that.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you?" He asked as soon as the man was standing in front of him.

"Severus where have you been?" Albus asked impatiently. The twinkling in his eyes was moving a little fast.

"I didn't know I needed your permission to go home." Severus responded in a tight voice to masked his annoyance.

"You don't but I called a staff and Order meeting. You didn't show up to either."

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. "That's because I had other meetings to attend to. I don't need to attend staff meetings because its the same every year before school starts. I don't need to attend an Order meeting because all you want to talk about is Potter and your unnecessary paranoia about the Dark Lord."

"You work for me, don't forget that. I can have you sent to Azkaban for the Mark you're wearing. When I call those meetings you show up and do whatever I tell you to. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus ignored the old man and walked away. The was no way in hell he was going to let that man continue to dictate his life. He smirked to himself as he remembered that he had more than enough evidence to send the insufferable old bastard to Azkaban or to receive the Kiss. For now though it was all blackmail material until Harry is old enough to use it.

* * *

Today was the day. Petunia woke him early and made him a big breakfast. An hour before the train leaves she drove him to the station. She hugged him tightly and cried. He hugged her just as tight and promised to write every day. They separated and he took Hedwig and his trunk to the platform.

He was thankful that Severus told him how to get there. Along the way he overhear a woman talk loudly about Muggles. He silently followed them and focused on the group. They were waiting for him to come to them. The mother was ordered to make sure he met them and the boy his age was told to be his friend and tell him that Slytherins were evil and Gryffindor was the house to be in.

Harry shook his head and went into the other entrance. As he made his way towards the train he spotted three people with pale blonde hair. He smiled and walked over.

"Draco."

Draco turned around and spotted his new friend. "Harry."

He stopped in front of them and looked at Draco's parents. Lucius was a stern looking man. Narcissa looked just as lovely as the day he seen her in the store. She had a soft smile on her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Severus had told him to be honest with them right away. It will earn him Lucius' trust.

"Oh Harry, its nice to see you again." Narcissa smile turned more motherly.

"Yes, she's right. It is nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Tell me how do you know Draco?"

"I met him in Madame Malkin's, sir. He's the first person in our year that I've met."

"Very good. Now you two need to board the train. Draco be sure to write home to tell us how the sorting went."

"Yes, sir. Come on Harry we need to find a compartment."

"Have a good term boys." Narcissa hugged them both.

"We will, Mrs. Malfoy. Again it was nice to meet you and Mr. Malfoy."

He let Draco drag him into the train after. They manage to find an empty compartment. Severus was right, the Malfoys weren't as bad as people said.

"So Harry, what house do want to get into?"

"I don't know. They all sound great, but if I'm honest I'm hoping for Slytherin. I heard that Severus Snape was the head of house and that he teaches potions. I've read the book and found the subject to be fascinating." He twisted the truth a bit. Severus had told him not to tell Draco until after he had a talk with the boy.

"I know how you feel. I like potions too. Slytherin is a great house. My whole family was sorted into it. Also Professor Snape is my godfather and he's a really good guy."

"I can't wait to meet him. Do you think I have a chance of a getting into Slytherin? My parents and their friends, including my godfather, were in Gryffindor."

"It might be a tough decision but I think if you're determine about it you might get in."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Draco."

Draco just smiled in returned. Harry really likes him. The blonde didn't treat him the way the people in the Leaky Cauldron did. To Draco he was just Harry. The rest of their ride was filled with talk about the books they read for school and which subjects besides potions that they liked. Draco was leaning towards Defense and Transfiguration. Where Harry liked Defense and Charms. Each one decided to like Herbology by default because without it you can't make potions.

Halfway there Draco began to wonder why no one else had asked to come in. He found it strange but not strange enough because the sweets trolley did make an appearance. Also he was thankful because he liked having Harry to himself before they met anyone else. For a selfish reason he didn't want to share Harry with anyone.

Harry felt kinda bad for reading his friend's mind. It was the confusion and concern on Draco's face that had him listening. He smiled inwardly because he used a silence and notice-me-not charm in the compartment and made sure that people on the outside only saw a full compartment. He dropped the charms when hear the trolley lady coming close.

Draco's other thoughts about him made him smile as well. He didn't think the boy was being selfish. Harry himself didn't want to share Draco either. Although his feelings for Draco were brotherly and different from his feelings for Severus. He still couldn't figure that out.

There was an announcement telling them that they were almost there. Both boys changed into their robes and were finished when the train pulled in. They left together and met up with Hagrid who was yelling for the first years.

The boys shared a boat with two other people. A girl named Hannah and a boy named Dean. Draco and Harry didn't talk to either one after they all introduce themselves. As the view of the castle came in the boys talked about everything that was written in Hogwarts, A History.

* * *

The first years were met by a stern looking woman who made Lucius look like a teddy bear. They laughed when he told Draco that, it made the other first years to give them odd looks. Harry heard the red head ask another student if he had seen Harry Potter on the train. The other boy shook his head.

Soon they following the stern woman into the Great Hall. The rest of the school was looking at them. Harry caught Severus' eye and gave him a small smile and opened the link between them.

 _'I've never been so nervous before, Sev.'_

 _'Don't worry Harry. You'll be fine. I promise.'_

"Harry, the sorting is done by a hat." Draco commented in amusement.

Harry blinked and looked at his friend. "I can't say that I'm surprised."

"Abbott, Hannah." McGonagall called the first name.

A girl with brown hair slowly walked the platform and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" It yelled.

The girl got down and joined her house. The names were called and the line got smaller.

"Granger, Hermione."

"Gryffindor!"

G, H, I, J, K, L were over quickly.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Good luck, Dray."

Draco gave him a smirk and walked up with confidence. The hat barely touched his head.

"Slytherin!"

He watched Draco walked to the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Harry."

Taking a leaf from Draco's book. He walked up with confidence while ignoring the whispers around him. The hat was placed on his head and he heard it's voice.

 _'Ah, I was wondering when I would see you. I see you are already at full power. You'll do many great things and each house will help with that.'_

 _'Please put me in Slytherin.'_

 _'Slytherin will strive with the power and brains you have. Not mention your mate would love to see you in his house. It will make protecting you easier.'_

 _'MATE!' Harry and Severus yelled at the same time. Harry remembered the link was still open._

 _'Yes, mate. He's closer than you think. Look into your core, your magic will tell you who it is. I must sort you now, Master Harry. Anytime you want to talk ask Salazar Slytherin to go to former Headmaster Black and have him inform me. I'll find you.'_

 _'Alright.'_

 _'Best of luck.'_

"Slytherin!"

Harry didn't show any kind of emotion. He had felt the Headmaster trying to get into his head while he and the hat were talking. It was a good thing Severus had taught him both Legilimency and Occulmency. He took the hat off, handed it to McGonagall and walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco. He smirked at the boy who returned it with his own.

He then turned and looked at Severus. The man despite looking confused by the hat's words gave him a quick wink and small nod. Severus looked at the Headmaster then back to Harry. He tapped his head.

 _'Congratulation Harry. Did he try it?'_

 _'Thanks Sev. Yes he did, but couldn't get through.'_

 _'Very good. Pull out for a bit watch this one.'_

Harry did as he was told. And watched the redheaded boy who's name was Ron Weasley sit on the stool. The hat grabbed his head before yelling 'Gryffindor'. Harry watched him walk to the table and was congratulated by boys that looked like his family. He looked back at Severus, who rolled his eyes. Harry snuck a look at the Headmaster who gave him a displeased look. He ignored it.

"The Headmaster looked like he swallowed a lemon." Draco whispered to him.

Harry stifled a laugh and nodded. He watched the food arrive. Halfway through Severus was back inside his head.

 _'Harry, this driving me nuts. Would you please do as the hat suggested?'_

He didn't lie it was killing him. Harry having a mate that could protect him better. If Severus was honest he was feeling a little jealous. He knew it was wrong. Harry was underage and a student. Still he had to know.

 _'Alright Sev.'_

He wasn't able to hear Sev's thoughts after he asked him to look. Harry made sure all his walls were up and the link was just for him and Sev. He closed his eyes and focused on his core. It was a lot harder because he had to get past the power. He found something that didn't unlock with the potion, ignoring that he kept looking. Then he found it. A face appeared in his mind's eye. Harry, oddly enough, wasn't upset or disappointed. It answered the question that had been plaguing him for weeks. He opened his eyes.

 _'Sev, did you see that?'_

 _'I did. Harry how do you feel about this?'_

 _'Honestly I'm relieved. Sev for the past two weeks I've had a feeling towards you that I couldn't name. Now I have my answer. I know I'm only eleven but one day maybe we can. Please?'_

 _'Harry, I've been having those feelings as well. You're right you are eleven but yes one day we can.'_

 _'Thank you Sev. Now how will this extra protection work?'_

 _'We can't use it until we bond or start the bonding process.'_

 _'How do we do that?'_

 _'Let me look into it. Come to my office after your last class tomorrow.'_

 _'Alright.'_

"Harry, this Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zanbini."

"Nice to meet you all."

They nodded. Soon he was listening to them talk about Quidditch. The conversation ended when everyone stood up to head to their dorms. Slytherins were in the dungeons.

After listening to Severus' speech to the first years, Harry followed Draco to the rooms. He and Draco were the only ones in the room. Before going to bed they wrote home and sent the owls off.

* * *

Severus left the Great Hall quickly. He was still reeling over the fact the he and Harry were magically compatible and the boy's magic saw him as a mate. This made him happier than he felt in years. It just wasn't fair that they found out so soon.

He finished his start of the year speech as quickly as he could. He mentally bid Harry good night and watch his mate follow his godson to their room. Severus turned quickly and went to his own quarters. He had research to do

When he looked at the clock Severus found that he was only going to get three short hours of sleep before everyone else wakes up. His research gave him a lot of good options. Now he just had to wait and discuss them with Harry. For now he was going to bed. Hiding everything with multiple charms and spells. He walked towards his room stripping out of his clothes and sliding between the cool sheets with nothing on.

* * *

"How dare that insolent brat go against my plans." Albus Dumbledore spoke to no one of importance as stormed into his office after the feast.

He had worked hard in his planning to get the Weasleys to make sure Harry met Ron at the platform. When the children walked in he immediately went into Ron's head and found that they didn't meet Harry. Ron had even searched the train and didn't see the boy. When Harry's name was called he tried to get into his head but couldn't get through. That pissed him off.

The other thing that grated on his nerves was that damn hat. He wasn't able to hear the conversation, like he normally could. What the hell is going on?

"Hat? Tell me why you put Potter in Slytherin?" He growled at the old thing.

"You know I can't do that, Headmaster."

"Tell me now." He demanded.

"I can't. Godric Gryffindor spelled me to be the students' confident when deciding which house suits them. I can't break that."

"Then you are going to re-sort Potter into Gryffindor."

"I can't do that either. Once a student is sorted into their house, the house's magic connects with their's and forms a bond. You know as well I do that you can't break bonds."

"Aaaaggghhh!" Dumbledore yelled in frustration. A few glass items around the office shattered.

The hat felt a little smug. This Headmaster wasn't going to get his way anymore. He wasn't the only one who was going to help Potter while the boy was at Hogwarts. The former Headmasters, the founders, several portraits, Severus Snape and Dumbledore's former familiar Fawkes. The bird no longer acknowledged the Headmaster as his owner, he was only in the office to receive orders to help Harry.

Dumbledore refuses to be thwarted. He was going to find a way to get that boy if its the last thing he does. Albus was going to make Harry Potter regret that he ever tried to cross him.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! First, I know all of you are concerned about Severus' decision to leave Sirius in Azkaban, have some patience the reason will be revealed in a later chapter. I promise. Second, to not give away any spoilers additional notes will be at the end of the chapter. Also this unbeta'd any and all mistakes are my own.**

 ** _'text'_ = mentally speaking**

 **"text" = regular dialogue**

 ** _text_ = thoughts and emphasis words**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning feeling very excited. He cast the tempus and found that he was up an hour before everyone else including the teachers. Silently he got out of bed and padded his way to the bathroom. Harry was dressed and ready a half hour later, so he sat and read the Potions mastery book again.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. The events the day before helped him remember where he was. He sat up and found his new friend dressed and reading. Harry was puzzle that would probably take all year to solve. Good thing he loves a challenge.

"How long have you been up?" He asked stretching his sleep stiff body.

Harry looked up from his book. "Almost an hour. By the time you finish getting ready it will be time to head to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Alright. Give me twenty minutes."

"Take your time, Dray."

Draco nodded and took his stuff to the bathroom. Just as he said he was ready twenty minutes later. Both grabbed their bags and left the dungeons. They were one of the first there. The teachers' table had McGonagall, Sprout, Vector, the Headmaster, Hagrid and Snape. The Potions professor looked really tired and Harry was concerned about the man.

 _'Sev, you look terrible.'_

 _'Thanks, love. I only got a few hours of sleep.'_

 _'Love. I like that. Why didn't you get more sleep? I hope you weren't brewing potions.'_

 _'No not this time. I was up researching and lost track of time.'_

 _'Oh. Did you find anything?'_

 _'I did but I'll tell you later. Eat your breakfast.'_

 _'Yes, Sev.'_

Harry tuned out Severus' thoughts to listen to Draco. When he filled up his plate he caught movement at the head table and subtly glanced that way. The Headmaster had a look of anticipation on his face.

 _'Sev, does that potion still work? Cause I don't like the look on Dumbledore's face.'_

 _'Don't worry, love. The potion will work and I'm going to hand you another when I pass out the timetables. The new one is a modified version of the first and its stronger. Nothing will ever happen to you.'_

Harry didn't miss the possessive tone in Sev's voice. He admits it does make him happy to hear it. He may only be eleven but that didn't mean he was naive to know what love was or to feel it. The love between them was true and pure and powerful. Harry would fight with everything he has to keep it that way.

 _'I will as well. I'm also glad to hear that you like the possessiveness because you are mine and nothing and no one will change that, or take you away from me.'_

 _'They won't even get a chance to try.'_

They each pulled out of their heads and joined the conversations around them. Every once in awhile Harry caught the confusion and angry looks on the Headmaster's face. It took everything he had not to laugh or smile smugly at the old man.

Just before breakfast ended, the head of each house went around to hand out the timetables. First years were last to get their's. Harry made sure to be surrounded by the others so Dumbledore couldn't see Severus hand him the vial. He took it quickly and put it in his pocket.

Severus walked away from his Slytherins and went to his classroom. During breakfast it had taken him everything not to show any emotions when he listened in on Dumbledore's thought. He wanted to curse the old bastard for drugging Harry's breakfast. He was going to talk to the house elves. Then he wanted to laugh when Dumbledore got angry when the potions didn't work. He needed to keep a closer eye on the Headmaster until he and Harry start the bonding process.

Albus was livid. None of the potions worked and he wanted to know why. He was going to have a long talk with Severus about this, after all those potions came from his supply closet. Not that the other man knew he took them and Dumbledore wasn't likely to tell him either. If potions weren't going to work then Albus was going to move onto spells and hexes. That damnable brat was going to be under his control.

* * *

Harry and Draco had every class together. Their schedule was also being shared with Gryffindor, except for Astronomy and History of Magic. Astronomy was with Ravenclaw and History with Hufflepuff.

Their first class was Transfirguration. They took one of the tables in the front. Weasley and Granger took the one next to them. He and Draco caught the glare the two sent their way.

The cat on the desk jumped off and turned into McGonagall. Weasley made an awed comment. Harry and Draco just rolled their eyes.

"He does know that this is transfiguration, right?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"Obviously not. Animagus is mentioned in the book." Draco whispered back.

"Today you'll be turning a match into a needle. Your grade is based on the sharpness, flexibility and if its burnished. Read the first chapter in your books thoroughly until you understand it. I will answer any questions you have. You may begin." McGonagall told her class. She wanted to see if they could read the text, understand it and get the practical done right without her doing a demonstration first.

She watched the class open their books and start reading. Draco didn't need to read the book, having to already done so days before school started. Harry had the book open but wasn't reading it. He already done this one and learned a few things.

"Dray, think of a color before saying the spell." Harry whispered to his friend.

Draco nodded and at the same time he and Harry casted the spell turning their match into a needle. His was green and Harry's was purple. Neither one could stop the laughter that escaped.

"What is funny Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked with a stern face.

"Our needles, Professor." Harry answered. He and Draco showed the woman what they had done.

McGonagall had to blink several times. Never in all her years had a student transfigured a colorized needle. She took them and inspected them. They were done correctly, and despite the color the needles did shine.

"Very well. You and Mr. Malfoy will receive an O for today's lesson. Now transfigure it back."

The boys nodded and turned it back to a match. McGonagall gave them a stiff nod and walked away. Harry and Draco smiled at each other.

Minerva couldn't believe that the two Slytherin boys got it before her Gryffindors. She wasn't prejudice but she did hold her house to high expectations. If she was honest with herself she could say she wasn't surprised that they did very well. James and Narcissa had been her top students.

Ron and Hermione glared at the Slytherins boys when McGonagall walked away. Hermione was extremely upset that two Slytherins managed to get it before her and get the top grade. Ron was livid that a Malfoy took his rightful place as Harry Potter's best friend. His mother was displeased as well when he wrote home and told her everything.

Harry and Draco were watching Weasley and Granger. The two Gryffindor had jealousy and anger on their faces. Harry had heard their thoughts and found it funny. He watch them finally transfigure the match, they weren't as good as some of the others he had seen.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger are you finished?" She asked the pair. They were the only ones left to transfigure the match.

"Yes, Professor."

McGonagall inspected the needles. "Mr. Weasley, your's doesn't have a point and it doesn't gleam in the light. Not to mention its too breakable." She demonstrated by snapping it in half. "Ms. Granger, your's maybe be strong, the end needs to be a little more sharper and like Mr. Weasley's it don't have a glint. Mr. Weasley I have no choice but to give you a T and Ms. Granger you'll be getting an A."

She walked away before the two could protest. Harry and Draco smiled at them when they were given more glares.

Minerva stood in front of her class. The first class of the day did better than she expected, except for Mr. Weasley. She suspected that he didn't even try.

"Now class for homework, I want a foot and half of parchment on the correct way to transfigure an object. For those of you who missed something in today's lesson be sure to add how you would get it right and where you went wrong. Class dismissed."

The Slytherin duo quickly made their way to Potions. Again they grabbed the table in the front. Snape came in five minutes later looking irritable and tired. Harry didn't like seeing him this way.

* * *

Severus couldn't say that he was surprise that his first class, third years, couldn't make a simple Blimish Blitzer. No what surprised him the most was the fact that a third year manage to blow their cauldron up. Nobody got hurt and the classroom was easy to clean, though he couldn't say the same to the cauldron's owner. The boy was head to toe purple.

He made his way to the front and started his speech for first years. He was pleased to see his mate and godson sitting in the front. The glares behind them also got his eye. That question will have to wait.

The class got started. Severus walked around to make sure everyone was working. Halfway through he found that Harry and Draco were almost done. The rest of the class minus the Weasley boy were halfway through. He barely turned his head to look at Thomas when he caught Weasley throwing ingredients towards Harry's cauldron, when his mate turned to get his next ingredient. He watch it bounce off an invisible shield and land on the floor. Harry caught his eye, there was a smug look on his face.

 _'Harry, could you stay after class for a bit?'_

 _'Sure, Sev.'_

None to soon class was over. He instructed them to bottle and label the vial then put them on his desk. One by one the students filed out. The first years made the third years look bad. He heard Harry tell Draco to go ahead.

Harry closed, locked and silenced the room before walking up to Sev's desk. He conjured a chair and sat down.

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes. Tell me why the Weasley boy was trying to sabotage your potion?"

"Draco and I made him and Granger angry in Transfigurations. We both received an O. Weasley is still miffed about the train and sorting, he wasn't giving it his all in class and got a T. Granger on the other hand was livid because Draco and I got it on the first try and got the highest grade. She casted the spell while she angry, her results weren't too bad but McGonagall gave her an A."

"I see. Be honest, love, do you think they will continue to cause problems?"

"I do. I also think that there is nothing you can do to help. Dumbledore will let them get away with it and tell them to keep doing it, until I get fed up and ask him to re-sort me into Gryffindor just to get them to stop. So you will do nothing or say anything. I won't give in or have you out yourself and, in your words, give the old bastard the satisfaction. I'm a Slytherin and its going to stay that way."

Severus was so proud of his mate. "Well I'll just level the playing field. You and the other Slytherins will get away with any payback or pranks where Weasley is concern, _if_ he continues with this behavior. Be sure to tell your fellow Slytherins that it is just Weasley, no other Gryffindor is included unless they are helping him. Understood?"

Harry smiled at him. "Yes, Severus."

"Good. Now get going before you're late."

Harry nodded and dropped the charms. He opened the door but closed it again. He turned and looked at Severus. "Sev, how are you feeling? The look on your face earlier wasn't a good one and I was worried."

"I'm fine, Harry. Just tired and a student in my first class managed to explode his cauldron."

"In that case, you and I will meet here for lunch. We'll talk about the bonding. After dinner and when you're done grading, I want you to be in bed early tonight. No brewing, reading or night cap's, as Aunt Petunia calls them, go straight to bed."

Severus couldn't help but smile at his little mate. It was too soon to tell if he likes the bossiness. Maybe he can live with it since Harry likes his possessive behavior.

"Is my little mate ordering me around?"

"Yes I am. If it concerns your health, well-being and state of mind, you can bet that I'll be ordering you around. I suggest you get use to it."

"And if I don't?"

Harry smirked, "I have ways thanks to your teaching. So save us both and just do as I ask. Please."

"Very well. Just know this, brat, there is only so much that I will let you get away with. Clear?"

"Crystal. See you later for lunch." He left without a replied and ran to his next class.

Severus shook his head as he watched his mate leave. The brat was going to drive him crazy but oddly enough he didn't seem to mind. He sighed and looked at the vials. Harry and Draco's were perfect. Everyone else except for Longbottom and Weasley's was acceptable. Longbottom's was close but not close enough. Weasley's on the other hand was terrible, another Troll for the boy.

If this continues he was going to talk to Minerva. There was no way he was going to let the boy stay in his class if he chooses to not do the work. For now on Severus will make sure that Weasley and Granger are on opposite sides of the room from Harry and Draco. He finished marking the potions and waited for his seventh years to come in.

* * *

History of Magic was extremely boring. Instead of listening to the ghost, he and Draco did their transfiguration homework. Which didn't take long to finish. So for the remainder of class Harry taught Draco poker, something Mrs. Figgs and Aunt Petunia taught him when they played with two of the neighbors.

By the end of the lesson Draco turned out to be pretty good. Zabini and Nott had joined them and turned it into a decent game when they caught on. The four of them weren't the only ones not paying attention. Harry had seen a few Hufflepuffs doing other things.

The class was slower than the other two and as soon as Binn finished assigning homework, everyone quickly left the room.

"Finally. Come on lets head to the Great Hall."

"Sorry, I can't. I promised Professor Snape I meet him after History of Magic." He hated lying but knew he had to until Severus has a chance to tell Draco. Harry just hopes Draco won't hate him.

"But you talked to him after class. Why are you going back?"

"We didn't get a chance. The next class was coming. Besides he wants to talk about why Weasley was trying to sabotage my potion."

"Alright. So I'll meet you in the library afterward?"

"I'll be there." He confirmed. Without another word the two parted ways.

* * *

Harry walked quickly back to the dungeons not wanting to get caught by Filch. Marcus told them all about him and advise them to avoid the man at all cost. He knocked on the classroom door. Seconds later heard the sharp 'enter', he walked in and warded the door the way Severus taught him.

"Let's talk in my office." Severus suggested as soon as he saw the wards go up. He didn't want to waste any time and they had a lot to discuss.

Harry followed and sat down on the black leather couch. Severus locked and warded the door before settling down next to the boy. They sat in silence for several long minutes eating the food Severus a house elf bring. When they were done Snape cleared his throat and summoned the books.

"I found three. You can do them separately but as we further our relationship the bond will change. Basically its one type in three different stages."

"Okay. What's the first stage?"

"Blood bonding." Severus answered looking at his little mate for any kind of reaction. He was slightly disappointed when he didn't get one.

"I thought blood magic was for familial only. Like mum did or when a couple wants to adopt a child. You also said that goblins use it seal vaults, wills and reveal family lines."

"That's all true. But remember there are many different rituals when using blood. The books are old and there are no other copies. Blood bonding goes back as far as the Founders, maybe even further."

"I understand. So what will we need to do?"

"There's a potions, when its done the last ingredient is our blood. We'll drink it at the same time while the bonding words are spoken. This where it gets a little complicated. Two of the ingredients aren't easily found and the words are in gooblygook."

"Define not easily found."

"The locations are known. Its finding them that's going to be hard."

"Where are they?"

"One is deep in the Amazons and the other is somewhere on a mountain in Switzerland."

"I see. Is there magic in any of those place?"

"Switzerland, yes. The Amazons, I have no clue. There aren't any recordings."

"Why not just ask the goblins? I mean if the ritual is in gooblygook, then they would have the ingredients or know the precise location."

Severus looked at the boy. That actually made sense. He probably would have made the connection if he wasn't so tired. Then again he was more focused on the second and third stage and what Harry's thoughts were about those.

"You're right. The goblins would probably know. We'll ask them during Christmas break."

"Great. Now what the second and third?"

Severus sighed heavily. "The second is magic bonding. Our magic will bind together and become one. The third is soul bonding. We would have to get married to complete the bond fully."

"You didn't say how the magic bonding is done. Severus, don't keep anything from me."

He closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. "Magic bonding is done intimately. Please keep it at that until you are older, I'll explain it fully then."

"Alright Sev. What comes from the blood bond?"

"The blood bond is like a courtship. It recognizes our relationship and provides us with three things. We will be able to sense when the other is in danger. We'll know where they are in a directional sense, this will strengthen after the magic bond completes which will allow us to know the location. The third is truth sense. We won't be able to lie to each other.

"The magic bond recognizes us as already married, the Ministry will also acknowledge it as a marriage. Anyways, the bond will allow us to share magic, know each other's location and we'll be able to share dreams. The soul bond ties it all together. It will enhance everything. Our magic will be stronger, when one is in danger we'll be apparated straight to the other with no warning."

Harry thought about everything Severus said. Deep down he wanted to do this but isn't wasn't just him that had to make this a final decision.

"Sev, be completely honest with me. Is this something you want to do? You don't have to do this just because our magic is compatible, and you're already providing me protection against Dumbledore."

"Yes, Harry, this is something I want. Now lunch is almost over. What's your next class?"

"Draco and I have a half hour free before a double Charms. I'm going to meet him in the library."

"Very well. I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner."

"Alright. Oh I was wondering when you were going to tell Draco. I hate lying to him."

"I'll tell him during the holidays. Might as well tell Lucius and Narcissa too. Do you mind?"

"No." Harry didn't mind at all. He didn't want Draco to hide anything from his parents.

Severus nodded in return and then reminded the boy that Draco was waiting. Harry gave him a heart stopping smile before grabbing his bag and leaving. He dropped his head to the back of the couch and groaned after the boy left.

Hearing the students come into the classroom, Severus rubbed his eyes and pushed off the couch. He only had to get through this class. The day had gone by quickly and he knew it wasn't going to be like this as the year advances.

 _Lets get this over with_. He mentally told himself as he walked into the classroom.

* * *

Harry hated how the rest of the day flew by. He was having lots of fun in Charms. Professor Flitwick spent the first hour talking about the subject and how essential it is. The second half he taught them the levitating charm. This made Harry's day.

Granger and Weasley were sitting across from him and Draco. When Flitwick finished explaining and told them to give it a try. Harry who had cast the charm wordlessly before the professor finished explaining, he just mouthed the words and moved his wand.

"Very good, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled at the teacher and turned his attention to the two in front of him. Their faces were red. If looks could kill Granger's glare would have sent him six feet under. Weasley's was more of jealousy than anger. The boy then tried to prove himself.

It took everything Harry had to not laugh when the feather blew up in the redhead's face. Draco on the other hand was holding his sides as he laughed. The blonde laughed so hard he fell out of his seat. That broke Harry's resolve, and he too burst out laughing. The other Slytherins and some Gryffindors joined in.

When he couldn't get them to settle down, Flitwick dismissed the class. As the last student left he threw up the silence charm and burst out laughing. Never in all his years had a student ever exploded a feather. Filius knew it was wrong to laugh but he just couldn't help it. Another round of laughter came out as he remembered the how the Malfoy boy fell out of his chair. His last class ended his day perfectly.

* * *

Dinner was a loud affair as all the students talked about the first day back. Harry and Severus didn't get a chance to talk to each other. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey kept Severus in a lengthy conversation. Draco, Marcus, Theo and Blaise had Harry's attention by planning a poker game before bed. Harry agreed and answered all their questions about the game and the different ones that can be played.

After dinner the boys quickly left the Great Hall in anticipation. Harry had just a few seconds to tell Severus good night and remind him of his promise, as he allowed Draco to drag him out of the hall. The game was in their room.

Marcus had conjured a table and chairs. They had discussed beforehand that they weren't going to use money until everyone knew how to play well enough to bet. They all wrote down the amount of Galleons they had on hand before Harry transfigured each stack into poker chips and explained what each color amounted.

The first two rounds were slow as the others learned how to bet. By the third, the game went quicker. If it wasn't for Harry's tempus alarm they would have been up past curfew. After turning everything back, they bid each other good night.

Harry laid in bed and thought about his first day. He was happy to be here, happy to have made friends quickly and happy to be in Slytherin. The only thing he wasn't happy about was not being able to sit with Aunt Petunia at the day and exchange stories about their day. Harry got out of bed to get parchment and a pen. He wrote a note quickly and sent it off with Hedwig. Only then was he able to lay in bed and fall asleep.

Draco silently watched his friend as he got out of bed and wrote a note then sent it off. He knew Harry missed his aunt. The other boy had talked about her when they were in library. Draco couldn't blame him, he himself missed his mother and sent a note off during lunch. When he hear Harry's breathing even out, he rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

After dinner Severus finished grading the potions. It seemed that the third years were the only ones to have a cauldron blow up. He banished the vials to his office and went to the bedroom. His mind replayed his discussion with Harry. The boy took everything explained maturely and talked it through like an adult. He couldn't have been prouder.

Severus finished getting ready for bed and climbed in between the sheets. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep. He dreamed about his future with Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore couldn't believe the reports he heard about the Potter boy. Harry shouldn't have been able to do everything so easily, not when Albus himself had blocked the majority of the boy's magic. He made sure that Harry would be able to do accidental magic when he left him on the doorstep.

Albus knew that Petunia hated her sister Lily and therefore wanted her to hate her nephew. He never would have believed that the woman would change her ways. That too had him furious. He needed to revise his plans.

* * *

 **Okay I know Harry is eleven and therefor shouldn't know what possessive means or sounds like. But this is my Harry and I like to think that he learned about it by reading. After all I learned a lot at twelve when I discovered romance novels. Also I know Seamus was the one that caused the feather to explode but I wanted Ron to do it since his character is getting bashed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the delay. I had this finished three days ago but as I was proofing it I found that I didn't like how the chapter flowed, so I ended up deleting half of it and rewriting the other half. Also I would like to further everyone's understanding about Severus and Harry's relationship to get rid of any confusion. Think of their relationship like Stephenie Meyer's Quileute tribe's imprinting. As long as Harry is still too young, Severus will be his protector/mentor. As Harry gets older Severus will be his friend and developing love (adult like love), then when the time is right intimacy will enter into the relationship.**  
 **Also during my research I had found that even parents in the UK call their children 'love', so having Severus do it is completely innocence. As is calling him little mate.**  
 **Okay my rant is over.**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you believe that Halloween is tomorrow?" Draco asked their group when he sat at the table that morning.

"School tends to blend the days together with the amount of work they gives us." Marcus explained.

"I don't see why they have to give so much work. I swear my hand is going to fall off." Theo complained.

Harry snorted at his friend as he continued to read the new defense book that came with his morning mail. In fact his morning mail was almost completely books. Aunt Petunia sent him the Muggle ones, he was on the mailing list at the local bookstore. Aunt Petunia had also sent him her daily letter and a batch of homemade cookies. His friends liked them.

He missed the glare Theo sent his way. "You can't tell us that you actually like doing the work."

"Oh where have you been Theo? Harry is at the top of our year." Draco boosted. He left out the fact that he is in second.

"Potter, is that true?" Blaise asked.

Harry looked up from his book and smiled at his friends. "Yes, sadly, its true. You blokes have no need to feel jealous I still like you."

"Oh come off it Harry." Theo pushed his shoulder. "We aren't jealous. In fact we couldn't be happier that you have Slytherin in the lead for the House Cup."

"Well in that case I'll continue on. Oh and Draco failed to mention that he's in second." He couldn't pass up the chance to put Draco in the spotlight.

The blonde stuck his tongue out at his friend as the others started their ribbing. He was proud of it and his father was too. Although Lucius Malfoy had mentioned that he could do better. Draco ignored that part of the letter.

"Harry, are you ready for double defense?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"Of course. I hope Quirrell moves on from shields. Everyone including Weasley can cast a proper shield."

His friends all nodded in understanding. Professor Quirrell spent the last month teaching them about the different shields to use and the spells that can be deflected. Classes were almost as boring as Binns'. Harry had noticed that last week Quirrell gotten worse and needed to stop every few minutes before continuing.

He had told Severus about this. The older man warned him again to keep a good distance, even in class. Both of them tried to get into the man's head but something kept pushing them out. That something felt cold and evil. Neither knew what to do and they kept trying every so often.

"Was he like this last year, Marcus?" Theo asked.

"No, not that I can remember. Just have some patience. He probably wants to make sure you know which shield to use before you start learning offense spells."

"The best defense is a good offense." Harry quoted not looking up from his book. Missing the looks his friends gave him.

"What does that mean?" Blaise asked.

Harry sighed, marked his page and closed the book before looking at his friends. He forgets that some purebloods don't read Muggle books or even watch television.

"It a sports saying. As a coach you train your offense team to be better than your opponent's. For an example, in Quidditch the Chasers are the main scorers. You, Marcus, as the captain need to train your Chasers to get the ball and keep it, to make sure that the other team never gets a chance to score. In doing so it will guarantee that you will have enough points to win if the other team's Seeker catches the Snitch."

The whole table had stop talking to listen to the first year. The Quidditch team liked what he was saying. Blaise, Theo and Draco had looks of amazement on their faces. Harry just looked bored.

Severus had heard every word his mate said. He was making his way down the table to leave the Hall when he heard Zabini ask Harry to explain. It didn't surprise him that Harry knew something like that. Hell he wouldn't be surprised if Harry told him he had read The Art of War.

"Where did you hear something like that?" One of the team's Chasers asked.

"A book, a muggle book. Muggle sport coaches use it when they're training their team. American Football being the number one sport that uses it. They want the team to keep the ball on their side as much as possible, not giving the other team a chance to score."

"Hey, Marcus, can we use that?" A Beater asked nudging the boy's shoulder.

"I think we can. Professor, can we?" He spotted the Potion's teacher standing behind Harry.

"I don't see any problem in that Mr. Flint. Try to keep excessive force to the minimum."

Marcus smirked, "We'll try, Professor."

Severus held back the smile and nodded. He walked away before he could get roped into another conversation.

Harry watch Sev walk away, he wanted to talk to the man before class started. Looks like he'll have to wait until Potions. Draco waved his hand to get his attention.

"Yes, Dray."

"Are you going to watch the team practice after dinner?"

"Dray we only have an hour free. Its Thursday, remember."

Draco hated when Harry reminded him of the days. Just once he would like his friend to forget so he could miss Astronomy. He hated listening to the teacher talk about the stars and trying to find the constellations in the night sky. Draco knew Harry loved the subject. He seen the peaceful look on his friend's face when the other boy looks up at the stars.

"Right. I promise I'll only make you stay an hour."

"Alright Draco, I'll watch the practice with you. Now come on we have to get to class."

He and Draco, followed by Blaise and Theo, left the Hall and went to class. The double Defense was a bit better today. Quirrell actually moved on to offensive. The first hour was spent listening to the lecture and the proper wand movement. The next hour he taught them the bat-bogey hex, saying that if one did it right it would give you time to run away.

Harry wondered what the point was. If you were going to duel someone duel them, don't run. To him that just seem like the cowardly way. Defeating your opponent and subduing him would guarantee that he wouldn't get the chance to track you down and kill you. Harry concentrated on the teacher and pushed back when the barrier pushed him.

It hurt his head but he didn't give up. Then finally he broke through when the barrier got weak. He couldn't get a clear picture but he did get flashes. He saw a giant dog, a troll, a hooded figure and the word stone was being whispered through the mind. The headache was getting worse the longer he stayed so he severed the link and put up his walls.

When he opened his eyes he saw classmates leaving. His friends were giving him weird looks. Harry just shook his head and grabbed his stuff. Thankfully potions was next.

* * *

All through Potions, Severus watched Harry. The boy focused on his work and ignored everything else. He tried to use their link but found a steel wall blocking his way. Harry's magic was also keeping him out. Shaking off the confusion he continued his lesson.

Draco, Blaise and Theo were worried about their friend. Ever since Defense Harry had been quiet and withdrawn. Neither could shake the feeling that something was wrong. Blaise and Theo had figured that Harry had just connected what tomorrow was and he wanted to be left alone. Draco thought he had upset Harry by pushing him to go watch the practice.

The headache Harry was feeling was draining. Slowly he was losing his focus and all he wanted to do was sleep. So while his potion was brewing he cleaned up his station and put his stuff in back his bag. After bottling and labeling the vial he put it on Severus' desk.

"Sir, do I need to stay?"

Severus looked at the boy and knew by the tense way he spoke something was wrong.

"Mr. Potter, is everything alright?"

"Yes, sir. Do I need to stay?" He asked again.

"No, Mr. Potter. For homework read the next chapter and write a two foot summary in your own words to show that you understand what the potion does and why those ingredients are used. Its due on Monday."

"Okay. Thank you, sir." Harry gave Severus one last look and then turned around leaving the classroom.

His first stop was the hospital wing. He asked Madam Pomfrey for a pain reliever potion, he didn't asked Severus because he knew the man would want to know why. The school's nurse fussed over him and tried to keep him in the wing. Harry had promised that he was going to go straight to the dorms and get some rest. She let him go after that.

True to his words he went to his room. Harry had slept all through lunch and Transfigurations. When he woke up he felt better until he casted the tempus. He casted the spell to straighten his clothes then grabbed his bag and rushed to Herbology.

Out of breath he apologized to Professor Sprout who told him that she'll let it go and took twenty points. Harry could live with that. He took his place next to Draco and listened to the teacher continue the lesson.

"Harry, where were you?"

"I fell asleep and forgot to cast an alarm. Was McGonagall mad?"

"More like annoyed. She told us to tell you that she wants you to see her at dinner." Theo answered.

Harry nodded and followed his friends to the Great Hall. He handed his bag to Blaise and went up to the staff table. McGonagall was sitting between Dumbledore and Severus.

"Professor, Theo said you wanted to see me."

"Ah yes Mr. Potter. Tell me why you missed today's lesson."

"I'm sorry Professor. I wasn't feeling well and fell asleep and forgot to cast an alarm. I don't know if it will matter but Madam Pomfrey knew."

"I'll speak with her when she gets here. Also twenty points from Slytherin for missing class. Ask your friends for the homework. You may go, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." He turned around and started to walk away but was stopped when Dumbledore called his name. He turned and looked at the old man.

"Detention with Mr. Filch after dinner and tomorrow night, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore spoke sounding a bit pleased.

Harry kept his mouth shut and glared at the old man. He knew that Dumbledore had purposely spoke a little louder than necessary. The whole hall had gasped and went silent. Harry kept his head up and didn't show any emotion. He wasn't going to give the old man the satisfaction.

"Yes, sir." He spoke in a tight controlled voice. "Anything else."

"No. That is all Mr. Potter."

Harry just turned and went to his table. The glares on his housemates' faces wasn't missed. At least they weren't pointed at him. After several tense quiet minutes the rest of the hall went back to their dinner and conversations. Harry ignored everyone at his table. He was too livid to trust himself to talk without snapping at someone.

* * *

"Albus was that necessary?" Minerva asked in none to pleased voice. She couldn't believe that the Headmaster had given Potter detention for skipping class.

"Yes my dear. Students know that missing class is not tolerated unless they are in the hospital wing and Poppy won't release them. Also he was late for Herbology."

Minerva's back went straight. That was a load of rubbish. A student never got detention for missing class unless they were caught doing something that broke a rule, not falling asleep because they were unwell.

"Well if that's the case." She stood up and looked at her House. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger you two have detention tonight for skipping Potions class today. You too will serve it with Mr. Filch."

She sat back down and didn't even hide the small smug smile. Minerva wasn't stupid, she knew that Dumbledore favored those two and lets them get away with everything. It just made her mad that she had no proof.

Severus was trying hard to keep the smile off his face and his temper under control. He was pissed that the old bastard gave Harry detention, but he was pleased that Minerva stood up for him. The power play between the Headmaster and his Deputy was amusing to watch. He was happy when she gave Weasley and Granger detention for missing his class.

He had given them detention but Albus went and let them off. Told them that they didn't have to serve it. Severus wanted to hex the old bastard right there in the hall full of students.

Like Harry, Severus kept his mouth shut and his temper under control. All through dinner the staff had ignored the Headmaster. The students on the other hand were trying to figure out what had happened.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had glared at Harry. It was his fault that they had to serve the detention Dumbledore got them off of. They hated that he was the school's favorite. Ron was going to use a few of his brothers' pranks to get back at him. Hermione was had her own way for getting revenge. After all Dumbledore had promised her the top spot and she wasn't going to let Potter take that from her.

* * *

"Harry, are you going to be alright?" Draco asked outside the Hall.

"Yeah I'll be fine. You three just go watch the practice and I'll see you afterward."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure, Theo. Now we all have to get going."

Not another word was said as they went their separate ways. Severus had met up with him along the way. He wanted to ignore the man but Sev wasn't going to let him.

"Harry stop ignoring me. Tell me what happened."

Harry sighed. "It was nothing but a headache. Madam Pomfrey gave me a pain reliever potion and I promised to lay down and sleep it off. As I told McGonagall I forgot to set the alarm."

"Harry, don't lie to me."

Harry stopped at looked at the older man. "I'm not lying. Yes I'm leaving something out but the rest of it isn't a lie. Just drop it Sev. Now I have detention to serve and I'm not going to let you make me late."

He stalked off and left the older man standing there with a hurt and dumbstruck look on his face. It hurt him too but he really didn't want to tell Severus how he had gotten the headache.

He was the first one to show up. Filch even with the scowl was pleased about that. It was quickly replaced with annoyance when Weasley and Granger showed up fifteen minutes late.

"You three will be helping Hagrid tonight. So follow me."

The four left the castle and went to Hagrid's hut. The half giant was waiting for them. He was also holding a crossbow.

"Evening Mr. Filch. I'll have them back in an hour." Filch nodded and walked away. "Now you lot are going with me into the forest."

"But Headmaster Dumbledore said it was forbidden. I'm going to report this to him."

"Shut up Granger. Dumbledore knows about this." Harry snapped at the annoying female.

"You can't talk to her like that." Weasley yelled.

"Yeah can and I did. What are you going to do about it Weasel?"

Weasley raised his wand. Harry had already casted a shield. Hagrid had spoke stopping the redhead from saying anything.

"That's enough. Now lets get this over and done with. Harry, you and Fang go right. Ron, Hermione you two are with me and we'll go left."

"What are we looking for Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"An injured unicorn. Something killed one last week and I found blood of another today. Harry if you find it shoot red sparks up in the air and I'll get to you as quickly as I can. Stay safe."

Harry nodded. He and Fang went off in the direction Hagrid gave them. Ten minutes of walking in a straight path, he heard whispering. Silently he walked towards the sound and came upon a cloaked figure hovered over the injured unicorn. Harry saw that the horse was slowly losing it's life.

He raised his wand and casted the cutting hex. It was the first that popped into his head and one that was slightly less lethal. It hit the figure in the back causing it to turn and growl at him. It charged at him and before he could cast the stunning spell something jumped in between them. The cloaked figure went off in another direction.

Harry ignored his protector and went over to the majestic horse. It was no longer breathing. He placed a hand on its neck and bowed his head.

"Harry Potter, there is nothing you can do for it."

Harry turned and found a centaur standing next to him. He had read about them. You had to treat them like goblins, with respect. He bowed his to the half-man half-horse whose name he had yet to learn. The creature had bowed back.

"I'm sorry. I thought I stopped whatever that was in time."

"I know but you were just too late and its not your fault. You must be careful Harry Potter, there is a great evil on these grounds."

"I appreciate the warning. Can I ask your name?"

"I am called Firenze. Let me ask you Harry Potter, do you know what is inside the school right now?"

"No I'm afraid I don't. Is it something important?"

"Very important and dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I don't. Just be cautious."

"I will. Now I must call Hagrid. Do you want to stay?"

"I will, just to be sure that thing doesn't come back."

Harry nodded and shot the sparks into the air. While he and Firenze waited, the centaur had answered all his question about the centaur race. They heard Hagrid rush towards them.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Fine. Firenze was keeping me company."

"Many thanks, Firenze."

"No thanks necessary Hagrid. It was my pleasure to stay with him. I must leave you now Harry Potter. We must talk again."

"It was nice to meet you, and yes we must."

The centaur had left them alone. Hagrid watched until he was out of sight before looking back at Harry.

"What happened Harry?"

"I stopped something and it started to attack. Firenze showed up and stopped it. I'm sorry Hagrid, I was too late to stop it, the unicorn is dead." He pointed towards the horse.

"Its not your fault. All that matters is that you are safe. Lets go back and wait for Mr. Filch to return."

They went back to Hagrid's hut. He gave them some tea and told them about the creatures that were living in the forest. Harry had heard some rattling inside the pot that was in the fireplace.

"Hargid what's in the pot?"

"Oh let me show you." The half giant got up and removed the item. He placed it on the table on the table for them to see.

"A dragon egg. How did you get a dragon egg?" Ron asked.

"I won it playing cards in the Leaky Cauldron. The person wanted to get rid of it. I told him that after Fluffy, a dragon wouldn't be hard to raise."

"Fluffy? What's a Fluffy?" Hermione asked.

"Fluffy is a Cerberus. A three-headed dog. I raised him when he was just a pup."

"Hargid you can't keep a dragon at Hogwarts. It needs to be with it's own kind." Harry voiced his opinion.

"What if he doesn't want to be with his own kind?"

"That's not for you to decide. You must send it off before it hatches."

"No I won't do that. You three need to promise me that you won't say anything."

Weasley and Granger had nodded but Harry remain silent. He wasn't going to promise anything. He looked into Hagrid's mind and saw the night the giant had told them about. The man Hagrid was playing with wore a hood to hide his face.

Harry turned and looked out the window. Filch was making his way towards the hut. Not wasting any time he walked out and met the older man halfway. He heard Weasley and Granger tell Hagrid good night.

Filch dropped the two Gryffindors off first and then escorted him to the dungeons. He went in but waited a few seconds before leaving again. Harry walked passed the Potions classroom and stopped in front of the portrait. Saying the password he walked through.

"Sev are you here?"

Severus walked out of his study and spotted Harry. This was the first time the boy had been inside his personal rooms. He had gave him the password for emergencies only.

"What are doing here?"

"Well first I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you. Now for the main reason I think we need to sit for this."

Harry sat in the chair next to the couch where Severus had sat down. He put a sticking charm on the man. Severus was going to do something stupid if he didn't.

"I accept your apology. I also apologize for how I acted and for calling you a liar. I know you would never lie to me just like I would never lie to you."

Harry smiled. "Accepted. Now I regret to inform you that tonight's detention was a set up."

Severus growled. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I wasn't serving detention with Filch but with Hagrid. Weasley, Granger and I were tasked to help him find an injured unicorn."

"You were sent into the Forbidden Forest!" He yelled and tried to get up. "Harry release me right now."

"No, so just calm down."

"Calm down! Like hell will I calm down. That old bastard sent three students into the Forbidden Forest. One of them just happens to be my mate." He ranted.

"Sev please. There's more I need to tell you and I don't have a lot of time."

"How can you not be mad about this?"

"I am mad, but I made peace with it. Besides the only thing I'm truly upset about is missing Astronomy. Are you ready to hear to the rest? And please keep silent until I'm done."

Severus huffed. "Fine."

"Good. Now I was the one to find the unicorn. Something was attacking it, I sent the cutting hex at it and it came at me. Firenze the centaur jumped in between us, the thing ran off. Firenze told me I needed to be careful because there was a great evil on the grounds. He also said that there was something important and dangerous, if the wrong person got to it, inside the castle.

There wasn't much said after that. We talked and waited for Hagid and the others to show up. Hagrid took us back to his hut. I heard rattling inside a pot that was sitting in the fireplace. He showed us what was inside. Sev, the man has a dragon egg. He told us he won it in a card game. I looked inside his head, but I couldn't see who it was they wore a hood over their heads. Hagrid made us promise but I didn't...I couldn't."

He stopped and looked at the older man. Severus was processing everything Harry had told him. None of it sounded any good. He can't believe that things were this bad. Part of him wanted to take Harry far away from this place.

"I'm going to give you something that is imbue with multiple protection charms. I know the potions I gave you protects you but this is extra protection. I'm going to dig deeper into Dumbledore's head to see what it was that he's hiding. As for Hagrid and that damn egg, I'll owl Charlie Weasley. He works on the dragon reserve."

"No offense, but can you trust this Weasley?"

Severus smiled. "Yes I do. Harry you can too. In fact the only Weasleys you can trust are Bill, Charlie and the twins Fred and George. The others are set in their ways to follow Dumbledore blindly."

"Alright." Harry waved his hand and removed the sticking charm. "I'm gonna head back and get the Transfiguration and Astronomy homework from Draco before he goes to sleep. Good night Severus."

"Good night Harry."

Harry quickly made his way back. He walked into his room and found his friends around waiting for him. They all looked relieved to see him.

"Hey what are you four up to?"

"Waiting for you. How was detention?" Draco replied.

"Fun. Weasley, Granger and I were sent into the forest with Hagrid."

"WHAT?!"

"Settle down before you wake everyone up. It was nothing. Although I made friends with a centaur."

"Harry, I can't believe you got to go into the forest." Marcus responded first.

"I can't either. Despite the circumstances the forest isn't scary at all."

"We'll take your word for it." Blaise spoke in a deadpanned voice.

"You do that. Now can we please go to sleep. Draco I need the homework from Transfiguration and Astronomy."

Draco handed over a small piece of parchment with the two homeworks written down on it. Harry gave him a smile of thanks and bid the others good night. Before going to sleep himself he wrote a long note to Aunt Petunia.

* * *

He can't believe the boy managed to survive the forest. Damn him. Damn Minerva too for giving his little spies detention. Those two were the only ones gullible enough to do as he asks.

Something had to change. His staff minus Quirrell were taking the boy's side. He won't stand for that. If he had it his way none of them would still be working here, but the board of governors are the only ones with the power to fire teachers. That will change when he gains control over the Wizarding World. First he needed to get rid of the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

So much pain. Why weren't the potions working? How was that brat able to sneak up on him? The day was getting closer and soon he will be back and Harry Potter will regret surviving.

First he needed a stronger potion. The pain was unbearable. How could a blasted eleven year old have a strong cutting hex? Where did he learn it? Someone was helping him and he was going to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: Everything I had Harry explain to the Slytherin's is true. You can find it in Wikipedia.** **I also know that they knew about the dragon egg before the detention and that it was the reason for the detention. And I also knew Draco was given that detention but I changed that to fit this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A little longer than the rest as an apology for the wait. Harry's first year is almost over. I've decided with the help of a friend ( _darkstarrystar88_ ) that the whole thing will be all in one. This have a total of 70 chapters, ten chapters for each year. Hopefully everyone is okay with that. **

**Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Harry still felt drained, but at least a headache wasn't paired with the feeling. Once again he was up early. Silently he went into the bathroom. During his shower he replayed the events of the night before. Something wasn't quite adding up.

He was dressed and ready twenty minutes later. While waiting for Draco to wake up he did all his homework. It didn't take long to do it thanks to neruo-expanding potion. Harry still loves how that potion makes everything so easy. A part him still feels guilty about being one of two that is using it. But knowing that if everyone used it someone would use it for evil intentions, that made the guilt easy to live with.

Draco woke up and immediately sought out Harry. Last night's news unnerved him. His father had told him the type of creatures that lived in the forest. Draco was going to write to his father and tell him what happened.

As always Harry was up and waiting for him. Without a word he got ready. They met Blaise, Theo and Marcus in the common room then headed for breakfast. The five didn't get far as they were stopped when Professor Snape called out Harry's name.

Harry turned and looked at Severus then back at his friends. "I'll be right behind you."

He watched them walk off before following Severus into the potions classroom. The door was locked and warded.

"I wanted to give you this." Severus spoke showing Harry a necklace. It was a simple chain with small potion vial attached to it. The vial was filled with a reddish purple liquid.

"What's in the vial?"

Severus gave him a wide smile. "I brewed this last night. Please do me a favor and ask again when you are older. I'll explain then. Right now, this necklace-the chain and vial have every known protection spell, dark and light, imbued in it. As well as a few that I myself have created."

Harry returned the smile. "Thank you Severus."

Severus nodded and walked around Harry to put the necklace on him. After clasping it he said a few spells and charms. Feeling satisfied he moved to face Harry once again.

"What was all that?"

"Spells and charms to insure that no one but myself can remove that necklace. Before I forget the third thing that makes this special is it has two portkeys attached to it. They will get you out of every known ward. When you say 'Tunie's Love' you will be sent to your aunt. Say 'Heart's Bond' you'll be sent to me. Understand?"

"Yes, Sev."

"Now there is something I need you to do."

"What is it?"

Severus pulled out another necklace, one identical to his own. He pulled the stopper out of the vial and handed Harry a needle.

"Prick your finger and put three drops of blood into this. Like your's I'll explain when you are older." Without hesitating Harry did as he was told. Severus resealed the vial and handed the necklace to Harry and bent down at the waist. "Clasp it and say the same words I did."

Harry again did as he was told. Severus straighten and looked at him. He gave the older man a knowing smile.

"What's different about your's?"

"Mine will tell me if you activated one of the portkeys."

"And no one but me can remove it?"

"Yes, no one but you."

Harry hugged the other man quickly. "Thank you. Now we must be getting to the Great Hall before Dumbledore suspects something."

"You go first."

As soon as the wards were down and the door unlocked, Harry rushed out of the room and ran to the Great Hall. Out of breath he sat between Draco and Blaise. Five minutes later Severus showed up and took his place between McGonagall and Pomfrey.

"Everything alright Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah fine. He just wanted to know how the detention went. How was practice last night?" He asked changing the subject.

For the next ten minutes he listened to his friends and the Quidditch team talk about the practice. He had a smile on his face the whole time. When everyone had settled down the conversation changed to the plans the House was making for tonight after dinner.

Movement at the staff table caught his eye. He looked over every single teacher. Sprout and Flitwick were talking, Hagrid was pouting, McGonagall and Severus were in a heated discussion judging by their faces, Dumbledore looked angry. All the other teachers were either talking or just eating. Then his gaze fell on Quirrell. The Defense teacher was pale, sweaty and shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Harry, remembering the day before, resisted the urge to look into his head again. He still had to find a way to tell Severus. How can you tell someone something that doesn't make sense or add up? No, he'll continue to wait and see if something will help him understand.

* * *

The day went on as normal. Well not completely, on the way to lunch Weasley had decided to prank Harry. It didn't work thanks to Sev's necklace. The prank had rebounded back to Weasley, the redhead now had purple hair with his face covered heavily in makeup. To complete it he was singing show tunes every time he tried to talk.

The whole school was laughing at him, his brothers included. They were happy to announce that the spell lasts for five hours. So an angry singing Ron Weasley entertained the school. The teachers didn't mind when they found out from several students that he had tried to use it on Harry and Harry protected himself and rebounded it. Suffice to say that was Weasley's punishment.

During lunch Harry did all his homework despite his friends' protests. He had to kindly remind them of his detention; Slytherins shot a glare at Dumbledore. For that day he had gotten the points and more back, so tonight's detention didn't bother him.

All the teachers ended the last class early. Harry and his friends when to the dorms. He dropped his bag off and told them he was going to find Filch and see if he could serve his detention early. He left and went about his search. Harry found Filch in his office. The older man was happy that he didn't get any complaints from Harry and since Harry had came willingly, Filch let him serve the detention early.

Harry was told to do lines until dinner. He was to write 'I won't skip class again'. He knew from the older years' talk that this wasn't normal behavior for the caretaker. Harry wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

Ten minutes before dinner Filch let him go. Harry thanked the man and left the office. Along the way he spotted Quirrell. Ducking into an alcove he listen to the man talk to himself.

"No one suspects a thing, though Snape as been giving me weird looks. The troll is in place now I must put on the best performance of the year. Soon you will be whole again."

Harry waited and went off in the direction Quirrell had come from. The further down the hall he got the worse the smell. Then he came upon a troll, a twelve foot smelly troll. Not even bothering to use his wand, he waved his hand and banished the thing to the first place that came to mind. Black Mountain in Wales. It was secluded enough until Severus could find a better place.

Harry took a shortcut and found the prefects escorting frantic children out of the Great Hall. Harry casted a notice-me-not, summoned a piece of parchment and a pen. He wrote his friends a short note and quickly stuck it in Draco's hand. The boy jumped and looked around before opening the note. Harry left and went into the Great Hall just in time to see Severus hiding around the corner watching Quirrell get up and sneak out the side door. He followed Severus who followed Quirrell.

The three of them were on the third floor. Quirrell must of heard something, he looked around then ran off out the door. Harry watched Severus watch the cowardly man leave before walking up to the door and opening it.

He heard a loud growl and ran into the doorway just in time to see Hagrid's Fluffy bite Severus in the leg. Acting quickly he sent a stinging hex towards the dog, grabbed Severus and shut the door. Harry extended his charm over Sev. The potions master looked relieved and not too pleased to see him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you. What were you thinking?"

"I thinking that there was something Quirrell was up to and I wanted to see what it was. Harry why were you late for dinner?"

"I'll tell you when we get to your rooms. I have a lot to explain and you aren't going to be happy about it. Will you let me see how bad the bite is?"

"If you must."

Harry kneeled down and looked at Severus' leg. The bite was still bleeding but it didn't look deep. He put his hand over the wound and casted the Episkey charm. Harry looked up when he heard Severus gasp. He stood up and straighten his clothes.

"There that should do it. When we get to your rooms you can take a pain reliever and clean up the blood. I think we should go before Dumbledore shows up."

Severus nodded and together they went down to the dungeons. The walk there was quick and quiet. They heard the Slytherins' party as they passed the portrait, a troll wasn't going to stop the snakes.

Harry stepped through first and ungracefully flopped down in the chair. It had been a long day and it was going to get longer.

Severus watched the boy drop into the chair. He went into his room, cleaned the blood off and changed his pants before rejoining Harry. He sat on the couch.

"Alright what do you need to tell me?"

Harry sighed. "The reason for my headache yesterday was because I pushed past the barrier in Quirrell's mind. The longer I was in there the worse the headache got."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because none of it made sense until tonight. I saw flashes a troll, a hooded figure, a giant dog and I heard the word stone being whispered. Last night was the hooded figure only it didn't connect until the troll and then Fluffy. Quirrell is after something, a stone maybe since it was being whispered the entire time I was in the man's head."

"Harry I can't believe you kept this from me. The troll...did you face the troll?" Severus wasn't happy at the moment and it took everything to hold on to his temper. Not caring about the mate status or the student thing, all he wanted to do was pull the irate boy over his knees and ensure that he wouldn't be be able to sit for a week.

"It didn't even know I was there. I banished it to the Black Mountain in Wales. You are going to have to find someone to handle it or do it yourself."

"Damn it Harry! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Harry's back went straight and he looked at Severus. "I was thinking that I should do something before it causes any damage. Quirrell was the one to let it in, knowing what he's capable of now I'm glad I did what I did. You can punish me or take points, none it matters as long as the school is safe."

Severus looked at the boy and tried to calm down. "You would let me punish you anyway I saw fit?"

"Yes I would. Severus, I'm not naive nor was I completely sheltered. Aunt Petunia never raised a hand to me or Dudley but she did ground us, mostly Dudley. When Marge came and got Dudley she spanked him in front of me and Aunt Petunia, because he had kicked her and called her a bitch. It worked because when she was done he apologized and did as she ordered. So yes I will take any punishment you find suitable for what I've done tonight and for not telling you about getting into Quirrell's head."

Severus couldn't believe his ears. Harry was giving him permission to punish him. He knew he couldn't do it, unless it was under a different circumstance and the boy was much too young for that. So he would have to settle for the grounding.

"I'm going to settle for grounding you and taking points. For two weeks you are to go straight to your room after dinner unless its Tuesday or Thursday, since those are your Astronomy days. You will not do anything in your room but studying or read. Yes I know about your poker games and those will not happen in your room. As for points I'm taking fifty, thirty for the troll and twenty for not telling me."

"Understandable. Is there anything else?"

"At the moment no. Go straight to your room, if anyone ask tell them that I caught you roaming the halls and grounded you."

"Yes Severus. Good night Sev."

"Good night brat."

Harry did as he was ordered. His friends weren't happy and deep down he really didn't want to celebrate. He wrote Aunt Petunia a letter and sent it off. Then he took out two candles and used the fire charm to light them. Every year since he could remember he and Aunt Petunia lit them in his parents' memory.

* * *

Severus roughly rubbed his face and let out a heavy sigh. He can't believe everything that has happened. He was ready for term to end, although things weren't going to get any better during the summer. Merlin, how can he survive the rest of the year trying to protect an eleven year old from a evil old bastard and a crazy arsehole.

If next term is as bad as this one he was going to pull the boy out of Hogwarts and find a way for him to take both the OWLs and NEWTs. It shouldn't be a full-time job to keep someone alive. Harry deserves to have a normal life, but sadly the Fates think it funny to make it complicated. His life as well.

* * *

Two people in Hogwarts were pissed that night. Dumbledore for how things went down. First there was no troll and the trapdoor hasn't been opened. Why would that stuttering bastard lie about a troll? Who opened the third floor door? Yes he was informed that the door had been open but the dog was still alive and the trapdoor still locked. What the hell was going on?

Quirinus Quirrell was enraged. Who followed him? Where was his troll? He was so close to getting what Dumbledore was hiding from him. Then someone had followed and he had to abandon his task to prevent getting caught. He wanted to get that stone and be long gone before anyone would find out.

* * *

Two weeks of punishment wasn't that bad. The only ones that complained were his friends. They went as far as begging Severus to let him off. They were shot down every time. Harry had to laugh whenever they came back pouting.

Losing the fifty points weren't that bad. Slytherins was so far in the lead that they could win two years in a row. Harry had gotten those points back from McGonagall when he transfigured an animal into a goblet, his goblet had emerald and diamonds on it. After two weeks the students of Hogwarts were still trying to figure out how he did it. The best thing about his punishment was-getting caught up on his reading.

Draco, Blaise, Theo and Marcus hated the last two weeks. They couldn't believe that Professor Snape had grounded Harry. No amount of begging or bribing could change the man's mind.

Draco pleaded to his godfather until he was blue in the face. The man just told him to act like a Malfoy or he was going to be grounded as well. Draco huffed and stomped out of the room. Minutes later he sent an owl off to his father. He was still waiting for a reply.

Blaise took to bribing, Zabinis don't beg. He told Snape that he would scrub cauldrons if the man would release Harry from his punishment. The teacher just glared at him and told him that if he didn't leave then Blaise would be given detention and that would be spent scrubbing cauldrons. He left then but only so he could think of another plan.

Theo did both. After years of watching his cousins he tried to use what they called puppy dog eyes. Using the eyes and telling Snape that he'll do two nights of detention didn't work. He threw the famous Nott fit and lost twenty points.

Marcus thought his plan would have worked. He told the professor that the Quidditch team will forfeit every game until Snape lets Harry off. Needless to say the professor just smiled at him and calmly told him that if the team did forfeit any game he would not hesitate to replace them all. Marcus backed down but only long enough to form a new plan.

Severus was both amused and annoyed. He couldn't believe that four of his snakes were begging, bribing and trying to force his hand over a simple two week grounding. He was pleased that they would do anything for Harry but it annoyed him greatly at how they carried it out. To make it worse they told the Slytherin House, which in turn the whole school found out.

He still remembers the conversation he had with the mother hens.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Severus you can't ground a student." Minerva was the first to say something._

 _"He's in my house. I'll punish my snakes any way I deem fit."_

 _"But grounding. Severus, you're acting like a parent not a teacher." Poppy shook her head._

 _"Again, its my House. He was caught roaming the halls while a suppose troll was on the loose. He could have gotten himself killed. Grounding him is a far better choice then detention."_

 _"This is Harry we're talking about. He has not gotten in trouble once since starting school. The missing class mishaps doesn't count because Poppy did confirm that he did see her. That boy does everything we tell him and all his work his outstanding. Messrs Malfoy, Nott and Zabini have also had outstanding work because the three of them follow his lead. So please Severus just let the boy off." Pomona defended._

 _"No I'm not. And if you must know this is Mr. Potter's choice. He gave me permission to punish him how I saw fit. Grounding him will make sure that he has a enough time to think about why he got into trouble and what could have happened if I didn't find him. Now I think we need to end this discussion."_

 _The three mother hens wanted to say something else but they had just shook their heads and ignored him._

 ***Flashback Ends***

After he went off on them he had turned his attention to Dumbledore. The Headmaster was close to figuring out that Severus was the one who was helping Harry. At this point Severus didn't care anymore. The only thing he cared about was keeping Harry away from the manipulative bastard. The old man was always scheming.

While Dumbledore was distracted with his own thoughts, Severus entered his mind. He found a few things that would help him and Harry. Severus was able to dig deeper and he caught flashes of the name Flamel, a red colored stone and a mirror. Feeling smug he left the old man's mind and started a plan.

* * *

Winter break was in two weeks. Every student had a book in their hands or crowding the library. The teachers had announced that they would be handing out exams on the days leading up to Christmas break. Harry spent that time helping his friends, Marcus included.

All of the studying and prepping left little time for Harry to talk to Severus. Potions was spent reviewing everything they did and writing parchment upon parchment of notes and summaries. So as annoyance set in he made a plan.

On an Astronomy day, after dinner his friends went to watch Slytherin's practice and he went down to the dungeons. He gave the portrait the password and stepped through. As always put up the wards.

"Severus are you here?"

Severus stepped out of his personal lab. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Merlin, Sev, its been a week since we spoken about anything other than me answering potion questions."

"Harry, you need to focus on your schoolwork."

"No I don't. I know it all and can answer every question in my sleep. Sev please."

"Fine. Come into the lab and we'll talk."

Harry smiled and followed him into the room. He loved this room a lot. All the ingredients just waiting to be used. There were already four cauldrons brewing different potions.

"Are those for the hospital wing or personal use?"

Severus smiled. "Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey might need them for the students who are staying. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"The holiday. Quirrell. Dumbledore. We can even talk about the new potion you're thinking about creating."

"What makes you think I'm thinking of creating a new potion?"

Harry laughed. "You're always thinking of a new one. What will this one do?"

"It will turn a witch or wizard into a muggle."

"No offense but that's horrible. Why?"

"None taken. I want to create this to limit the number of people getting sent to Azkaban. Murders can be sent for all I care. Thieves and con men can be given this potion and live a life as a muggle. People who abuse the use of magic, can be given this as well."

"I see. I withdraw my earlier statement."

Severus laughed. "You need to stop reading crime novels. Now Quirrell and Dumbledore. I have manage to get more from Dumbledore's mind. After the research, I found that Quirrell is after something called the Sorcerer's Stone. It will make someone live a long time. The stone was created by an alchemist named Nicholas Flamel. He and Dumbledore had been friends since the war with Grindelwald."

"So what are we going to do?"

" _We_ aren't going to do anything. _I'm_ going to get the stone and send it back."

"Sev, you forget that Dumbledore has spent half the school year trying to get me do things his way. Which means that _I'm_ the only one that can get the stone. You can't do this without me and I think you _know_ that."

"Look, brat, I'm telling you no. You aren't going and that's final."

"Now see here you ornery mule, I am going with or without you. I'm not going to let you go somewhere without someone watching your back. Get used to it, neither one or the other is going to walk into danger without the other there."

For several minutes they stood there glaring at each other. Neither one was going to back down or change their minds. Harry knew Severus was just protecting him but the idiotic man was not going to tell him to stand back while he puts himself in danger. No, Harry was not going to let that happen. Severus was too set in his ways to change his mind. There was no way this child was going with him.

When it looked like none of them were going to say anything, Harry decided to be the bigger man, as Aunt Petunia says. He didn't care if Severus saw this as playing dirty.

"Fine. If you want to put your life in danger, so be it. Just don't expect me to be waiting for you, _if_ you manage to survive." He spoke in a tightly controlled voice then turned and left the room. He didn't stop until he got to the Astronomy tower.

As Harry's word washed over him, his temper and self-control quickly unraveled. His magic reacted and shattered all the unprotected vials and jars in the room. Things between them weren't suppose to be like this. He stomped out of the room and went straight to the firewhiskey.

After one too many glasses of the amber liquid, Severus' brain managed to still work and replay their argument. He closed his eyes to remember it better without the room spinning around him. It was then that he saw the fear and worry on his mate's face it was paired with the pain and hurt in those hauntingly green eyes.

Merlin, he acted like a bastard and didn't take Harry's feelings into consideration. This was one of the times that he saw the boy's age and completely ignored the fact that Harry was powerful and knew how do every spell, hex and charm that Severus himself knew. Gods he can be stupid sometimes. Severus needed to make this right between them, he can't lose Harry.

* * *

It took Harry two days to forgive him. He deserved it and kept trying. The day Harry finally forgave him was instead of a happy moment it was filled with threats.

They were in the empty room next to the library. Severus was apologizing and telling Harry how stupid he acted. He had just told his mate that he didn't want to lose him when they heard someone else in the room. Both reacted quickly, Harry put up multiple shields and Severus had his wand out.

"Tsk tsk. Someone has been very naughty." Quirrell spoke stepping out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"Respect from you Potter."

Harry let out a short laugh. "Right. Me respect you, please. The only one who deserves more respect than you or respect _from_ you and me is Severus. He is far better than you."

"Snape you need to teach your little toy some manners. I know someone who will if you aren't up for the task."

Severus growled. "His manners are fine. The brat knows how to treat common trash."

"You better watch yourself. The Dark Lord will love to put you in your place."

"The Dark Lord is dead."

Quirrell let out an evil laugh. "Sure. Now I'm going to leave and talk to Dumbledore about the naughtiness that is going on in his school."

" _Obliviate_." Harry spoke pointing his wand at Quirrell. He removed the memory of Severus' confession and their conversation and replaced it with a confession of his own. Making the Defense teacher think he told them his plan.

"Harry, what did you do?"

"I removed your confession and the conversation. In it's place I made him think he confessed his plan to us. Now he'll try to be careful but we'll know the signs. And for the record Sev, I forgive you. I forgave you about an hour after our argument."

"You sneaky little brat."

"I am a Slytherin. So can you forgive me? I had no right to act like that or say any of those things. You are the adult and I'm the child, I need to listen to you and do as you say."

"There is nothing to forgive. Now lets go before he wakes up. Can't believe we forgot the wards."

Harry laughed. "The first and only time. It won't happen ever again."

* * *

Things between them went on as the same. It was like the fight never happened. They made a plan that would have to wait until after Christmas.

So again they didn't have much time to talk as the following days were filled with exams. Harry thought that the last three days were going to be peaceful, but he was proven wrong on the last day.

It was his last exam-Transfigurations. The exam itself was easy and simple. It wasn't until he was sitting in a half empty Great Hall with his friends when he knew something was going to happen.

Blaise and Draco were talking about playing poker for the rest of the day when Percy Weasley walked up to their table. The Prefect had a grimace look on his face.

"Potter, the Headmaster wants to see you in his office."

Harry nodded and turned to Draco. "Go find Professor Snape and tell him where I'm going."

Draco nodded and ran off. Harry told his friends to continue planning the game and when he gets back they'll play. He got up and followed Percy to the Headmaster's office. He laughed at the password-Lemon drops. He was told to go straight up.

The office was empty when he walked through the door. There were artifacts and portraits along the walls. Cabinets were filled with more artifacts, the sorting hat included. Next the desk was beautiful red Phoenix. In his opinion it was a great room, if it didn't have Gryffindor colors.

"Who are you?" A voice asked in curiosity.

Harry turned towards the voice. It was one of the portraits-Headmaster Black. As the plate under his picture displayed.

"I'm Harry Potter, sir. I was sent here for some reason."

The other portraits started talking at once. Some of them sounded worried. The phoenix screeched loudly and they settled down.

"Thank you Fawkes. Now Mr. Potter its important that you are on guard. Dumbledore is up to something and it isn't good."

"Thank you for the warning, sir. I'm protected, probably more protected than Gringotts." He laughed.

"Tell him about the item. It is his. Dumbledore said so." Harry turned his head and looked at Headmistress Phyllida Spore.

"Thank you my dear. Mr Potter, Dumbledore has an item that used to be your father's. Fawkes show him where it is."

Harry turned and watched the bird fly to the cabinet that the sorting hat is sleeping in. He walked over and opened the doors. The hat woke up.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I've been waiting for you. Are you happy in your house?"

"I am. Thank you. Do you know where this item is that I'm suppose to get?"

"Second drawer down."

Harry opened the drawer and pulled out a bundle of shiny material. He unfolded and found that it was a cloak. He looked back at Headmaster Black.

"What would Dumbledore keep my father's cloak?"

Black chuckled. "That is not just any cloak my dear boy. That is an invisibility cloak. It will make you invisible when you wear it."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Banish it right now, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore is on his way." Headmaster Dippet spoke quickly.

Harry banished the cloak to his room, closed the cabinet doors and sat in the chair. Dumbledore just walked in like he expected to catch Harry doing something. The old man had a slight disappointed look on his face before he quickly replaced it with annoyance. He sat behind the desk and looked at Potter.

* * *

All the students were almost done. He got up from his seat at the head table to go to his office, but was stopped when Granger and Weasley walked towards him. With a sigh he sat back down and waited for them.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I need to report something about Harry Potter."

He smiled. "What is it, Ms. Granger?"

"I saw him cheating during the Transfiguration's exam. I tried to tell Porfessor McGonagall but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Don't worry, my dear, I'll handle it. You two go and pack."

He waited until they left. Walking out of the Hall he came upon Percy Weasley. After telling the boy to send Harry to his office, he walked away to find Minerva.

The blasted woman was nowhere to be found. Giving up his search he quickly made his way to his office. If he caught Potter doing something it could give him cause to expel him, then Potter would beg to stay and he'll make the boy re-sort into Gryffindor.

He walked into his office and a wave of disappointment went through him. He pushed it aside and sat behind his desk to look at the boy.

"Mr. Potter, do you know why you are here?"

"No. sir."

"A student came to me and told me that you were cheating on your exam."

"There was no cheating involved, sir."

"So you're saying the student lied to me. Why would they do that?"

"My guess is they don't like me. Malfoy, Nott, Zabini and Flint can contest that I studied for the exams and I helped them study. Why would I waste two weeks of studying just to cheat?"

Albus never hated someone as much as he hated this boy right now. No one has ever talked to him like this, unless they were already dead or a Death Eater. The Death Eaters don't count because their time in this world isn't long.

Before he could reply his Deputy and Potions teacher stormed into the room. None of them looked happy. He wanted to glare at them.

* * *

"Uncle Sev, Harry needs you." Draco rushed into his godfather's rooms out of breath. He spotted Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout sitting around the room. "Sorry I didn't know you had guests."

"Later Draco. Why does Harry need me?"

He took a deep breath, "Percy Weasley came up to us in the Great Hall and told Harry that Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office. Harry told me to get you."

Severus stood up. "Thank you Draco. Go to your common room." He waited for the boy to leave before facing the others. "I'm sorry I need to go."

He rushed out of the room and noticed that Minerva was following. Neither of them said anything on the way to the Headmaster's office. They didn't bother knocking. As soon as they were inside Severus was behind Harry.

"Why is he here Headmaster?"

"Severus, Minerva you two don't need to be here."

"I beg to differ, Albus. Mr. Potter is a Slytherin, Severus is his head of House. I am the Deputy Headmistress. So again, why is Mr. Potter here?"

"A student informed me that they saw Mr. Potter cheating."

Severus couldn't help it as the laugh escaped him. After several minutes he calmed down and looked at the others.

"None of my snakes would cheat. Who told you he was cheating? Mr. Potter, Minerva and I have a right to know." He spoke in a tone that dared the Headmaster to lie to him.

"It was Ms. Granger."

"I see and given that she waited now to say anything. She claimed that Mr. Potter cheated on his Transfiguration's exam."

Minerva laughed then. It was a short laugh. "Really, Albus. You are going to believe Ms. Granger. You've known me for far too many years, and therefore would know that I supply the quills. Those quills are charmed with an anti-cheating spell."

Albus knew it was losing battle. He gave up to avoid the headache that was slowly forming.

"Very well. Mr. Potter, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"And Ms. Granger will be punished for lying." Severus responded.

"Don't worry Severus, I'll see to Ms. Granger myself. Why don't you escort Mr. Potter to the dungeons." McGonagall assured them.

Severus nodded and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the room. He didn't stop until they were in the Potions classroom with the wards up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sev. I can hold my own."

"I know, but that man can't be trusted."

"True. Anyways before I forget. Before Dumbledore showed up, Headmaster Black told me that Dumbledore had something of my father's. It was an invisibility cloak. Shouldn't that be in the vault?"

"Not if your father had it at Godric's Hollow. Although it doesn't make any sense if he did. I can't find out because Dumbledore took those memories out of his head. You can ask Griphook when we talk to him during the holidays."

"I'll do that. How long will you be at the Malfoy's?"

"Only a couple of weeks. I'm sure Tunie will be happy to have you all to herself for that time."

"I know I'll be happy. I can't wait to see her."

"Are you all packed?"

"Yes, Sev. Is everything ready?"

"It is. Griphook and Ragnok will be at your Aunt's house, since Tunie can't be in Gringotts. We'll have the ritual after the paperwork is signed. "

"Good. One more time, are you absolutely completely sure you want to do this?"

Severus chuckled. "I should be asking you that."

Harry smiled. "There's a difference between you and me. For me, its doing something now rather than waiting for it to get too strong and I'll end up doing something in front of the school. For you, if people found out you'll be in trouble. I rather wait then not have a hundred percent guarantee that you won't end up in Azkaban if someone found out. So again, are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes I'm sure. Also I don't care if anyone found out, but we're only keeping it a secret to protect you. Everyone else's opinion does not matter, not even your Godfather's."

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

Severus scoffed. "Like I need protecting from Black. The man is just an overgrown child. Now enough of this talk. Go be with your friends and I'll see you in two weeks."

Harry nodded and quickly hugged Severus before leaving the room. Once in the common room he let his friends drag him into his and Draco's room. As soon as the cards were dealt the conversation started.

"Harry, tell us what happened in Dumbledore's office." Theo said as tossed a chip in.

"Granger accused me of cheating during the Transfiguration exam. McGonagall showed up with Snape and told Dumbledore that the quills she gave us were charmed with an anti-cheating spell. Before Snape and I left, McGonagall told us that she was going to punish Granger for lying."

"Good. Too bad they won't expel her for it." Marcus grumbled.

"I know. So what do you blokes have planned for the holidays? None of us talked about that yet."

"My parents are throwing their annual Christmas party. Other than that I'm going to be doing nothing and I'm going to love it." Draco replied.

"My mother and I are going to Italy to visit her family. We'll be back for the Malfoy party." Blaise added.

"Every year the Notts go to Switzerland to ski and then of course party with the Malfoys."

"My break is like Draco's. Nothing and loving it and attending the party. What about you Harry?"

"My aunt and I are going to be baking, shopping and decorating. This year is our year to host the neighborhood Christmas party. We'll end it like always with a poker game for those who are still there. The rest of the time is catching up and spending it together before I have to leave again."

"I can ask father if you and you're aunt can come to the party."

Harry smiled. "Maybe next year. I want to spend this year with my aunt, its the first year I've been away from home this long. How about we make plans for the summer?"

Draco smiled. "Sure. You lot are invited too." He added looking at the others.

"Geez, we get invited after they decide. I don't know. Theo, what about you and Marcus?"

"For that I'm not joining."

"What Theo said. I don't think they appreciate us."

Harry laughed. "We do. Do you want us to declare our love for you?"

"Gods, Potter. Don't you dare." Marcus exclaimed.

They all laughed and continued playing until it got too late. After cleaning everything up they went to bed.

* * *

From his office Dumbledore watched the students leave. As soon as the train leaves Hogsmeade he was going to leave for a short time. There were things he had to do and two people to see. One was to make sure he was still out of the way, while the other was a crucial part of his new plan.

Thinking about it now made him smile. Things were finally going to go his way. The Potter brat won't know what hit him. Albus as he walked towards the fireplace. After a long debate he decided to visit the Muggle prison first.

* * *

Quirinus spent weeks trying to figure out why he confessed to Snape and Potter. Things weren't adding up. He would never do such a thing so why is he remembering it.

"One of them gave you the memory you fool." A voice whispered.

"How can that be? You have been preventing anyone from using Legilimency." He responded.

"It won't work against Obliviate. Using the limited amount of power I have is draining and that spell is strong. So stop acting like a blubbering fool and find a way to get that stone."

"Yes, master."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is the long waited seventh chapter. So sorry for taking so long to get this posted. This chapter contains a lot of dialogue and a little bit of swearing. As a reminder this is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

The Malfoy, Nott, Flint and Zabini parents were waiting together when Harry and his friends got off the train. They all rushed over to greet them. Harry was introduced to the others. It didn't surprise him when they didn't treat him like the people from the Leaky Cauldron. In fact he liked it.

Harry was hopping all through the introductions and until it felt like the right time to excuse himself. All he really wanted to do was find his aunt and hug her tightly.

"Dray, I'll see you guys when break is over. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy it was nice to see you again. Mr. Nott, Mr. and Mrs. Flint, and Ms. Zabini it was nice to meet you. I need to go and find my aunt."

"Of course Harry, dear. Do you need us to go with you?" Narcissa asked.

"Thank you for asking but I must decline. You all must be anxious to hear about school that isn't in the written form."

"While that may be true, we all are a little concern about your safety." Mrs. Zabini replied.

"Alright. If it makes you feel better then I welcome your company." He smiled at the group.

"Lead the way, Harry." Marcus responded.

Harry laughed and walked through the barrier. Aunt Petunia was in the waiting room, as soon as he saw her he broke out into a run and into her waiting arms. They hugged each other tightly and made no indication of separating soon.

"Harry, people are looking." Draco whispered loudly.

Aunt Petunia laughed and pulled away. "Your friend is right. We must not give people things to gossip about. Now show me some of those manners and introduce your friends."

"Right. Aunt Petunia, I like you to meet Draco Malfoy and his parents Lucius and Narcissa, this is Theo Nott Jr and his father Theodore Nott Sr., Marcus Flint and his parents Caleb and Regina, and last but not least Blaise Zabini and his mother Serena. Everyone this my aunt, Petunia Dursley."

"Evans, dear. I'll explain when we get home. It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too." Narcissa replied.

"Well I hope this doesn't seem rude, but Harry and I need to get going. I came here first instead of the grocery store."

"Its not rude at all." Lucius responded. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans have a good day."

The others followed suit and trailed after Lucius Malfoy. Harry and his aunt watched them until they were out of sight, then he turned and looked at her.

"I've missed you so much, Aunt Petunia."

"I've missed you too, Harry. Come on lets get to the store and on the way you can tell me more about school and your friends."

They left the station and on the way to the store he told her everything, including the situation with Quirrell. He was a little worried when she didn't say anything. The ride got quiet as Harry didn't know what else to say. He'll wait for her to say something.

Petunia was beginning to hate letting her nephew go to Hogwarts. Things weren't like this when Lily was there. What happened to make a school become dangerous for students? She wonders if the other parents know how bad this school was. She'll ask Severus if he comes to the house.

For now she was going to keep Harry close and remind him how much she loves him. For the entirety of his break, she was going to make everyday about him. The last four months almost drove her crazy with missing him. Since day one she wanted to find a way to Hogwarts and bring him home. He was her baby and it felt like a part of her was missing the whole time he was gone.

"Harry, honey, promise me you'll be careful and don't do anything foolish."

Harry looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I promise to act cautiously. I won't do anything stupid."

"I'm trusting you to hold on to your promise. Now what kind of cookies are we going to make?"

"How about gingerbread, chocolate chip with nuts, oatmeal, and sugar. Can we also make fudge and divinity?"

"Of course. We also have to make Arabella some Russian tea cookies."

With the cookie list done they moved on to what to make for Christmas dinner. They were still debating when they arrived at the store. The shopping trip went a little longer they had to get his favorite foods, the ingredients for the cookies and the food for both dinner and the party.

The moment he walked through the door a wave contentment and home eased over him. It felt like all the weight on his shoulders were lifted off and he could finally breathe again. He was going to cherish the next few weeks.

Petunia felt at ease as well. Her baby was finally home and it was going to take every bit of self-control not to lock him up and keep him in the house. How were her parents able to let Lily leave every year? How did Harry's friends' parents able to live with their kids away from home? She doesn't know what she'll do if it's like this every year.

She pushed aside those thoughts and went back to putting the groceries away. After a quick and light dinner the two of them sat in the sitting room. Petunia spent the rest of the night listening to her nephew talk about Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus finished putting the final touches to the wards on the third floor. He took out Dumbledore's and used his own. Now he'll know if Quirrell ever enters the corridor, touches the door and opens it-or tries to. Severus smiles to himself. The man was going to get a shocking surprise when he touches the door.

When everything was completed he went to the dungeons and flooed to Malfoy Manor. Just another thing he did behind the old man's back. He would love to see Dumbledore's face if he ever found out that Severus and Lucius have been secretly flooing for the last ten years.

He stepped out of the fireplace and cleaned his robes. Narcissa walked in seconds later. The look in the blonde woman's eyes said that she had a lot of questions. In his mind he knew Draco was partially responsible for half. Mentally shaking his head resign to his fate.

"Hello Cissy."

"Severus. Lucius and Draco are in the study."

"Very well." He straighten his back and followed the woman to her waiting husband and child. The two males were found focusing on the chess board.

"Checkmate!" Draco exclaimed proudly.

"Well played, Dragon." Lucius drawled with a prideful smile on his face.

"Yes, Draco, well played. Looks like those poker games paid off." Severus couldn't keep the humor out of his voice. The confused look on Lucius and Narcissa's face made him laugh.

"What's poker?" Lucius asked looking between his son and best friend.

"A muggle card game Harry taught us. We...Blaise, Theo, Marcus, Harry and I play every night before bed. Its a really fun and challenging game because if you're not careful someone could beat you."

"So how is it helpful to win at chess?" Narcissa asked.

"The game is about looking for other player's tells. These tells will...well tell you if the cards the person is holding is good or bad." Severus explained.

"Father has two tells. One for when he is going to make a bluff move and the other for a capturing move. I'm not going to say what they are."

"Don't worry, Draco, I've known what they are for years." Severus smiles.

"I find this completely unfair and deceitful." Lucius pouted. "Tell me what they are."

"No chance, Luc. Maybe Draco and I will teach you how to play poker later. Narcissa too."

"Fine. Now you said there was something important you wanted to talk about."

"Yes there is and I need you to swear before I do, Draco included."

The three nodded, took out their wands and made the oath. Severus nodded in return and put up wards, including one to keep the house elves out.

"Alright I need to get this out before you ask questions, so please refrain until I'm done. I'll start with ten years ago. Lucius you know I was tasked with following Dumbledore. And you know about the prophecy. Well I went to Dumbledore after learning that the Dark Lord was going after the Potters. Lily Potter was my best friend, my first friend, and I loved her despite how poorly I've treated her. Anyways in a weak moment I begged Dumbledore to protect the Potters and ended up becoming his spy in return.

"It wasn't until after the attack and defeat that I learned what type of man Albus Dumbledore really is. He put the house under a weak Fidelius using Pettigrew, instead of Black or Lupin or a Weasley, as Secret-Keeper. It was a good thing Lily was smart. She used an old blood spell to protect Harry. That spell and her sacrifice saved Harry, it rebounded the Killing Curse.

"I showed up afterward with no one but a crying Harry in the house. I held him and cried with him. When I heard people showing up I put him back into the crib and left. The next day I found out that Dumbledore left the boy on the _doorstep_ of his muggle aunt and uncle's house. Later that day news of Black's arrest and Pettigrew's death were in the papers. Dumbledore had looked too pleased that day, so I used Legilimency."

He took a deep breath and continued. "You wouldn't believe what I found. That...sorry Cissy...old bastard used the Imperious on both Black and Lupin to get them to tell Potter to use Pettigrew. Then he had used the spell on James and Lily to get them to agree. Pettigrew didn't need to be controlled because Dumbledore knew he was working for the Dark Lord.

"After the charm was up he sent Lupin on a dangerous mission, one that would have killed him. He gave Black a little _suggestion_ to go after Pettigrew if something happens to the Potters. Peter must of heard that which gave him a plan. And everything played out the way Dumbledore wanted, except for Lupin dying, one of the Death Eaters not killing me and you not staying in Azkaban. Alright there's more to tell but I'll stop and answer questions and see if you understand."

"I got most of it. Just explain the killing you part." Lucius replied.

"Dumbledore was hoping that our fellow Death Eaters would kill me after finding out that I was his spy. Me being a master Occlumen and Legilmen made it impossible for him to find out that I was already a spy for the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters knew about that and couldn't kill me. I think the old man just wanted me out of the way because I was Lily's friend."

"Why did he leave a baby on the doorstep? Why didn't he knock?"

"He was hoping that Petunia's hatred and jealousy of Lily would give Harry either a horrible childhood or land him in an orphanage like our Dark Lord when he was a child. Either way it was to ensure that Harry would be easy to control."

"This is the part where you tell us the real reason you're here." Lucius inquired.

"Yes. The week of Harry's eleventh birthday I overheard Dumbledore tell Minerva that everything was in place. He wouldn't answer her question when she asked what he was planning. But he did tell her that he wanted Hagrid to take Harry shopping. Minerva threw a fit telling him that Hagrid wasn't a teacher and therefore couldn't take Harry. Dumbledore told her he was the Headmaster and it was his decision.

"I waited until she left and went into his mind. He had a special task for Hagrid but I couldn't see what because he blocked it. On the other hand I did see what his plans were. He was going to use a compulsion charm on Harry's letter. The day before he talked to Molly Weasley. They made a plan. Molly was to say Muggles, 9 3/4 and Hogwarts out loud to get Harry's attention. Ronald Weasley was going to be told to be Harry's friend and tell him how great Gryffindor was and that Slytherins were evil. Although there is no denying that some of us are.

"Anyways after learning everything I made my own plans. I sent Harry a note, well it was the last note I sent to Petunia. I had been writing to her to keep in touch in case she needed help with Harry. In the note I told Harry to say _Finite Incantatem_ before touching the envelope, letter and list. I also told him to slip away from Hagrid and meet me in the Apothecary.

"From there I learned that that damn giant left an eleven year old alone in Diagon. So I helped Harry get everything but the pet, robes and trunk. Hagrid showed up when we finished at Flourish and Blotts. I went back inside and watched Hagrid give Harry an owl and then they walked away. I went to Harry's aunt's house. She told me everything and Arabella Figg filled me in on her role.

"Dumbledore sent Figg to watch Harry and report everything, only she didn't show up until after Vernon Dursley was arrested and she didn't report to Dumbledore because Petunia made her swear not to." Severus laughed. "The old bastard had not once check on Harry nor did he notice the lack of letters. I have no clue why he thought his plan was going to work. Anyways shortly after Figg left Harry came home.

"I told him everything and gave him a lot of potions. From there I spent two weeks training the boy and teaching him everything about the Wizarding World. When Hogwarts started we receive a big life changing shock. The hat told Harry that he had a mate. I asked Harry to look and see who it was. We found out it was me. We were a little surprised but found it to be a relief.

"It explained why we had developed feelings for each other during the two weeks we were together. Now before you say anything, no there is nothing sexual about this. At least not while Harry is too young. The reason I'm telling you this is because Harry and I are going to do a bonding in two weeks, well the twenty-fourth to be specific."

"WHAT?!" They yelled. He was expecting that.

"You can't bond to an eleven year old, Severus."

"Its not a full bond. We're starting with a blood bond. It's mostly, right now, for protection. We have a feeling that Dumbledore wants Harry dead at some point. So with this mate status between us, it will help the bond become true and strong. When he gets older we'll complete it. Harry and I talked about this rationally and thoroughly, we want to do this."

"Severus, you're family and we love you. If you truly want this then we'll stand by you." Narcissa moved and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I want this for several reasons. So thank you."

"I can't believe my godfather and best friend are going to get married." Draco spoke with shock written on his face.

"Its just a blood bond, for now. Draco, you must not treat Harry any differently."

"I won't, Uncle Sev. Why didn't Harry tell me?"

"He wanted to countless of times. I told him I wanted to be the one to tell you and your parents. So please don't be mad at him."

"I'm not mad. Harry's like my brother and there should be no lies and secrets. Uncle Sev, you better not hurt him. I may not know much right now but I do know a lot of people who do."

"I'll heed your warning. I won't hurt him. I promise."

Draco eyed his godfather closely, then nodded his approval. He knew deep down that Severus would put Harry first and do anything to keep him safe and happy. He turned to his mother.

"Can I be excused? I promised to send an owl to Harry and the others."

"Of course. Dinner will be in a couple of hours."

"Thank you, Mother."

Lucius waited until his son left to ask his next question, the one of many. "Severus, what are you going to do about Black?'"

"Harry and I are going to Amelia Bones this summer to get him released. We're using his parents' will and my memories of Dumbledore's thoughts to get Black released and give him the trial he was denied."

"Why are you waiting so long?" Narcissa asked.

"I wanted Harry to get used to the Wizarding World and to learn as much as he can before going up against Dumbledore, Fudge and the Ministry. Also for three other reasons. One, Dumbledore visits Black every year at the same time. So I need to wait until after this visit, then I'll duplicate the man for the other visits until Harry and I get enough evidence against Dumbledore. Second, I'm still trying to figure out how to give Black a trial without the Wizengamot alerting Dumbledore. And finally the last reason is purely selfish. I want to spend time with Harry before I have to share him with his godfather."

Narcissa brows furrowed. "Severus, you just met the boy. Also he's _eleven_." She emphasis that last part to remind him.

"I know that!" He snapped. "I know how old he is. Merlin, it isn't like that."

"Then explain it to us. Make us understand." She spoke calmly, completely unaffected by his outburst.

Severus sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He knew he would have to explain it but he didn't think it would be this hard.

"Alright. First you need to know, and this may shock you, I love him. Yes I just met him and he is too young, but those first two weeks I ended up developing feelings for him. I would like to think it was his infatuation with potions before he even started school, or his love for books, or his thirst for knowledge. It may have been all those things but it wasn't the important part. No, the important part was Harry. His heart, his loving nature, the way he views the world. There is so much warmth and kindness in him, that it called to me.

"The longer I was with him it made me feel protective of him...well more protective since I knew of Dumbledore's plans. Right now and until he is older, I will be what he needs-a mentor, a friend, a confident. Then when he's older I'll still be that friend and confident, but I would like to be the lover when he and I are both ready. Yes, it will be a little hard for since I'm older and I've had to watch him go from teenager to man. I can tell you right now that I have no sexual feelings for the boy." He finished and looked at his friends.

Narcissa still looked confused, but she also looked like she was trying to process everything. Lucius looked stoic but his eyes showed understanding. He knew his words had Lucius remembering his past.

Narcissa was thinking over everything. She was trying to understand how her friend could fall in love with a child. Perhaps its one of those seeing to believe or in her case, seeing to understand. Nevertheless she was happy that Severus had finally found someone to love.

Lucius understood what his friend explained. He had the same feelings. In his case it was for Narcissa. At five his father told him that his future wife was just born. At ten he met her for the first time. Like all boys his age girls were far down the line of interesting things. He told her to go play with her dolls because he didn't want to fly with her. Before he had time to prepare or protect himself, a five year old girl punched him in the stomach.

While her sister was cackling in the background Narcissa was lecturing him on how girls can do the same things boys could and they could do it better. That day she had his respect. As they got older they became friends. When she was thirteen he saw her for the first time as a female and not a friend. It was Christmas and his family was hosting a party. She had walked in wearing a dark purple strapless floor length dress. Her hair was blonde and black and curled.

She was beautiful and he spent the whole night by her side glaring at the other boys, while looking proud that she was his. When she was seventeen and fresh out of Hogwarts they had their first real date. That night they had also slept together before their bonding. They had decided to use the contraceptive charm just in case. One week after the bonding they found they were pregnant with Draco.

* * *

He friends were quiet for a long time. Their silence was unnerving. After shifting uncomfortably for the fifth time he gave up and left the room. Severus found himself in the library after walking around aimlessly. His godson was also there. He needed to know if Draco was okay.

"Draco, would you mind if we talk?"

Draco looked up from his book. His godfather looked worried.

"Of course I don't mind. You know I love talking to you."

"Yes I know. How are you feeling about all this, honestly?"

"Well I don't fully understand it." He answered. He had time to think and came to the conclusion that they loved each other. He had seen the look in Harry's eyes whenever his friend looked at Severus. It was the same look his father has when the man looks at his wife. At first Draco thought he was seeing things but he started to pay more attention.

Then he just put it down as admiration. Maybe he was trying to not think about it as love. His mind was trying to deny that his friend loved their teacher. Now he could no longer deny it and it was going to change his relationship with Harry.

"What are you confused about?" The question broke through his thinking.

"Will this change my relationship with Harry?" He didn't want to tell Severus he knew Harry loved him. It wasn't his place to say.

"That won't change. You and Harry will always be friends. Brothers in every way but blood. Mine and Harry's bonding won't ever change that. Maybe when you talk to Harry about it and get his side your confusion will ease away."

"I'll do that. Uncle Sev, can I ask you something?" He needed to change the subject.

"You can ask me anything."

"Can you tell me why the Headmaster hates Harry?"

Severus smiles at his godson. "Good question. I think the old man is afraid of Harry. The prophecy I mentioned is the starting point. Harry was told to be the Dark Lord's equal. Dumbledore was afraid that there was another person more powerful than him. That's why everything happened the way it did. He was jealous and angry that Harry and Voldemort had more power than he did. And now that I think about it, Grindelwald was powerful as well and by no means dark until Dumbledore told the world he was."

"That's horrible. So as long as Dumbledore is alive all wizards and witches have to be afraid of showing too much power."

"I think that's one way to look at it."

"Well I'm not going to dumb down my magic to make a miserable old bastard happy about himself."

Severus wasn't going to scold him for his language. "Nobody should. Draco would you let me teach you Occlumency and Legilimency? To protect you and shield your mind. As long as you and Harry are friends Dumbledore might try to get you out of the way. So doing this will give you the upper hand."

"I would like to learn. What about Theo, Blaise and Marcus?"

"Theo needs to learn too because Nott Sr. is part of the Inner Circle. Blaise maybe not as long as Lady Zabini keeps a good distance away from Death Eaters. As for Flint, Marcus can Occlude because his parents are paranoid that Death Eaters or the Dark Lord would recruit him."

"How can Lady Zabini keep away if she and Mother are good friends?"

"Keeping away as not getting remarried to a Death Eater. Blaise's father was one and died in the First War. As long as she doesn't become the wife of another she's safe." He explained.

"Don't worry, Serena is very well protected." Narcissa announced from the doorway.

Draco and Severus turned to look at her and Lucius standing behind her. He too looked confused by her statement.

"Tell me, dear wife, what does that mean?"

Narcissa smiled and turned to her husband. "Not my secret to tell. Serena will tell everyone at the right time. Now dinner is ready."

As he followed them into the dining room, he got the feeling that it was going to be a long two weeks. Then his thoughts had turned to Harry and what he and Petunia were doing.

* * *

Harry was to his arms in cookie dough. He and Aunt Petunia spent the last two days baking and they still had a lot to make. Currently he was spooning out the chocolate chips while his aunt was working on the sugar cookies.

He had just filled the fifth pan when a dark brown owl flew through the kitchen window. It settled itself on the counter next to Harry's pan.

"Harry, if that owl ruins that pan in any way you won't get any cookies for two weeks." She warned.

He knew she wasn't bluffing. "Yes, aunt Petunia."

Harry wiped his hands off, grabbed a cookie and the owl. He placed the owl on the window and took the letter from its leg before crumbling the cookie for it. He opened the letter and began to read.

Petunia looked up from the her work. Her nephew had been too quiet. The owl was still on the window and the boy was just looking at the paper.

"Harry, honey, what does the letter say?"

Harry looked at his aunt before he read the letter to her.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,  
_ _We're writing to inform you that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will be suspended immediately upon the second half of the school term. He will be suspended for three months, in light of the evidence from a concern parent who informed us of the detention the Headmaster gave you and two other students.  
_ _We also like to inform you the Groundskeeper Rebeus Hagrid has also been suspended for willingly taking you and the others into the Forest.  
_ _My colleagues and I like to offer our sincerest apologies of the Headmaster's actions. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to owl us.  
_ _W_ _ith Regards,  
_ _Hildy McMillan  
_ _Governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Petunia couldn't believe that someone from the school sent Harry the letter. School boards don't really do that. Maybe they sent it because the circumstance was dire. Not that she was complaining seeing some form of justice brought down on the Headmaster for putting students in danger.

"I'm glad to hear that the school board takes the safety of their students seriously."

"I'm surprise they sent me the letter. Although I feel bad for Hagrid, he probably didn't have much choice."

"Everyone has a choice, Harry. Your decisions impact those choices. He could have had you three do something else for that hour or simply make up an excuse to get another teacher to handle the detention when he was told to take you three into the forest."

"I suppose you're right. Do you have any questions you want to send?"

"No, not at this time. Now send them a thank you and lets finish this batch."

Harry nodded, wrote a quick note and sent it off. Before going back to the cookies he sent Hedwig off with both the letter and a note to Severus.

Hedwig didn't come back until later that night. Severus' reply was a short 'we'll discuss this when I get there'. He put the note in his desk and went to sleep.

* * *

The days leading up to the party went by fast. Harry was more excited about Severus' arrival than the party. Severus was going to show up two days before the bonding. He told Harry that two days should be enough to talk to Petunia and give her enough time to think about it.

Severus himself was excited, so excited that he ended up at Privet Drive earlier than he originally planned. Cissy and Luc hadn't exactly been happy about his decision to leave early, but they didn't stop him. Now he was standing outside number four.

Petunia answered the door when he knocked. She looked surprised to see him. He smiled and walked in when she stepped aside. He stood in the front hall and listened for any sounds of Harry. There was none.

The tall woman led him into the kitchen. To his surprise almost every available surface was covered in cookies, cakes, pies, and canned goods. Severus accepted the tea and joined her at the table.

"Where's Harry?"

"At the library. All the baking is done, so I sent him out. He should be back in an hour."

Severus nodded. "Great, it will give us time to talk and you can say what's on your mind without worrying about hurting Harry."

"Alright. What is it?"

"I want your permission to bond with Harry."

"Are you fucking crazy?!" She yelled. "You want my permission to marry my eleven year old nephew. I may not know how your world works, but you can piss off if you ever think I'll let you anywhere near Harry again."

Severus calmly waited for her to finish. He expected this reaction. Petunia and Lily were certainly sisters. They have the same quick temper. He shook away his thoughts and stared at the angry woman.

"Tunie, I'm not asking for a complete bond. What I'm asking for a blood bond. This is more for Harry's protection." He spoke calmly.

"I want your vow. That is the only way I'll give you permission."

He took out his wand. "I, Severus Snape, solemnly vow not to touch Harry Potter in a sexual way until Harry Potter is old enough to know what he wants. So mote it be."

Petunia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you Severus. Please explain more about the bonding."

With a slight nod he went into teacher mode and explained the bonding. When he finished she got up and left the kitchen. He knew she was going to think about it some more.

Harry was walking on clouds. He managed to get all his Christmas shopping done, expand his reading list for the rest of his break and get home fifteen minutes early. When he walked into the house he banished his purchases upstairs. The house was quiet but his magic told him that another wizard was there. He pulled his wand and silently searched the house.

He wordlessly casted the body bind on the other person when he walked into the kitchen. Slowly he walked over with his wand ready. He moved around to face the other wizard.

"Oh Merlin. Sev, I'm sorry." He lowered his wand after releasing Severus.

Severus smiled with pride. "Its alright. I'm proud of your actions. Although next time put a cushioning charm on your feet."

Harry smirked. "I'll remember that. Why are you here early?"

"Many reasons. Mostly to talk to Tunie about the bonding."

"Oh." Harry tried to hide his disappointment. "How did she take it?"

Severus chuckled. "As expected. First she yelled, then settled down a little. She made me make a vow before letting me explain. After that she left to process everything. That was twenty minutes ago."

Harry nodded. "And how was your talk with the Malfoys'?"

"Better than I expected. Before I forget Draco isn't mad at you, a little annoyed but not mad. He threaten to sic the Death Eaters on me if I hurt you."

Harry smiled. "Death Eaters pale in comparison to what Aunt Petunia would do."

"My nephew is right." The duo turned to face the woman. She was standing in the kitchen doorway with her arms crossed and a resigned look on her face.

* * *

Petunia let Severus finish explaining. The whole time she was furious at Albus Dumbledore. If that old bastard wasn't trying to turn her nephew into a bloody weapon this wouldn't be happening.

Harry was eleven. Instead of living a carefree life, he had to bind his life to someone damn near twenty years his senior just to fight off people who wanted to use him. This was not the life she wanted him to have.

She got up after Severus finished and went up to her room. There she was able to think about everything. She factored in all that Harry told her with what Severus told them before school started and what he had just told her in the kitchen.

Petunia can't believe that someone her sister and brother-in-law trusted had been the one to get them killed. Now that someone wants her nephew dead as well.

 _I guess light doesn't always mean good and dark isn't bad._ She thought. With her mind made up she back downstairs and found her nephew talking to Severus. She heard the tail end of the conversation.

"He threaten to sic the Death Eaters on me if I hurt you."

"Death Eaters pale in comparison to what Aunt Petunia would do." She heard the humor in the boy's voice.

"My nephew is right." She announced from the doorway.

"I know, Tunie. You and Lily have the same temper. You know when Harry was six months, according to Minerva, Lilly casted a spell on Sirius to keep him in his animal form. Minerva told me that Lily went out with Alice Longbottom and left Harry with James and his friends Remus and Sirius. She thoughts she could trust them.

"Anyways Sirius wanted to teach Harry hold to hunt. So he took him into the woods, changed into his animagus form, a dog, and carried him by his diaper through the trees. Almost an hour later Lily came home, she found James and Remus sleeping and Harry and Sirius missing. She sent stinging hexes while yelling at them. Fifteen minutes later Sirius came back holding a sleeping Harry and two dead rabbits.

"Lily took Harry away and cursed the man. She then chained him up outside and kept him that way for two weeks. James and Remus were punished as well. They had to feed and clean up after Sirius. Also James wasn't allowed on his broom and Remus was banned from all libraries."

Harry and Petunia laughed, It felt good to hear stories about Lily.

Harry sobered up. "How did McGonagall find out?"

"She and Alice went over the next day to have tea. They spotted Sirius and asked Lily. She told them everything that happened. Minerva said that if Sirius hadn't already been punished she would have punished him far worse than what Lily did."

"When did she tell you this?"

"It was after my first year at Hogwarts. A seventh year student had asked her if anything bad happens if you were in your Animagus form for a long period of time. Minerva told him no that she knew someone who was forced to be animal and in the end they were just fine when they turned back into a human. After the student had left, I asked who and she told the story."

"Was he really alright when he was human again?" Petunia asked.

"She said the only problems he had was getting used to walking on two legs again and he had to spend two days getting rid of the fleas. Lily told Minerva that James and Remus wanted to shave Sirius but Sirius had threaten to prank them for an indefinite amount of time if they got anywhere near his hair."

"Will you tell me more about mum and the others?"

Severus gave Harry a small smile. "I'll tell you all I can. It may not be much and most of it will be about Lily. What I can tell you about your dad and his friends will mostly be the pranks they did. And mind you everything is from our school days. Minerva has some from after our seventh year, you can ask her when we get back to Hogwarts."

"It doesn't make a difference. Aunt Petunia told me about their childhood up until mum went to Hogwarts. She didn't know much about mum's time there because...well you know. And I know that you can't really tell me much past fifth year. Anything is better than nothing."

He couldn't beat that logic. So for the rest of the night he told them everything he could about Lily, James and their friends. Recounting all the events made him miss Lily, but at least he could tell Harry and together they could celebrate the life of the woman they both loved.

* * *

Today was the day. He was up with the sun, dressed, and in the kitchen making breakfast. Once the food was done and under the stasis spell, he went upstairs to wake the other two. His aunt was easy. All he had to do was mention the word coffee and she was up.

His mate was harder. Harry tried everything short of using magic. When the older man still refused to wake. Then an idea popped into his head. With an evil grin he slowly climbed unto the bed. Once he had his balance he began to jump.

Severus was having a pleasant dream about brewing a new potion. Just as he was about to add the final ingredient he suddenly found himself on a rocking boat. Somewhere his mind told him to wake up. With a groan he opened his eyes. The potions master was not pleased.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Harry laughed and dropped heavily down on the bed. "Waking you up. I tried everything but magic."

"Do not jump on the bed again. If you do I will hex you." Severus warned.

"Duly noted. Now get up, get dressed, and come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." Harry ordered as he got off the bed and walked towards the door. He turned around one last time. "Don't go back to sleep or I'll hex you."

Severus just grunted and waited for him to leave. With a wave of his hand he locked the door before getting out of bed. The entire time he was getting dressed, he couldn't help but think about how bossy the eleven year old was.

 _That's the first thing I'm going to change when he's older_. Severus thought with a smile.

As he made his way to the kitchen he listened to the boy's excited chatter. Harry was simply over the moon about the bonding and the party. Severus tried really hard to figure out why. The more he tried the harder it was to find an answer. He pushed the thought aside and walked into the kitchen.

After breakfast the three spent the morning decorating for the party. By noon they were exhausted; Petunia told them no magic. When the last decoration was in place, Harry and his aunt prepped the food. They would get up in the morning and start cooking.

Griphook and Ragnok showed up by two. Petunia kept an impassive face. They all sat in the sitting room.

"First thing first, Miss Evans, Do you willingly and whole heartily give your consent for the bonding?"

"Yes I do."

"Very well. Read and sign these, please." The head goblin handed over the parchments.

The more she read the more confused she became. When she finished Petunia looked at the goblins.

"This says that Harry will be seen as an adult. Does that mean he has to live with Severus?"

"No, Miss Evans. It simply means that Mister Potter, by our standards, is old enough to understand this and give his consent. You will still be his guardian until he's seventeen or until he and Master Snape complete the bond." Griphook answered.

Petunia nodded. "Does your MInistry have to be notified about this?"

Both goblins sneered. Ragnok answered. "Not really. The Ministry does have the right to know, but since the circumstance of this situation is dire we won't be notifying them until Messrs. Potter and Snape want their bonding to be public."

"As long as Harry's life is endangered this is private. Only a few well selected people will know." Severus assured her.

"Do you have anymore questions, Miss Evans." Ragnok asked.

Petunia nodded. "Just two. Do they have to wear rings? And do they have to kiss at the end?"

"They unfortunately have to wear their rings. Just the bonding rings. The bands will have the potion imbued in them. And no they don't have to kiss."

"Thank you for your patience." She picked up the pen and signed the parchments.

After she signed both goblins added their signature and Ragnok stamped his seal before duplicating them. Copies went to both Harry and Severus' vaults and Petunia was given one.

Griphook extracted three potion vials and two rings. "These came from the Potter and Prince vaults. You don't have to wear them on the left hand but you do have to wear them all the time. Do you both understand?"

Both nodded. "The book didn't mention anything about rings." Harry added.

"We goblins don't like to do anything by half, Mister Potter. Besides what wizards forget is that their family's bonding rings strengthen the bond, because the family's magic is in the rings. That's why there are Lordship rings. We'll discuss that at a later date." Ragnok explained.

When no one said anything else the two goblins went to work; Harry and Severus added their blood to the vials. Griphook in gooblygook chanted the spell. Harry felt the magic as it bonded his blood to Severus'. Immediately after Griphook finished, Ragnok poured the vial on the rings while chanting another spell. This caused the rings to absorb the potion. Once he was finished he handed the rings and remaining two vials over.

"Exchange the rings then drink the potion." Griphook instructed.

Severus slid the Prince ring on Harry's right ring finger and watched it adjust it's size. Harry did the same with the Potter ring. Once the ring was adjusted they downed the potions. Griphook and Ragnok again chanted another spell. Within seconds Harry and Severus were surrounded by silver and gold magic.

Harry felt their magic move in and around them. He felt exhilarated and powerful. Slowly he began to feel emotions that weren't his. Harry looked at his mate, the older man had his eyes closed and serene look on his face.

Complete. Out of everything he was feeling, completion was the main one. Severus was lost for words at finally feeling that he was no longer missing something. Then he felt a different set of emotions. Right away he knew they belonged to Harry.

It felt like hours before their magic settled. The bonded pair felt exhausted, like they spent days without sleep. Both sat on the sofa and waited.

Petunia was too shocked for words. She had never witnessed anything so beautiful. The swirl of gold and silver was far prettier than any fireworks she has ever seen. How was she able to see it?

"The bonding is done. In an hour or two everything will start to feel normal again." Griphook informed them. "Any questions?"

"Just one. Why was I able to see their magic?"

"You have been exposed to it since you were a child. You no longer have the ignorance like most muggles." Ragnok answered.

Ten silent minutes later, after getting their payment and more parchments signed, the two goblins left. Harry, Severus and Petunia had an early dinner, then spent the remainder of the day doing their own thing.

* * *

How dare they suspend him. Once his plans with the damnable brat were complete, he was going to get rid of the governors. They were a bunch of incompetent Death Eater loving bastards anyways. He was going to make them pay. Albus silently vowed as he left the Wizengamot chamber.

The suspension made him furious but he refused to let it spoil his holiday. After all his visit to the muggle prison was successful. Now he was going to make his final trip.

The boat ride as usual was cold, it suited his current mood. Once at his destination he quickly made his way inside and up a long flight of stairs. He came upon the room the housed his prisoner.

"Well another year almost gone. Happy ten year anniversary, Sirius. I must say the time goes by fast. I think you deserve a gift for being such a good prisoner. I know just the thing." Albus pulled his wand and silently casted the 'Cruciatus Curse'. He was disappointed when the other man didn't make a sound.

He released the spell. "Such a disappointment. Oh well, there is always next year. I must go now. Things to do, people to see and plans to make. But before I do, I have a another gift for you. It information this time. Your godson is now attending Hogwarts. Unlike you and his father, he's a Slytherin and despite my plans for him he is doing outstandingly well in every subject. If it weren't for my plans I'd be hard-pressed by other teachers to skip him ahead of everyone else. But alas I need him to do some dirty work for me. Now I need to go. Happy Christmas, Sirius."

As he walked down the dark and dirty hallway, he smiled as he heard the anguish yells behind him. Yes, the suspension can't take this away. Lost in his gloating he didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching him.

Albus left the prison and guilt-ridden Sirius Black behind. He would have to go to the Burrow first and do some damage control. Then he was going back to Hogwarts to discuss things with the staff. Who knows maybe this suspension can be a long overdo vacation.

* * *

Quirinus was currently nursing his bruised pride. He spent hours getting shocked by a spell worse than the Cruciatus. Every time he thought he got rid of it with another spell, he was proven wrong when he touched the door.

Now his body was constantly jerking and his head was threatening to explode. To make matters worse his master, when he wasn't moaning in pain, was yelling at him for being a failure.

The Defense teacher was going to kill Snape and Potter the first chance he got. Quirinus knew they were behind this and he was going to make them pay. He needed to think of something to tell Pomfrey to get the witch to give him potions. He hated begging. With murderous thought he made his way to the hospital wing.

* * *

As usual Harry was up first. Cooking breakfast gave him a chance to think about what happened the day before. He felt normal again but there was a spot he dubbed the 'Severus bubble', where he, if he focused, could feel everything the older man was feeling. Harry had spent the entire night learning how to block it. After all a person's feelings were private unless they wanted someone to know.

With breakfast done he went up to wake his aunt. Severus had left late last night when Fawkes showed up with a summons. He told Harry and Petunia that he'll be back later in the afternoon before apparating to Spinner's End to floo back to Hogwarts.

Harry and Petunia with Arabella's help spent the morning cooking for the dinner and party. Throughout the day their neighbors came by to help or drop off food.

Severus came back by three with a furious and unhappy expression. He refused to tell Harry and told the boy 'later' every time he was asked. Severus needed to revise his plans. He was going to need Lucius' help.

When the last of the food was under a stasis, Arabella went back home to feed her cats. Harry, Petunia and Severus sat in the sitting room to open gifts. Harry made Petunia and Severus go first.

Petunia opened the first gift from Harry. This gift made her speechless. Her nephew gave her a box full of exotic plant and flower seeds. She couldn't wait to plant these.

"Thank you Harry. I love them. Where did you get these?"

"Owl services. The Apothecary had a catalog and I ordered everything I thought you would like. Some of the plants come from the Amazon." He explained.

Petunia pulled him into a tight hug. She was happy that he put so much thought into this gift. She let him pull and took the next gift. This was from Severus. Petunia opened it, it was a wooden box oriented with jewels and a gold clasp. She opened the box and found a lot of potion vials inside. She looked at the man with a confused expression.

"Each potion is labeled. Most of them are health potions. There are also protection potions, poisons that are deadly or can simply incapacitate someone, and lastly potions to help your plants. Those, if used as instructed, can keep the plants alive and healthy as long as you want."

"Thank you Severus."

The Potions master just nodded and opened the gift Harry handed him. Inside was two old thick leather bound books. There was no words on the covers.

"The first potions books made." Harry told him.

"How?"

"It was hard, but since I'm Flourish and Blotts' favorite customer they were happy to help. They spent a couple of months looking for it. They found a copy when a some estate seller was going through an empty manor and came in with a several boxes of books. The other book came from Borgin and Burkes. Draco told me about the place. I sent Hedwig to Mister Borgin, he sent me the book and a note. This book is considered the first dark potions book, but some of the potions inside were used by medi-witches and wizards."

"This is too much Harry." Severus was shocked. No one has ever gave him a gift like this.

"No it's not. Its the perfect gift for someone who has done so much for me. Now open your next one."

Severus shook his head and opened the next gift. This one was a box full of potion supplies and packets of seeds. He went through the packets and found that there was some plants that were hard to find or expensive to buy. He looked at Harry again.

"The supplies is from Aunt Petunia. She asked me to get them for you. The seeds are from both of us. I know that some plants are impossible to get and when they are found they are expensive. I'm sure with Professor Sprout's help you can grow your own."

He was speechless. So without a word he pulled Harry into a hug. Two minutes later Petunia cleared her throat. The two separated.

"Thank you Tunie."

"You're welcome. Now Harry its your turn."

Harry attacked the first gift. It was from Aunt Petunia. Inside was a poker set. It was similar to the one she, Arabella and the neighbors use. _This is perfect_ , he thought.

"Thank you so much."

"Now you don't have to transfigure, as Severus explained, everything when you and your friends play."

He hugged his aunt again before opening the next gift. This one was a portable potions kit. It came with ingredients, stir rods, two cauldrons with stands, vials, droppers, knives and a bunsen burner.

"Its safe to shrink and carry in your pockets. The ingredients will stay fresh and healthy. I used an improved stasis charm on them. This way if you are in a bind and need a potion you can make one right away. Though I would prefer if you just use the portkey I gave you."

"Thank you Severus. If I can't portkey and need some kind of potion I'll use this."

Severus just nodded, not wanting to voice his opinions in front of Petunia. He didn't want to worry the woman anymore than necessary. The potions kit is probably the last safety measure he can give Harry. At least until he reads his new books and study the potions carefully.

Harry went back to his presents. The rest of them were clothes or books his aunt bought him. She also bought him another bookshelf. The spare bedroom was turning into a small cramped library. His final four gifts were from his friends. Marcus got him a book 'Quidditch Through the Ages', Blaise sent him a box of Italian sweets, Theo gave him box full of Zonko's products with instructions to use on Weasley, and Draco and his parents bought him the wizard's version of encyclopedias. He loved all his gifts.

The three of them cleaned up the wrapping papers and straighten out the sitting room. Severus found an envelope under the tree. After casting the Finite on it he handed it to Petunia, since it had her name on it. She took it with a confused expression.

"Harry do you know where this came from?"

"No. Maybe one of the neighbors left it."

Petunia opened the envelope and quickly dropped the letter. The name at the end frighten her too much. She didn't want to read the note.

Harry watch his aunt freeze in fear. He furiously picked up the letter. He felt Severus behind him reading it too. Harry has never felt this much rage before. He re-read the note again.

 _Dearest Pet,  
_ _You hurt my feelings, Pet. Sending a lawyer with divorce papers was uncalled for. Having said lawyer threaten added sentence if I didn't sign was a low blow. You didn't think I would recognize our neighbor. Are you fucking him? Is that how you paid for his services? Is he the reason for the divorce?  
_ _Don't worry I'll get my answers soon. You see a very important person came to visit me and he helped by getting my sentence reduced. Good news Pet, I'm getting out soon and you and your lover will be the first people I visit. I'm going to make you regret the divorce and choosing that FREAK over your own child.  
_ _What, did you think I wouldn't find out about that? Yes, I know all about it. Margie visits me and Dudley is with her. My sister happily told me that you called and begged her to take him because your little freak didn't want him around. Rest assure Pet, I'm going after the little bastard when I'm done with you.  
_ _See you soon my darling Pet.  
_ _Your (loving) Husband,  
_ _Vernon_

Severus felt the burning rage from his mate. He took the letter from him and pulled the boy into a tight hug. He knew there was nothing he could do and he didn't like it. The Potions master looked at Petunia and found that she was still frozen with fear. _It would get worse if she read the note_ , he grimaced.

The man separated from his mate and sat both the boy and the woman on the sofa. He sent a Patronus to Arabella. The older woman might be some help and the two of them needed to work fast, the party guests were going to arrive at any minute.

Arabella was putting the final touches to Harry and Petunia's gifts. Petunia had bought her antique cat bookends, which were now on sitting on her mantle. Harry bought her a beautiful Serengeti kitten. It's a hybrid of a bengal and oriental shorthair. So she bought Petunia a large box of various herb seeds. Her friend had mentioned that she wanted to grow her own. For Harry she bought him two books. One was a book on different card games, Petunia had mentioned that he and his were playing poker. The other book was about the wars of the world. Harry had always liked reading about history.

She was just about to leave the house when a blue-ish white doe came into her living room. It spoke in Severus' voice telling her she was needed and to hurry. Arabella grabbed her gifts and left the house as quickly as she could. Severus met her at the door.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as she steadied her breathing.

"He sent her a letter. A threatening letter. Petunia didn't read it but Harry and I did. Tunie is frozen in fear and hasn't spoken a word. Harry on the other hand is so pissed that he's thinking of ways to kill Vernon. Did you know about the divorce?"

"Yes, I was with her when she ask Mister Williams to visit Vernon and make him sign them. She was worried that Vernon would try something and use their marriage. Petunia also made a lot of changes and plans. She knew that he was going to get released one day and she wanted to be prepared. It was mostly to protect Harry. Petunia knew that if Harry was here when Vernon showed up, he would likely kill them both, but if Harry was at school and something happened to her then Harry would be taken care of."

"I see. Did she tell you those plans?"

Arabella nodded. "I was her witness when she signed the will Mister Williams drew up for her. She was going to tell you before you and Harry went back to Hogwarts. Let's go and see how they are doing."

Without another word they went into the sitting room. They found Harry consoling his aunt. The distraught woman had her arms tightly around her nephew, while the boy was telling her everything was going to be alright.

"Harry's right, Petunia. You don't need to worry about anything." Arabella spoke softly.

The pair separated and looked her. She saw the pain in her friend's eyes and the barely controlled anger in the boy's. That horrible man wanted to ruin their holiday and he succeeded. She was going to fix that.

"Don't let him win. Remember you are stronger than he is and he has no power over you. So dry those eyes and go get ready for the party. Harry there nothing you can do, get rid of that anger and take your things upstairs."

The two did as she ordered. Arabella turned and gave Severus an expected look. The man held his hands up at the silent order, grabbed his gifts and went upstairs. The older woman let out a sigh of relief before double checking the house. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

An hour later all the neighbors showed up. There was no more thoughts of Vernon and his threats as Petunia and Harry mingled with their friends. Harry's old school mates wanted to know all about his new school. He told them it was a boarding school in Scotland and that the school itself is an old castle that's been converted. They wanted to hear more about it.

Severus was talking to some of the males. He liked them enough to want to be friends with them. Deep down he knew it was inevitable not to be friends with them since he and Harry will be at Privet Drive during every break. He would never take Harry from the family he grew up with. That bit of information was given by one of the guys who thought Severus was Petunia's boyfriend.

Over the next several hours everyone laughed, ate, talked about their favorite Christmas, and played games. When it started getting late some of the guests have left. There were only a handful of people, they all helped clear the table and then the poker game started. This year Harry was allowed to play. He made his way down to the final six. The others were his aunt, Mrs. Figg, Mr. Williams, Heather the bookstore owner and to his surprise Severus.

Harry was the first one out. He had been too busy trying to find Severus' tell to pay attention. The man was too stoic for his own good. With a pout he went upstairs, got the book Mrs. Figg gave him and went back downstairs.

He was so lost in the Ancient Wars that he didn't know the last of the guests left until Aunt Petunia got his attention. He marked his page and looked at her.

"Let's get the house cleaned up."

"Tunie why don't you go and relax. Harry and I can get this all cleared away with a swish of a wand. You've had a long day and spent most of the night entertaining guests. Go have a nice relaxing bubble bath and read a book. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go on and we'll see you in the morning."

Petunia's shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank you."

The bath and book didn't help. Try as she might nothing could clear her head of her ex-husband's words, she did end up reading the letter. She knew...had felt it for the last three years that he would do something when he got out. She thanked her lucky stars for having the forethought to make several different plans to protect Harry, if Vernon went after her. It pained her to know that her time with her nephew was going to be short.

In less then two minutes Harry and Severus had the house spotless. They were now sitting on the sofa looking at the tree. Both of them were thinking about everything that has happened.

"Harry there is something I need to talk to you about."

Harry turned and looked at the older man. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you about your godfather."

"Is he alright?"

"Not really. Dumbledore paid him a visit. He used the Cruciatus Curse on him. Someone in Black's condition shouldn't be under that curse. What I want is to hear your opinion."

"Can you give him potions?"

"I can find a way. Azkaban was built to keep people in. Getting there is easy, getting out will take some planning."

"Does Azkaban allow visitations? We can just simply visit him and secretly give him the potions he needs."

"Good plan. I'll look into it."

"Do you think we should get him released sooner? We have everything planned."

"We can try. I'll owl Madam Bones and we'll set up a day to meet."

"Where will we meet her since I can't leave Hogwarts."

"We'll go to Malfoy Manor. The floo in my quarters is connected. Dumbledore will never know."

"Okay. Speaking of, what are we going to do about him?"

"We'll continue to protect you and play things by the ear. We need to know what his end game is."

Harry nodded. "And Quirrell?"

"I think it will be easier to get rid of him before Dumbledore comes back."

"Do you think it would be better to wait? We don't need people asking questions. Let's get the stone out of Hogwarts first, then we'll focus on Quirrell."

"You are starting to sound a bit like a seasoned general instead of an eleven year old."

"I think you're jealous because my ideas are better."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Hardly. You have a long way to go before you can rule the world."

Harry laughed. "I don't want to rule the world. I just want to live my life without someone trying to control it or kill me."

"That will never happen. I won't let it."

"I know."

Harry tried to fight the yawn but in the end it broke through. It had been a tiring day for him. Though he was still worried about his aunt and still angry about her ex-husband. He needed to find some kind of protection before he goes back to Hogwarts.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll talk about everything else tomorrow."

Harry nodded and followed Severus upstairs. They said their good nights in the hall and went into their own rooms.

* * *

The first chance he gets he's going to kill that old bastard. But he needed to find a way out. Harry needed him. He still has hope that Harry will accept him, even though he had failed the boy.

Ten years in this hell hole was only good for one thing. Despite the Dementors he had a clear mind. He remembers everything that has happened. It pissed him off that a so called powerful light wizard bested him. He was a trained Auror, even if it wasn't something he really wanted to do. Another thing that pissed him.

He needed to get out. How does someone break out of prison? Once he got out, how would he get off this godforsaken island?

For now he needed sleep that damn curse was made him tired. Thank Merlin the twitches had stop hours ago. With thoughts of killing Dumbledore and saving his godson, Sirius Black let himself drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally got this chapter finished and posted. I can honestly say that this one almost wanted me to give up, but I wouldn't. Though I am sorry that it took me so longer to finish it. It just didn't want to flow right and I had to re-do it several times.  
** **Now as a heads up I made some changes in order to fit the sorry and I apologize if any of you don't like them. Also the italics are for the telepathy, word emphasis and pensieve memories.**

 **As always happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

The remainder of the holiday went by too fast for Harry. It felt as if he had only just left Hogwarts. He now found himself on his way back to King's Cross.

It was just him and his aunt in the car. Severus had gone back the day before. On the drive to the station Harry was nervously twisting his ring. The closer they got to the station the more reluctant he was to leave his aunt. No matter how many times Severus assured that she was protected.

Petunia hated this. Every fiber of her being was telling her to take Harry and run. To get away from Vernon and Dumbledore. They could go to America under different names. Sadly, deep down she knew it was too late. She tried to block her emotions to avoid crying in public.

Harry went through the barrier after hugging his aunt tightly. He hastily wiped the tears away and went off to find Draco. Which wasn't hard to do with a father who was six foot five with platinum blonde hair.

Narcissa hugged him and Mr. Malfoy just gave him a short nod. Draco was babbling about waiting for the others and not getting a compartment. No amount of assurance could get the blonde to calm down.

Ten minutes later their friends showed up. Harry and Lucius loudly let out sighs of relief. They looked at each other and smirked. Everyone else was either confused or shocked. The good humor didn't last long. A loud shrieking voice broke through.

"Get away from that boy right now."

The Slytherins turned and found a group of redheads coming towards them. Harry and his friends groaned in annoyance. Harry saw Lucius grip his cane while glaring at the Weasleys. He decided to finally say something to them.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to speak to them like that."

"Watch your tone and mind your manners." The older woman snapped.

Harry had a slight flashback of his conversation with Quirrell. "My manners are just fine. Your's on the other hand are questionable. I was told that a certain Dark Lord has ways to fix that."

The older woman looked at him in shock and horror. Lucius let out an undignified snort, while Nott Sr. and Mr. Flint joined Harry's friends who were laughing.

Molly Weasley didn't know what to say. Right now all she wanted to do was punish the boy for his impertinent behavior. When the train leaves she was going to contact Albus. As soon as that horrid boy is under Albus' control she was going to teach him a lesson.

"You wretched child. I shall be informing Headmaster Dumbledore about this."

"Go ahead. That old fool can't do anything. He isn't my parent or guardian."

She pointed her finger at him. "Mark my words, boy, if you continue to associate with the likes of them the Wizarding World will shaun you."

Harry smiled at her. "I'll take my chances."

He turned his back on her and looked at Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, my aunt said she would like to talk to you about this summer. She said you can contact her anytime."

"Thank you, dear. Now you boys need to get on the train. Have a nice term and please stay out of trouble." She hugged him and Draco.

"We'll try. I'll make sure Draco writes to you. The same for the others." He said looking at Blaise and Marcus' mothers.

"Thank you Harry. We expect a note from you as well."

"Yes, ma'am. Come on guys."

His friends said a quick goodbye to their parents and followed him. Before he could close the door he heard his name. Harry spotted the Weasley twins coming towards him.

"Can we sit with you?"

"You can as long as you don't act like your mother or brother."

"Don't worry we're..."

"Nothing like them."

"I'm Fred and that's George."

Harry studied them for a minute, then moved to the side. "Nice to meet you. Get inside before your brother shows up."

"Don't worry about Ronnikins."

"He's a bit busy with the Granger girl."

"Better safe than sorry." Harry pulled them in, then locked and warded the compartment.

"What are they doing here?" Draco asked looking unhappy.

"Behave, Dray."

Draco pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine."

"Fred, George meet Draco, Blaise, Marcus and Theo. Guys meet Fred and George."

"How do you tell them apart?" Theo asked.

"Fred's hair is longer. George has a dark freckle above his upper lip." Harry answered for the twins.

"Fred we need to kidnap him."

"Yes. We can't let him give away more secrets."

Harry laughed. "Just because I can tell you apart doesn't mean you need to worry. Besides a lot people will be furious if you kidnap me."

The Slytherins nodded their heads at the twin.

"So I'm wondering, how did your mother handle the news about Dumbledore?"

"Oh she was angry." Fred answered.

"First she was angry at him." George added.

"Then Dumbledore showed up and told her you were suppose to be alone."

"But McGonagall gave Ron and Hermoine detention for skipping class too."

"Mom changed her tune and yelled at Ron and Hermione."

"Dumbledore also told her that you told Lucius Malfoy, who told the governors."

"I didn't tell him. Draco did."

"My father was furious. He still isn't happy. He wanted them to sack Dumbledore. Governor McMillian told father they were going to keep a closer eye on the Headmaster. They are angry about the way he is running the school." Draco explained.

"So how long will he be gone?" Marcus asked.

"The letter said three months." Harry answered.

"Great, three months without a Weasley problem." Blaise commented.

"And Granger." Theo added.

"Moving on," Draco spoke up. "What's the plan for the Quidditch team?"

"To beat Gryffindor and win the cup."

"Please, Gryffindor is going to win this year." Fred defended.

"Slytherin don't stand a chance." George laughed.

"Slytherin will win. We have a secret weapon." Marcus boasted.

"What secret weapon?" Blaise asked looking confused.

Marcus turned and glared at the Italian. "Shut up."

Blaise stuck out his tongue causing the rest of them to laugh. The conversation turned to what the rest of the year will be like. Marcus and twins told the four first years what to expect. Marcus also told the twins what to expect for the rest of third year. The twins in turn told them who was going to be their first prank victim. They refuse to tell what the prank would be.

When the train pulled into the station, the twins left the group to find their friend Lee. The ride to the school was unusually quiet. Dinner was a loud affair. All the students were talking about their holiday. They were so wrapped up in their conversation none of them noticed the missing Headmaster. Just before they could leave McGonagall stood up.

"I have announcement to make. As some of you have noticed that the Headmaster isn't here. I regret to inform you that Headmaster Dumbledore has been suspended for a few months, due to some not so bold actions. Now school will continue as normal and all rules still stand. If there are any problems you are to see your Head of House as usual. Also as a reminder, _any_ rule breaking will result in detention and lost of points, for _all_ students. That is all, good night."

Before leaving with his friends, Harry looked at Severus. The older man turned from his conversation with McGonagall to look at him.

 _Good night, Sev._

 _Good night, Harry. See you in the morning._

Harry smiled and ran off to catch up with his friends. After each one sent owl they broke in Harry's new poker set.

* * *

Throughout the following weeks, Harry and the students at Hogwarts were tired. It had seem that the teachers waited until the end to give out more work. The workload doubles every week.

The only thing that makes it bearable is Quidditch. There was only five games left. The second game changed it all for Slytherin.

It was in the middle of the match. Slytherin and Hufflepuff were tied with hundred points. Hufflepuff's Seeker Cedric Diggory and Slytherin's Seeker Christopher Yaxley went head to head several times during the game. Each one came close to catching the golden ball, but the small thing eluded them.

Diggory was on the other side of the field when Yaxley spotted the Snitch again. The Slytherin Seeker tried to get it without alerting the other boy, but he wasn't successful. To slow Yaxley down and help their teammate, both Hufflepuff Beaters sent Bludgers in Yaxley's direction.

Yaxley managed to catch the golden ball. Just as Madam Hooch blew her whistle, the Bludgers slammed into Yaxley at the same time. One hit his head while the other slammed into his back. Yaxley fell off his broom and dropped quickly to the ground. Even in the middle of celebrating everyone saw it happen. All at once several teachers saved the seventh year from a two hundred foot fall.

When the Slytherin House and Snape reached him, they found the Seeker unconscious. Severus levitated his student and as quickly as he could made his way to the hospital wing. Every member of his house followed behind him.

Madam Pomfrey was not happy when she heard what had happened. After shooing the Slytherin house out, she ran the diagnostic. The injured seventh year had a cracked skull, a concussion, several broken ribs and a bruised kidney. She definitely did not want him playing Quidditch anymore.

Poppy gave him the pain potion first, then she healed the concussion, the kidney and his skull. She waited fifteen minutes to give him the Skel-grow for his ribs. Poppy was going to keep him for a few days. She wanted to be sure that there was no lasting damage. She hated Quidditch. For years she and the other doctors have been trying to get them to change the rules.

* * *

Christopher Yaxley woke up feeling stiff and sore. Judging by the smell he knew he was in the hospital wing. After coming to that conclusion he felt both relieved and upset. He wanted to finish his last year, but he was tired of ending up in the hospital wing.

For the last six years, more than half of his game always ended with him waking up here. After this one the choice was out of his hands.

"Ah, good you're up." Madam Pomfrey said walking out of her office.

"How bad was it?"He asked sitting up.

"Broken ribs, fractured skull, bruised kidney and a concussion. The teachers saved you from the fall."

"Have you told my parents yet?"

"No not yet. Headmistress McGonagall wanted to wait until you woke up."

"Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Sore. How long will it last?"

"Give it another day. The potion to heal your ribs is still working."

"When can I leave?"

"After we talk to your parents. I'll also need to run another test. Mr. Yaxley, you were really lucky. Now I'm not allowed to tell you to quit..."

"Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey," He interrupted. "I won't be playing again. My parents told me that if I ended up here again, then I would have to quit."

"Is that what you want?" She inquired.

"I would have liked to play my last season, but I hate waking up here after every game. I'll talk to Marcus and find a replacement. The free time will be used to focus on my NEWTs."

"Sounds like you thought this through. Are you hungry?"

"I have. And yes I am."

"Okay. I'll call a house elf then inform the Headmistress and Professor Snape."

"Thank you."

* * *

Severus was having a busy morning. Just before breakfast he had a short meeting with Minerva, Poppy and the Yaxleys. That led to a meeting with his snakes. Needless to say none of them were happy.

After lunch he checked on his wards. When everything looked untouched he went to the staff meeting. There he learned that Minerva was going to make a lot of changes.

"What is going to happen when Albus comes back?" Professor Vector asked.

"We all need to come to a decision that everyone can agree on." Minerva answered.

An hour of debating later, they all decided to have meetings without Dumbledore. In the end they knew that the older man had changed and not in a good way. Each of them minus Severus had questioned the sanity and competence of their Headmaster.

Severus sent Harry and Madam Bones an owl after the staff meeting. When the younger boy showed up in his quarters they flooed to Malfoy Manor. From there he told Harry that they were going to meet Madam Bones.

Amelia Bones couldn't figure out what surprised her more-the letter from Severus Snape, the meeting taking place at Malfoy Manor or that Harry Potter was involved. No, none of those were more surprising than Snape telling her that he wanted Sirius Black released.

"Mr. Snape, I can't just release a prisoner."

"I have proof that he was unlawfully incarcerated."

"I'll review this evidence then talk to the Minister and Head Auror. If it admissible enough we'll present it in front of the Wizengamot."

"Madam Bones, you may want to rethink that after you see everything." Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, I know Sirius Black is your godfather, but nothing you say or anything I see will change my mind. Releasing a prisoner has to go through certain channels. I'm sorry."

"Amelia just review the evidence first." Lucius spoke to ease the tension.

"Fine."

Severus pulled out several vials while Lucius got out his pensieve. Harry was watching all the adults. From what he could see the Malfoys were the only ones who were calm. Madam Bones looked nervous and out of place. Sev also looked nervous. Harry knew that his mate just wanted everything to work out for his sake.

"Do you mind if Messrs. Potter and Malfoy join us?" Severus asked as he emptied the vials into the pensieve.

"Not at all. Are you sure Mr. Potter should see these?"

"He already knows what they contain. We will answer all your questions after you've seen the memories."

"Very well."

The four of them stood around the golden disk. One by one they let the memories pull them inside. To Harry it felt like he was sinking, until everything stopped moving and the shapes became clear.

The first memory brought them to Dumbledore's office. Standing around the room was the Headmaster, Molly Weasley and someone who looked like a muggle gypsy.

"That's Sibyll Trelawney." Severus responded when he saw the confusion on Harry's face. He himself felt confused when he first saw the memory.

 _"Albus, do you think he took the bait?"_

 _"Don't fret, my dear. Voldemort will fall for it. He won't pass up the opportunity to prove how powerful he is."_

 _"But is he evil enough to go after a baby?"_

 _"Molly, stop worrying. Voldemort won't care if it is a child. His ego will blind him of that fact. Trust me."_

 _"I do. I will always trust you."_

 _"Headmaster, why am I here?" Trelawney spoke reminding the other two that she was there._

 _"You need to finalize the paperwork before you start teaching."_

 _When Trelawney's back was turned, Molly Weasley extracted her wand. The Weasley matriarch performed Obliviate on the unsuspecting woman. Dumbledore helped the unconscious woman into a chair, then took his wand out and the casted the Legilimen._

 _"You got it all." He replied after he left the woman's head._

 _Molly smiled. "I had a good teacher. Did everything go as planned?"_

 _"Yes. Snape got to hear the first half. He probably told Voldemort already. Fudge is going to let me into the Department of Mysteries. I told him I wanted to change the name on the prophecy to protect the child."_

 _"Get someone else to do it. You don't want this to lead back to you, if something goes wrong."_

 _"Excellent thinking, my dear. I'll imperious a department employee to make the changes then erase my presence from their minds and Fudge's."_

 _"Which child will he go after?"_

 _"Potter. The child will be a half-blood like him."_

 _"So what is your plan?"_

 _"I'm going to put them in hiding, then I'll imperious Black and Lupin to get them to tell the Potters to use Pettigrew. I'll have to imperious the Potters to agree."_

 _"Why Peter? I still don't see why you even want to waste your time doing all of this."_

 _"I have to or other might ask questions. As for Pettigrew, he works for Voldemort. He will make sure that his master knows where the Potters are. I'll put a suggestion in Black's head. So once everything is done, he'll go after Pettigrew."_

 _"You could just let Black and Lupin stay with the Potters. You-Know-Who can kill them all and save you the headache."_

 _"Now Molly as nice as that sounds, I simply can't let that happen. I may them at another time. Lupin especially."_

 _"Fine, just as long as you know what you are doing."_

The scene before them faded. Seconds later they found themselves still in the Headmaster's office. This time Dumbledore and Molly Weasley weren't alone.

"Those are Order members. That's Arthur Weasley next to Molly. The rough looking guy is Alastor Moody, next to him is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sitting down is Lupin and Augusta Longbottom. Standing next to them is Mundungus Fletcher and Eliphas Doge." Severus explained to Harry.

Several Hogwarts teachers-McGonagall, Flickwick, Vector, Sprout and Pomfrey were there. Also in the room was Fudge, Severus, and Hagrid. Everyone saved for Fletcher, Dumbledore and Molly Weasley looked solemn. Fletcher looked jumpy and uncomfortable. Dumbledore was trying to keep a sad look on his face, but every once in awhile a small smile would appear. Molly had a tissue covering the lower half of her face, but her eyes showed humor and disbelief.

 _"How could this happen?" Lupin shakily asked._

 _"They were betrayed." Dumbledore answered calmly. "I know you don't want to hear this, but we believe it was Sirius."_

 _Lupin's head shot up. Harry had moved and saw the glare and calculating look. For the first time he believed that his uncles never trusted the Headmaster._

 _"No. That's not true. Sirius loved James and Lily. He loved our cub too. Besides Sirius was with me all night."_

 _"Are you sure?" Moody gruffly asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm sure. We were at Murray's Pub drowning our sorrows. Not being able to see our cub was hell on us. After the bartender threw us out at eleven, we apparated back to my place. That was followed by drunken sex on the couch and again in the bedroom. At one Fabian and Gideon Prewett was pounding on the door."_

 _"That's some story. Can someone back that up?" Dumbledore replied._

 _"Yes. Murray was the bartender. You can probably ask Madam Bones because we were in a Muggle area when we apparated. My memories and Sirius' can confirm the sex. Fabian and Gideon will tell you that Sirius was naked when he answered the door."_

 _"What?! You're lying. My brothers don't know where you live or know you personally. Besides they were tracking the Lestrange brothers last night." Molly ranted._

 _"Fabian and Gideon weren't tracking the Lestrange brothers." Kingsley responded. "Rodolphus and his brother were arrested that afternoon. Aurors charged them for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom."_

 _"You're lying! If they were arrested we would have heard about it." Molly yelled._

 _"Shacklebolt isn't lying. I was there when they put them on the boat." Moody defended. "I was also there when two other Aurors were interrogating Bellatrix Black for the same crime as her husband and brother-in-law."_

 _Molly looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, is that true?"_

 _"I haven't received an owl. So I don't know." He looked disapprovingly at the two Aurors._

 _"Its true. I signed the paperwork myself to put them in Azkaban." Fudge replied._

 _Dumbledore glared at the Minister. "Why wasn't I informed?" His voice was tight as he controlled his anger._

 _"There was no trial and we didn't want the public to know. We didn't want You-Know-Who to know."_

 _The memory Severus snorted. "Believe me, he knew."_

 _They all looked at him in disbelief. Severus just gave them a bored look in return. Harry looked at the real Severus, who looked at him and smirked._

 _"What is wrong with you people?" Augusta Longbottom spoke in disgust. "Two of our members were just murdered. A child lost his parents. You people want to sit around discussing who's telling the truth and talking about your sex life. Right now you all are as bad as You-Know-Who. And for Merlin's sake, Molly, shut your damn trap. I know for a fact that your damn brothers were at the Hog's Head at two in the afternoon. In case you forgot, you are their **younger** sister. They don't answer to you." The older woman finished her venting with a glare. She also ignored the glare Molly gave her._

 _"Lady Longbottom is right. Albus, where is the Potter boy?" Fudge asked._

 _"He was sent to his muggle aunt and uncle."_

 _Lupin jumped to his feet. "What the hell are you talking about?! You know damn well that Lily didn't want Harry going to them. Her sister hates magic. The guardian list was made. Sirius and Alice are the godparents. If both are unable then I share guardianship with Severus. After us is Lady Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks, Minerva, Vance and Bones. As you can see Severus and I are able to take him."_

 _"Remus, you can't possibly care for a child. What will you do during the full moon? Severus can't care for the child because he will be out doing Order business." Dumbledore replied. The twinkle was absent from his eyes._

 _"Andromeda and Lady Longbottom can watch him. The four of us planned everything out. My wolf recognizes Harry as his cub. No harm will come to him. If anything Moony and I will protect him until our dying breath. Now tell where he is." Remus demanded._

 _"I'm sorry but I will not. Harry will remain with his aunt and uncle."_

 _"You fucking bastard!" Lupin snarled. "That's not your call to make. Moody, I want him arrested for kidnapping and breaking a magical binding contract."_

 _Dumbledore laughed. "You can't have me arrested for something you won't remember."_

 _Albus took out his wand and casted the body bind on everyone. One by one he Obliviated everyone-minus Molly Weasley. He saved Lupin for last. With a sadistic smile he pointed his wand at the werewolf. "I should kill you. You and that bastard Black are nothing but trouble. Sadly I can't without risking my magic. You won't remember anyways. I'll make sure you never see the Potter brat again."_

 _Lupin's eyes widen in fear. Unable to move he was helpless to Dumbledore's Obliviate. When the memory was sealed and replaced, the Headmaster released everyone._

 _"What are you going to do about him?" Molly asked in disgust._

 _"Shove a strong compulsion potion down his throat and send him to Greyback's territory. Maybe I'll get lucky and Greyback will kill him."_

 _"Did things go as planned with Black?"_

 _Dumbledore smiled. "Better actually. Black has been falsely accused of doing something someone else did. I made sure that they sent him straight to Azkaban. If I can get the Potter brat under my control everything will go smoothly."_

 _"When will you start controlling the boy?" She changed the subject._

 _"I'll put the spell on his letter. He'll obey before he steps foot in Hogwarts. You have eleven years to make sure your Ron is completely under your control."_

 _Molly smiled. "I'll tell you are secret. The reason I stayed home was because I'm pregnant again. I went to St. Mungo's to confirm. I'm far enough along to know the sex-it's a girl. I'll tell Arthur and the boys. They'll ignore Ron for the majority of the time to make things easier. The bonus is having my daughter on my side."_

 _"Congratulations again, my dear. Now let's pretend to sleep so no one suspects anything."_

 _"Don't forget to stop Pomfrey from scanning everyone."_

 _Albus nodded. The two sat down, slumped in their chairs and closed their eyes. Again the memory faded._

When the next memory started Harry and the others found themselves in a kitchen.

"We're at the Burrow. The Weasley house." Severus informed the others.

 _Sitting at the table was Molly and Dumbledore. Both looked like they were waiting for something. That something walked in seconds later-Arthur Weasley._

 _"Molly, have you seen my hat?"_

 _"Its in your office on the back of the door." Arthur nodded and left the room._

 _"Why didn't he just use magic?"_

 _"We're teaching the children not to rely on magic for everything. Besides when the children are home there is an anti-magic charm in place. We caught the twins trying to get Ron to make an Unbreakable Vow."_

 _"I see. Do they know that you use magic all the time?"_

 _"Like I told my children. I use magic for the cooking and cleaning. Taking care of a nine person household is too much for one person."_

 _"Sorry Molly. I didn't mean to offend you."_

 _Molly nodded her head. "Its alright."_

 _Arthur walked back in after that. "I'll be home in time for dinner. Could you remind the twins that its their turn to tend the garden?"_

 _"Of course, dear. Have a nice day at work."_

 _Arthur kissed Molly's cheek, then looked at Dumbledore. "Always nice to see you Albus. Sorry I have to leave so soon."_

 _"Quite understandable. We'll catch up another time." The two shook hands. Arthur left again. The sound of the floo was heard briefly before silence filled the house._

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"Where are the children?"_

 _"My aunt has Percy, Ron and Ginny. The twins are at the Diggory's."_

 _"Alright. I came to check on your progress with Ronald and Ginerva."_

 _"Oh, well you'll be happy to hear that the older boys doesn't really include Ron in their games. As for Ginny, they'll do anything she ask. Have you heard anything from Arabella?"_

 _"No. I'm not worried. Petunia spent eighteen years hating Lily and magic. She married someone who shares her views. Things will go as planned." Dumbledore's voice was filled with confidence._

 _"Any news on Black and Lupin?"_

 _"Black is still sane. Although that won't last. I got the guards to send dementors three times a day. As for Lupin, sadly, he's still alive. I don't know how he managed that."_

 _"Doesn't matter. As long as he is away from the Potter brat." Molly spoke in disgust. "You know, there are a lot of questionable thoughts about all of them."_

 _Dumbledore chuckled. "I know. None of it happened at Hogwarts. They were always watched during the full moon. I wasn't going to have any of that nonsense going on in my school."_

Lucius and Severus coughed to hide their laughter. Madam Bones glared at them. Harry shook head and turned his focus back to the memory. Harry wondered how long they've had this relationship. His Slytherin side wondered what would happen if her husband and children found out. He'll ask Severus later.

 _Dumbledore and Molly had turned their conversation towards Hogwarts._

 _"What's your plan for his first year?"_

 _"Getting him under my control. I need you to prepare Ronald. Tell the boy that he is going to be Harry Potter's best friend. In order for that to happen he needs to make sure that Harry picks Gryffindor. We mustn't let him sort into any other house, especially Slytherin."_

 _"I agree. If Lucius Malfoy finds out that Harry Potter is a Slytherin, he won't hesitate to write up a marriage contract for his brat Draco."_

 _"That will never happen. When they are all in school together, I'm going to make sure the rivalry runs deep."_

 _"Not too deep. You still need Slytherin's magic."_

The memory faded. Instead of a new one, several short and quick ones showed. It reminded Harry of a video tape being fast-forwarded. They were fast but still slow enough to see what happens.

Some showed Dumbledore torturing Sirius. Others were like the first three-Molly and Dumbledore together. When the last memory finished, the four of them left the pensieve. Narcissa was waiting with tea.

"Can you get Black released?" Severus asked.

"I'll see what I can do. I can't believe Albus Dumbledore is worst than You-Know-Who. How did this happen?"

"From my understanding it started after his sister was born. In his memories, Ariana used magic at two weeks. Dumbledore Sr. told his sons that she was the only one to do so in the history of magic. The Headmaster was jealous of that. So he tried to kill her. He only succeeded in damaging her mentally. After that he made it his life's mission to eliminate everyone more powerful than him. That's why all the classes are too basic and never change."

"Was Grindelwald really evil?"

"No. Dumbledore said that because Gellert turned down his advances. Well that and he was powerful. Dumbledore didn't kill him because he still had feelings for him. Every other month Dumbledore pays Gellert a visit. Also Tom Riddle wasn't evil until after he met Dumbledore."

Amelia gave him a surprised look. "Really?"

"Yeah. Now he thinks Harry is powerful. And before you ask, yes Harry is indeed powerful. According to his aunt he was transfiguring at three. Draco is powerful as well."

Amelia thought about everything she has heard and seen. It was a lot to process, but she'll look at it as a professional. This has opened her eyes and she was seeing everything in a completely different light. If Albus Dumbledore was this evil, then was Voldemort as evil as Dumbledore told them? What else has he lied about?

She shook her thoughts away and looked at the others. Amelia straightened her back, tugged her blazer in place, and cleared her throat.

"I need to know, did Dumbledore succeed in getting control of Harry?"

"No. When I learned of his plan I contacted Harry's aunt. I told her not to let Harry touch the envolope until I can't there to take the spells off of it." Severus lied.

Amelia nodded. "Okay less paperwork for me. Now this is off topic but I have to ask. Do you need my help drawing up a betrothal contract between Harry and Draco?"

"NO!" Severus and Lucius yelled. Harry and Narcissa looked at their other half then looked at each other before laughing. Or giggling on Narcissa's part.

Amelia blinked several times. They all looked at each other before settling themselves down and looking back at her. Each one had humor and secrecy in their eyes. First she was intrigued, but when they didn't offer any explanation she narrowed her eyes. It didn't work. She inaudibly huffed in frustration.

"Sorry about that Amelia. Lucius and I vowed long ago that Draco won't be forced."

"Okay. Well I should get going. I'll owl you when I find a way."

"Thank you." Harry replied. She gave him a small smile before nodding and leaving.

"I'll check on the progress and let you know. Do you want me to send someone to Azkaban?"

"That's a good idea. Do you know anyone who will be willing to go?"

Lucius smirked. "I'll find someone."

Severus rolled his eyes. He knew that person wasn't going to be willing. After all Lucius Malfoy didn't become the Dark Lord's second just for his looks and brains. Strike that, co-second, seeing as he shares that spot with his blonde friend.

"No one is safe as long as Dumbledore walks free." Harry announced.

Severus blinked his thoughts away. Harry did have a point. There was several things he wanted to do. Things that could both keep him protected and hurt anyone involved.

"He's right, Severus."

"I know. Right now we can't do much. Dumbledore is a major player in this. Madam Bones believes the truth. Fudge, the Order members, the staff, and the rest of the Wizarding World won't see it. Two Death Eaters and a child will hardly make an impact."

"So we'll get them to see the truth. The children could help. They know more than any adult because they are often overlooked and underestimated." Narcissa added.

"Mrs. Malfoy is right. Fred and George Weasley sat with us in the train. They know something is going on between the Headmaster and their mother."

"No, absolutely not. I don't want anymore children involved. I don't even want Harry in this, but there isn't any other way."

"Severus is right," Lucius drawled. "Involving the children is too dangerous. Dumbledore has used and manipulated enough children. We need to find some other way."

"The staff," Severus spoke looking like a lightbulb went off. "McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout know that something is different. Minerva probably knows more, since she spends the most time with him. Filius and Pomona are observant, not much get past their attention. If I can get them to see the truth, they can help get the others on our side."

"I can help with Fudge and the Ministry. Just a few choice words will have the Minister looking and listening closely." Lucius offered.

"What about the Order?" Narcissa asked.

"If McGonagall is on our side she'll help convince them. Arthur Weasley might be a little harder than the others. After all his wife is Dumbledore's confident and accomplice. I need to know when that happened."

Lucius knew a way. "I can use Legilimen on Arthur. He might know something. You work on Molly during the meetings." He looked at Severus.

Severus nodded. "Good plan. We'll meet and discuss our progress when the term is over."

"Agreed." Lucius replied.

Harry looked at the clock. "Sev we need to go."

"Right. Send an owl if something happens."

"I will." The two men shook hands.

Narcissa hugged Harry. "Do me a favor and tell Draco to be careful."

"Of course." Harry gave the older woman an appalled look. He wouldn't let anything happen to his friends. "I'm sorry Draco couldn't come today. Sev said it wouldn't be safe until Dray can put up an occlude shield properly."

"Sev is right, but no worries. Thank you for looking out for him and the others. Keep yourself safe as well. I may only be your friend's mother but I'll find a way to punish you if you put yourself in danger."

Harry smirked. "I'm always safe. So you won't need to find any suitable punishment for me."

Narcissa just shook her head. Lucius and Severus rolled their eyes. More good-byes were exchanged then Harry and Sev stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

They were surprised to have an audience when they stepped into the living room. Harry could tell that his mate was not pleased. In the room was Harry's friends and the Quidditch team.

"Why are you all here? And you better have a good reason or it's detention and points." Severus spoke in a displeased tone.

Marcus stepped forward. "Draco and the others told me about Harry's natural ability on a broom. We wanted to ask if you would allow him to tryout for the Seeker position."

"No." Severus curtly replied. He walked away from the group and into his personal lab.

Everyone looked unhappy and dejected. Harry kept his friends from yelling. He didn't want any of them to disrespect Sev. As he saw them out he gave them all a small smile and promised to talk to Severus. Draco wanted to stay, but he knew this was between his godfather and friend.

Severus heard the portrait close a minute later. He kept his back to the door and waited. He knew what coming. Through the bond, he knew Harry was close.

Harry had made sure the room was spotless and nothing was out of place. He then walked into the lab and stared at Severus' back. He understood the refusal; it still hurt to hear the no. He wanted to know Sev's real reason. So he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Sev, you upset them. You could have at least told them you'd think about it first."

Severus kept his back to Harry. "There is nothing to think about. So there is no sense in delaying the inevitable."

Harry sighed softly. "Tell me why."

"Its too dangerous." Severus spoke through clenched teeth. He was trying to hold on to his temper. He shouldn't have to explain himself to a child. Mate or no mate, he was still the adult and Harry was the child.

Harry snorted. "Potion making is dangerous too and you still do it. You teach the subject."

He was close to exploding. "I've been making potions for a long time. It's no longer dangerous for me."

"That's not true." Harry replied. He was starting to hate looking at the older man's back. "Turn around and look at me!" He snapped.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek. He turned to face his mate.

"There is nothing else to discuss. I suggest you get to the common room before you miss curfew."

Harry shook his head. "There is plenty more to discuss. Severus, you have to let me make my own choices."

"Not when it comes to doing something dangerous!" Severus snapped. "Do you know how many times a player ends up in the hospital wing?"

"I have a good guess."

"No you don't. Harry, Yaxley played for six years. He ended up in the hospital wing almost every game. That's more than the Keeper and the Chasers. You aren't playing. Besides as a reminder you have too many potions in your system. Some of them won't react well with medical potions or spells. And you have Quirrell wanting you dead, in case you've forgotten."

"So I'll be careful. I won't let Madam Pomfrey do anything without your approval first. And I trust you to handle Quirrell. Please, Sev, let me do this."

Severus looked at his mate. He knew Harry was right. He needed to let him make his own choices. It was hard to do that when some of those choices were dangerous.

Severus closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. You can play. Just be careful."

Harry gave him a wide smile and a quick hug. "Thank you. I need to go tell the others."

"Harry, try not to make a habit of this. I don't want the others to think they can use you to get what they want. Or think something inappropriate is going on."

"Of course, Sev. I don't want that either. I'll see you later."

Severus heard the portrait close. He sat down on the stool and thought about what happened. He was going to be in trouble if Harry can talk him into anything. That needed to change, sooner rather than later. He tabled the idea and went to work. He had potions to make.

* * *

The Slytherin House threw a small celebration when Harry told them he could try out. He spent most of the night talking to Marcus and the team. Yaxley gave him some pointers on how to avoid the Bludgers.

"Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. The team you need to watch out for the most is the Gryffindors. They're relentless and ruthless."

Harry thanked him for the advice. He left the team and went off to find his friends. He needed to know if they were alright with him playing.

When he found them he sat next to Draco. "Are you three alright with me playing?"

"Of course we are, Harry. We're the ones who told Marcus." Draco answered.

"I just wanted to make sure. I know you three want to play as well."

"We'll play next year. Along with Yaxley, two of the chasers and the keeper are seventh years. So relax." Theo assured him.

"Okay. Thanks for telling Marcus."

"Anytime. Besides you would've done the same for us." Blaise replied. Draco and Theo nodded in agreement.

They spent the rest of the night talking about which broom Harry should get. Before going to bed they sent off their owls. Harry told his aunt the good news.

* * *

Harry was grateful that he knew everything for the year. It made it easier for him to finish his work and help his friends. Getting all of it done faster gave him more time to practice. Harry practiced after classes and after dinner.

After a week of practice Marcus told him he was ready. The next day after classes Harry found himself in the locker room suiting up for his first game. Harry's nerves were getting to him as he walked out onto the field with the team. The nervous feeling worsen as he looked at everyone in the stands.

"Breathe and focus on the game." Marcus advised him.

Harry nodded. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to settle his nerves. When he opened his eyes he was ready for the game. Madam Hooch told them to mound their brooms and kick-off. She looked around, then tossed the Quaffle and blew her whistle.

From his point of view, one of the Gryffindor Chasers caught the ball. All the players went into action. Harry and the other seeker flew around looking for the Snitch. As the game went on Harry spotted the ball several times, but lost sight each time he had to dodge a Bludger.

He had just caught sight of it again. Without hesitation Harry went after it. His hand was an inch away. Just and he stretched his hand out and his fingertips brushed the ball, his broom started jerking. Harry gave up on the Snitch and grasped his broom.

Since the game had started, Severus never once took his eyes off Harry. If he was honest, he would say that his godson was right. Harry was a natural. So far the game was great. Harry had managed to avoid the Bludgers and Slytherins were thirty points ahead.

Severus was sitting in front of Quirrell. He wanted to be able to hear him if the other man started hexing. None of that prepared him when he saw Harry's broom trying to buck him off. He pushed the shock away and tried to calm him racing heart, then he started on the counter-curse.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were watching the game and cheering on the Gryffindors. Or rather Ron was watching and Hermione was reading and listening to his play by play. Ron had divided his attention between the game and Potter. Every so often he would mutter insults, but when the broom went wonky he got an idea.

"Mione, look."

"What, Ronald?"

"Potter's broom is trying to knock him off."

Hermione put her book aside and looked at Potter. Ron was right.

"Someone is cursing his broom." She whispered to Ron.

"Oh this is perfect. If we help Potter, that will put him in our debt."

She gave him a look mixed look of shock and surprised. This was different from the hot-headed and careless boy she had a crush on. Immediately she shook her thoughts away and focused on what was now happening.

"We need to find who is doing it."

Ron nodded and used the binocular to search the stands. When he got to the teacher's stand he spotted Snape looking at Potter with stony concentration. He was surprised to see it. It was unbelievable, here he thought that Potter was Snape's favorite.

"Mione, its Snape. Look." He whispered and handed her the binocular.

She snatched them out of his hand and looked for herself. He was right. Snape was trying to kill his favorite student. If only the Headmaster was there.

She looked back at Ron. "What do we do?"

"Find a way to stop him." Ron suggested.

An idea popped in her head. "I know what to do. Keep watching."

Ron nodded and watched her rushed towards the stairs. He turned to watch Potter holding onto his broom. Hermione moved as fast as she could. Without any hesitation she casted the fire charm on the hem of Snape's robe as soon she found him. After making sure the fire was done right she ran back to the Gryffindor's stand.

One minute he was trying to keep his mate on that insufferable broom, and the next he was stamping out the fire that was burning his robe. If he ever find out who did it he was going to make them pay. He didn't become the Dark Lord's second right hand man for his looks.

After the fire was out, Severus caught Quirrell straightening his robes and turban. Feeling a little bit satisfied he turned his attention back to the game. His second heart attack happened as he watch the incorrigible brat perform a nose-dive after the Snitch. Oh when he gets that boy alone. Despite all that he felt a strong sense of pride when Harry held up the golden ball.

"Give Mr. Potter my congratulations, Severus. And forgive me saying this but he did look a little like James at the moment." Minerva smiled.

Severus resisted rolling his eyes. "I'll be sure to. You're right he did, so please don't encourage him further."

"No promises, Severus. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Severus just nodded and watched her walk away. He looked back at Harry, watching the younger boy celebrate with his house. The scene showed Severus that there was no way he could take this away from his mate. He now had to make a potion or two that Harry can take if he gets injured during a game. Severus wanted the boy around for a long time.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe that he had won his first game. Nor could he believe that he almost swallowed the ball. Nobody was going to let him forget that anytime soon. His friends and his housemates ran towards him. Everyone congratulated him. They were also talking about a party in the common room. Harry knew that they weren't going to let him back out of it.

He celebrated for an hour. The adrenaline of the game was wearing off and he was starting to feel exhausted. Harry didn't want to sleep until after he talks to Severus about what happened.

He found Draco and told the blonde he was going for a walk. Draco reminded him to be back before curfew and to be safe. Harry nodded and left the common room. He looked around and then casted the notice-me-not. He quickly made his way to Severus' rooms.

First he knocked and then gave the portrait the password. Harry closed the portrait and put up the wards after checking to see if Severus was the only one there. Then he dropped the charm and called out to his mate. The older man walked out of his lab.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep until after we talked about what happened at the game. Are you too busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you." Severus declared. He sat down on the couch and waited patiently for Harry.

Harry was unsure of what to do. He waited another minute before sitting on the couch next to Severus. He pressed himself against warm and firm side of the older man. It was then when all the tension left him and he broke down.

Severus hid his surprise when Harry pressed against him. When the boy started crying he was unsure of what to do. So he did what Harry did for his aunt, hugged him tightly and let him cry. Despite their connection, he was pleased that the younger male felt safe and trusted him enough to drop his guard to show this kind of emotion. Then there was his possessive side, it made him want to hide Harry from the rest of the world. To make sure that nothing and no one could ever make his mate cry again.

Harry cried until there were no more tears left. He felt better now that he got it all out. It was everything from that letter to the game, he was thankful that he had Severus. Without him Harry would still be holding it all in.

With a deep breath, he wiped away the tears and looked at the man next to him. He saw the fierce and caring look in those dark eyes. It made him feel safe.

"Thank you, Sev."

"You don't need to thank me. It part of being mates. I'll be here whenever you need me. Just like I know you will be here to listen and to keep me calm and collected. To help me make reasonable choices. We'll support each other and get through anything the world throws at us."

He pressed even closer and closed eyes. "You were right about the game being dangerous. I won't argue if you want me to quit. The House might be upset but it won't matter because I'm leaving it up for you to decide."

"Harry, I'm not going to make you quit. I saw the look on your face when you were playing. Before the broom incident you looked happy and carefree. I couldn't bring myself to take that away from you. We'll just have to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again. Also I would appreciate it if you didn't do anymore daring stunts like that nose-dive."

Harry laughed. "Alright, I'll try to refrain from doing daring stunts. Was it Quirrell?" He asked changing the subject.

"I think so."

"What stopped the broom?"

"If it was Quirrell, it might've been when I found out I was on fire."

"WHAT?! Why were you on fire?"

"I don't know, but I do intend on finding out who did it. Anyways when I found out about the fire I jumped up and knocked Quirrell backwards. That would have broken his concentration on your broom."

"We need a plan now. He needs to be gone before Dumbledore gets back and before he tries to kill us."

"I know. Getting rid of him will be easy. Dumbledore will be hard. We will need to do something that can fool the old man for the last month of school."

Harry thought about it. He went through his brain and every book he has ever read. It was then that he found the solution they were looking for.

"Polyjuice."

"It could work, but at the game when Quirrell was straightening his turban I saw that he was bald. The potion only works if we had a hair."

"No it works if we use DNA of the other person. Hair is just the easiest to get. We need to get his saliva, blood or skin."

Severus didn't think he could have more prouder of his mate. Even if there was a small part of him that was worried about the boy's intelligence. If the wrong people found out they wouldn't hesitate to take him and use him or act like Dumbledore and fear him. The latter was the more likely scenario. The Wizarding World would mark him as dark and evil and treat him like the Dark Lord. Severus couldn't let that happen, which is why Dumbledore needed to be taken care of. If the world could see that Dumbledore is the evil one, then they won't fear others who are powerful.

"It seems like you have a plan. Tell me, what exactly do you intend to do with the Polyjuice?"

Harry smiled. "We'll find someone to be Quirrell. Like you said it's only for a month. Dumbledore will be too busy plotting my demise to pay attention to a fake Quirrell. Do you know someone who can be here and not raise suspicions for their absence?"

Severus thought about it. He knew several people. Lucius was his number one choice, but his friend had his businesses and the Ministry. Nott Sr. and Flint Sr. worked in the Ministry so their absence would be noticeable. Then he thought about the wives. Lady Zabini had too many organizations that needed her attention, and Lady Flint was a nurse.

"Narcissa." He announced to Harry. "She helps Lady Zabini but other than that no one would question her absence. It might take some convincing to get Lucius to agree."

"Maybe not. Your floo is connected. He can come and visit or stay with her. Like I said, Dumbledore will be too busy not to notice. I hate to say this but Draco can't know. He and the others minus Marcus can't shield their minds against Dumbledore. Their minds are targets because we're friends. Draco can be told after school is over."

"I know, Harry. You're friends will start their lessons this summer. I'm hoping that it won't take long for them to shield properly. Maybe you can help me."

"Anything. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get them to meditate. Remember clearing the mind helps put the shield up faster and keeping it in place."

"I can do that. We'll cut our poker games short and meditate before going to bed."

"I'm happy that you have you're friends. I shudder to think of you'll be like if I hadn't interfered."

"I don't think about it. Knowing Weasley and Granger's true colors is enough to scare me into not thinking about it."

"Wise decision. Now that we talked about the game and made a plan for Quirrell, you need to get back to the dorms."

"Right." Harry got up and walked to the door. He turned and looked back at Sev. "What about the stone?"

"We'll take care of that next weekend."

Harry nodded and left after they said good night to each other. He made it back without a run in with Filch or another teacher. The common room was empty as were the other rooms. Draco and guys were in the room finishing up their game. After assuring them that he was fine they left. He and Draco followed their nightly routine before going to sleep. Things weren't going to be as easy as they planned.

* * *

 **For anyone who is questioning Fabian and Gideon's appearance, they were able to tell Sirius and Remus before their fight with Dolohov and the other Death Eaters.  
I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll get started on the next one shortly. There are two more chapters left for the first year. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been helping my sister prepare for my nephew's arrival. The adorable boy made his way into this world on the 20th of October. After the excitement settled down I was finally able to finish this chapter and a chapter for _Sometimes the Past Comes Back_ (A CM fic with an eventual Hotch/Reid.) Which will be posted later this week. **

**I apologize for the rambling. I hope you all like this surprising and fluff filled crazy chapter.**

 **As always happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

His vacation wasn't panning out the way he thought it would. The longer he was away from the castle the more anxious he was to get back. If only he could, but he can't. The damn governors told him that if he stepped foot inside they'll sack him. Oh how he will take great joy in getting rid of them.

So here he was sitting in the Minister's waiting room. The damn secretary told him he had to wait. Albus Dumbledore waits for no one, people wait for him. The only reason he was sitting out here is because Lucius bloody Malfoy is in that office. The Merlin damned Death Eater wasn't worth causing a scene over. At least not yet. Maybe he'll get Fudge to send Aurors to the man's house. Maybe he'll get lucky and they'll find dark artifacts.

Dumbledore was brought of his musings at the sound of the door opening. He saw Malfoy shaking hands with Fudge. Both were sporting smiles like old friends who had spent the day joking and laughing about the past. He needed to fix that quickly. There was no way he was going to let some Death Eater take his puppet. Controlling the Minister was the only way Dumbledore can get what he wants and not take the heat when others get angry about a new law or decree. If he remembers correctly Fudge was due for another dose of compulsion.

Sadly all of his potions were in his office. _Oh well I'll just use Imperius_ , he thought with great amusement. With a tight smile he greeted Malfoy and watch the man leave before following Fudge into his office. While the Minister's back was turned Dumbledore extracted his wand and casted the spell.

"What did you and Lucius Malfoy talk about?" He asked nonchalantly while sticking his wand back in his robes.

Fudge sat down and kept a smile on his lips. He had felt the spell hit him, but thanks to the potion Lucius gave him it didn't work. How dare this man try to control him? How long has he been doing it? Cornelius would've had his answers but when he and Lucius were informed of Dumbledore's presence they cut their meeting short. He was going to have such pleasure in bringing the infuriating man down.

"He wanted to talk about some ideas that would be a great addition to the school. He also told me some of the changes the governors wanted to make." It hadn't been a lie. It just wasn't Lucius who had talked to him about them. He had already approved of some of them and they will take place at the start of the new term.

Dumbledore felt the rage bubble up inside of him. One he couldn't get into the man's head. It had always been an easy thing to do. Now it was like something was purposely keeping him out. The other was from hearing about other people trying to stick their noses into his business. The school was his and he'll be damned if he let these bastards change things.

Holding tightly on to his anger he looked at the Minister and replied. "That won't do at all. I thought we agreed that only I can make changes or add things. We agreed that I had complete control of the school and that the governors were just shadows to give the parents a sense of peace. Which is why I'm here today. I need you to tell the governors that they have made a mistake. It is impetuous that I get back."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see that was one of the changes that were immediate. The governors now have full control. It was a bylaw that no students were allowed inside the forest. You violated that law by allowing three students to serve detention in the forest and with someone who by Ministry law isn't allowed to do magic. You put those students in danger and now you have to pay the price of doing so."

Albus could no longer hold on to his anger. He was so enraged that he overlooked the fact that the Imperius Curse hadn't worked. He pulled his wand and pointed it at the Minister.

"You will tell them it was a mistake or you shall be facing the consequences."

Cornelius just looked at the older man calmly. Inside he was gleefully jumping up and down. He barely had to say or do anything and Dumbledore was showing his true colors. This was almost as good as winning the Minister election, almost. As he stared at Dumbledore he wave his wand over the emergency crystal. It's sister was next to his secretary, she'll send the Aurors in and by his orders it will Shacklebolt and Moody. This was killing two birds with one stone. If they didn't arrest the Headmaster, he'll have them sacked. It was time to straighten a few things out and take back control.

With a good responds time Shacklebolt and Moody walked into the office. Both were surprised to see an angry Dumbledore pointing his wand at the Minister. Neither knew what to say or do. They did however know that at this moment their jobs were going to be questioned. They had seen the look in Fudge's eyes.

"Minister, you called for us." Kingsley spoke calmly.

"Yes, Auror Shacklebolt. I want you and Auror Moody to arrest Headmaster Dumbledore. It seems that he found it suitable to makes death threats when I refused to help clear his suspension." Fudge saw the hesitation in both Aurors. This is exactly what he was looking for. "Is there a problem?"

Moody cleared his throat. He did not want to be in this situation. "No, Minister. Kingsley, read the Headmaster his rights. Dumbledore, I need to hand over your wand willingly. Please don't make me take by force." He whispered the last part for only Dumbledore to hear.

Dumbledore was still letting his angry control him. His mind was barely registering Kingsley and Moody's presence. Although there was a part of him screaming for him to get away. The anger just wouldn't give up it's control. Seconds later his wand was sliding out of his hands and magic binding cuffs were placed on his wrist. He blinked and looked at the three men.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? Take these off of me at once."

"Albus Dumbledore, you have been charged with attempted coercion, threatening to kill the Minister of Magic, and the use of an Unforgivable Curse." Cornelius resisted the urge to smile as he listed the charges. He wanted to gleefully smile at the shock and then heated glare that graced the older man's face. "Yes, I felt that curse hit me as soon as the door was closed. It seems that my paranoia finally paid off. You will be held at Azkaban until your trial. Shaklebolt kindly escort him out, Moody stay for a second."

Kingsley looked at Moody, who nodded slightly and closed the door when the two left. Alastor was entering into a new territory and didn't like it one bit.

"What did you want to talk about, MInister?"

"Alastor, I'm giving you and Kingsley this one chance to prove which side you are on. If you can't or won't take Dumbledore to Azkaban, then hand over your badges right now. Things are going to start changing and those things start with Dumbledore. So what is it going to be Alastor? Me and your job or a wizard who thinks too highly of himself?"

"Can I speak freely Minister?"

"Of course."

"Are you taking orders from a Death Eater now? There was talk that you and Lucius Malfoy were in here talking for an hour."

"No I'm not taking orders from a Death Eater. In fact, Lucius Malfoy and some of the known Death Eaters working here is the lesser of the two evils. They haven't once tried to gain control of the Ministry nor have they tried to control me to do the work for them. Think about that on the boat ride, Alastor."

"Yes, sir. We'll leave right away."

"Good. Report back to me when the job is done."

Moody nodded and left the office. The things that were said had him thinking about everything. Fudge was right, it was something to think about on the boat. He just prays that this doesn't come back to bit him on the ass.

Cornelius was feeling a bit proud. He was finally able to take control of a situation. He knew that the Wizengamot wouldn't convict Dumbledore. More than half were in the man's pockets. Having the older man spending the remainder of his suspension in Azkaban was a small victory. Cornelius will take anything he could get until he is able to make some much needed changes. With a smug smile he pictured the looks people will have when they see those changes and the Minister that makes them.

* * *

He needed to think of something. Time was running out. Both he and his master were getting weak. The unicorn blood hadn't worked the way they thought it would. In order for him to get what he needed, he needed to get rid of Potter and Snape. They stood between him and the stone. Now would be a good time since the Headmaster was gone.

Quirinus knew that his time was short. He knew that if his master is successful, it would cost him his life. Ever since he let his master share his body his core has been draining. Replenishing potions weren't working anymore; his body had built an immune against it.

The first thing he needed to do was kill Snape. That will dispel the wards. He'll use Potter to get the stone. Being unnoticeable helped him get information. He heard Dumbledore talking to himself one night. The careless old fool made it easy by letting it known that the trials were set up for Potter. After getting the stone he going to kill the boy. No need to leave loose ends. Now he just needed a plan, one that won't backfire in any way.

* * *

"So, Potter, who will you be snogging today?"

Harry looked up from his work to stare at Theo. "I'm not going to snog anyone, Nott."

"Oh come on. Today is Valentine's Day. You are required to kiss someone."

"Its not a requirement. Where are you getting this information?" Draco asked looking astonished.

Theo blushed. "A seventh year to me."

The group laughed while forgetting that they were in Great Hall to study. Several students from the other Houses glared at them. The teachers on the other hand looked at them disapprovingly; Snape was both disappointed and slightly embarrassed. He expected more from his snakes, he had always been proud that they knew when to show decorum. Right now they were acting like Gryffindors.

Severus made his way down the table fully aware that everyone in the room was watching him. His godson was the first to notice him. The blonde nudged his other friends and pointed in his direction while whispering something to them. They all stopped laughing and looked at him. Each one looked scared, nervous, and embarrassed.

"Perhaps you like to share with everyone since it seems more important than studying. Who like to be the one to explain?" He looked at each one pointedly. Silently daring them to defy him. All of them but his mate cringed, Harry just stared back with shame and an apology in his eyes.

"We're sorry, sir." Harry spoke sincerely. "Theo told us that a seventh year told him it was a requirement to kiss someone on Valentine's Day. In that moment we briefly forgotten that we were suppose to be studying. It won't happen again."

"Well perhaps you four won't forget your detention tonight. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, you two will be scrubbing cauldrons before dinner. Mr Potter, Mr. Zabini, you two will be assisting Mr. Filch. Report to him after your last class."

"Yes, sir." They spoke together.

Severus nodded and turned to head back towards the head table. He caught the other students looking towards the Slytherin table.

"If all of you don't return to your work, you will be finding yourselves serving detention with your classmates."

He couldn't hold back the smirk as he watched all of them turn back to their work. The other teachers looked like they couldn't find the right words to say. He just sat down and looked around the room.

* * *

For the rest of the day Harry ignored his friends. He knew it was petty and childish, but it had hurt him to see the disappointed and embarrassed look in Severus' eyes. It hurt to know that he was just as responsible for putting it there. Just like he knew that it would take more than a sorry for Severus to forgive him.

This had completely ruined his plans. He got Sev a gift that would arrive after his last class. The attached note would inform him of their dinner. Harry had worked with the house-elves to arrange the whole thing. Harry had also enlisted Draco's help. His friend would keep the others too busy to ask question about Harry's absence.

Now he sincerely doubt that Severus would want him around. He won't blame his mate if that's the case. Harry won't stop trying to show the older man how sorry he is.

Draco, Theo and Blaise had watched their friend leave as soon as the study hour was over. He hadn't said a word to them since Snape scold them and handed out detentions. Draco knew why Harry was upset. He owed it to his friend to fix this. Theo hated that Harry was ignoring them. He hated not knowing why his friend gave them a sad look before leaving the Great Hall.

Blaise seen the hurt look, and it made him feel bad that Harry got in trouble. To him, Harry was better than all the Slytherins, better than the whole school. Blaise didn't want anyone to know that he had prematurely inherit his mother's gift. He was able to see a person's true side. Able to see who really was good or evil. Most people he met were grey. Some, not a lot, like Dumbledore were truly evil. But Harry, he was good. Despite his friend's color being a solid grey, the golden light around him told Blaise that Harry was pure. That nothing will ever change how good Harry is, nothing will turn him evil. So he was going to do whatever it took to fix things with Harry.

* * *

Severus noticed the silence and the aloofness between Harry and his friends. He was curious as to what has caused it. He didn't think that it had to the incident that happened in the Great Hall. This was their last class, surely they didn't stay mad at each other all day. Severus looked again and studied them more closely. Harry looked sad with a small hint of annoyance. Draco, Theo and Blaise looked apologetic and worried.

Upon opening his Harry link, he found that his mate kept his end firmly closed. Severus frowned in confusion. This was new and he didn't know what to do. Severus decided to wait for Harry to come to him and talk about it. If Harry doesn't then he'll ask the boy's friends.

As soon as class was over, Harry cleaned up his area and put his vital on Severus' desk before leaving quickly without a word to anyone. He made his way to the common room to put his bag on his bed. He was the first one to Filch's office. The older man gave him a small smile which Harry returned.

"What will we be doing today, Mr. Filch?"

"We have a lot to do, Mr. Potter. You two will help me clean the doxies out of the second floor restrooms. You will also be catching the pixies Peeves set loose in the Divination and Astronomy tower."

Harry looked back at the door then turned to look at Filch. "Sir, could we do the doxies first? The pixies may take awhile. They know how to hide."

"Very well. We'll do the doxies first. Which one should be joining us?"

"Zabini, sir. He's not running late, is he?"

"No, Mr. Zabini has a few more minutes."

Harry just nodded. "Sir, I heard that Peeves causes a lot of trouble. Why hasn't he been exorcised?"

"That's a good question. Some could say that the Headmaster keeps him for entertainment purposes. Others could say he's useful for information. With the Bloody Baron's help Peeves will tell the professors if any of the students broke the rules."

"Where did Peeves come from?"

"He came with the Bloody Baron. You see Hogwarts closed briefly after the last founder passed away. The Wizarding World was trying to keep the British and Scottish kings from finding out about us. The founders had heirs, but all of them except for Rowena's was living somewhere else. Rowena's daughter accepted the Baron's suit and they married a year later. The Baron helped Lady Ravenclaw re-open the school. He also helped keep the Muggles away. The riders you see in the castle are the Baron's people. They used to be teachers. They taught students to fight with weapons instead of magic. After her marriage the Lady was able to bring the school's teachers back and with their help she re-established the Houses."

"That's a great story, sir. Where did you learn it?"

Argus really likes this child. He's the only one who treats him with respect, shows him kindness and talks to him like an equal. One other use to be the same, but something terrible happened and the child changed. Argus made a grave mistake by not helping him when he asked for it. He wouldn't make that mistake again if Harry ever needed his help.

"I was told by different people. Sir Nicholas, the Baron, Mistress Bronwyn who was Lady Ravenclaw's handmaiden, and Lady Ravenclaw herself. When you stay in the castle year round there is not much to do but listen to the stories. The people in the paintings have stories too."

"I'll be sure to ask them to tell me one day. Mr. Filch, can I ask a personal question?"

"You can ask, but the question depends on if I answer or not."

"Of course. I just wanted to know your story. How you ended up at Hogwarts."

Argus smiled at the child. No one except for Poppy has ask him that question.

"Come back when you don't have detention, I'll tell the story."

Harry gave the older man a smile in return. "Of course, sir. I look forward to hearing it."

Blaise was standing outside the caretaker's office. He had shown up when Harry had asked about Peeves. Not wanting to interrupt the story he leaned against the wall next to the door and listened. When Filch had finished, Blaise heard the awe in his friend's voice. He was right, Harry is better than everyone. He knows what everyone says about caretaker, the older years tend to tell the younger ones stories about the man. Harry is the only one who is willing to listen to him. Maybe everyone, including himself, could take a leaf out Harry's book. When the room had gone silent Blaise walked in.

"I'm sorry if I'm late."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Zabini. One minute doesn't make a difference. The only thing that matters is that you showed up." Older man spoke with a smile, which Blaise returned. "Now I already told Mr. Potter, that tonight you two will be cleaning out doxies in the bathrooms on the second floor and catching pixies from the Divination and Astronomy tower. Your housemate here elected the doxies first."

"I'm fine with that. Harry can do the girls' bathroom." He said with smirk.

Harry shook is head. "No way. I was here first, so you get the girls' room." His voice had humor in it.

"Not to play favorites, but Mr. Potter is right. He was the first, so he gets first pick."

Blaise didn't care who got what as long as he got to see Harry smile again.

With a feign sigh he spoke, "If that's the way it is."

The boys followed the caretaker to the second floor. Before they got to the bathrooms they stopped at one of the broom closets. Filch grabbed two spray bottles filled with black liquid inside along with a tall bin that had a lid. He handed the bottles to the boys.

"It doxycide." He replied answering their questioning look. "It will knock out the doxies. Once all of them are knocked out drop them into this bin. A house-elf will dispose the bin when you're done. Also be extremely careful, do not let a doxy bite you. Their bites are venomous. If you are bitten tell me right away and I'll get Professor Snape. Any questions?"

Both boys shook their heads and entered the bathrooms. Harry immediately began spraying the four House banners that were hanging on the walls. Angry doxies came out screaming and went straight for him. Harry dropped the spray bottle and drew his wand. As quickly as he could he fired stunners at them. One by one each doxy fell to the floor. When the last of the doxies were knocked out he used his wand to levitate all of them and exit the bathroom and dropped them into the bin.

"Did any of them bite you?"

"No, sir. That is all of them. I'm going to see if Blaise needs help."

Harry walked back into the bathroom to retrieve his bottle before joining his friend. He found his friend doing the same thing he had done. Harry drew his wand again and started hexing the doxies. When they finished disposing the second set they set off to the tower. The pixies were harder. The little buggers didn't come out until Harry had laid out a cookie trap. They went to it like toddlers to candy. Once Harry was sure they were all out of hiding he immobilized them. He and Blaise worked quickly to put them back into their cage. He let them keep the cookies.

Argus was impress with how quickly and efficiently both boys worked. And they never once complained. If all the students were like this during their detentions he would be a happier person. He walked the boys to the Defense classroom, after dropping the newly caught pixies off he let them go. The Potter boy promised to visit him before walking off. He had a feeling that that boy was going to change his life for the better. Argus cleared his thoughts and went back to his office.

* * *

Draco and Theo stayed in the Potions' class after it ended. Both had agreed to start their detention earlier than assigned. They caught the surprised look on Snape's face before he summoned all the cauldrons and told them to clean without magic. Neither boy said a word.

Twenty minutes after they got started a house-elf arrives carrying a package wrapped in brown paper. The elf set the box on Snape's desk, bowed and popped out. Draco and Theo quickly went back to work.

Severus looked at the box on his desk for five minutes before picking it up and carrying it to his office. Upon opening the package he found Dittany and Belladonna plants. Each one were close to being fully bloom. He stared at them in confusion and disbelief. Severus blinked a few times and picked up the folded parchment.

 _Sev,_

 _Happy Valentine's Day._

 _Knowing you aren't the typical candy and flowers kind of man. I found a loophole and got you flowers can be used as potion ingredients. So in actuality your gift is potion plants._

 _I hope you like them._

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Be in your rooms when the party starts. Dress shirt and pants are mandatory, NO ROBES!_

Severus had to read the note twice. He couldn't believe that his mate had got him a gift. He was also curious as to why Harry wanted him in his rooms wearing dress clothes. Severus tabled the question and took one set of the plants into the classroom. He put them on the table behind his desk next to the board.

The potions' Master looked at his godson and the Nott boy. Draco had a small smirk on his face, Theo looked at the plants with curiosity. With a stern look they resume their work. Severus sat at his desk and continued marking papers and potion vials. After an hour he let the boys go. They cleaned up, grabbed their bags and left. He finished his work and took the second set to his personal lab.

Harry was nervous and worried. Nervous that things wouldn't go as planned and worried that Severus was still upset with him. Nevertheless he steeled himself, knocked on the portrait and went in. Severus was sitting in a chair looking at the fireplace he turned his head when Harry walked in.

"Good evening, Sev."

"Harry. Why aren't you at the party with your friends?"

"I wanted to have a quiet dinner with you. Aunt Petunia says that's what couples do on Valentine's day. Actually she said they go to a restaurant and have a romantic dinner. I figured this would be better considering we aren't the typical couple and you would be in serious trouble for taking an eleven year old out for a romantic date."

Severus smirked. "You're right on both counts. Thank you for the gift. Had I known I would have found something for you."

Harry shook his head. "You don't have to get anything. You've given me enough. Just consider your willing acceptance of this dinner my gift."

"Very well. I accept your dinner invitation."

Harry gave his mate a wide smile. "Nym."

 _Pop_. "How can Nym help?"

"Can you bring please bring dinner and set it up on the dining table?"

"I can do that Master Potter." The elf bowed and popped out. In two blinks dinner appeared on the table. The table was cover in a dark blue cloth.

Harry looked at Severus. "Shall we."

"Yes." Severus got up and followed Harry to the table. Both of them were quiet when they started eating. Too quiet for Severus. "Harry, what's going on between you and your friends?" He asked nonchalantly. He didn't missed the way his mate's shoulders went tense.

Harry kept his eyes on his plate. He was hoping Severus wouldn't bring up what had happened earlier. In truth he wasn't ready to talk about it, but he knew Sev wouldn't drop it without an answer.

"I was upset with what happened in the Great Hall. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Don't get me wrong I don't blame them completely."

"Harry, you served your punishment now let it go. Don't isolate your friends over something like this. You should have told them how you felt instead of keeping it to yourself."

"I just wanted time to think about it."

"I understand that. Just do so in the safety of the Slytherin dorms for now on. If Dumbledore had been here he would have seen that as an opening. He would have caught your expressions in the Great Hall and then made his move while you were upset and vulnerable. So for now on if something like this happens again shut off your emotions, continue your day then once you are in the dorm you can let go of everything."

Harry looked at Severus. He didn't know what to say. Fear coursed through him at the thought of Dumbledore getting close in a moment of weakness. Severus had a point it was smarter to wait when you are alone and safe.

"I'll remember that, although there won't be a next time. I'm sorry for what happened."

Severus gave him a small smile. "Harry, you don't have to apologize again. It will happen again, just do me a favor and cast _Muffliato_ before you all start talking during your study hour."

Harry smiles back. He remembers when Severus told him about the spells he created. This one was one of them. "I promise. I won't even tell the others where the spell came from."

"You truly are a Slytherin."

Harry's smile turned into a smirk. "I learned from the best. Speaking of Slytherin ways, have you decided what you are going to do if Madam Bones can get Sirius released?"

"I think I'm going to use the Geminio charm. Dumbledore will just think Sirius is finally too weak and broken to be affected by Cruciatus."

"Do you think we should write to Madam Bones and ask for her progress?"

Severus shook his head. "Let's wait for her to send us something. It wouldn't help anything if we pester her. She is a busy woman overseeing an entire department at the Ministry. Her department works hard and long hours like the Aurors do and she has to sit in on every Wizengamot meeting and trial. So we'll let this go at her pace. Remember with her on our side, Dumbledore will no longer get away with anything."

"Okay, I'll wait. It's just I hate knowing that he is in that place because of who he is and who he was friends with."

"None of that was your fault, Harry. Your godfather lasted ten years in that place, a little bit longer won't make a difference. Now let's drop this subject because it's Valentine's day and it isn't appropriate talk for this holiday."

"Fine." Harry pouted. "What should we talk about?"

"Hmm, how about your summer plans."

"I'm going to spend the first three weeks with Aunt Petunia. She sent a note back with Hedwig yesterday telling me that she and Mrs. Malfoy talked. She says that I can spend the rest of the summer with Draco, but I have to promise to go back home to celebrate my birthday. Draco, his parents, the others and their parents, and of course you are invited."

"I don't know, you put me last on that list. I'll have to think about it." Severus feign a hurtful look.

"Sev, I would love it if you could take the time out of your busy schedule and celebrate my birthday with me."

"Very well, brat, I'll be happy to."

"Thank you."

After they finished and an elf cleared the table, Harry and Severus spent the rest of night in Severus' personal lab. Harry help the potion's Master brew several different potions. All of them were mastery level.

Harry left Severus an hour before curfew. He had found his friends sitting in his and Draco's room. As soon as he closed the door they all started apologizing. Harry held up his hand and told them that there was no need for it. He in turned apologized for his behavior and told them that he won't act like that again. They told him that he had every right to act like that. Harry just dropped the subject and moved on to a better topic.

Instead of leaving the room Marcus summoned his, Blaise and Theo's stuff including the beds. Along one wall was his, Draco's and Blaise's bed. Theo and Marcus were on the other side. Desks were place in a 'L' shape along the wall close to the door.

"We'll have to ask Professor Snape if we can keep it like this. I don't want any of us in trouble, especially you Marcus."

"Don't worry Harry. Snape won't mind. Besides the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors double up on rooms. Puffs are four to a room and Gryffindors are six." Marcus assured him.

"I'm still going to ask." He said defiantly.

The others shook their heads. Neither one wanted to admit that Harry was right about needing to ask.

* * *

Living with four other people wasn't an easy task sometimes. The aforementioned four were excited when their Head of House let them share a room. Harry was excited as well. Though that excitement died away the following morning.

Harry was always the first one to wake up, but the second he started getting ready for the day Theo would wake up. That boy was not a morning person and grouched about being woken up so early. Harry learned that Theo was a light sleeper. After the second day Harry started casting the _Muffliato_ on Theo before he gets out of bed.

Marcus was Theo's opposite. It took pushing the Quidditch Captain off the bed to wake him up, then you had to be quick to avoid getting hit with a hex for doing it.

Then there was Blaise. The Italian was different than all of them. Blaise is a sleep-talker. How he and Theo got along when they shared a room is still a mystery to Harry. The entire time Blaise talked Theo never once woke up, until Harry got out of bed to wake the Italian. After the first week Harry and Draco took turns casting the Silencing Charm on Blaise.

Harry and Draco doesn't regret their decision.

* * *

"Minister, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Amelia."

Amelia had finally finished reviewing everything and built a solid case. She was confident that Fudge will go with it. After all a man was wrongfully accused and sent to prison without a trial. Ever since she left Malfoy Manor she kept seeing the pleading look Harry Potter gave her when he asked for her help. It broke her heart that the boy grew up without his godfather. The one person that was close to his parents. So after she got back to her office, Amelia put her second in charge of everything and focused on Sirius Black.

"Something was brought to my attention just after the holidays. I learned that the Ministry made a terrible mistake."

Cornelius didn't like the sound of that. "And what mistake would that be, Amelia."

"We sent an innocent man to Azkaban without a trial."

Cornelius' brows furrowed in confusion. "Do you have anything to back up that claim?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes. I checked all the paperwork and there are pensieve memories."

"Who is it?"

Amelia straighten her back and looked directly into the Minister's eyes. "Sirius Black."

Fudge's eyes went wide in shock. "Sirius Black. If I remember correctly he was a supporter for You-Know-Who. He murdered twelve Muggles and his friend Peter Pettigrew. For Merlin's sake he told You-Know-Who where to find the Potters."

Amelia shook her head. "Black didn't kill anyone. Nor did he betray the Potters. Please just look over everything. Start with the memories."

"Very well. I suppose you are coming with me."

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Cornelius got his pensieve out of the cabinet. Amelia poured the memories into it. Together they went in. No more than a half hour later the two found themselves back in the office. Cornelius was livid. If he hadn't already been told about Dumbledore, he would be on a boat right now and ordering the Dementors to Kiss the evil manipulative man.

"I'll get him released as soon as possible. Dumbledore is Azkaban right now so its one less person to worry about. Sadly I can't bring these charges against him until a formal one is filed. Either Potter or Black would have to do it."

"Thank you Minister. How will you do it without the entire world knowing? I was asked to ask you if you could keep it out of the public until the right time. Potter and Black and anyone who associates with them won't be safe until Dumbledore is taken care of."

Cornelius gave her a devious smile. "I'm the Minister I can do a lot of things that people of this world isn't aware of. This situation will help solve a problem we are having in the Wizengamot."

"What problem will that be?"

"Most of them are in Dumbledore's pockets. I'm going to make sure that those who are make an oath before sitting in for the trial. They can tell Dumbledore what I did but they won't be able to tell him what it was that made me force an oath on them. Also he won't be able to read their minds because I'll have trusted Aurors block out who it was after they vote."

"Not to sound like terrible person, but I think it would be better to threaten their seats. After all the Wizengamot is suppose to unbiased to everything that brought to a vote. If they can't do that then they shouldn't be allowed inside that chamber."

"Excellent thinking. I will bring it up in our next meeting which is sadly after Dumbledore's little trial. Maybe it will help Potter and Black when they press charges for any and all wrongdoing."

"One can hope." Amelia slapped her knees and stood up. "Thank you for listening and helping. I'm happy that I'll be able to give Potter good news."

"It's all part of the job."

Amelia nodded and left his office to go to her own. She wrote down a short note and sent it off to Lucius Malfoy. She didn't want anyone at Hogwarts asking questions when a Ministry owl shows up. If was safer for Harry this way.

* * *

After reading the short note, Lucius sent his own to his friend. His note had asked Severus to bring Harry to the Manor. Harry and Severus weren't alone when they showed up. Draco was with them. Narcissa was over the moon when he had stepped out of the fireplace.

"Severus, not that I'm complaining, but why is my son here?"

"This is Draco's reward. Thanks to Harry, he can form a proper occlude shield. With a few more lessons he'll be able to keep anyone out."

"Well done, Dragon." Lucius smiled and gripped his son's shoulder. Draco beamed at his father. Lucius turned to Harry. "Thank you for helping my son."

"It was no problem. The others can occlude as well. We did all the meditations and shielding before bed. Sev would test them every other day after our last class."

"Nevertheless you helped them in a big way. Thank you again." Harry just nodded.

"Why are we here, Lucius?"

"Madam Bones sent a letter. Fudge had looked everything over and is now setting everything up for Black's trial and pardon. I made sure that he had a clear mind. My guess is after seeing the memories there is no doubt that Dumbledore will be blacklisted from the Ministry. He would be enraged over how easy that is accomplished." Lucius gave Severus a hard look to make sure his friend knew who he was talking about in that last part.

Even without the look Severus knew who Lucius was talking about. "Indeed he would. I'll send Bones a letter asking her to sent Black to my house in Spinner's End after his trial. I don't want someone sending him to St. Mungo's. He'll stay there until after the term."

"I want to be with you when you go." Harry replied.

Severus smiled at his mate. "I know. I have no intention going without you. Your presence might help get him to take the potions."

"Are you sure it not use him as shield if Black decides to attack?" Lucius asked in amusement.

Severus gave his friend an outraged look. "I would never use Harry that way. Besides I'm stronger and more powerful than Black. The man may have been an Auror but he still acted like he was a teenager. One can hope that ten years in a hellhole would have matured him."

Lucius smiled. "Ten Galleons says that he is still the same once he recovers."

Severus returned the smile. "You're on."

Narcissa, Harry and Draco just shook their heads at the two men.

* * *

Two weeks later Severus was informed that Sirius was pardoned and would be at Spinner's End as soon as the paperwork was finished. The missive came just before the last class. Through their link he informed Harry.

Harry went straight to Severus' rooms after telling Draco subtletly the news. Once he arrived and the rooms were warded, he and Severus flooed to the house. Severus gave Harry a quick tour. Twenty minutes later Madam Bones and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace. His godfather looked bad but not as bad as Harry had originally thought.

The newly pardoned man took one look at Severus and glared. "Why is he here?"

"He is responsible for your release. So be nice. Mr. Snape, I'll leave it for you to explain. Any problems just let me know."

Severus nodded. "Thank you."

Harry thanked Madam Bones while his godfather and Severus stared at each other. After she left he went back into the living room neither man had moved and if Harry had to guess they hadn't blinked either. Shaking his head he stood next to Severus.

"Severus, give him the potions. You two can have your staring contest when we don't need to worry about getting back to school on time." He turned his head and looked at his godfather. "Sirius, take the potions. We'll talk for a bit before Severus and I have to go back to Hogwarts."

Sirius blinked and looked at the child standing next to the man he hated. He hadn't missed how the child said 'Severus' with love and devotion in his voice. He put it aside as he took in the unruly hair and killing curse green eyes. He gasped when he finally realized who he was looking at-his godson.

"Harry?" He whispered softly.

Harry gave his godfather a small smile. "Nice to finally see you again, Sirius. McGonagall and Narcissa told me a lot of stories about you. Severus and Argus did as well." Harry wanted both men to know that he has been getting information from other people. Argus, as he was told to call him, had stories of the times he caught each of the Marauders in compromising positions. He liked those stories

"Don't believe anything you are told. Especially anything Snivellus tells you."

Harry wandlessly and wordlessly sent a Stinging Hex at his godfather. He won't tolerate anyone talking bad about his mate, epsecially his godfather.

"You will be nice to Severus. After all he was the one who is responsible for your release. If it wasn't for him you would still be Dumbledore's plaything. So be civil, if you can't do that I will do the same thing mum did and curse you in your animagus form."

"Harry, that's not a Gryffindor thing to do."

Harry gave the older man a devious smile. "Good thing I'm a Slytherin."

Sirius stared at his godson in horror. Oh how his friend James is probably rolling in his grave right now. His little prongslet was a snake.

"No, you have to be joking. Please tell me your joking." He looked between Snape and his godson. Both of them had a serious expression.

"I'm not joking. If it hadn't been for Severus I would have been a mindless drone."

Severus snorted. "I doubt that, brat. Tunie taught you to be independent, that would be enough to fight any kind of compulsion."

Again, Sirius, didn't miss how they talked about each other. It worried him a lot when he heard the love and possessiveness in Snape's voice when he said 'brat' and mentioned compulsion. None of this was sitting right with him.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?!" He demanded.

"No time for that, Black." Snape drawled. "Harry has to get back before people start asking questions, so we'll keep this short. Harry will explain."

Harry glowered at his mate. He face softened when he looked at Sirius. "Everything will be explained fully once term is over. Until then you will stay here. Please don't leave this house. Dumbledore doesn't know that we got you released and we want to keep it that way for a little longer. Lucius and Narcissa is happy to lend Dobby, and Nym pledged himself to me. He'll help as well. Hedwig, my owl, will bring you the Prophet and anything you mail order. The smart bird will fly here after she drops off my letter to my aunt. Now, Nym, will bring you your daily potions regiment. Please take them. Between now and the end of term, Severus and I will check in on you. I'll try to come at least once a week, the professors are handing out a lot of work since school is ending soon. Oh and Griphook will be here tomorrow. He is bringing money for you from the Potter vault since you can't use the Black vault."

Sirius shook his head. "Harry, I'm not taking your money. James and Lily left it to you."

"Exactly, it's mine to do with as I please. I want to help you until everything is situated. Besides I have more than enough." Harry looked at Severus and smiled. The older man stared down at the boy and smiled back.

Sirius shifted as he felt like he was intruding on a private moment. He didn't like that one bit and his instinct was telling him to grab Harry and curse Snape. He had a feeling that Harry wouldn't like that. He cleared his throat to get their attention back.

"Harry, how things going at school?" He asked when the two looked at him.

"A little boring since I know how to do everything, but amusing as well since I know how to do everything. The puppets are fun to play with."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Puppets?"

"Yeah, Weasel and his muggle-born girlfriend Granger. Its fun making them mad and it's almost too easy. Thankfully I have Fred and George on my side."

"Harry." Severus' tone was stern, telling the younger boy that now wasn't the time.

Harry looked at his mate and gave him a slight nod before looking back at his godfather. "Right. So are you going to be alright with this situation? I know its a lot to ask but it's the only safest way we found while school is still going. I promise everything will be explained."

"I'll learn to love it. Thank you both for getting me out. Harry, I want you to be careful at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was too foolish and loose tongue during his visits."

"Don't worry about him, Sirius. Severus, Lucius and I are working on a plan. If you must know the _Headmaster_ isn't at Hogwarts at the moment. Now isn't the time to go into details."

"Use anything in the house and like Harry said the house-elves with get you anything you want or need."

"Sev, can he use the floo?" Harry asked his mate with pleading eyes.

Sirius looked between the two still trying to figure out what was going on. There was so many things he wanted to know and only the two of them had the answers.

Severus looked at the younger male. The potion's Master fought hard not to smile at those wide green eyes. He didn't want to show anyone that those eyes were his weakness. Severus averted his own eyes to look at his house-guest. The dark brown of the newly reinstated Black Lord had confusion and questioning written in the depths. Severus wasn't quite ready to answer the question he knew was on the other man's mind. He knew Harry knew what Sirius wanted to ask.

Severus looked back at his mate and gave him a discreet smile. "Yes if Sirius wants to use the floo he can, but only using it to go to Hogwarts nowhere else."

Harry kept himself in check not to rush forward to hug Severus. Instead he looked at his godfather. "If you get bored you can floo to Severus' private quarters at Hogwarts. Dumbledore doesn't know about the open connection nor can he is able to detect the comings and goings. If Severus isn't there just tell Salazar and he'll inform both of us. I'm free to talk an hour after dinner every night but Tuesdays and Thursdays. Those are Quidditch practices and Astronomy nights."

Sirius' eyebrows perked up. "You play Quidditch. What position?"

"Seeker."

"Like your dad. Wait how can a first year play Quidditch? Did they change the rules?"

"No. I became the Seeker by a unanimous vote. The entire Slytherin House wanted me to replace Yaxley when he quit after a bad game. Severus signed off on it to avoid a whole House protest."

"Harry fails to mention that he is the House favorite. He has all of the older years wrapped around his little finger."

"I do not." Harry protested with a light blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Yes you do. Your smarts and cunningness has earned you their respect. The fifth, sixth and seventh years had put aside their differences and befriended some half-bloods and muggleborns of their years. Its all because your friend Mr. Flint told them all about poker and the other wonders of the Muggle World. The fourth, third and second had recently began reading Muggle books. I have gotten reports from other teachers telling me that my snakes are reading those books in class after they have completed the practical and their homework. You, my cunning snake, have changed the Slytherins for the better. Next year or the year after the Slytherin House will no longer have a terrible reputation it was given by Voldemort and Dumbledore."

Sirius listened to the whole speech in awed. He was proud of his godson. Lily and James would be proud of him too despite the fact that Harry was in Slytherin. He was also surprise by how much Snape had changed or how open the other man was. Sirius began thinking that maybe some of Snape's aloofness during their time was partly him and James' fault. _Maybe Lils was right. There is another side to him. A side that is worth getting to know him._ Sirius thought making the final decision to try and befriend the potion's teacher.

"He's definitely Lily's child. And since it's likely to get boring here, you can count on me visiting Hogwarts. Are you sure you don't mind, Snape?"

"Not at all. Harry's happiness comes first. Just please don't leave the rooms, Dumbledore has spies in the portraits. No one knows which ones are still loyal to him, McGonagall and Flitwick are still searching."

"I won't leave and risk Harry's safety." Sirius vowed.

"Thank you. Now we have to cut this short because Harry has to get back before his absence is noticed."

Sirius nodded and looked at Harry. "I'll see you in a couple of days, Pup."

After his godson hugged him, he watched the two leave through the floo. Sirius let out a heavy resigned sigh and looked around the room; it surprised him. Instead of seeing Slytherin colors, the room was done in cream and chocolate brown. The couch and chairs were in cream with brown throw pillows. It complimented the dark wood of the floors and tables. He slowly made his way around the house, every room was done in the same two colors. Well every room but Serverus' bedroom.

The master bedroom was done in gray, black and red. The walls were dark gray, the bedding was black and red, and the furniture was black. The main focus of the room was the bed itself. The bed, instead of traditional four poster, was black wrought iron. The headboard's design was a tree with a footboard of vines growing in opposite directions.

Sirius was speechless. This was the first time he could say that a bedroom had turned him on. If he wasn't already in love with someone else he would try to seduce Snape into the man's own bed. Maybe he could talk his love into changing the decor of their bedroom back at their flat. Just the thought of the man gripped his heart. He had to remember to ask Snape if he knew where the other man was and if he was still alive. Sirius pushed the depressing thought aside, closed the bedroom door and went back into the living room. With a glass of Firewhiskey he sat on the couch and began his planning on getting his revenge.

* * *

He was going to find a way to get the Minister back for what he did. Nobody treats Albus Dumbledore like that.

He was forced to stay in the dirty disgusting prison for months. None of the guards went anywhere near his cell. The Dementors were kept away as well. Later he found out that Arthur Weasley, pressured by his wife, found a way to send an order to Azkaban telling the guards the Wizengamot needed Dumbledore to have a sound mind during his trial. Albus was offended by that but decided to let it go since it kept the Dementors away.

His trial on the other hand was a farce. Fudge had tried to get the Wizengamot to see things his way. When they started voting Albus saw that people were still loyal to him. He smiled inwardly thinking it was time to get Fudge removed and replace the damnable man with someone devoted to him. Maybe he can use Arthur, since the man is under his wife's potions and spells.

Everyone, but the Death Eaters and to his surprise Amelia Bones, voted in his favor. He was released and placed on probation. Dumbledore wasn't allowed in the Ministry for five months nor could pick a proxy for his Wizengamot votes. All in all he was cut off from anything political.

Just before leaving the chambers he was approached by the Governor McMillan. She reminded him that he still had a month left for his suspension. Albus kept his face impassive while she talked. Once things with the Potter brat work out he was going after the school's governors and getting rid of all of them.

* * *

There was three weeks of classes left. The teachers started reviewing during class and set up tutoring sessions for the fifth and seventh years. The younger years had study groups in the Great Hall under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey and Filch. Each Head of House was on a rotated schedule so one would be in the Great Hall to help if any of students had questions.

With some begging from the seventh year Quidditch players, McGonagall had changed the last match to an earlier date. The final game was Slytherin verus Hufflepuff. It would have been Gryffindor had Oliver Wood been able to dodge the Bludger and catch the Quaffle before his team's Seeker caught the Snitch. Sadly he didn't and that extra point gave Slytherin a ten point lead after the Seeker caught the Snitch, the final score was 300-290 for Slytherin's win.

The Slytherin-Hufflepuff game was brutal. If it hadn't been for _Episkey_ and _Ferula_ several players would have been out of the game. In the end, Harry's ability to nose-dive so close to the ground gave Slytherin the win. Harry didn't walk off the pitch untouched. His left side and right thigh was bruised from the Bludger hits and Diggory broke his nose with his elbow in mid-dive. Harry let Severus fix his nose before he joined his team and housemates' celebration.

Two nights later Harry and Severus decided to carry out their plan. Harry wore his cloak and followed Severus to the third floor. This time Severus threw a stunning hex at the Cerebus before entering the room. Once they were sure that the dog was out they walked in and closed the door. Underneath the giant paw was a trapdoor. They both dropped in without hesitation. The Devil's Snare at the bottom protected them from the fall, both stayed relaxed and dropped out of the deadly plant. Next they entered a room with flying keys, Harry flew quickly around the room dodging angry keys in order to catch the small golden one. Once it was caught he dropped next to Severus who erected a shield to protect them from the other keys.

The third room had a giant chess board. Severus repaired the broken pieces and played the game. The game took longer than they thought but in the end Severus won. He had a smug look when he glanced at Harry. The eleven year old just shook his head and walked to the next door. The fourth room smelled really bad.

"I think the troll was in here." Harry said nasally since his fingers were pinching his nose.

Severus growled behind his own hand. "If the old bastard hadn't already signed his death certificate, this would have done it. What the hell was he thinking?"

"I don't know, Sev. It doesn't matter anymore."

They walked to the next room which, to their surprise, was empty.

"I think this was suppose to be my room. Sprout's Snare, Flitwick's keys, McGonagall's chess, Quirrell's troll. I think he wanted me to put some kind of potion challenge in here."

"Thankfully you missed that meeting. Maybe that's why he was so angry when you had returned."

"You're right. Oh well, let's finish this and get back."

With suspense they walked through the next door. The final room was circular with many tall square pillars around the room. Steps descended towards the middle of the room. In the middle the mates found a standing mirror. The glass was surrounded by a gold frame.

Severus gasped. "The Mirror of Erised."

"What does it do?"

"It will show you your heart's desire."

"Precisely." A familiar voice spoke behind them.

Before Severus and Harry had completely turned around, red lights of the stunning hex hit Severus. Harry watched his mate fall. He looked up and watched Quirrell walk out of the shadows. Harry growled and drew his wand, Quirrell anticipating the move sent an _Expelliarmus_ at Harry.

"Now you are going to get the stone or I'll kill Snape."

"I don't know where the stone is." Harry shouted moving to stand in front of Severus.

Quirrell shook his head. "I thought you were smarter than that, Potter. The stone is in the mirror. I won't tell you again."

Harry looked at Severus and silently put several shields over the older man. Their vials doesn't protect them from the Killing Curse. Slowly he made his way over to the mirror. Tears welled up in his eyes as his parents appeared next to his reflection. Everyone was right, he did look like his dad and had his mum's eyes. They smiled at him before the reflection change and he watching an older version of himself bonding with Severus. The two of them were facing each other while a faceless person was wrapping ribbons around their joined hands. The scene faded just as they leaned forward to share a kiss. Standing before him was his own reflection. The reflection reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood red stone, reflected Harry smiled and winked before dropping the stone back into his pocket.

Harry felt the stone in his own pocket. He continued to look into the mirror while trying to think of a way to defeat the evil man behind him.

"What is taking so long? What do you see?"

"I see myself as Minister of Magic. I'm shaking hands with Draco Malfoy, he just became my personal Auror."

"He lies." A voice whispered.

"Stop stalling or say goodbye to your beloved Potion's Master."

With no hesitation or regret, Harry spun around and wandlessly yelled, " _Sectumsempra_!"

Quirrell's eyes went wide as the boy yelled an unknown spell. He tried to dodge, but wasn't quick enough. The curse severed his arm. Quirinus yelled in pain as his wound throbbed and bled. The painful yell turned into animalistic growl as he rushed forward to the impertient child. He knocked the boy against the mirror as his only hand wrapped around the boy's neck.

Harry grabbed Quirrell's wrist with both hands and tried to pull it away from his throat. Quirrell let out another pain filled cry as he released his throat and stumbled back. The older man's hand turned to ash and started breaking apart. Harry looked at his own hands then moved forward and gripped Quirrell's face. Upon his touch the face turned to ash and began to crumble. Quirrell dropped to his knees as his body started to deteriorate.

Harry not bothering to watch the rest rushed to Severus and used _Rennervate_ on his mate. Severus let out a groan. Harry heard a second noise, a roar of rage. He stood over Severus protectively, _Accio_ ing his wand and waited for an attack. He wasn't prepared for a black shadow fly out of Quirrell's empty robes and rush towards him. The shadow hit him and knocked him down, his head hit the stone with loud crack. The last thing he saw was Severus' worried face.

He hasn't left Harry's side since he carried the boy back to his private rooms. Severus was upset and angry. Upset that Harry had to face that stuttering bastard alone, and angry that the said bastard had got the drop on him. Him, Severus Snape, the spy for both sides and a Death Eater who shared the second in command with his best friend. Quirrell was just lucky that he was already dead or he would be getting tortured until he wouldn't know which way was up. Severus was also angry that Harry fought the man alone, but he was relieved that his mate's only injury was a head wound.

Once the rooms were warded and Harry was carefully laid on the couch, Severus rushed to his lab to retrieve one of the potions he made specifically for Harry. Within seconds of taking the potion, the wound began to seal itself and Harry let out a pained groan. Those green eyes opened and looked at him.

"What happened?" Harry hoarsely whispered.

"Something knocked back and you cracked your head on the stone floor. What do you remember?"

"Everything but that. The stone is in my pocket."

"Forget about that for now. What happened with Quirrell?"

Harry slowly sat up and looked at Severus. "After the stone appeared in my pocket, Quirrell threaten you again when I lied. I turned and yelled Sectumsempra. It hit his arm severing it from his body. He yelled before rushing at me and tried to strangle me with one hand. When I touched him, his arm turned to ash and crumbled. I gripped his face which did the same as his hand. It spread out through his body in a matter of seconds. Then I helped you."

"Salazar." Severus breathe out. "If you ever..."

"I know. Please lets just here before I have to go to the dorms."

Severus moved and sat next to Harry on the couch. Harry snuggled against the older man's side and laid his head on the firm chest, listening to the heartbeat under him. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and pressed his cheek to the top of Harry's head. Neither one spoke another word for the next hour.

* * *

Early the following morning, Severus firecalled Narcissa after he and Harry sent Hedwig off to the Flamels' with the stone and a note. Narcissa stepped through and listened to her friend as he explained what happened. The Malfoy matriarch was worried about her son's friend and quickly agreed to help Severus.

After escorting a polyjuiced Narcissa to the Defense classroom so she could change. Severus left to head to the Great Hall. He gave Harry a short nod before taking his seat next to Minerva. Narcissa came in minutes later and sat next to Pomona. Nobody suspected a thing.

Severus and Harry had just began to finally relaxed. The first years through fourth and the sixth years were done with all of their exams. The fifth and seventh were on their first day for OWLs and NEWTs; it was the last week of school.

The day had started out perfectly. Harry and his friends were packed except for their uniforms. During breakfast McGonagall had announced that the younger years and the sixth years were free to do whatever they wanted as long as they weren't anywhere near the Great Hall or other testing areas. Harry spent the whole morning playing poker with his friends. He had lunch with Severus and Sirius. After lunch he and his friends joined the other Slytherins in a Quidditch match under the watchful eyes of Madam Hooch. By dinner the fifth and seventh years were done with the first day of exams.

Dinner was where everything went south. The black cloud that had left the school had returned. The food had just appeared on the tables when the doors of the Great Hall slammed opened. Walking in strutting like a peacock was Dumbledore. With a smug smile he stopped just inside the doors and looked around.

"I'm back." He spoke loudly for all of them to hear.


	10. Chapter 10

**So so sorry. Having the flu for nearly four months prolonged getting this written. I was just thankful that I had the forethought to write out an outline for this chapter or it would have taken me longer to get it done.  
** **To answer a reviewer's question about the Polyjuice, the potion was made with Quirrell's ashes. I know that once someone is cremated there is no DNA in the ashes, but these people are wizards so using a bit of creativity-their magic is still in the ashes and the magic preserves the DNA. I know its a little far-fetched but I'm going to stick with it.  
Also if I still have some of your attention, Year Two is currently in the writing process and will probably not start posting until the end of the month.**

 **Happy reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

He was getting really annoyed. After his announcement the students had the audacity to turn away. They ignored him as he made his way up to the staff table. The second thing that annoyed him was seeing that governor bitch sitting with _his_ staff.

He knew he had to watch what he said. Albus didn't want her to find a reason to fire him. So playing nice was his only option.

Severus and Minerva were glad they had time to prepare the children. Some of them were panicked about the Headmaster's return. So they came up with a plan. All the House Heads minus Minerva were going to talk to their students. They were going to make sure everyone at least travels in pairs. Also no one was allow to be alone with the Headmaster again. Minerva was extremely upset that she couldn't talk to her lions. She didn't want to take the chance of one of Dumbledore's spies reporting back to him.

Instead she was going to have Pomona and Filius ask their house to watch over her's. Most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were friends with the Gryffindors. So they knew who was loyal to Dumbledore and who wasn't. Minerva was going to ask if the students could inform her who was Dumbledore's spies and who gave him their loyalty. So far she only knew about Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger. Oh she'll never forget the conversation she had with Severus and Harry Potter. They came to her the weekend after the younger years and sixth years finished their exams.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Minerva, can we speak to you for a moment?"_

 _Minvera looked up and spotted Severus and Harry standing in the doorway. Both looked furious._

 _"Of course. Sit. Tea?" Both shook their heads as they sat down. "What has you both upset?"_

 _"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger accosted me in the hall on the way to the dungeons. They looked a bit smug and happy as they informed me that they saved my life. They also wanted to tell me that they were asking for the debt to be paid."_

 _"Saved you how?" Minerva asked cautiously. The look and tone of the boy told her the answer wasn't a good one._

 _"It was during the my first game. The incident with my broom. Weasley was very pleased and smug to inform me that they, or rather Granger was the one that caused the fire. They thought Professor Snape was cursing my broom."_

 _Minerva's jaw dropped open. Never in all her years teaching has she ever had someone tell her something like that. Students hexing a teacher without cause. She was also disappointed that the students in question was in her house. She didn't want to believe it, but Minerva knew that Potter doesn't lie. Truth be told Weasley and Granger were her least favorite and most problematic students._

 _Before, if Dumbledore was still there, the only punishment she could give them was detention. But Albus was gone and they admitted to assaulting a teacher, she can give them the proper punishment._

 _"Leave it to me. I will handle this."_

 _"What are you going to do?" Severus questioned._

 _"Since there is only a week left they get detention everyday. For the new term they'll be suspended for a month."_

 _"Why not start their suspension now?" Harry asked._

 _"Well all students are required to be at the ending feast. Also I'm sure they'll think of it as an early vacation. Missing the first month of the new term is a suitable punishment." Minerva calmly explained._

 _Harry nodded in agreement. Severus still looked angry._

 _"Their detention is of my choosing. I want them cleaning up after the creatures. With no magic. Their wands will be locked in my office until the ending feast."_

 _"A suitable punishment." Minerva agreed. "Now you two can go about your day and I'll inform them of this. Also, Mr. Potter, there is no life debt to be paid."_

 _"I know ma'am. I've read a book about them. Professor Snape wasn't jinking my broom. Therefore he wasn't responsible and that makes their action invaild."_

 _"Aptly put. I'll be sure to let them know that as well."_

 _Severus and Harry stood up. "Thank you Minvera. If I was to confront them I would've just expelled them."_

 _"I know Severus. Thank you for coming to me first." Severus nodded and followed Harry out of the classroom._

 _Minerva let out a tired sigh. She thanked her lucky stars that Dumbledore was gone. She knew that if he was here he would've let the two go. Minerva also knew that they were the older man's spies. There just wasn't enough proof to give to the governors._

 _The Transfiguration's teacher stood up and left her classroom. The sooner this is done the better for everyone._

 ***Flashback Ends***

Minvera was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her arm. She turned and looked into the obsidian eyes of the Potion's Master.

"What is it, Severus?"

"You need to intervene." He spoke in a low voice.

She looked up and spotted the Headmaster looming over Governor McMillan. The smaller woman didn't appear to be affected by the imposing man.

"Albus, not in front of the children." She spoke low enough for him to hear. The children didn't need to witness the power-play.

Albus stared at the governor for a second longer before glaring at Minerva. _Seems like another thing I need to fix_. He furiously thought. His staff was going to be complaint and controllable again.

Without saying a word he moved to sit in his chair. The newly reinstated Headmaster looked at every single student. From their minds he learned everything that has happened since he's been gone. Unknowingly having an intruder in his own head planting false memories.

Severus had been in the old man's head the moment the bastard walked in. There was no way he was going to let Dumbledore learn anything. The manipulations on the children were going to end.

* * *

Dumbledore's return had seemed to prolong dinner. Not that it mattered all that much to him. Harry was ignoring his pompous return in favor of listening to his friends debate on their end of year poker game.

Draco wanted to play with poker chips then afterwards exchange them to real money. Theo and Blaise wanted to play the last game the same way they started. Marcus wanted to play with Galleons, saying that each of them were experience enough to play for real.

Harry just shook his head and remained quiet. While keeping an ear on his friends he watched his mate. The older man was tense and Harry could see the anger in those onyx eyes. Harry wanted to talk to him, but he knew that Severus didn't need the distraction. With a resign sigh he turned to his friends. It seems that had agreed with Marcus.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a happy man. The old bastard had all of them in the teacher's lounge well past midnight. He had done nothing but rant and rave about meddlesome governors and irritating Death Eaters. Pot calling the Kettle was constantly echoing in his head. It took everything he had not to laugh.

After the Headmaster had dismissed them, Severus went to his rooms. To further his annoyance Sirius Black was sitting on his couch. Nothing he said would get the man to leave. Severus had thought about hexing him but the thought of upsetting his mate suppressed the urge.

"Black, what are you doing here?" Severus tiredly asked. His fingers twitched to draw his wand.

The mutt had the audacity to smirk at him. "I thought I drop by and have a late night talk."

"Can it wait? Its been a tiring day. A third year blew up a cauldron, the Weasley brat and his girlfriend are still causing trouble and to top it all off the old bastard came back. I've just left a _meeting_ he called." He spat the word out with disgust. "Where he did nothing but yell and rant about the school's governors, Fudge and Death Eaters. So can we do this another time?"

He moved to sit in his chair aware that Sirius was watching his every move. Once he was settled he summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey. He took a big drink straight from the bottle. His intruder made no move to leave.

"Is Harry safe?"

"Yes, Black. As long as I'm around Harry will always be safe." His answer spoken as a vow. He wanted Black to know that he'll protect Harry. He just hopes that Black won't put up much of a fight when they tell him.

"How did...when did the Light leader become evil?"

The question was asked in a low whisper, but Severus still heard it. "This might seem like a surprise to you but Dumbledore was always like this."

Sirius' eyebrows went into his hairline as his eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"He's pretending to be Light. Dumbledore wants nothing but power."

"But Grindelwald and Vol-Voldemort."

"Means to an end. He wanted Gellert to rule by his side, the former Dark Lord wanted nothing to do with him. So Dumbledore locked the man up in Nurmengard. Then Voldemort came to Hogwarts and made the mistake of showing his true power. Again Dumbledore wanted that power but was denied. For the sixty odd years he has been trying to get rid of the Dark Lord."

"How does Harry fit into this?"

"The last part of the prophecy 'The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.' It foretold that Harry is just as powerful as the Dark Lord. So Dumbledore wants to use Harry to get rid of Voldemort. When he does Harry would be weak enough for Dumbledore to make his move."

Black gave him another surprised look. This one had disbelief paired with it.

"How do you know all this?"

Severus sighed. "I'm a spy for both sides and a master Legilimens. There isn't a lot Dumbledore can hide from me."

"Who's side are you really on?"

"Harry's. Always Harry's."

"I wasn't aware that Harry had a side."

"Then you're in for a surprise. That boy is going to change the Wizarding World."

"Why are you close to Harry? After what James and I have done to you, I figured you would hate him."

"You figured wrong. I could never hate Harry. In case you forgot he's Lily's son too."

Black chuckled. "That would be impossible to forget. Lily would come back and haunt me if I did. The woman was vicious when she's pissed or annoyed at you."

Severus let out his own chuckle. "Yes she was. Harry is like her in that way, despite the fact that he has James' mischievous behavior."

"Really. I didn't see any of it during our talks."

"He hides it well. Unless he's with the Weasley twins. Please don't get him any Marauder lessons."

"Its his birthright." Sirius fiercely claimed. "He has a right to know."

"That may be true, but-" Severus stopped. He can't exactly tell Black that he and his godson were married, and he didn't want his husband turning into his father and dogfather.

"But...what?" Sirius pressed.

"Forget it. The rest will have to wait until Harry can be here."

"No, I don't want to wait. Tell me now."

"Not going to happen. Just let it go. Don't try anything, Black. We aren't children anymore and therefore you can no longer bully me. Take a page out of Lupin's book and practice some patience. Now will you kindly leave. I still have to teach children in the morning."

"Fine." The animagus got up and stomped to the fireplace. Once he left, Severus dropped his head back and sighed. This is why he doesn't have late night conversations after a tiring day. He somehow ends up saying things he shouldn't.

* * *

It was the longest week for everyone. All the teachers were short-tempered and ornery. Dumbledore was relentless. A lot of the younger years under fifth ended up in detention. To make matter worse it was always the Slytherins.

The Slytherins, by the second day, stayed in the dungeons. Their Head of House had house elves bring them food. Snape also made sure that all the points Dumbledore took were given back.

Harry and his friends not only had to deal with Dumbledore and his detentions, but they also had to deal with Weasley and Granger. No matter where they were the two Gryffindors were right there. The Slytherins took to wearing permanent shields.

Now the last day had arrived. Harry and his friends hadn't slept at all. They stayed up playing poker; Blaise was several Galleons richer. When the morning alarm went off the five cleared everything away, did their morning routine, and put any stray items in their trunks. After shrinking the trunks they went to their last breakfast.

For the rest of the morning they hung out by the lake. A house elf brought them lunch while they worked how to get together for the summer. They all decided to wait until Harry's birthday.

When the sun started to set they reluctantly went back inside. The end of the year feast was a loud affair. All the students were excited. If anyone was paying attention to the Head Table, they would see all the teachers looking relieved. Well all but Dumbledore. The Headmaster was furious.

When the feast ended and Dumbledore announced the House winner-Slytherin, the students filed out of the Great Hall and the castle.

Harry and his friends were quiet on the way to the train. None of them had anything to say. Once they were in their compartment, Draco and Marcus began playing chess. Theo and Harry were reading and Blaise was sketching. Something he had picked up during the winter holiday.

They weren't going to say goodbye.

* * *

He waited until everyone left. He was on a mission.

Albus Dumbledore made his way to the third floor. Right away he realized that there were no wards or charms. When he opened the door the room was empty. Fury swelled and his magic exploded.

Albus stomped to the trapdoor and dropped down. There was no Devil's Snare to stop his fall. Reflex saved him from death, Quickly he made his way through empty rooms until he reached his destination. His magic exploded again.

In the middle of the room stood a broken mirror. As little as five feet from it was a pile of ashes, a robe and a very familiar turban. He had been fooled. Try as he might nothing told him what happened. There was no magical signature in the room. Not even the magic he put in the mirror.

After making his way back to his office he thought about it. Nothing had been out-of-place. So who in Merlin's name was Quirrell? What happened to the real Quirrell? Where was the stone?

The questions were endless and sadly he had no way of getting answers. Damn the governors, Fudge and Potter. They were the reason his plans hadn't work. Oh they were going to pay and pay dearly.

* * *

At King's Cross, Harry hugged his friends. They didn't care who saw it. When they left he went through the barrier, he found his aunt and mate waiting for him.

His aunt informed him that they were going to France for two weeks. Harry knew that plan had more than one reason. Through their link Severus confirmed it. He told him they were going for safety reasons. Harry didn't argue. France didn't sound like a bad idea.

 **End of Year One**

* * *

 _ **I would like to ask the opinion of all of you. I've written two small companion pieces-one features Harry and Filch having a conversation and the other is Harry having a conversation with the portraits in Dumbles' office.  
**_ ** _What I'm asking is if any of you want me to post them. The reason I'm asking is because these pieces talk about the darker side of Dumbledore. They both talk of rape (not in detail, more like implied); Dumbledore killing; more of his manipulations, schemes and plans; his all around evilness.  
_** ** _So if anyone would like to read them just PM me and I'll post them. They will be posted separately from the main story but I will have the timeline written for when the conversations take place._**


	11. Year 2 Chapter 1

**Finally! So sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy this and don't hate me too much in the end.  
Also I would like to point out that there is a conversation between Arabella and Harry about Argus Filch. If you want to avoid any confusions I recommend that you read _"Two Guys, A Cat and Afternoon Tea"_ and _"Argus' Secret"_ , both of them will be in this story. Another companion piece _"Another Afternoon Conversation"_ will be mentioned in this story around Harry's fifth year. All three will give you an idea of the kind person Dumbledore is in this story.**

 **As always happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Year Two**  
 **Chapter One**

He woke up disoriented and confused. He had no idea where he was and why he felt sore. The room he was in was not his room at Privet Drive. No, this one was three times bigger with dark green walls. The bed was softer than his own with sheets too soft to be real.

When he tried to move to get out of the bed, pain shot up his spine and blurred his vision. _What happened?_ He silently questioned while he waited for the pain and blurriness to ebb away. Once he could see again he looked around for his wand. Panic coursed through him when he didn't see the holly wand.

Before he could cry out, the bedroom door opened. Severus walked in looking worried and like he hadn't slept in days. Following him was Sirius, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius. The other four looked like Severus did. Seeing them like that worried Harry.

"What happened? You set off the alert I placed on you." Severus moved closer and sat next to him.

"Sorry. I panicked when I couldn't find my wand."

"You're wand is in your bag in my room."

"Sev, what happened?"

Severus gave Harry a sad look before answering. "What do you remember?"

Harry thought about the question for a minute. "You and Aunt Petunia met me at the station. You informed me that we were going to France and that Sirius was already at the hotel. The first week was sight-seeing and doing my summer homework. In between, Sirius told me stories and we met with the French Ministry. Their DMLE and Madam Bones worked on Sirius' case and making our house unplottable to the magical and kept under the Fidelus against Dumbledore, his Order, Uncle Vernon and his family.

"The second week we traveled to other cities before going back to Paris for the final weekend. That Saturday we were on our way to lunch before going to see a play aunt Petunia heard about." His brows furrowed as he tried to remember what happened next. He looked up at Severus with worry. "I don't remember what happens after that."

"Some how some way your uncle and Dumbledore tracked us. It was my quick thinking to send a notice-me-not at Sirius before Dumbledore could recognize him. But it that quick thinking that distracted me from you. Dumbledore must of found that his spells weren't working on us. So he started conjuring weapons to use. While he distracted us your uncle went after Tunie. Luckily he wasn't able to do anything because of Sirius. Dumbledore must've noticed and used a stunner in Sirius' direction. Your uncle had tried again and was able to hit your aunt. He was able to get several hits in before you broke apart and went after him. You tried to hex him but Dumbledore must of put a shielding charm on him. Vernon knocked Tunie out and turned on you. Of course you barely stood a chance and I couldn't help because I was fighting Dumbledore. The old man must've gotten tired of fighting so he used the blasting charm. I regret to say I chose to protect Tunie because the blast would have killed her. Unfortunately my decision caused you to get blasted into a building."

"Don't fret too much, Sev. I would've made the same choice. What happened after?"

"The DMLE showed up and asked the three of us questions. It was a good thing we were on the magical side of Paris. After the questioning we were able to go to the hospital. They ran diagnostics on us. Tunie had a fractured jaw, a black eye, broken ribs and a concussion when he kicked her in the head. You had a broken nose, bruised ribs, and a concussion from your uncle. From the blast you had a fractured skull, broken arm, broken clavicle and bruised back. The healers were able to fix everything but they decided to leave the concussions alone. Mind healers told me and Sirius that potions and healing spells cause more damage. They, while getting rid of the problem, made sure that the patient wasn't able to ever remember what happened. Not even Legilimency could reverse the effect. After everything was healed I brought you here and Sirius took Tunie to Privet Drive."

"Why? Aunt Petunia must be worried about me." He tried to get up again but was stopped by the pain and Severus. Harry groaned and closed his eyes. "I want to go home and see her. Please."

"Harry, calm down. You'll see her and Arabella later. Your aunt is protected by Amelia and a team of Aurors. Petunia just wanted to get a few things in order. She'll explain everything when she gets here." Sirius explained in soothing voice.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his godfather. The grey eyes were filled with concern and relief. Harry didn't like that he was the one to put them there. After weeks of getting to know the other man, Harry found that he only wanted to see Sirius laugh and enjoy life. He wanted Sirius to be free.

"Do you know where Vernon and Dumbledore are?"

"Vernon, no. Dumbledore is back at Hogwarts probably forming another plan." Severus answered.

"What will the DMLE do?"

Harry watched the anger flash in both his mate's and Sirius' eyes. That told him he wasn't going to like the answer.

"At the moment they can't do anything. There weren't any witnesses during the attack."

"NO WITNESSES! We were in a populated area."

"Calm down. This is Dumbledore's doing. Apparently he has Order members in the French Auror corp. Members no one in the Britain's Order knew about. The Aurors oblivated the witnesses. None of them remember the fight. Our memories won't help because Dumbledore can claim that we tampered with them."

"I can't believe this. If the Dark Lord was still alive or Grindelwald can be found, I would put Dumbledore under a body bind and have one of them kill him. Make our lives easier."

"HARRY!" They all yelled in shock.

Harry gave them all a blank stare. He, at this point, didn't care. Dumbledore had gone too far this time, and Harry knew that it was just going to get worse the longer the old man is free and alive.

"Harry you can't think that way." Narcissa spoke softly.

"I don't care! That bastard went too far. You all know as well as I do that its never going to end as long as he is alive and free."

"No matter how true that is, love, you can't say things like that. If the wrong person heard you or someone who can get past your shields sees it in your mind, they won't hesitate to tell Dumbledore. I'm not the only spy he has. I don't even know who the others are, but they know about me."

Harry felt some of the anger drain away. "I'm sorry Sev. Its just he makes me so angry. And this time aunt Petunia was in the crossfire, not to mention you and Sirius. I can't lose any of you."

Severus moved to sit behind Harry and hold the boy tight against him. He knew how Harry felt. The same feelings had and still do course through him when he looks at his mate.

"Someone wants to tell me what the hell is going on." Sirius demanded.

Everyone looked at the Black Lord. Harry and Severus took a couple of minutes to remember where they were and what was said. Both closed their eyes and let out a groan before looking at the animagus again.

"I'm sorry Siri. I didn't want you to find out like this."Harry's voice was calm and apologetic

"Find out what?"

"Severus and I are mates. What kind, we don't know yet. We found out during my sorting when the Sorting Hat saw the connection. Before we got you released from Azkaban we, with the goblins help, became bonded."

It was all too quick for anyone to react. Sirius pushed Harry away and punched Severus in the face. Before he could do it again he found his arms pinned to his side by invisible ropes. He struggled to get free.

"Let me go right now." His voice was low and deadly.

"No not until you calm down and listen to them." Narcissa replied.

"Sirius, listen to me." Severus spoke firmly. He waited until the other man looked at him before he continued. "I love Harry. I will protect him with my life. There is nothing intimate between us except for hugs. While he is still young I will only be there as a protector, a friend and a companion. When he is older and _only_ when he feels ready we'll we take the next step and make the bond complete. I will never force Harry to do something he doesn't want to do. If it will make you feel better, Tunie already made take an oath. I can't force Harry until he is older and he is the one to initiate our first time."

"Siri, I love him. Please don't make me choose between you." Harry pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"This is not how things are suppose to go. Not how your parents envisioned your future. They wanted you to go to Hogwarts and enjoy your life. Meet someone nice and fall in love, get married and give them grandchildren to spoil."

Harry gave his godfather a cheeky grin. "Well I do go to Hogwarts. I do enjoy my life. I have my friends, you, Lucius and Narcissa, Aunt Petunia, Arabella and Severus. I did meet someone nice, even if he is snarky sometimes. I did fall in love and got married. The grandchildren won't come until after Dumbledore and Voldemort are gone and the Wizarding World is running the way it needs to be. If all that can be done before I'm twenty, then Sev and I will work on the grandchildren."

"You're a eleven. You aren't suppose to know how babies are made."

"I read a lot. Also, Aunt Petunia and Arabella watches soap operas. I know more than anyone would think. So do you think you can refrain from hitting my husband. I quite like his face."

"Thanks, love." Severus drawled.

Sirius sighed heavily after a few minutes of deep thinking. He still didn't like this but if Harry was happy then he wasn't going to be the one to take that away. He nodded and felt the spell leave him. Sirius rolled his shoulders and looked at the others.

"You knew about this?" He glared at the older Malfoys.

"Yes. Severus told us before he and Harry bonded. We were just as surprised as you. Narcissa questioned him thoroughly and was close to hexing him."

"I would have but what he said changed my mind. I just wish I had the mind to make him take an oath."

"Well to be honest if Tunie was a witch, I would be dead right now. She and Lily have the same fiery temper." Severus added in a serious tone.

"I'm going to keep a safe distance from her." Sirius replied in a scared tone. "One Evans temper directed at me was enough to last me a lifetime."

Harry laughed. The look on his godfather's face was the funniest thing he has ever seen. It was even funnier than the time Mrs. Figg was attempting to make a souffle and it exploded in the oven. None of them were able to figure out how it had happened.

Harry was forced to stop laughing when the hiccups started. It was at that time he remembered the story Severus had told him about his mother and Sirius. With a wave of his hand he got rid of the hiccups. He had found the little charm in a book for everyday spells and charms.

He looked at his godfather closely. He wanted to see the reactions on his face.

"Siri, Severus told me a story about you and mum that he heard from McGonagall."

"Which story, pup? There are a lot of stories and I'm sure your mum told the old cat all of them."

"He told me about the time mum came home and found out that you took me out into the woods. And she cursed you into your animagus form as punishment."

Sirius' eyes went wide in shock. He had to force himself from flinching. That memory still scares the hell out of him. It also renewed the fear he had of Lily. Sirius had hoped that no one had learned of that punishment.

"It's true, pup. Your mum was scary that day and I thought she was going to kill me. The only thing that made the whole thing tolerable was knowing that your dad and Remus were punished by taking care of me. Also she let me play with you after keeping you away for two days. Although it wasn't her really her choice. You kind of forced her hand with all the screaming and crying. When you had screamed yourself hoarse she gave up, carried you outside, looked at me and said 'here play with him and make him happy'."

"Was mum mad about that?" Harry really wanted to understand why his mother said something like that.

"No not at all. Your mum was a kind hearted woman with a temper, but when she loved something or someone she loved them with her whole heart. She loved me and Remus and didn't care that we were over everyday. In fact she use to joke and say 'you two are here everyday. Just pack all your stuff and move in. Merlin knows you two might combust or perish if you miss one day'.

"Apart from that night she knew that we would never hurt you. You had the four of us wrapped around your finger. If you want one of us the others rushed to get us there. I remember when your first tooth came in. You had your parents in a tizzy trying to make you happy. Finally your dad reached the end of his rope, apparated to the apartment Remus and I were living in. He looked like he needed years of sleep. Anyways he cried and begged us to go over and get you to stop crying. We got there took you from your mother and told them to go back to our place and sleep. Remus and I spent an hour trying to get you to calm down. Finally at three a.m. we got you to sleep."

"What did you do?" Severus asked. This story was a little amusing. He was feeling down about the fact that he wasn't there for any of it. A small part of him was jealous that the mutt and wolf got to experience first year and a half. "Why didn't any of you use a low dose pain potion?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "We did use the potion. Harry here spit it all up. When we spelled it into his stomach he vomit all over us. Both caused him to stop crying long enough to giggle at us like it was a game. The only thing that worked were muggle popsicles and Remus' body heat. Cause you know werewolves have a higher temperature than everyone else. Anyways we stripped Harry down to his diaper and laid him on Remus' bare chest while Harry sucked on the cold treat. It took twenty minutes until he fell asleep. He was sleeping when James and Lily came back looking better than before they left."

Harry smiled as he tried to picture what Sirius was telling him. It was a little hard to see it.

"Can I see the memory one day?"

"You can see it all, pup. They are your memories too."

Harry lunged forward and hugged his godfather tightly. "Thank you Siri."

"No thanks is needed, pup." He hugged the boy in return. Sirius closed his eyes and thanked his lucky stars that he can finally hold his pup again. _Maybe Lily was right._ He thought. It had almost killed him to be away from Harry when he was in Azakaban.

Harry was deep in thought after he hugged Sirius. He tried again to picture the story his godfather told, but again was unable to do so. He felt cheated of not being able to have those memories. Yet another part of him felt that the memories he and Petunia made, made up for the lost.

The raven haired boy opened his eyes when the room became too quiet. Everyone in the room was looking at him with concern. Well everyone but his mate. Severus eyes held love and sorrow. Harry knew the older man still blamed himself.

He gave Severus a glare. "Sev, stop. I told you already, you are not to be blamed for their deaths. The blame goes to Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"I deserve partial blame. After all if I hadn't gone to the Dark Lord, then Lily and James would still be here."

"Severus Snape, you listen to me right now." Harry demanded firmly. "You are not at fault. Both of them used you for their own personal gain. If you hadn't followed Dumbledore that night, the Dark Lord would have killed you and sent someone else. Probably Lucius or Pettigrew. And let's not forget our esteem Headmaster, he wanted Voldemort to know about the prophecy. One way or another he would have found a way to make that happen. So just stop. Please." Harry pleaded at the end of his lecture.

Severus knew Harry had a point. Both older men were manipulative and cunning. The only difference between the two was that with Voldemort you knew the plan and the other pawns' role in the game. With Dumbledore you didn't find out what the real plan was until after you were backed into a corner. Dumbledore's other pawns couldn't be trusted because you would never know which one would turn on you. Voldemort's pawns you did know, because they would tell you before turning on you.

The potions Master mentally shook his head. Even if the younger male had a point he was still to blame.

"You are forgetting one factor."

"Which is?" Harry raised an eyebrow. What could he have forgotten?

"I could have warned them. The Dark Lord didn't attack until Halloween. I told him the night after your first birthday."

"How? The house was under a Fidelus. Remus and I didn't even know. The bastard told us it wasn't safe. He blindfolded Lily and James after telling them not to leave for anything. Then he apparated them to the house. It already had the charm in place and Peter already knew. Remus and I waited for Dumbledore's return. When he did we watched him remove a memory, then he banished the vial." Sirius explained. "Remus and I were distraught because we weren't allowed to see Harry. Rem's wolf was agitated for days. There was nothing we could do to get Moony to calm down."

"Not even sex?" Harry smirked remembering Remus' words from the memory.

Sirius blinked and gave Harry a confused look. "What?"

Harry saw Severus and Lucius bow their heads to hide their smiles.

"We...Sev, Lucius and I along with Madam Bones, watched Dumbledore's memories. In one which was the same night after the attack. Remus told Molly Weasley that you two got drunk then had sex-twice. He also told her that it all happened before the Prewett twins shown up with the news.

Sirius blinking became rapid as he he tried to process what his godson just said. After the words sunk in he started remembering that night. It was the best night, even if they had been drunk. His feelings quickly changed. That night was also the last time he got to hold, touch, speak to and see Remus.

The Black Lord felt the tears slide down his face. He had lost everything that night and some of it was his own doing.

"Oh Siri. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up that memory." Harry spoke softly as he moved to hug his godfather. The older man said nothing as he hugged him back.

Everyone else stayed silent. None of them knew what to say. Although the silence didn't last long. Ten minutes later a house-elf popped in and bowed.

"Mitzy be letting Master know that his guests and Lolly are back." The little elf explained before popping out of the room.

The Malfoy lord looked at Harry and smiled. "Your aunt and neighbor have returned."

Harry smiled in return and got off the bed. Both Severus and Sirius tried to stop him, but Harry had invaded them. Not waiting for the others, the raven haired boy used his magic to find his aunt.

He walked into a room that appeared to be Lucius' study. The walls were a cream color with two large mahogany bookshelves dominating two walls. A large mahogany desk sat in front of a wide window. There was also two black leather chairs in front of the desk and a small black leather couch against the wall next to the door. His aunt and Mrs. Figg were standing in the middle of the room.

Harry rushed towards his aunt and hugged her tightly. She hugged him just as tight in return. He felt Mrs. Figg squeeze his shoulder. He turned his head to look at the older woman and gave her a reassuring smile. She just nodded back.

The small family of three turned towards the door when someone knocked. Harry saw the others walking in. They all had smiles on their faces, but the smiles didn't reach their eyes. He tilted his head with a questioning gaze. Only Severus kept eye contact. The onyx eyes held no answer.

After holding Severus' gaze for another minute, Harry broke contact and looked at his aunt.

"Do you need anything, auntie?"

"No honey, I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"Better. The potions work wonders. What about you?"

"I'm fine, Harry. You were worst than I was." Petunia's face contorted into anger. "I know it wasn't your fault, but if I ever see you put your life in danger again, I will take your wand away. Understood?"

Harry knew his aunt knew that he didn't need his wand to do magic. Nevertheless he understood what she was saying.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered softly.

Petunia nodded before pulling her baby into a hug. As she held him close she thanked whatever deity was listening for keeping him alive. After all he was her saving grace. Without him she would be angry and bitter and stuck in a loveless marriage with a spoiled child. Harry helped her see that she and Vernon had no longer loved one another. Hadn't since the day Dudley was born. And Dudley was another matter. She loved her child but once he started talking and walking she no longer could tolerate him. Vernon had spoiled him and made him think that he could have whatever he wanted.

But Harry, her sweet Harry, he opened her eyes. He made her love again. Gave her a reason to live. Petunia owed him and loving him wasn't enough to redeem herself for the pain and heartache she caused Lily. She'll be damned if she doesn't stop trying.

All of that rounded to her current predicament. It had been a hard decision to make, but it was the only way. Harry might hate her, but he was smart to see why she was doing this. She hopes he won't put up too much of a fight.

As if he knew. "It's time, Tunie. You need to tell him now." Severus spoke softly.

Harry pulled away and looked between his aunt and mate. Neither looked happy.

"Tell me what?"

Everyone in the room was quiet. They were all holding their breath. Harry didn't like the feeling that they were hiding something from him.

"Tell me what?" He asked again more forcibly.

Petunia sighed heavily. "Honey, sit down. I have something to say and you might not like it."

Harry looked at her for a minute before sitting on the couch. Draco immediately took a seat next to him. The blonde took a hold of his hand and it squeezed it lightly. Harry squeezed back and looked at his aunt.

Petunia closed her eyes to steady her nerves. Once she was calm enough she opened them again and looked at Harry.

"First I want you to know that this wasn't an easy decision to make. After what happened I thought long and hard about how to keep you safe. As long as I am still here, Dumbledore is going to use me to get to you. Harry, you can't afford any distractions. So with Arabella's help, we've decided to head to the States. Severus is going to change our looks and put a block on our memories. Then give us new ones. Lucius got the goblins to give us new identities and a bank account. Sirius transferred a Black home into my new name and had the goblins remove it from the Black holdings. They'll also replace it with another so Dumbledore doesn't get suspicious. " She stop to give him time to process everything.

Harry was a myriad of emotions. His eyes were stinging from the unshed tears. He couldn't believe this was happening. This had to be a dream...no a nightmare. It was the only possible explanation as to why he was losing another parent. His second mother, or the only mother he has ever known.

The young Slytherin couldn't handle this. He stood up quickly shaking his head and releasing Draco's hand. "No." Was all he said before apparating out of the room.

* * *

They all stared at the empty spot Harry once stood in. Narcissa, Petunia and Arabella were crying. Draco was fighting back his own tears at the pain his friend was feeling. Lucius, Severus and Sirius were angry and speechless. Neither knew how to proceed.

After several long minutes Sirius broke the silence. "Where did he go? We have to get him back here."

"He could be in a lot of places. And thanks to my teaching he knows how to hide from tracking spells. And how to cover his magic."

"Great. You gave an endangered eleven year old unlimited freedom. What the hell were you thinking?!" Sirius yelled stepping into Severus' personal space.

"I was thinking he needed the extra protection." Severus growled. "See I, unlike some people, care about his safety."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Sirius yelled stepping even closer to Snape.

Severus glared. "It means exactly that. Unless your little brain is having trouble understanding. I'll say this in words you'll understand." He spoke ignoring the angry red face of his nemesis. "If you hadn't been so selfish that night, he wouldn't have been kidnapped by Dumbledore."

"I was acting like an Auror that night. I was going after a murderer!"

"No you weren't. You were thinking about yourself and wanting the fucking recognition for capturing the person responsible for betraying your friends!" Severus control broke as he yelled at the other man.

"You know what, FUCK YOU! You don't know a damn thing about that night. Where the hell were you?!"

"I was trying to get help to stop the Dark Lord. I foolishly went to Dumbledore, but I will not make that mistake again." Severus spoke venomously. Then he closed his eyes to regain his control. When he opened them again continued more calmly. "I'm just at blame. I should have taken Harry when I was there, but I couldn't because of that fucking vow Dumbledore made me take. But you, you should have given Harry to Lupin and told him to hide or went with them and sent a memory to Amelia Bones of the truth. So accept that you fucked up and move on."

Sirius felt like someone slapped him. He took a stumbling step back. Snape's words had driven home. He said the same things Sirius had been thinking during his time in Azkaban. He should have given Harry to Remus. The wolf would have followed through with the plan that they made when James and Lily went into hiding.

He had lost both his pup and his husband. For the last six months Sirius has been trying to find Remus, but had no luck. He was worried that Dumbledore had him killed. If only had forced Remus to complete the mate bond, then he would know for sure. When he finds his wayward wolf that is the first thing they are going to do.

"You're right. I am to be blamed. I should have taken Harry to Remus. He would have went through with our plan." Sirius voice was calm and defeated.

Severus blinked a few times at the admission. "What plan?"

"Remus and I made a plan when James and Lily went into hiding. If something happens to them and they're killed, Remus and I would take Harry and blood adopt him. Since we were married the adoption would have made Harry ours completely. He would only have a small amount of Potter blood to have access to the vaults and title."

Severus was both impressed and surprised. He didn't think either man would do something like that. Especially Lupin.

"Wait, did you say married? When did you two get married?"

Sirius laughed. "Yes I did. Remus and I have been married for almost twelve years. Or it will be twelve on the thirty-first."

Severus was flabbergasted. "You got married the same day Harry was born and Lily didn't kill you."

"Hard to kill us when the pup had decided he wanted to join the fun. Lily's water broke five minutes after Remus and I were pronounced married. Our honeymoon was spent at the hospital because we didn't want to leave."

"I thought Harry's due date was the thirty-first." Petunia replied.

"No. Harry was actually a week late. Lily was so tired, frustrated and scared. James was too, but he kept it together for Lils." Sirius explained.

"Now that we have that cleared up. Can we now go look for our distraught Harry?" Arabella spoke to get them back on track.

Severus looked at the older woman. "You're right. We've given him enough time to calm down."

"Where do you think he is?" Draco asked.

"We'll split up since there is more than one place. Lucius, you and Arabella take the park in Surrey. Narcissa, you and Tunie take Surrey's library and bookstore. Black, you and Draco take Flourish and Blotts and the Apothecary."

"What about you?" Sirius asked.

"I'll take my private lab at Hogwarts, along with Argus Filch's office and the Forbidden Forest."

"Filch?! Why would he go to him?" Sirius exclaimed.

"The two have become friends."

"That boy is a wonder." Arabella replied with a smile.

"Yes he is." Severus agreed. "Alright, lets go."

One by one each group apparated out of the manor.

* * *

When your life comes crashing down around you, how are you suppose to feel? Are you suppose to cry? Yell at some invisible force? Or are you suppose to get angry and fight until you're exhausted and can no longer think?

If that is what you are suppose to do, then is something terribly wrong with Harry. Harry was numb. He couldn't feel anything. No sadness, no anger.

When he landed after leaving the Malfoy's all his feelings went away. Not wanting to look further into it he tacked it down to the room. This room was his safe haven. Harry wonders what Severus would say if he found out.

Harry waited ten minutes. Severus and the others didn't show. Not wanting to leave, he grabbed Severus' medical potions book, and got to work. At the moment he didn't care if Severus walks in and punishes him for brewing unsupervised. Within minutes he had six cauldrons going. While the potions were brewing Harry continued his study of the Potion's Master book.

Severus could honestly say he wasn't surprised to find Harry in his lab. Nor was he surprised that potions were brewing. By the smell he knew the potions were almost done, and they were all medical. Only that saved the young man's backside. Medical potions excluding Skel-gro were the less volatile of potions. If one knew how to brew them properly. And Severus knew Harry could brew them as well as he himself could.

The Potion's Master leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. He waited at the right time to make his presence known. Like the moment the potions needed to be put into vials. Five minutes later Severus watched Harry put his book down and grab a box of vials.

"I knew I find you here." He drawled out.

Harry quickly turned at the familiar deep voice. "What are you doing here?"

Severus chuckled at the wide eye look. "Checking up on you. You left everyone upset with your leaving. Harry, why did you leave?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I just wanted a safe place. My magic brought me here. As soon as I appeared everything went numb. So I started brewing. Was everyone really upset?"

"Yes. The females cried. Black and I yelled at each other. Lucius and Draco were upset but at least they kept a level head. Let's bottle these, send them to Poppy and go back. You and your aunt need to finish your conversation."

"Please don't make me." Harry begged.

Severus sighed deeply. "Let's bottle these first."

He pushed away from the door and took the box from Harry's hands. With ease the two worked quickly and efficiently. Once all six cauldrons were emptied and cleaned, Severus banished the box to the hospital wing with a note.

Severus grabbed his mate's arm and dragged him to the sitting room. He gently pushed Harry down on the couch then sat next to him.

"Now explain to me why you don't want to go back."

"Because it will make it real." Harry replied softly. "Sev, I can't lose my mother again."

"Oh Harry." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tightly. "You aren't really losing her. She's leaving to keep you both safe. As long as she is here, Dumbledore will send Vernon after her. Then you will get distracted trying to help her and allow Dumbledore to make his move. I told you before, we will not take any unnecessary risks with your life."

"I know the reason why. Merlin knows, I know. It still doesn't stop the pain of losing another mother."

"I know and I'm sorry. I wish there could be another way, but there isn't."

"What about blood adoptions?"

"It would work for Arabella but not Petunia. Tunie doesn't have any magic in her body. Blood adopting a muggle can be fatal." Severus explained.

"And we can't hide her in our world?"

"No we can't. Dumbledore would be expecting it, if she disappeared. He'll search for her and will be looking for someone without magic. Hiding her in the states is better. He doesn't have allies there and the American Ministry requires foreign wizards to take Veritaserum during their questioning. His Order members would never be able to enter."

"They could if Dumbledore gave them the serum blocker."

Severus chuckled. "Only if the Americans were using someone else's brew. In our favor they are using mine. Nothing can stop the potion."

"Your ego is suffocating me." Harry drawled.

"Quiet you. When you brew a powerful potion I'll let you brag for a day. Until then embrace my ego." Severus pulled back a little to smile at the young Slytherin.

"Embrace your own ego. You two can be happy together. I'll just take over your lab." Harry smiled back at Severus.

Severus growled. "The hell you will. That is my lab. I'm sharing it with you until you are old enough to have your own."

"Relax." Harry laughed. "I wouldn't dream of stealing Severus Snape's lab. I like living."

"Hmm. Better not. Now can we go back. Any longer and Black will come looking. We can't let Dumbledore see him so soon."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just one more question."

"What?"

"Where will I stay? I would love to stay with the Malfoy's, but Dumbledore would try to contest that."

"You're right which is why you'll be living with me. and of course Black. The goblins will help by showing your parents' wills to the Ministry. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stop it. Also as a bonus, the Ministry will find out that Dumbledore lied to them ten years ago. Landing him in deeper water with the Minister."

Harry smiled. "I would love to see that."

"You will. You have to attend when Dumbledore turns it into a trial."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Now we can go."

Severus shook his head and went over to the fireplace. Harry joined him and together they flooed to the Manor.

* * *

"Do you think Severus found him?" Narcissa asked to no one in particular.

"If anyone can its Sev." Draco answered.

"Draco is right. Even without the bond, Sev could find him." Lucius replied.

"Your confidence in me is astonishing. Its not hard to find him. I can even find Draco. Both boys would be in a potions' lab brewing their troubles away." Severus spoke from the doorway with Harry who was trying to hold his laughter back.

Lucius groaned. "They spend way too much time with you. I wouldn't be surprised if both become Masters at thirteen."

"Is it possible Sev?" Harry asked staring at him with hopeful eyes. Draco joined his friend with the same expression.

"I don't know. You'll have to talk to the Head of the Department of Education about it. And you'll need a Master's recommendation."

"If its possible, will you write the letter?" Draco asked.

"Maybe. If you are serious about this, then I want you both to study every potion book available. Your assignment is two things. One write an essay on how you would improve an existing potion. Include your revised method and ingredients. The second is an essay about your own potion. What it does, how long it works, the ingredients used, how much is used and how you would brew it. The more you explain the better." He answered.

"Did you have to do the same?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Then once your Mater looks over both essays, you are then required to brew both potions once he approves. If the potions are done perfectly and works, your Master will send them and his memory of you brewing them. The department will then send you an owl for the time and date for your test."

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment. They turned back to Severus with twin smiles. He raised an eyebrow at the display.

"We'll do it. Do we have a timeline?" Harry replied.

"I'll give you until Yule to complete your research. Be sure to list the book, chapter and page in your essay. After Yule you will have until the end of term to complete both essays. By the end of June you'll be brewing your potions. By August you will take the test. Lucius will contact the necessary people and ask for a meeting."

Both nodded and turned to Lucius. They sent him a silent plead. The older blonde just gave them a blank stare in return. After a minute he smirked when they started pouting.

"Fine, I'll get into touch with someone."

The younger Slytherins let out shouts of joy before lunging at Lucius. They hugged him tightly while thanking him. Luicus patted each boy on their backs before gently pushing them away.

When someone cleared their throat, the excitement ebbed away. Harry and Draco settled down and looked at the other adults. Seeing her face, Harry walked over to his aunt.

He looked up at her face. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

Petunia smiled softly at him. "Its alright. You had ever right to act like that. Besides I'm the one who should be sorry."

Harry shook his head. "No. You're just doing the right thing to keep us both safe. When Dumbledore is no longer a threat we'll be together again."

"Vernon is a threat as well."

Severus cleared his throat. The two turned and looked at him.

"Vernon won't be a threat either. While you two were sleeping after the attack, I went and altered his, Marge and Dudley's memory. Made them forget the two of you. I couldn't put him back in jail without evidence." Severus explained.

"I guess that is better than nothing." Petunia said feeling a little bit relieved.

Harry kept his mouth closed. He knew that once Dumbledore needed Vernon again, those memories will be returned. So he kept quiet. Harry didn't want to worry his aunt any more than necessary. He also avoided looking at Severus.

Several minutes went by with no one saying anything. Each one had become lost in their own thoughts. When the muggle grandfather clock started chiming the new hour, Arabella spoke first.

"Harry, dear, Severus said that you had become friends with Argus Filch."

Harry heard the unspoken question. He smiled at the woman who was like a grandmother to him.

"Yes. Whenever I can I got to his office and we have tea. He's happy now. Just a week before the end of term had a late night dinner with Irma Pince, the school's librarian. He said she handled his story really well and she didn't leave or look at him differently. At the end of the night she accepted his proposal."

Arabella gave him an excited look. "Argus is getting married."

"Yes. Ms. Pince picked New Year's day as the date. Mr. Filch would like you to be there, if its possible." Harry relied the message Argus asked him to convey.

"I would love to be there, but it isn't safe. If I suddenly appear after disappearing the same day your aunt does, Dumbledore would kill me. You know our story." She gave him a sad look.

Harry returned the look. "Yes. I didn't want to tell you like this. Argus had told me an edited version. He said I was too young to hear the whole thing. I'm really sorry you had to go through that kind of hell. And you won't be able to get any revenge, but I will make sure Dumbledore pays for it." He vowed.

Arabella shook her head. "It was a long time ago. I've made peace with it. I'm just happy that Argus has finally found his happiness. Will you tell him for me?"

"I will."

"I can't believe you became friends with that cantankerous old goat." Sirius replied.

Harry and Arabella glared at the Black lord. Sirius blinked in shock and took a cautious step back. He knew he overstepped his bounds.

"Don't ever say anything bad about Argus again." Harry growled. "You don't know him or the hell he's been through."

"Keep that trap shut if you know what's good for you. I won't have you disrespecting Argus. Like Harry said you don't know the hell he went through." Arabella's voice was low and deadly.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Black apologize. I do not want to be the one to piece you back together."

Sirius looked at the two angry people in front of him. At that moment he truely feared them. He was not ashamed to admit that.

"I'm sorry. I won't speak about Filch like that again."

Both continued to glare. They turned to look at each other before looking back at Sirius. They gave him a slight nod to acknowledge his apology.

"Can you tell us his story?" Narcissa asked softly.

Harry looked at her. "Its not my story to tell."

"I'll tell it the day Dumbledore goes to prison for life. I want it to be the only time I have to tell that story." Arabella responded.

Narcissa just nodded. It must be something terrible of no one wants to talk about it. And Dumbledore is involved. She knew the Wizarding World will be demanding his life when the truth comes out. Narcissa hopes the Dark doesn't take a hit as well.

"I think it wise if we continue with our earlier topic." Lucius injected.

Harry turned and looked at the older Malfoy. "Lucius can I ask you something?"

Lucius looked at Harry. "You can me anything."

"Even though I'm underage, can I access my other vaults?"

"Yes, legally you are considered an adult. Your status changed when you bonded to Severus. Had you not bonded, you would still have access simply because you are the last Potter. You would have been asked to assign a proxy to make sure no one takes advantage of you or steals your money." Lucius explained.

Harry nodded. "Well as my husband, Sev is my proxy, right?"

"Yes. Until you are of age, Sev controls the vaults as a front."

"Okay." Harry nodded again then turned to Severus. "We're going to give aunt Petunia and Arabella one of the Potter vaults."

"Harry, no. That is your money. I have my own." Petunia replied.

"I know, but please let me do this. You two have to leave everything behind. I want to give you both something back for the sacrifice you're making. Besides it not like I'll be losing anything."

"Harry..." Was all Petunia was able to say as she looked at his determined face. Then she let out a sigh. "Fine, but only a small amount. Not the whole vault or half."

Harry just nodded. He was thankful that his aunt hadn't asked how much the vaults had. Or how many vaults there was. He avoided looking at Severus, Lucius and Sirius. He knew they would have a knowing look and try to make him tell her.

"So when is the big day?" He asked to change the subject even though he dreaded to hear the answered.

"We've decided to leave August second. The goblins will send us the paperwork. We're going to buy a plane ticket that day and leave. Severus will put it in the newspaper that Arabella and I went missing. Before I leave I'm signing my guardianship over to Severus. The only person who can change that is Sirius or Lucius.

"The goblins assured me that Dumbledore, his minions, or your Ministry had no say or can contest it. Its also in my will that if anything happens you get everything I own, including the house. Vernon, Dudley and Marge get nothing." Petunia explained.

"So little time." Harry whispered. He cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "Can we bake cookies one last time?"

Petunia smiled. "Of course. We'll bake as much as you want."

"Thank you."

"Harry, listen to me." Arabella spoke. She continued when she had his attention. "I made a will as well. My second husband helped, so I have two. I just updated both. You are listed as my last surviving relative. I'm giving you my second husband's title and vault. Also you get my personal bank account, the house in Surrey, my second husband's manor in Scotland and my family's title, vaults, manor and personal belongings. That includes the house-elves, and everything in the manors and the house."

Harry was shocked. "Are you sure? Especially about your family's."

"Yes. I love him, but you can have it and maybe give it to him at the right time."

"I would feel better if he had it. After all its his by blood even if you are the oldest."

"It was never actually mine. The title is only passed on through males. Only the current lord can change that. The vault was used by Dumbledore, but when I turned twenty-one it locked him out. Since then its been collecting rents, stolen money and interest. Its nothing compared to yours, but it is enough to support at least one lifetime."

"Thank you Arabella. I'll protect it until the right time." The older woman just nodded.

"Now we have all that out of the way, let's move on." Sirius spoke up. "Your birthday is in two weeks. What do you wanna do?"

"Celebrate Draco's. We missed his." Harry spoke without hesitation.

"Why not throw a double party? That way no one misses a birthday and all your friends will be here to celebrate with you." Narcissa asked.

"Sounds great. Though I'm not sure Draco had told you yet but our friends won't be able to make it this time."

Narcissa looked at both boys. "Why not? Serena didn't mention an extended trip. And I know the Flints don't take extended trips."

Draco looked at his mother. "The Flints are taking an extended trip this year because its Marcus' last summer with them."

"Last summer. Marcus is only going to be a sixth year."

"We know. This is his last summer because he was offered an internship for next summer. Marcus will spend the summer in Egypt working with Bill Weasley. Weasley is a curse-breaker and will start Marcus' training. Then Marcus will take his NEWTS, graduate, go back to Egypt for a more intense training. After a year he will then take the necessary tests and get the Masteries he needs." Harry explained.

"I had no idea Mr. Flint wanted to be a curse-breaker." Lucius replied. "I assumed he would work in the Ministry or Quidditch."

Draco shook his head. "No, Marcus wanted a Charms Mastery, but he wanted do more with it. So after speaking to Professor Flitwick, he picked curse-breaking."

"Okay, that explains Marcus. What about your other friends?" Narcissa asked.

"The Notts and Zabinis were taking separate vacations. Both Theo and Blaise told us that their parents met up in state called Hawaii. They are going to stay there until the last week of August" Harry explained. "They both also told us something surprising. Did you know that their parents are dating?"

Lucius and Severus shook their heads, while Narcissa just nodded. Draco looked at his mother. He wasn't really surprised that she knew, but he was surprised that she manage to keep it from his father.

"Cissy, why didn't say anything?" Lucius asked.

"Serena wanted to wait until she and Theodore could tell the boys. And they wanted to wait to see how the relationship would go before telling the children. There is going to be a lot of protesting over this."

"Both families will be protected." Severus replied. "There will be more guards for the Zabinis. I'll make sure Blaise is protected at school."

Harry and Draco nodded. Both understood the reasons for the protection. They had already vowed to protect their friends. Harry knew that Dumbledore was going to do anything to make sure the Dark doesn't get Blaise and his mother. He wouldn't put it above the old man to have both Zabinis killed for changing sides.

Always knowing what he thinking, Severus spoke. "Its only a matter of whether or not he'll make their deaths public. Knowing him, he will. Killing Serena and Blaise will be his way of telling the neutrals to either join the Light or die. He mentioned once that people shouldn't be neutral anymore. They needed to pick a side and fight."

"He won't succeed. You know as well as I that the Dark take care of their own." Lucius replied.

"I know. The Light is the opposite. That tells you a lot about who is really evil in this world."

Lucius nodded. "If there was only a way to get the public to see that."

"There is." Harry spoke up. The two older men looked at him. Both wore the same expression telling him to continue. "We just have to pick the right time and expose Dumbledore's true character. A Wizengamot meeting is the best time. All the important players in one room. He wouldn't survive and he would be forced to tell the truth."

"How would he be expected to tell the truth?" Lucius asked out of curiosity.

"Easy. We get the Minister or Madam Bones to set up a meeting for some kind of change to our world. The only drawback is the voters have to take Veritaserum in order to vote. The vote requires everyone's truthful opinion. And so with a few well placed and subtle questions, we sit back and watch Dumbledore dig his own grave."

"What's the guarantee that Dumbledore will even be there if Veritsaerum is used?"

Harry smirked. "He's the Chief Warlock. He won't have a choice. His presence is mandatory. Also the old man wouldn't be able to pass up something that could possibly hurt his cause."

Luicus turned to his friend. "I'm glad this boy is on our side. Honestly he would give the Dark Lord a run for his money."

Severus gave him a knowing smile. He was proud of his little mate. Harry will be a great leader, the world won't know what hit them.

"Okay enough of this kind of talk or Harry will start quoting The Art of War and other books like it." Arabella responded. Harry stuck his tongue out at the older woman who just laughed in return.

"Right back on topic." Narcissa replied. "Since your friends can't make it, What do you two want to do?"

"I want to check out the muggle's mall. Harry talked about it once. I want to see if its as good as he described."

Harry smiled and bounced on his toes. "Can we go to The Dubai Mall and Mall of America? Dubai's is the largest in the world and Mall of America is the largest in the states."

Petunia and Narcissa laughed at the excited boy.

"Of course. We'll spend the weekend touring both malls." Narcissa replied. Petunia nodded in agreement. Severus, Lucius and Sirius groaned in union.

The three men would rather go up against giants without a wand.

* * *

The following two weeks had been too busy for everyone at Malfoy Manor. Lucius, Severus and Sirius spent almost every waking hour in the library going over every wizarding history and law book. They wanted to find something that Dumbledore wouldn't pass up to keep the same. It had proved to be more difficult than they thought. Of course it didn't help that each one shot the other two's choices down in favor of their own. Narcissa and Petunia had to separate the three more than once.

While the older men were busy, everyone else was as well. Harry and Petunia took over the kitchen. The house-elves were in an uproar over the humans in their kitchen. After a compromise-the elves would do the cleaning and make sure there was plenty of pans and ingredients, Harry and Petunia could do their baking.

It only took an hour before they were joined by Narcissa, Draco and Arabella. Another two hours of hits and miss until Draco and Narcissa were able to make something edible. Arabella was their teacher and occasionally Harry would help with the lessons.

After the first week Malfoy Manor was looking and smelling like a bakery. The large kitchen and informal dining room was completely occupied with cakes, cupcakes, cookies, pies, muffins, and breads. When there wasn't anymore room for more, they stopped baking to figure out what to do with it all. In the end, after Severus, Sirius and Lucius picked their favorites, some went to the society ladies Narcissa were friends with and Arabella took some to a church and orphanage in Surrey. Once there was more space they went back to baking. The new batches ended up going to the same places. That gave Harry an idea.

When they weren't baking Harry and Draco were studying potion books. They had decided to study together to avoid any conflict when it was time to pick a potion to improve or to make one of their own. Harry had doubled his work load when he got his baking idea. He was going to open a bakery. He had figured that once he had a plan and portfolio finalized he would present it to Lucius for his opinion and possible investment.

* * *

His birthday had arrived quicker than he wanted it to. Harry put on a forced smile when he went down for breakfast. He wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of Draco excitement. His blonde friend deserves to have fun and learn about the other side. Later in private Harry will release all his pent up emotions.

During breakfast Draco's excited chatter kept everyone occupied. The young blonde wanted to visit the states first. So of course they all agreed.

Harry apparated with Sirius who was in his dog form after Severus told him where to go. Severus took Petunia, Lucius took Arabella and Narcissa and Draco went together. The group arrived at the American Ministry. It took an hour for Sirius' pardon to arrive and to prove that Petunia was Harry's aunt and she knew and kept magic a secret. After the long drawn out process they were able to go on their way.

The trip was proved to be the best thing for them. They all laughed and enjoyed themselves to the point of exhaustion. Narcissa, Draco, Lucius, Sirius and even Severus had a lot questions about some of things they have seen. Severus and Narcissa were fascinated by the cooking appliances. Draco and Lucius found a love for electronics. Lucius caused an uproar in the store when he took up the sale clerks' attention with his endless questioning. Harry was too busy answering all of Draco's questions to keep up with Lucius. Harry was thankful when an amused wizard came in to help.

The helpful wizard was able to answer all the questions. He also manage to tell Lucius, in details, how to add electricity into a wizarding home. After that the older Malfoy was like a kid in a candy store. Harry had to stop at a book store to find the necessary books to help the man. That was something Harry enjoyed the most. While he was there he got several books that weren't available in Britain.

After Lucius had informed his wife and friend about the information he received both of them bought the appliances they loved. Severus' favorite was a spice grinder and Narcissa was in love with a blender.

Their mall trip lasted until the mall closed. They satisfied, happy, exhausted and full. The last one was from Draco wanting to try the different foods and drinks. It took another hour to leave the Ministry to go home. The Ministry had to check all there bags and their wands. No matter how annoyed they were it didn't diminish their euphoric feeling.

By the time they all got back to Malfoy Manor they all went to bed. The next morning Lucius did most of the talking. He told them about the business investments he wanted to make. He also told them that he was going to convert the house as soon as possible and possibly inform the Wizengamot if everything works. Lucius told them that it was time for wizards to make a change and electricity should be the first change. Harry shared that opinion and agreed to help the older wizard.

Their Dubai trip was just as exciting as the first. They didn't just go to the mall, they tour Dubai as a whole. All of them fell in love with everything. Harry and Narcissa loved the culture. Draco, Sirius and Severus loved the architecture. Their favorite was the Jumeirah Mosque. Arabella and Lucius was attracted to the food. And Petunia fell in love with the Miracle Garden. Needless to say neither of them wanted to leave.

* * *

All to soon the dreadful day had arrived. Harry had woken with a groan. He had rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. Hoping to the duvet would make the day skip ahead. His hope was shattered when Sirius came bounding into the room as Padfoot. The giant dog pawed the blanket off his face and then proceed to cover it in slobber with his tongue. Harry had to use stinging hexes and threats to get the older man off. With one last lick and a bark, Padfoot ran out of the room.

Harry reluctantly got out of bed, showered and dressed. He really didn't want to face everyone, but he couldn't hurt his aunt anymore than necessary. He was heartbroken when he heard her cry the night before. Harry wanted to comfort her, but he knew she wouldn't let him. She would try to comfort him instead.

Slowly he made his way to the dining room. Everyone was quiet with blank faces. He followed their lead. The silence was maintained when the owls came in.

Severus broke the silence when he informed Petunia and Arabella that their papers had arrived and the goblins left a note saying everything was in order. Harry wanted to leave. Instead he followed the group to the sitting room.

Arabella hugged Harry tightly. She told him she loved him and thanked him for giving her a family. The older woman kissed his forehead then straighten her spine and turned to Severus. She made Severus promise to take care of Harry. After getting his promise she told him she was ready.

Severus nodded and cast Legilimency. He collected all of the older woman's memories and boxed them up inside her mind. Before leaving he made sure the box couldn't be opened by anyone but him. After leaving he began the process of filling the older woman's mind with false memories. Once that was done he proceeded to change her appearance. The glamour spell he used would stay in place until only he removes it. He soften her features and made her ten years younger. Her thin lips were fuller and cheekbones more define. Hair was darker and eyes were changed from blue to dark green. The whole process took two hours.

During Arabella's change, Harry and his aunt sat together on the sofa. They were squeezing each other's hands and trying to hold back their tears. It took everything he had to not voice his objections. When Severus was done with Arabella he turned to them and told them it was time. Harry clung to his aunt and it took Lucius and Sirius to pull him away.

Petunia kept a stiff back as she looked at her nephew. She told him she will always love him and that they would see each other again soon. She made him promise to be good and to keep safe. Petunia turned to Severus and shocked him. She told him that she will not hold him to his vow. That the vow is voided, but she wanted him to still wait until Harry felt he was ready. Age doesn't shouldn't stop them and that Harry was actually older emotionally than he was physically. Once the final promises were made Severus started the same process.

Petunia's physical changes were more than Arabella's. Her long face was changed into a lovely heart shape. Her hair was straighten and at her request turned into a dark red. Her eyes were grey and skin was a warm honey tone. Severus also made her shorter. Like Arabella the process took two hours to complete.

Lucius and Narcissa had agreed to be the one to take them to a muggle hotel. When they wake up they'll have memories of coming to Britain as a vacation and they were going home that day. Once the elder Malfoys left, Harry apparated out of the room. He could no longer hold everything back.

This time Harry ended up in the woods in Surrey. He was in the same clearing he camped in with his class from primary school. It was a science trip. The teachers had taken the whole grade for a two day stay; they only slept there one night. The clearing was wide and filled with wild flowers of every color. There was also a small stream that was three feet deep and had the clearest water Harry had every seen. Sadly this place didn't offer him the same comfort as Severus' lab.

This time Harry unleashed all the all the anger and sadness he was feeling. His screams were joined with his magic. Many things were happening all around the clearing. Tree roots were uprooting, the air was whipping furiously through the trees and around Harry. The water from the stream joined the air as it moved around him.

Harry would like to say that that was all. But it wasn't. His magic had conjure fire and it joined the tumultuous wind and water as it moved around Harry. His magic also decided to form a storm. The clouds above him darken. The thunder was so loud it shook the ground, the lightning flashed brightly. He was thankful that there was no rain. He knew his magic would cause a flood if it was raining.

The young Slytherin screamed until his voice gave out. When it did he fell to the ground and continued to let his magic have free reign. He didn't know how long he was there. At that point he didn't care.

* * *

They all had given Harry his space, for they knew he was hurting and wanted to be alone. Then a terrible storm had suddenly appeared and they all knew it was time to bring Harry home. Severus had told the others to let him search alone. He didn't know how Harry would react. What he did know was that Harry's magic wouldn't harm him, just like his magic wouldn't hurt Harry.

It took him two hours to find his grieving mate. And what he saw broke his heart. Harry looked fragile and small. His little mate's magic must have sensed him because it started to settle down. Gradually the storm lessened and the air/water/fire mixture started to dissolve. Severus watched the water separate itself and return to the empty hole. And the trees' roots move back into the ground. When everything was back to normal he watch Harry slip into a magic induced sleep.

Severus carefully picked up the boy up and apparated back to the manor. Harry was going to need his family when he woke up.

* * *

Sirius didn't know what to do. This was Remus' department. His husband always knew what to do in a situation like this. Lily did too. It made him wonder why they thought he would be a great parent some day. Watching his godson sleep after he exhausted himself magically, made Sirius feel helpless.

He had to force Snape and his cousins out of the room. He wanted to be the only one there when Harry woke up. Sirius told them that he was now Harry's parent and it was his job to care for him. Snape was the only one who told him that he wasn't Harry's parent until both adoptions were done and made official by magic and the goblins. Sirius didn't care about the technicality because in James and Lily's will he was listed as Harry's guardian. Instead of arguing Snape just left.

That was four hours ago. In all that time Harry didn't move or make a noise. So Sirius had used that time to figure out what he was going to do, and what he was going to say. Both proved to be difficult.

Just before ten, Sirius notice movement on the bed. He got up and sat on the edge next to Harry. When those green eyes stared at him he let out a sigh of relief before giving the boy a small smile. Harry sat up and looked around.

"Siri? What are you doing here?" Harry's voice was hoarse and he looked confused.

"I'm here to make sure you're okay. You scared us today you know."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it in anymore." He whispered as he lowered his eyes.

Sirius lifted Harry's chin and smiled again. "That isn't what had us worried. What worried us was your magic. Harry did Snape explain that magic works on it's own when a wizard is feeling strong emotions?"

"Yes. He said when that happens even the strongest and most controlled wizards wouldn't be able to rein it back."

"That's right. Magic only stops when a wizard's core is exhausted and sometimes nearly drained. You were lucky your magic recognized Snape and settle down. In the end it put you in an induced sleep. Don't be surprised if you feel tired for the next few days. And for the love of Merlin, don't use your magic. You need to let it recharge."

"Okay. So where is everyone else?"

"Snape and Draco are probably in the lab. Lucius said something about paperwork and Cissy is most likely playing with one of her appliances. I wanted to talk to you alone before you see them. There is something I need to tell you. If you don't want to then no one will force you."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I told you that Remus and I were married." Harry nodded. "Just after we got married, we started talking about having kids. Giving you cousins to play with. Then you and your parents had to go into hiding. Remus and I put those plans on hold and made another. This one involved you. We promised each other that if something happened to your parents we would take you and blood adopt you. We were married and bonded through wizarding means, but we still needed to bond through werewolf customs.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that if we adopted you, you would only have enough Potter blood to keep the vaults and title. I admit that I let my anger control me that night and I didn't follow through as planned. I should have given you to Remus and sent you both into hiding. Instead I was arrested, you living in the muggle world and Remus is Merlin knows where."

"Siri, I've forgiven you already. And I'm sure when Remus comes back he'll forgive you as well."

"I hope so, pup. Now what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to go ahead with the plan. You deserve to have parents. I want to be your parent. I've loved you since the day Lily told us she was pregnant. In fact I got to hold you before your mother. She insisted that I form a bond with you before you became a mama's boy. And I hate to admit but she was right. You loved her more deeply than any of us marauders."

Harry felt the tears in his eyes. He loves it when Sirius tells him things like this. It almost makes up for the lost memories. Harry may have only known his godfather for a short time, but he loves the older man. Maybe magic helped solidify that bond. Being with Sirius was easy. It made him feel safe, loved, and wanted. To be honest Sirius felt more like a parent instead of an uncle, like aunt Petunia did.

"Do you need Remus to complete the adoption?"

Sirius was shocked. He blinked several times before answering. "No. Magic will acknowledge our marriage and see us as one person. I can adopt you and it will list both Remus and I as your parents. The same with the blood ritual. Our bonding will give you blood from both of us. So as a warning you may receive some wolf traits, but you won't go through a transformation. Also with this ritual you'll lose some of your Potter features. I just hope you won't lose Lily's eyes. So I ask that you think about this thoroughly and if you want to talk to Snape first I understand."

Harry shook his head. "I don't need to think about this or talk to Sev. To me you feel more like a parent than an uncle. I love you Siri and I want to go through with this. Sev may be my husband but he'll tell me that its my choice to make. What do we need to do?"

Sirius couldn't stop the smile that threaten to split his face in half. All he wanted to do is hug Harry tightly.

"We'll need to go to Gringotts. Only the goblins can perform this ritual. The papers will be sent to the Ministry but they won't check it unless they need to. Your first birth certificate will go into the main Potter vault. The second one will also go to the Ministry. Another copy will be sent to the main Black vault."

"Okay. Will my name change as well?"

"Yes legally you'll be Harry James Lupin-Black. It your choice if you want to continue to be Harry James Potter in public."

Harry grimaced. "I rather not. I love my parents even if I don't know them, but the Potter name is no longer just a name. Dumbledore and the Wizarding World tainted it, made it into something that brings nothing but trouble and heartache. Besides I want them to see that I've moved on and found happiness. Though you have one thing wrong." He smiled.

"What's that?"

"Legally my name is Harry James Prince. When I signed the papers I dropped the Potter. I only wanted Sev's name. Then our children would only have one last name instead of two."

"So you are going to let the Potter name die out." Sirius said as a statement instead of a question. He understood why Harry would do that.

"Yes. The Potter name deserves to die with my parents. I'm hoping with the adoption the vaults will transfer to the Black name. I don't want Dumbledore getting his hands on them again."

"Don't worry he won't. As the last Potter heir they are your vaults. They will change to whatever name you go by. Right now they would be under the Prince name since you're married." Sirius brows furrowed. "If my memory serves me, Snape's grandfather disinherit his daughter when she married a muggle. How can Snape use the Prince name?"

"The goblins explained to Sev that even if his mother was disinherited there was an old family clause. A clause that stated only a male can claim the Prince vaults, title and properties. The same clause every Pureblood family has. Anyways Severus is the last male Prince. By blood and right its his legally and no one can take it from him. Our children will be born with the Prince name, and with the adoption they'll be Blacks and Lupins by blood as well." Harry explained.

"Right. I forgot about that." Sirius fell silent then he clapped his hand. "So when do you want to go? And you didn't answer about the public part."

"Let's go after my magic recharges. I have a feeling I'm going to need my magic for this ritual. As for my name in public, I think for your safety and Remus' that I continue to use Potter until you decide to 'escape' from prison and publicly get pardoned."

"When will you go by Prince?"

"I don't know. I want to now, but its not safe for me or Sev. Maybe in fifth or sixth year. What do you think? This can be the first official thing you can veto as a parent." Harry gave him a cheek grin.

"Brat. As much as I hate that my soon to be son is already married, I think this is your decision. This is a topic you and Snape need to discuss. Besides now as your parent, I'm going to order you to wait until you are at least fifteen before you and Snape have sex."

Harry groaned. "Can we not talk about that yet? I may know about sex, but I want to put off the parent talk. Marcus, Fred and George said that its really embarrassing for both parties. Can we wait until next year at least, please?"

Sirius laughed. "I remember those, so I'll show a little mercy and wait another year."

"Thank you. Now can we go find everyone else or is there more to talk about."

"Alright, pup, we'll go find the rest of the family."

Harry smiled as he and Sirius left the room. He was officially going to have parents again. This time he was going to hold on tight and make sure nothing and no one will take them from him. Harry couldn't wait to meet Remus. He wonders how the other man will handle all the news. It was going to be fun to tell him and see his expressions.

He may have temporarily lost his second mother but he was gaining a father. And hopefully soon he'll meet his second one.

* * *

 _At Hogwarts_

His summer was very boring. The most fun he had was going after Potter. A few surprises that day. Surprises he was going to fix before the new term. His spy had a lot to answer for. Starting with why he was with Potter in Paris.

After that he spent the remaining time plotting and making new plans on how to get the little bastard on his side. So far potions and spells weren't working. Maybe he needed to threaten the Malfoy brat. The two were close and Harry would do anything to ensure the Malfoy heir was safe. _Yes, that's the way to go. It would kill two birds with one stone._ He thought gleefully.

He still needed to get the Malfoy lord back for taking Fudge away from him. And sending that governor bitch into his school. No one crosses him and gets away with it.

Now what to do? He needed a good threat, or make it more simple and have one his Order members kidnap the Malfoy heir. Kidnapping would be better. Lucius would do anything to get his child back and Harry will make a vow in exchange for Draco's return. Yes, kidnapping.

Dumbledore gleefully grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He will have his follower take the child during before he gets on the train. It will be crowded and give him enough of a head start before anyone will notice the child's absence. Now his only problem is-who is more trustworthy to carry out this plan successfully?

Decisions, decisions.

* * *

Around the office the portraits silently shook their heads. They couldn't do anything.

The red phoenix softly let out a sad trill. He was feeling helpless that he couldn't help Harry.

They silently ask mother magic to protect the young child from this evil man.


	12. Year 2 Chapter 2

**To let you all know Year Two's update will be slow. With the changes I'm putting in along with keeping some of the canon its a bit harder to write. I promise not to space the update too far apart.  
Warning: Corporal punishment and attempted kidnapping.**

"Talking" = normal speech  
" _Talking" = s_ pells that are spoken  
' _talking' =_ telepathic speaking between Severus and Harry  
 _words =_ emphasis words

 **Happy reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Year 2  
Chapter 2

Today was an exciting day for Harry and his family. Today was he was going to became Harry James Lupin-Black. They were also going shopping for their Hogwarts stuff. The double trip was Severus' idea. He told them it would be easier since they were going to Gringotts anyways. Both Harry and Draco didn't need a list because the school's hadn't changed in fifty years. Though the only book they would have to wait for was the defense book. Dumbledore hadn't told the staff who was taking the position during the last meeting.

At the moment Harry didn't care. He all but skipped to Gringotts. They had went straight to Griphook who lead them to Ragnok's office.

The senior goblin was surprised by the ritual request. Most wizards don't use goblin rituals for blood adoptions. He was surprised again when the last heir ask to have his vaults transferred to his husband's name. It has been many years since a wizard let an old family name die out. This made him respect the child more. It was a honorable thing to do and the Goblin Nation would approve of that choice.

The ritual took an hour to do. Ragnok had to focus all his attention and magic. If he wasn't focus the ritual could kill the child or erase his former blood completely. For the Black lord, it could be fatal or lead to the possibility of losing his magic. Either way a botched ritual would result in Ragnok paying with his life.

The end results shocked everyone. Harry's appearance changed in a big way. He went from four foot ten to five foot two. Making him an inch shorter than Draco instead of five. After seeing him Sirius commented that Harry can pass for his brother Regulus' twin. His hair had straighten and grew longer. It was now covering his ears. His hair was also a strange mixture. It was still black but also had sandy blonde highlights mixed in. His eyes was the biggest surprise. The left was grey, Sirius' color, and the right was still green. The surprising thing about them was that every so often they would shift to amber and then back.

Ragnok told them that it was going to stay that way. That Harry's magic couldn't chose which parent to use. Harry didn't mind the shifting colors. Personally he like it. When he looked at Severus he opened their link.

 _'What do you think, Sev?'_

 _'I like it. It makes you unique. Now we don't have to hear people say you look like James. That is annoying you know.'_

Harry laughed through the link. ' _I know. I want to hex everyone who says it. Do you think they'll make Regulus comments now?'_

 _'No. I disagree with Sirius there. You may look like him, but you have some of Lupin's features as well. Like his high cheekbones and square jaw. Regulus' jaw was rounded and he kept his baby fat in his cheeks. Had he not he would've looked like Sirius.'_

Harry smiled. ' _Should I be concern?'_

Severus raised an eyebrow. _'About?'_

 _'You having feeling for Regulus. Or Remus_.'

Severus scowled. ' _No I have never had feelings for either man.'_

 _'Who did you have feelings for?'_

 _'I'll tell you later, brat.'_

 _'Fine. I hope it wasn't James or Sirius.'_

"Harry!" Severus spoke out loud. Then he sneered when he realized that he did.

Harry giggled and looked at the others. They all had questioning looks. He just shook his head. He turned to Ragnok, thanked the goblin, then told him to take the cost out of his vault. Harry turned and left before Sirius could object.

After leaving the bank the group noticed a lack of people in the Alley. Lucius had asked a wizard. The man told them that Gilderoy Lockhart was at Flourish and Blotts. Lucius and Severus had looks of disgust and Sirius growled. When asked by the younger Slytherins, the older ones just shook their heads.

There was a flurry of activity in the store. The place was packed with witches of all ages. There were very few wizards.

Harry and his family barely got to the Hogwarts section. They got pushed, stepped on, and snapped at along the way. But the thing that stopped their progress was someone grabbing Harry.

Harry in his defense was paying more attention on where he was walking. Someone pulling on his arm caught him by surprise. He let out a yelp and grabbed the back of Severus' robe.

Severus' footsteps faltered when he felt someone tug on the back of his robe. With a sneer on his face and wand in hand, he turned around. What he saw pissed him off. His mate looked scared and frantic while someone was dragging him away. Severus growled and sent a mild cutting hex at the assailant. He held the young boy close when Harry ran into his arms.

The other members of the Malfoy/Black family turned around when someone started yelling. They saw Severus looking murderous at someone while Harry was clinging to the taller man.

Sirius as Padfoot moved to sniff Harry. He wanted to know what was wrong with his son. When the animagus heard the low whimpers he growled and looked around for the caused. Sirius spotted a man holding his bleeding arm and crying in pain. The dog growled again and looked at Snape. His, for better or worse, son-in-law gave him a slight nod.

Moving before anyone could try to stop him, Sirius ran towards his son's attacker. Once he was close to his prey he clamped his teeth deep into the man's leg. The man let out a loud howl of pain while trying to shake Sirius off.

Sirius felt a stinging hex on his flank and heard Lucius telling him to let go. The animagus growled around the abused flesh one more time before releasing the leg. He move quickly back to his son and nudged his nose against the boy's hand.

Harry turned his head and looked down. Through blurry eyes he saw the look of concern his dad gave him. He gave the dog a weak smile before stepping away from his mate.

"I'm okay. He just startled me." Harry reassured his family.

"He shouldn't have touched you." Severus growled. Sirius growled in agreement.

Before anyone could speak further, two Aurors stood before them. Both had wands drawn. Harry immediately stepped in front of his dad. He wasn't going to let them take him without a fight.

"You all need to come with us." One of them spoke first.

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"For assaulting Mr. Lockhart." The other replied.

"They were protecting me. Mr. Lockhart grabbed me and proceeded to drag me away. Professor Snape was doing his job of protecting me and Snuffles is protective as well. So stop jumping to conclusions and taking the word of one person. Get all the facts and full story before attempting to arrest someone. I will be reporting this to Madam Bones."

"Look here, you little brat, we were only going by what we were told." The older of the two snapped at Harry.

"No you look," Harry snapped back, "you came here because someone told you that two people who might be Death Eaters were in Flourish and Blotts. And one just happen to have thrown a cutting hex at the man who assaulted his ward. Also for you information this brat's name is Harry Potter. Another thing I'll be telling Madam Bones. Now leave if you both value your job." The young Slytherin glared at them.

Harry waited until the Aurors were gone. Once he was satisfied that they weren't coming back, he stalked over to the man who started all this. He stood a foot away, glared and pointed a finger at him. The man just stood there with a slight smile on his face.

"If you ever touch me again I will dismember you, then I will poison you with the deadliest potion I can find. Do you understand me?" Harry didn't raise his voice, but he made sure it was just as threatening.

The man just gave Harry a wide smile. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care. You can be the bloody Pope and I still wouldn't care. Don't touch me again, or I'll follow through with me threat."

The irritating man ignored Harry again. "Why, my dear, I am Gilderoy Lockhart. I'm going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Let me just give you a copy of my books. Free of charge, of course." Lockhart smiled again and moved to the table that had stacks of books on them.

Harry groaned in frustration. It was simply impossible. This insufferable man was so self-involved. Right there the Slytherin knew they weren't going to learn anything useful this year. Harry was starting to question Dumbledore's intelligence. Because there is no way anyone with a brain cell would hire this pompous self-absorb man.

When Lockhart handed over the books, Harry took them with a sneer. One that would make Severus proud. There was no way he was going to let these waste of paper soil his library.

"Now, my dear Harry, how about a picture for the paper? We'll be on the front page together."

"How about not." Harry spoke dully and backed away.

"Harry Potter!" Harry flinched involuntarily at the shrill voice. It was promptly followed by a groan.

Harry turned around and looked at the source. The Weasley family was standing there. The twins gave him an apologetic look and Ron was crossed between jealousy and smugness. Mr. Weasley was glaring and Harry knew why. The girl looked at him with a dreamy expression, causing a chill to run down Harry's spine. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

"What do you want?" He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Watch your tone young man." Mrs. Weasley warned. "Now Mr. Lockhart asked nicely, so you will take that picture."

"I will do no such thing."

"Yes you will. Before you do, lets reverse those horrible changes." She said as she pulled her wand out.

"Mutter one word and I'll have you arrested. I like my changes and they are permanent. I will not take a picture with that pompous ass. Mind your own business and stay away from me."

"Indeed," Severus drawled stepping up behind Harry.

"You have no business being with this boy, Severus Snape." Molly spoke in a condescending tone. "Mark my word I will be telling Albus about this."

"Go ahead. And while you are at it tell the Headmaster that I am the boy's guardian. If he has a problem with it he can take it up with Amelia Bones and my lawyer Caleb Yaxley."

Molly Weasley's face was priceless. Her jaw dropped in shock while it was red in anger. Harry wanted to laugh. Draco decided to interfere.

"Harry, do you know why they are here? Its not like they can afford Lockhart's books with everything else." The blonde spoke in a haughty tone.

"Draco, I taught you to be nice to the less fortunate." Lucius replied not bothering to hide the humor in his voice.

Harry knew the Malfoys were still angry about the raid. They all had just enough time to protect everything in the manor before the Aurors showed up. Lucius had been thankful when Fudge fire-called the warning ten minutes prior. After the Aurors left, Fudge came to the manor and told them that Arthur Weasley was the one responsible.

"Boys now is not the time." Narcissa spoke calmly, but firmly.

The Malfoy matriarch was seething on the inside. She wanted nothing more than to hex the red-headed bitch. Cissy couldn't believe that that woman was trying to act like a mother towards _her_ Harry. And yes Harry was her's like Draco was. She came to love the boy and will do anything to protect him.

Cissy was torn from her thoughts by a high pitch scream. She blinked to clear her mind and took in the scene. Severus had a shield around Harry and Draco while the youngest Weasley boy was throwing hexes at them. Before she could do anything his twin brothers spilled something on him. The young red head began to jump around laughing. Cissy turned her head just in time to see Arthur Weasley hit her husband.

That was the final straw. Wandlessly she sent a high charged stinging hex at both the man and his loud wife. The elder Weasleys let out a loud yelp. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to look. Narcissa glared and lowered her voice so only they can hear.

"If you ever touch or hex my husband and children again, I will use my sister's favorite spell. Do you understand me?" The red headed man fearfully bobbed his head in agreement. His wife on the other hand just glared in return. After a few seconds she turned to her family. "Boys go and get your other books. Take Snuffles with you."

"Yes mother/Cissy." They replied together.

Harry and Draco sent the Gryffindor's one more glare before doing as they were told. When they were five feet away Harry realized his dad wasn't following. He turned around to call for him, but stopped when he spotted Lucius dropping a book into the little Weasley's cauldron. He could see and feel the magic that was in the book. With a quick flick of his wrist the book was in his hand. Harry slipped it into his robe and then called his father to him.

The young Slytherins quickly got their books. After paying the Malfoy/Black family and Severus left without a backward glance.

(*v*)

Molly Weasley was fuming. How dare that greasy haired bastard and good for nothing Malfoys claim the boy who lived. Once she gets that boy she'll make sure no one takes him. As for the boy himself she was going to make him very compliant, after she punishes him for his insolence.

The Wealsey matriarch rushed her family through the store. She needed to speak to Albus at once. While the children were getting their books she checked them over for any stray spells. None of them were hit, but her Ron was pranked, again, by his brother's. When she gets them home they are going to get a lesson they won't forget.

Once the children were done, she and Arthur apparated them home. The first thing she did was put a sticking charm on Fred and George. Then she went straight to the fireplace. Molly flooed to the Headmaster's office.

"Albus you wouldn't believe what I just learned."

Albus gave her a curious look. "What would that be, my dear?"

"Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley with Snape and the Malfoys."

"Impossible. I put a charm on that boy. He can't leave his aunt's house until his letter arrives."

"I'm not lying Albus." Molly said sternly. "Snape even smugly told me that he is now the boy's guardian. He also told me to tell you that if you have a problem with that then take it up with Amelia Bones and his lawyer Caleb Yaxley."

Albus felt the rage swell up inside him. He wanted nothing more than to kill that Death Eater scum and teach that boy a lesson. And he has the perfect lesson for him.

Pushing back his rage, he smiles at Molly his perfect minion. After all it was easy to mold her just the way he wanted. She didn't put up a fight at all.

"Don't worry, my dear, I'll handle this. Go back to your family. Before you do tell me, how is Miss Granger doing?"

Molly beamed. "Oh Albus she is perfect. She and Ron are well suited for each other. I couldn't pick anyone better. What about her family? I only ask because I want them to sign the marriage contract."

Albus chuckled. "I'll sign the contract. Miss Granger had agreed to live with you and your family. I had some members erase her from everyone who knew her. She told me that some of her relatives weren't as accepting as the others. We need her more so she forsaken her muggle side. If her blood status is a problem I can find someone to blood adopt her."

Molly shook her head. "No she's perfect as she is. Thank you."

"When would you like to have them married?"

"Its best if its before they graduate. They can start their family before the war reaches it's peak. So fifteen or sixteen will do."

"Make it fifteen. By then Harry will be ready to marry Ginerva."

"I'm okay with Ron and Hermione marrying young, but I don't feel the same with Ginny."

"I know, my dear. But they have to marry before the boy's seventeenth birthday. We must not let him get full control or the Lordship. When that happens we lose our chance. He must marry and get Ginerva pregnant. Then after he kills Voldemort, Harry will meet his end. You and your family will have the Potter fortune and the Lordship will be mine."

"I understand. What of the boy's godfather?"

"Black will meet his end very soon." Albus smirked.

"And the wolf?" Molly really wanted to know. She hasn't seen him since the Potters died and Black was arrested.

"He too is coming to an end. Right now he is entertaining Greyback. We need the werewolf and his people on our side before Voldemort comes back."

Molly suppressed the urge to flinch. "Is that wise? Werewolves are unstable and unpredictable."

"Don't fret, Molly. With the right persuasion they can be tamed. If that doesn't work, I have a few members who are willing to hold the cubs, if there are any, hostage until they do as they are told."

Molly felt a shiver run down her spine at the cold and deadly voice. The glint in his eyes told her just how dangerous Albus Dumbledore really is. She never wants that directed at her or her family.

"A sound plan. I really need to go now. The twins need to be punished for pranking Ronald again. Thank you for giving us Hermione."

"Yes we don't need another set of Marauders. You are quite welcome, my dear. I hope she and Ronald are happy together and they give you lots of grandchildren."

Molly smiles. "I hope so too. Good bye Albus."

"Good bye." He replied as she left in green flames.

Albus sat at his desk for a few minutes. Everything Molly told him was running through his head. First he'll handle the matters of his weapon's guardianship. The boy is his to control. After that he is going to find a replacement for Severus and send the spy on missions. Maybe he'll get lucky and Severus is killed on one. Everything else will follow. The Malfoy heir's kidnapping will go as plan. He needed them away from the Potter brat.

The headmaster stood up and straighten his robe. He left his office heading to Minerva's. Once his deputy was informed he left the castle. If Bones doesn't change the guardianship back, she's going to be looking for a new job.

(*v*)

Molly got back to the Burrow and went straight to her troublesome twins. They were still stuck to a chair.

"You have no right to do this!" Fred (or was it George) yelled.

"Let us go, mother!" The other yelled.

"Watch your tongue. I told you to stop pranking your brothers. You are going to be punished for pranking Ronald at the bookstore."

Molly drew her wand and pointed it at the twins. She petrified them first, then levitated them. She had them floating behind her while she made her to their room. Molly put them on one of the beds. Then she summoned all of their pranks and the papers she knew they kept their ideas on. All of it was placed in a pile in front of them on the floor. With a smile she set it all on fire.

If they weren't petrified the twins would have tears in their eyes, while they glared at their mother. She was going to pay for what she just did. Ron was too. They were tired of it all.

"Don't think this is your punishment. No, I have something else planned."

She flicked her wand to turn them over, laying them on their stomachs. Molly reapplied the sticking charm and cancelled the body bind. Another flick had the silencing charm around the room. A third had their jeans and underwear down to their ankles.

Molly conjured a leather belt. "You two are going to be punished like muggles. When I'm done I'm going to place anti-magic wards around this room. Neither of you will leave until the first unless its for the bathroom. Maybe then you'll obey and straighten your act."

The red headed woman stood behind one twin. She brought the belt back and swung it forward as hard as she could. She smirked at their cries and the sound of the leather hitting bare skin. Each boy was given ten. With the last strike she stepped back. Their bottoms were redder than their hair and there was some blood. Molly felt some satisfaction. _Maybe now they'll obey. If not I'll do this again and double it_. She thought with glee.

"I'll give you five minutes to clean yourselves up."

Fred help George stand. He walked his twin to the bathroom. Together they cleaned each other carefully. Both felt the other's pain. It was twice the punishment for them. The twins slowly went back to their room. They ignored Molly. When she was gone they laid on the bed together and held each other tightly.

"Don't worry, George, she'll pay." Fred whispered.

"Dad and Ronald too. Fred, we need to get out sooner than planned." George whispered back.

"Yes them too. We will, baby boy. When we get back to school we'll speak to our little Slytherin friends and Professor Snape."

George gave his brother a small smile. "The Dark side is better suited for us. One problem Freddie. Where will we stay?"

"We'll figure that out later. Let's get some sleep."

George nodded and burrowed further into Fred's embrace. Fred smiled, tighten his hold and kissed George's forehead. He will protect his brother until his dying breath.

(*v*)

September first had finally arrived. Harry and Draco were up early. Both wanted to spend as much time with their family as possible. Draco spent the morning with his parents in Paris. Harry spent his time with his dad while his mate was in his potion's lab.

"Dad, what are you going to do about Moony?"

"I'm going to find him. Snape is brewing a strong glamour potion for me."

"Do you have an idea where he is?"

"Yes. Knowing Dumbledore he sent Remy to Greyback."

Harry's eyes widen. "Why? Sev said he's dangerous."

"Not really. Remy is safe with Greyback. Fenrir is his sire. What Dumbledore doesn't know is that Rem and Fenrir made up. Rem doesn't hate him for what he did. If Dumbledore sent Rem to Fenrir, then he did it in hope that the older wolf will kill him. Your father will explain that to your grandfather. Fenrir will kill Dumbledore if given the chance."

"Will that be a good thing or a bad thing?"

Sirius was no longer shocked by his son's devious mind. Yes it scared him sometimes, but other times he took comfort in it. That mind was going to keep his son alive.

"A little of both. Werewolves will be executed."

"Without Dumbledore's influence it won't be possible. Headmaster Dippet told me that Dumbledore is responsible for all the magical creatures' exile. And it was his idea to poison and suppress the wolves with Wolfbane."

Sirius growled. "What?!"

"Didn't you know? Wolfbane is poison. It suppresses the wolf so it can't warn it's human of the danger. The poison slowly kills both the wolf and the human. It takes years for turn wolves to die because they are more human than wolf. Born wolves will only live five years if they take it." Harry explained.

"Remy has been taking it since he was eleven." Tears welled in Sirius' eyes. He couldn't believe that Remus, his husband, mate, one and only love was slowly dying. He needed to find him and soon.

"Don't worry so much. Moony has been with Greyback for eleven years. If what you said is true, Fenrir would have told Rem or stopped him from taking it."

"I suppose you're right. I'll find out when I find him. Harry?"

"Yes, dad."

"Why don't you call Remus a variation of dad?"

"I don't mean to offend you. I can't. Not yet anyways. I will when Moony and I sit and get to know each other."

"Alright. Now promise me you will be on guard and stay safe at school. And stay away from the Weasley chit. I saw the looks she was giving you."

Harry shuddered. "I did too. I'll be safe, I promise."

"Good. Come on let's find Snape."

Harry let out a loud groan. "Can you at least try to call him Severus? We're all family now."

Sirius groaned too. "Stop reminding me, pup. I'll make you a deal. When you call Remy either father, daddy, papa or whatever language you know that translate into dad, I'll call Snape by his first name."

Harry thought about it for a minute, then stuck out his hand. Sirius took it.

"Deal." Harry said with a smirk.

Sirius let out a yelp and pulled his hand away. "Did you just shock me?"

"The deal is magically binding. You back out and you'll be powerless for a week."

"Harry!" Sirius didn't know whether to be angry or proud.

"What did you do to your father?" Severus asked from the doorway.

"Made a magical deal. When I start calling Moony father, he has to start calling you Severus." Harry answered. "If he doesn't he will be powerless for a week."

"You sneaky little minx." Severus laughed. "I want to be there when he goes powerless."

"That will never happen." Sirius growled.

"We'll see." Severus taunted. "We need to go. The others are waiting."

Harry nodded then hugged his dad tightly.

"I'm going to miss you. Good luck finding Moony."

"I'll miss you too, pup." Sirius whispered before kissing the top of his son's head.

"The vials are in your room. I left instructions as well." Severus informed the animagus.

"Thank you. You both better get going. I'll send an owl when I can."

Both nodded and left. Sirius asked every deity he knew to keep them safe.

(*v*)

The station was busy. It had seem that the parents wanted to get rid of their children early. Even with the place being so big, everyone was bumping into each other.

Harry and Draco held each other hands tightly. They didn't care what anyone would say. Neither wanted the other to get lost in the crowd. Lucius, Narcissa and Severus walked closely behind the boys. After what happened in the bookstore they weren't taking any more chances.

Halfway to the train there was a loud explosion. Everyone started screaming and running. The boys got separated when a group of people pushed passed them. Both desperately tried to hold on.

Draco felt someone grab him. Before he could turn around he was blinded. The blonde fought as hard as he could. His nails scratched whatever flesh they found, while his foot kicked knees and shins. Nothing was working. His captor held him tightly. Not one to give up he started screaming, hoping someone will stop to help.

Harry was frantic. He had to find Draco. He knew the blonde was a likely target. That's why he had insisted they hold hands. If something happens, Harry will never forgive himself.

At his wit's end he drew his wand. He'll need the wand's magic to help. Harry pointed the wand straight up.

" _Immobulus maxima_!" He spoke loudly. Everyone in the area quit moving. Harry flicked his wand and spoke again. " _Nox_." The area was quickly engulfed by darkness. " _Lumos Draconis_." Harry found that if you said a person or object with Lumos, it or they will shine. A bright glow not far from him showed him a scared Draco.

The Slytherin quickly made his way over to his friend. He pried Draco out of the man's arms and pulled him close. Conjuring a pen and parchment Harry wrote a quick note, attached it to the kidnapper and banished both to Madam Bones' office. Then he cancelled the other spells.

When he started moving again Draco fought against Harry. Harry grabbed blonde's face. He saw the that his friend couldn't see, so he removed the spell.

"Draco...Draco stop! Its me. You're safe now." Harry spoke firmly.

Draco focused his eyes and looked into the now familiar shifting ones. He couldn't stop the sobs that broke free. Draco moved closer to Harry and gripped the back of his robe tightly.

Harry held the blonde close. "Oh baby boy, I'm so sorry. You're safe now. Let it out. I promise you'll be okay." Harry rambled as he rubbed soothing circles on Draco's back. He was thankful that his magic cast a privacy bubble around them.

Draco's sob quieted after ten minutes. He simply stood there relishing the protective hold Harry had on him. If their roles were reverse he would do the same. He finally pulled away and looked at his friend.

"You don't need to be sorry. It wasn't you fault. What did you do anyways?"

"Stopped everyone, darken the place, made you glow, and banished the kidnapper to Madam Bones with a note." He summarized.

Draco gave him a goofy smile. "You're awesome. Come on let's find the adults. Mother is probably worried."

Harry nodded and cancelled his shield. Everyone was calmer now. He figured freezing them was a good thing.

The boys found their family next to the train. Immediately setting eyes on them Narcissa pulled them into a tight hug. Harry and Draco stood there and waited. Lucius pulled her away when they sent him a silent plead.

Severus was eyeing them closely. Harry was subtly looking around. Draco's eyes were red and he was standing close to his friend.

"What happened?" He asked firmly.

Harry let out a weary sigh. "Someone tried to take Draco. I stopped them and sent them to Madam Bones with a note."

Narcissa gasps and pulled Draco into another hug. Lucius placed one hand on Draco's head and the other on Cissy's back. Severus pulled Harry close to him.

"Are you both alright?" Severus asked low enough for Harry to hear.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine. Draco is a little shaken, but it will pass soon. If not I'll give a calming draught during dinner." Harry whispered. Severus nodded.

Lucius looked at Harry. "Thank you for saving him."

"No thanks needed. He would do the same if it was me. Don't worry, the others and I will keep a close eye on him." Lucius nodded.

"Cissy let him go." Severus spoke firmly. "The boys need to get on the train."

Narcissa pulled away and looked at her baby. "Please be safe, Dragon."

"I will mother. We'll be home for Yule."

"You too, Harry. Be safe." She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am. Bye Luc."

"Bye Harry. Draco."

The boys clasped hands again and ran off to find their friends. They found them in the last compartment before the Prefect compartment. Inside they were surprised to find Fred and George Wealsey. Harry dragged Draco in and sealed the compartment.

When he sat down, Draco plastered himself to Harry's side. The others raised a questioning eyebrow. _Better to get this out of the way first_. He thought.

"The explosion was a distraction. Someone attempted to take Draco." He explained for the second time. He held his hand up to stop them. "Draco is fine just a little shaken. The kidnapper was sent to the right person." Harry turned to the twins. "Why are you two here? Not that I mind."

"We need to talk to all of you," Fred answered.

"Its serious. Really serious." George added.

"I'm all ears." Harry replied.

"Our mother decided to punish us for pranking Ron during the bookstore debacle." Fred explained.

"I take it it wasn't your normal punishment." Marcus inquired.

George shook his head. "No. She burned our notes and pranks while we were petrified."

"Then she pulled our jeans and boxers down after sticking us to the bed." Fred continued.

"She then spanked us ten times with a leather belt. She made us bleed." George's voice was soft.

"She smiled as she informed us that we were going to be powerless and locked in our room until today. She wouldn't let us heal. Every time the pain dulled she would use a powerful stinging hex to bring it back." Fred's face contorted in anger.

"We begged our brother Percy to heal us when she left. He did it because he was angry at her too. Perce told us he wrote to our older brothers Bill and Charlie."

"So what do you need from us?" Harry asked through clenched teeth. He too was angry for what the _woman_ did to his friends.

"We're going to disown ourselves, but we need a place to stay. All our money went into our prank ingredients. We have to start from scratch." Fred answered.

"Thank Merlin we made copies of our notes. Our friend Lee has copies and there are copies in an abandon classroom in the dungeons." George smirked.

"Why did you tell us?" Theo asked.

"We trust you all. So will you help?" Fred looked at them.

"You need to defect the Light. We're all Dark families." Marcus answered.

"Not a problem. The Light is a bunch of sheep following Dumbledore blindly. He'll get them all killed." Fred laughed.

"We'll write to our parents tonight and get back to you with an answer." Draco replied.

"Thank you!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Does anyone know who our Defense professor is?" Blaise asked changing the subject.

Harry and Draco groaned.

"The same pompous idiot who wrote the books we were assigned." Harry sneered.

"Are you serious?!" They all, minus Fred and George, yelled.

"Deadly." Draco muttered.

"We'll never pass." Marcus whined causing the others to laugh.

For the rest of the train ride the mix group talked about their summer. Each one had excitedly explained their holiday. More than once they commented on Harry's new looks. He just smiled and told them that they had to wait to find out.

When the train pulled into the station, Blaise, Marcus, Theo, and the twins formed a circle around Harry and Draco. Together they got a carriage; Lee Jordan joined them. They each steeled their nerves and closed their minds. They all had one thought- _please let dinner go smoothly_.


	13. Year 2 Chapter 3

**Just one thing. I apologize for the repeat of the twins story in this chapter. Try as I might I couldn't get it to flow any other way.**

 **Happy reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Year 2  
Chapter 3 

As the students walked into the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore sat in his seat fuming. He has never been this furious before. He was so furious he was close to throwing the Killing Curse at everyone in the room.

Before the term started Dumbledore spent the remaining time either at the Ministry or Gringotts. Both Amelia Bones and the goblins told him that Severus Snape was Harry Potter's guardian. Albus also learned that the brat's aunt put it all in a will and that she and his spy were missing. Another thing that pissed him off.

So here he was fuming because he can't get the potion bastard out of his school, and he had tried. He also lost his weapon, for the moment at least. Albus just needed the perfect plan to take care of both.

The Headmaster looked at the Slytherin table. His hands clenched into fists. What the hell happened to his weapon? Why does he no longer look like the Potter bastard? Albus pushed the questions aside as he looked closer at the boy. If he didn't know any better he would say the boy looks like Black and Lupin. That would be impossible, Black was in prison where he belongs and his other spy hadn't reported Lupin leaving Greyback's territory. So why does he look like that? He'll have to ask Severus later.

As always the sorting was boring. He already knew that none of the first years were worth his time. Well except the Weasley girl. All he needed to do was get her pregnant with a Potter child, everything else will fall in place. The sooner the better in his opinion.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from cursing the Headmaster. The old man's thought both angered and sicken him. He wants nothing more than to castrate the bastard before handing him over to the Dementors.

Instead he started naming off all the undetectable poisons, both slow and fast acting. If the poison was fast there was a possibility of him getting blamed. The slow acting poison would be a better choice. He knew some that would release side-effects before killing the person. The Potion Master just had to pick the perfect one. He also had to make sure that he or someone Dark, Grey or neutral wouldn't get blamed.

(*v*)

Harry and his friends ignored the sorting, though Harry did get a closer look into the Weasley girl's mind. It was not a place he wanted to be. Within five minutes he knew everything the Weasley family had planned. That wasn't what scared him, for the lack of a better word, no what scared him was the chit's thoughts about him. Every single one was sexual in some way. He wondered how an eleven year old could have such an extensive knowledge. If she picked it up from reading or a television he would understand, but she came from a magical family that didn't own a telly. She also wasn't the type to read unless it was fashion magazines or school books. Harry wasn't going to look deeper for the answer. He didn't want the mental scarring her mind would create.

Leaving her mind he caught the tail end of his friends' conversation. They were quietly discussing what to write to their parents about the Weasley twins. The situation was delicate and needed to be handled with care. Though in his opinion the twins would be better off staying with the Malfoys. The Flints would be his second choice.

"You guys need to tell your parents what the twins told us. In order for them to do anything they need the truth. I'll inform Professor Snape after he talks to the first years."

"Why are you telling him?" Marcus asked.

"He can perform Legilimency on the twins to verify and inform your parents. If any legal action needs to be done he'll have the memory to give to Madam Bones. Honestly that woman needs to be sent to Azkaban."

Draco chuckled. "You just want her arrested to avoid anymore confrontations with her."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "That would be a bonus. No child deserves to be punished that way. Or treated the way she treats them."

"We know, Harry. I'll ask father to talk to Mr. Yaxley. Maybe they can charge her with something." Draco patted Harry softly on the back. He was still sitting close to his friend.

Harry nodded in reply. He couldn't continue the conversation. Just thinking about it made him angry. What she did was different to what Marge did to Dudley. Even at that time he didn't like what Marge did and it had surprised him that Aunt Petunia let her do it. Just thinking about his cousin made Harry want to contact the other boy. Maybe after the pain of losing his aunt goes away he'll send a letter to Dudley.

Just before dinner was dismissed the Great Hall's doors slammed opened. Everyone gasped and turned to look. Harry watched as Madam Bones walked in with five Aurors and a man that looked like a lion. From Madam Bones' thoughts the man's name was Rufus Scrimgeour.

The imposing group walked straight to the head table. Dumbledore stood up and put a grandfatherly smile on his face. Everyone in the Great Hall started whispering guesses of why the Aurors were there.

"Amelia, Rufus why are you here?"

"Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping." Madam Bones spoke sternly. "Please allow the Aurors to cuff you and take your wand."

"There must be a mistake." Dumbledore defended.

"There is no mistake, Dumbledore. We have a confession that names you as the instigator. Just come quietly to the Ministry." Scrimgeour countered.

Albus sighed mentally. There was nothing he could do right now. Neither Shacklebolt nor Moody was with the group. He also didn't want to cause a scene in front of the children. Especially the children with Death Eater parents. Bad enough the little brats are going to write home about this. He was going to make someone pay.

"Very well." He told the group before turning to his deputy. "Minerva, I'll be back just after breakfast. Can you make sure classes go as scheduled?"

"Of course, Albus."

Staff and student alike watched as the Headmaster surrendered his wand and let an auror cuff him. The group silently left the Great Hall. Once everyone was sure they were gone they erupted into a loud chatter.

Minerva stood up and got the students to quiet down. "Attention. Will the prefects please escort your House to the dorms. The Head of Houses will join you all shortly. Have a good night and don't stay up late. Breakfast and classes will go as scheduled. You all are dismissed."

Slowly they all got up and left the Hall. Harry and his friends claimed a couch in front of the fireplace. No one in Slytherin said anything after Marcus told the first years the direction of the boys and girls dorms.

Twenty minutes later Snape walked in. He gave his yearly speech and told the first years the Slytherin House rules. After giving his office hours he turned to leave.

"Sir, do you know anything about the Headmaster's arrest?"

Snape turned around and looked at his student. "Even if I did, Miss Parkinson, it isn't any of your business. Now I suggest you all go to bed you have classes in the morning. If I find out, and I will find out, that you were late for your first class I will have you serving detention with Mr. Filch this weekend. The only ones who are exempt are the first years."

Harry quickly stepped out into the hall after Severus walked out. "Sev, I need to tell you something." He spoke to stop the older man.

Severus turned and looked at the boy. "Can this wait until tomorrow?"

"No. Theo, Marcus, Blaise and Draco are going to be writing home and I wanted you to know first before the parents talk to you."

The Potion Master saw the seriousness in the boy's eyes. "Alright. Follow me." He led him to his classroom and warded the room once the door was closed. "What is this about?"

"The Weasley twins. They sat with us on the train. They told us they were going to disown themselves. Then they asked for our help. The others are going to write home and see if their parents are willing to help."

"How do you know this isn't a ploy by Dumbledore?" Severus asked calmly.

"I looked into their minds. The twins told us the truth."

"What happened?"

"Their mother beat them with a belt. Afterwards she refuse to let them heal. If they healed naturally she would use stinging hexes to bring the pain back. Before she beat them she burned their work. After the beating she locked them into their room and placed an anti-magic shield around the room. They were locked in for the rest of the summer and only let out for the bathroom. George said Percy healed them at the station and sent a letter to their older brothers." Harry explained.

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Though he wouldn't put it past Molly to do something like that.

"Why did she do it?"

"The twins pranked Ron at the bookstore during the fight."

"Yes I saw that. Her doing that is a bit extreme for a harmless prank."

"I agree. So will you give the story to the parents. Marcus and Draco's are my top guesses. Both set of parents would be happy to raise another child or two."

"I believe you are right about that. When they contact me I'll tell them. I'll also talk to the Weasley twins tomorrow. Now go back and get some sleep."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Sev. Good night."

"Good night, brat."

Harry found his friends waiting with the card table all set up. He sat down and told them that Snape was on board. They told him that they already sent the letters. Once their business was settle the cards were dealt. They played until eleven cleaned up, cast the necessary charms in the room and then went to sleep.

(*v*)

Dumbledore was beyond furious. Whatever he felt earlier was nothing compared to this. They had the galls to stick him into a holding cell and tell him he needed to wait until tomorrow to talk to anyone. They left him alone without a backwards glance and left the suppression cuffs on as well.

Merlin, he hated the Ministry. When his weapon kills Voldemort he is going to replace every one of them. Afterwards he was going to dispose the old and blame it on the Death Eaters. Maybe he'll find a way to be both the Headmaster and the Minister. How hard can it be?

(*v*)

Lucius wasn't surprised to see the Eagle Owl on the back of his chair in the dining room. He took the letter off the owl and watch it fly out of the room. After pouring his first cup of coffee and sitting down he opened the letter.

 _Dear Father and Mother,_

 _Several things happened after we left the station. The first this is really the reason why I sent this letter. Its also really important._

 _You see when Harry and I found the others on the train the Weasley twins were with them. They told us something shocking and horrifying. The shocking part is they are disowning themselves and they are willing to defect the Light, if one of the Dark families is willing to take them in. The reason for it is horrifying. Their mother whipped them with a belt and made them bleed. Afterwards she didn't heal them or let them heal at all. She also locked them in their room all summer with an anti-magic shield around said room. They were only let out for the bathroom._

 _Theo, Blaise, Marcus and myself agreed to write home. If you and the others please talk and make a decision it will be appreciated. We can't let them go back to that horrible woman. Harry said he'll talk to Uncle Severus and see if he will talk to the twins. So if any of you have any questions you can ask Uncle Severus. Please help them._

 _One last thing before I send the letter off. Before dinner ended Madam Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour stormed in with five Aurors. They arrested Dumbledore. You'll be happy to know that the charge is attempted kidnapping. Could you let me know what happens, please?_

 _Looking forward to your letter. Need to go now, Harry will be back soon and we're going to start our poker game._

 _Love, Dragon._

Lucius had read the letter two more times. Each time the words did not change. He couldn't believe it. One of Dumbledore's most trusted follower treated their children that way. And said children are disowning and defecting. Oh the day is looking up and it wasn't even seven yet.

The last part of his son's letter did in fact make him happy. He was going to the Ministry after he talks to his wife. The Malfoy lord knew Narcissa would be the first to say they'll take the Weasley twins. The woman had always wanted more children. Having Harry a part of her life made her happy and for that Lucius owed the young Potter lord more than he can repay. Lucius plans on fighting his friends for custody of the twins. He wants to keep his wife happy. It doesn't matter what family they were born into, what matters is that they were willing to live with a family that is on the opposite side.

Lucius was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his wife's heels. He smiled at her when she walked in. Everyday he was thankful to have her in his life. He couldn't imagine loving anyone else.

Narcissa looked at the parchment in her husband's hand. "Is that Draco's letter?"

"Yes. Apparently a couple of things happened after they left us."

"Is he and Harry alright?" She asked worryingly.

"They're fine, my dear. One thing that happened is that the Weasley twins are disowning themselves. Molly Weasley went too far with their punishment. They asked the boys for help in finding a place to stay. According to our Dragon, the twins are willing to defect if one of the Dark families will take them." He explained. He caught the glimmer of hope in his wife's blue-grey eyes.

"Oh Lucius, can we? Please."

"Yes, dearest. I've already made plans to tell our friends. Theo, Marcus and Blaise sent similar letters out."

"I'll do it. I know Serena would but she'll have her hands full with Blaise and Theo. The Flints will take more persuasion. After all Marcus is sixteen and if I remember correctly the twins are two years younger than he is."

"Okay, you can talk to them. I'll handle the other news." He smiled.

Narcissa tilted her head to the side. "What other news?"

"Draco informed me that Dumbledore was arrested last night. Bones and Scrimgeour showed with a team of Aurors. The charge is attempted kidnapping. I'm going to the Ministry and talk to Fudge."

"That man needs to be in Azkaban. Let me know how it goes and who he sent. Harry didn't say anything about the man's description."

"I'll return with any news."

After they finished their breakfast, Lucius kissed his wife and flooed to the Ministry. Narcissa flooed their friends and asked Serena and Regina to step through. She really wanted those boys.

The three of them sat in the sitting room and looked at each other. They all knew what the topic was. Serena would have loved to take them, but Theodore was talking about having children after their bonding. Her friends didn't know about that yet.

Regina knew she would have a fight on her hands. Cissa wanted more children, she did as well. Sadly neither of them could get pregnant again. She and Caleb had talked about adopting. They went to an agency and was turned down. Later they found out that Dumbledore was the reason.

"Lucius and I want the boys." Narcissa started.

"We do as well." Regina countered.

Narcissa smiled at her friend. "I know. I told Luc it would be a fight between us. Is Caleb okay with them being Weasleys?"

"He wants to change their last names, but other than that he doesn't care. Lucius?"

"Doesn't care."

"What about Harry? Can you handle four boys running around?"

"Harry lives with Severus. Sirius lives with them. Harry won't be here all day. The boys won't be running around either. Severus told Harry and Draco that they can get their Potion Mastery at thirteen. Both of them are researching and studying. According to Severus, the twins keep themselves occupied with their pranks. I have a feeling all of them will be in the lab." Narcissa spoke with fond smile.

"Caleb and I can live with the pranks as long as we aren't the targets. We may have to have the elves make another lab. Caleb is possessive about his like Severus."

"I have a proposal." Serena spoke for the first time. Both Narcissa and Regina were equally matched.

"What do you propose?" Regina asks.

"Share the boys for now. Then let them pick. Winter hols is two weeks. Narcissa, you and Lucius take them one week. Regina and Caleb will take them the other. Christmas and Yule will be shared. For the summer you'll switch every two weeks. By September first or the day before you can ask them to decide. Just don't bribe them. Treat them like you treat Marcus and Draco. Also don't make a fuss when you don't get picked. Please."

Narcissa looks at Regina. "I suppose that could work."

"Yes it is a good idea." Regina agrees.

"Thank you, Serena. You are our voice of reason. Why didn't you say you want them?"

Serena smiles. "I would love to. Though handling four teenagers will be difficult when I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Narcissa and Regina exclaims.

Serena giggles. "Theodore wants to have children after we marry and bond." She explains happily.

"That's wonderful, Rena." Narcissa spoke as she hugs her friend.

Regina hugs her as well. "Yes it is. So when is the big day?"

"We are leaning towards Easter, if we can get the boys out of Hogwarts. If not then it will be in June. Theodore doesn't want to do this without the boys."

"That's understandable. Do you need any help planning?" Narcissa asks.

"Of course. Help will be appreciated. The only thing Theodore told me was to have it at Nott Manor. Anything else was up to me."

Regina laughed. "A typical male. Don't worry, Rena, we'll make this unforgettable."

"Let's settle in and get started." Narcissa said while summoning a self-inking quill and parchment.

(*v*)

He went straight to the Minister's office. He ignored the secretary and walked right in, closing the door firmly behind him. Fudge looked a little relieved to see him.

"What happened?" Lucius inquired.

"Nothing yet. Dumbledore has been demanding to see me since he was brought here. I was waiting to talk to you first."

Lucius sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "About what?"

"Your son's attempted kidnapping. The person responsible wasted no time confessing. He even told Amelia, Rufus and myself that Dumbledore was the one who paid him to do it. We have to handle this delicately because Dumbledore will manipulate the Wizengamot. You know what he'll say."

"Indeed. I know a few things he'll say depending on the opinion and vote of the Wizengamot. Is there any chance we can use Veritaserum?"

Fudge shook his head. "There is no ground, unless the kidnapper consents to it and names Dumbledore. So far the man refuses and says his confession is all we're getting."

"Who is the kidnapper? I didn't see him before he was sent here, and the person who saved Draco didn't know who he was."

"The kidnapper is Sturgis Podmore. Who saved Draco? There was no name on the note."

"Severus Snape." Lucius answered without hesitation. He was going to protect Harry at all cost.

"Do you think he would come in and testify? We need to know what happened at the station. No one was able to say anything except for the explosion and everyone running in panic." Cornelius was desperate. He needed a reliable eyewitness or Podmore might get a lesser sentence.

"I'll talk to him and ask. I was going to head to Hogwarts and check on Draco."

"Thank you, Lucius. Podmore's trial is set for the day after tomorrow. Dumbledore is going to be in holding until then. Could you tell Minerva McGonagall while you're there?"

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"Yes one more thing. Hildy McMillan gave me a copy of her report. I am going to meet with the Board soon about the issues she found. I was thinking of putting a spy in the school to keep a closer eyes on things. What do you think?"

Lucius thought about it for a moment. "Well its risky. Especially if Dumbledore gets off. If you really want to go that route I recommend a new History professor. If you remember Binns taught nothing but the Goblin Wars and the students use that class as a free period. Also don't use a Ministry worker or Dumbledore will know the reason they are there the second they walk in."

Lucius did have a point, so Fudge began thinking of a different way and was coming up blank. "Who would you recommend?"

"Right now I would say Bagshot. She's not the ideal choice but she does qualify. Give me a week and I can find someone better. When were you going to meet the Board?"

"After the first of the new year." Fudge answered. "There are five set Wizengamot meetings between now and then. I have a Ministers conference in October. The Ministry's yearly meeting is in November this year because of the conference. Everything else is free but you know it has to stay that way for trials, emergency meetings and any other pressing matters."

"I understand." Lucius said as he stood up. "I won't take up any more of your time. I'll see you at the trial."

"Yes and thank you. Have a good day, Lucius."

"You as well." He responded as he walked out of the office.

Lucius flooed to Hogwarts from the Ministry, landing in McGonagall's office. The old cat was surprised to see him. He relied the news about Dumbledore, noting the relieved look on her face.

He left her office and went to Severus'. McGonagall had told him that Severus was free at the moment. His meeting with his old friend did go the way he hoped. The dour man raised a fuss about needing to go and testify. At the end of his rant he promised to go. Lucius was thankful, he really wanted Podmore to pay. He told his friend as much.

After asking about the boys he asked about the Weasley twins. Severus gave him the whole story. The one the twins told him. He told Severus that Narcissa was talking to the others and he'll sent a letter later. Lucius at that point wanted to arrest Molly Weasley. He knew Narcissa would use a few choice hexes on the woman if she sees her.

Before leaving he told Severus the same thing he told McGonagall. He friend gave him a gleeful smile. Lucius made a mental note to ask about it later.

Not even noon and Lucius was in for a long day. Hopefully his wife had some good news.

(*v*)

Breakfast was unusually quiet, but no one commented on it. It went off without any disruptions. Harry and the other Slytherins filled the time with Quidditch talk. This year Theo, Blaise and Draco get to try out. The tryouts were taking place on the second Saturday. Marcus wanted to give people time to settle in and sign up. Harry's friends were excited.

Before breakfast ended the Heads passed out the schedules. Again Slytherin had most classes with Gryffindor. Their first class after breakfast was Defense. Draco and Harry groaned in unison. Both were hoping to wait as long as possible.

The second years Slytherins were the first in class. They took the seats in the back. None of them wanted to be close to the professor. The Gryffindors stumbled in ten minutes later. To his surprise and annoyance Weasley and Granger were with them. Harry made a mental note to ask McGonagall why they were there. He had a feeling Dumbledore was involved.

The door closed behind the last Gryffindor. Once everyone was in their seats, they all watched their professor make a dramatic entrance. Harry along with the other Slytherins rolled their eyes. When Lockhart was in front of them he posed then admired his smile, the girls giggled.

He turned to the class. "For those who don't know me I am Gilderoy Lockhart. I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Lockhart spoke dramatically and moved to a covered cage. "Today we're going to learn about pixies." He pulled the cover off and opened the door.

The pixies flew out and started attacking the students. Harry wasted no time. He pulled out his wand and cast immobulus on the pixies. The little buggers were now floating in the air. He waved his wand again and sent them back into their cage and locking the small door.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Came a small voice over Harry's head.

Harry looked up and spotted the Gryffindor he remembered as Longbottom. He pointed his wand at the boy. "Trust me and let go, Longbottom."

With no hesitation Neville nodded and let the chandelier go. He found himself being lowered slowly to the floor. When his feet touched the solid surface he smiled at the Slytherin.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just be careful, Longbottom."

"Neville, please."

Harry smiles. "Neville. You can call me Harry."

Neville beams at the other boy. "Okay. I need to go to Madam Pomfrey now. One of the pixies bit me. Thanks again, Harry."

The Slytherin boy watched the Gryffindor grab his stuff and leave the room. There was something about that boy that made Harry want to protect him. Much like Draco did. He was going to ask Severus about that later.

The rest of the day went a little easier. By lunch everyone knew about Lockhart's incompetence and that the Weasley twins were pranking him. The funny thing was none of the other professors stopped them. Dumbledore's absence didn't go unnoticed either.

The Slytherin group was on their way to their last class-Potions. Before they could enter the room Weasley and Granger stepped in their way. Both Gryffindors glared at Harry.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Granger asked in a condescending tone.

"Its called reading a book. Surely you know how to do that." Harry answered with a smirk.

"That's not a grade two spell. I'm reporting this to Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh like Dumbledore has power over which books we're allowed to read. Think twice about you little threat Granger or I'll go to the Board and tell them that Dumbledore gave you unlimited access to the Restricted Section, which is a big no-no. Also if you've read the grade two book you would have seen that spell in there." Harry's friends laughed.

Weasley raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Bom-"

"Mr. Weasley that spell just costed you a month detention. I will be speaking to your Head of House. How you and Miss Granger got out of your suspension is going to be mentioned as well. Now I suggest you all get inside." Snape drawled.

The Slytherins let Weasley and Granger go first. Harry silently motion for his friends to go ahead. He looked at Severus when they were alone. Severus didn't look happy, in fact he look livid.

"My office after class." His voice was stern.

"Yes, Sev." Harry said softly and walked inside. He took his seat next to Draco.

"Since class is now five minutes late you all will be doing a quiz. Put your books away and take out your ink and quills. Let's see who read their book."

The Gryffindors groaned loudly. None of them were brave enough to voice any objections. Once the quizzes were passed out everyone went quiet. The Slytherins were all finished in fifteen minutes. Granger finished five minutes after they turned their paper in. She glared at them when she turned to walk back to her seat. Harry let out a low chuckle.

After class ended Harry walked into Severus' office. Five minutes later the door was locked and warded. Severus sat down behind his desk and stared at his mate.

"It's not safe for you to be here. We need to talk about transferring you to Durmstrang."

"I'm not leaving." Harry stubbornly spoke. "That old goat is not going to drive me away."

"Harry, please. I seen his thoughts. You need to be as far away from here as possible."

"I don't give a damn!" Harry yelled. "I'm not afraid of him. Besides I know more about his plans than you do. I was in the Weasley bint's head last night."

Severus stopped himself from replying right away. He had to give that to Harry. There were some things in Albus' mind that were connected to the Weasleys he wasn't able to see. Despite that he was standing firm.

"Doesn't matter either transfer or go to the Ministry and take your OWLs and NEWTs."

Harry tilted his head and looked closely at his mate. It was only then that he saw it. Didn't matter that the older man was trying to hide it from him.

"What has you scared, Sev?"

"I don't wish to talk about it."

"Sev, I know a lot about that old coot. Things people my age shouldn't know. Things people your age doesn't need to know. So again, what has you scared?"

"Harry..."

"Tell me."

Severus sighed. "He thought of a new way to make you compliant. Please leave it at that."

"Alright. I'm sorry, Sev. We agreed to no secrets and I didn't want you to hide things from me."

"I know, Harry. What was in the girl's mind?" He asked to change the subject.

Harry laughed. "You'll love this. Molly told the family that she and Dumbledore came to an agreement. Granger and Weasley are engaged. Dumbledore and Molly signed the marriage contract. The two are getting married at fifteen. Also Granger is now living with them. Her parents, relatives and anyone who knew her was Obliviated, after her parents signed over their rights. Weasley's parents are now her guardians."

"The contract isn't illegal, there is nothing we can do about that. Obliviating muggles though, I'll talk to Madam Bones. Muggle can't be obliviated unless its approved by the Ministry. Madam Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour and the Minister has to sign the approval."

"So another thing to charge Dumbledore with." Harry stated with glee.

"Yes. Was there anything else?"

"Loads. The biggest though is Molly and Dumbledore talking about me and the girl. Molly told her husband and daughter that he wants us to marry before I'm seventeen. He also wants us to have a heir before that as well."

Severus chuckled. "They are going to be given a big surprise."

"What do you think will happen?"

"The contract might change the names or burn away for being invalid. His name might replace your's for signing it illegally. There are a number of other things. I'm personally leaning towards the name replacement. We can't let him see that we are married and bonded. I could go to Azkaban for it."

"Don't worry he won't find out. We'll talk to the goblins during winter hols." Harry spoke calmly trying to ease the man's worry.

Severus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He locked all his feelings behind his walls. Last thing he wanted was for someone to get past his shields. Once he felt normal again he opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"Will you agree to more protection?" He wanted his mate safe.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "There's more protection?"

The older man let out an annoyed sigh. "One or two. Maybe three."

"Sev, don't we have enough. We have spells and potions that protect me from spells, hexes and potions. I'm even wearing an emergency portkey."

"Please." He wanted his mate to be as safe as Gringotts.

"Fine, just one more." Harry conceded.

"Thank you. Now lets get to dinner before someone comes looking."

"Don't forget to talk to McGonagall."

"I won't something tells me she isn't happy either."

Nothing else was said as they made their way to the Great Hall.


	14. Year 2 Chapter 4

**I hope this chapter turned out alright. I had to make a few last minute changes during the editing.**

 _~talking~_ = Parseltongue  
 _'talking'_ = telepathy between Harry and Severus  
"talking" = normal dialogue

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Year 2  
Chapter 4

In the weeks leading up to the last week of October were eventful in Wizarding Britain. A great deal shocked everyone including the magical creatures. No one had dreamed that something like this would happen. Though when the final votes came in to say everyone was shocked was putting it mildly. Some, more than half the majority, were outraged and demanded a re-vote. They were of course denied.

The news of Dumbledore's arrest spread throughout the country like wildfire. Those on the Light side were demanding his release. The Ministry denied everyone who wasn't an employee entrance. As a caution to prevent one of Dumbledore's supporters to release him from the holding cells, the Minister, DMLE and the Aurors had the entire floor warded. The only ones allowed on the floor were the Minister himself, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour.

The day of Sturgis Podmore's trial was nerve wrecking for everyone. All the reporters were not allowed in. The only ones in the courtroom were the Wizengamot, the Minister, Madam Bones, a specialty handpicked team of Aurors, Podmore's family, the witnesses and Albus Dumbledore.

They were all locked in the courtroom for three hours. Podmore's barrister tried to go the Imperius route, the Malfoy barrister was able to tear holes in that defense. Dumbledore's barrister remained quiet unless his client's name came up. When it did the man tried to rip into Podmore and his barrister, completely going off on a tangent. Fudge or Madam Bones would stop him, but everything he said was still put on record.

By hour three the Wizengamot members declared that they had enough evidence and was going to vote. The voting took fifteen minutes. The Light side was trying to get a lesser sentence, while the Dark was pushing for the Kiss. In the end they voted on five years in the maximum level with Dementors visiting three times a day.

After Podmore was taken away, Dumbledore started making his demands. An Auror silenced him while two more dragged him out. The Minister thanked the Wizengamot and gave the date of the next trial before dismissing them.

Dumbledore's trial came two weeks later. The top Ministry members tried to hold out as long as they could but the Headmaster's main supporters were threatening to rebel if their leader wasn't released. The trial went the same as Podmore's. The only difference was Molly Weasley was forcibly dragged out of the room. She had tried to claim Dumbledore as family then went off screeching about how they needed to respect the Headmaster and let him go.

The old man was very predictable. He ignored every question asked about his involvement in the kidnapping. Instead he went to tell them that they couldn't afford to put him in Azkaban. That he was the only one who knew Lord Voldemort and how to defeat him. And if they put him Azkaban then the Death Eaters will see that as an opening to attack the Light side and the Muggleborns.

Fudge, with help from Lucius, had a statement prepared just in case Dumbledore did pull that card. He informed the Wizengamot that he, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour had already talked and prepared a defense. They had decided to place the Aurors in all the major areas using a Dark magic detector that the Unspeakables had created last week. He also informed them that the Unspeakables were also going to work with the muggle law enforcement undercover. They were going to keep an eye on the cameras that will have the detectors attached to them. Then he went on to explain what the cameras were and how they worked, he even used a pensieve with his memory to show them.

The Minister looked at Dumbledore with a smug look while ignoring the man's heated glare. He knew one of the Aurors had silently cast a body bind and silencing charm on the furious Headmaster. With no objections coming from Dumbledore, the Wizengamot went ahead to discuss their vote.

Unlike Podmore, Dumbledore's verdict took longer to decide. Everyone was at the edge of their seats waiting for the Wizengamot to come back in. After an hour the purple clad members walked back into the courtroom. Some of them look displeased about the vote. The Auror released the bind on Dumbledore to allow the man to stand. Lord Rowle stood up and faced the accused.

"Have the Wizengamot reached a verdict?" Fudge asked concealing the glee in his voice.

"We have." Rowle answered.

"What say you?" Madam Bones inquired.

"We of the Wizengamot voted against the accused. Our vote is five months in Azkaban with three daily visits from the Dementors."

The whole courtroom erupted into an uproar. Dumbledore's supporters were yelling and demanding for a revote. The Dark side was yelling about the lesser sentence. They thought he deserves more time. Fudge used the sonorus to get them to settle down. Once everyone was quiet and seated he spoke to the Wizengamot.

"How did you determine this?"

"This is our proxy. We couldn't reach a reasonable vote, but we didn't want him to go free. He needed to face the consequences for his actions. So we settled with the proxy vote. We also felt that the Headmaster should also be suspended from the school after his release and shouldn't go back until a thorough investigation is done."

Fudge nodded and faced Dumbledore. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are hereby sentenced to Azkaban Prison for five months, where you will endure the Dementors three times a day. Afterwards you are suspended until further notice pending the results of the investigation. Auror Dawlish and Robards take him back to the holding cell until his transportation is ready. Keep the suppression cuffs on."

The two Aurors took a Dumbledore out of the courtroom. Fudge dismissed the Wizengamot. He, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour walked out of the room and to his office. Once the privacy charms were up they talked and reviewed their plans. Amelia wanted the Unspeakables to do the investigation while Rufus wanted to do it himself. To avoid a forming argument Fudge told Rufus to pick an Unspeakable that he trusted to work with. After the subject settle Fudge brought up the supporters of Dumbledore. Neither department leader was ready to discuss the possibility of someone they know betraying them.

Their meeting lasted two hours. When Amelia and Rufus left, Fudge firecalled Lucius and gave him the news. Next he flooed to Hogwarts and told Minerva McGonagall the news. He had felt it was better to do it in person. Cornelius was happy with that choice because it had allowed him to see the relief in the witch's eyes. That just made him more hopeful that the investigation will lead to Dumbledore's downfall. He left the school feeling a little bit lighter.

(*v*)

Minerva called a staff meeting when the Minister left. She wanted them to know the trials results. The cat animagus wasn't really happy with the vote, but it was better than nothing. It gave her more time to secure the school and make sure the students were protected for his eventual return.

Since it was a weekend the whole staff was able to show up. The ghosts and portraits would keep an eye on the students and report back to them if needed. Minerva had immediately told them the results of the trial once everyone was settled in. The majority of the staff had all let sighs of relief. Minerva had seen the joyful look Irma and Argus shared. Severus also had a joyful expression. She felt like she was missing something important.

After the meeting she and Severus went to her office to discuss things further. She wanted him to be the acting deputy, he only agreed to the role if she agreed to talk to Poppy and get the older woman to let Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy brew the school's potion supply. She knew both boys where at Severus' level in potion so she readily agreed to talk to the medi-witch.

Severus left Minerva's office went to the Slytherin common room where he collected his godson and mate. Once the three of them were in his personal quarters with the privacy charms up he told them the news. He wanted them to hear it from him and not the Prophet. Severus also told them about their new responsibility. The boys were excited and hugged him for letting them do the brewing. They had promised to not let him down and make him regret his choice.

They talked a little bit longer, mostly about the boys' research. Severus was proud of their dedication towards their Mastery. It didn't faze him one bit that he would soon lose the title of the youngest Potion Master. In fact he was thankful for it because it will finally get people to take him seriously. He hated that some of the apothecaries deny his contracts because of his age and that blasted title. When the boys left he got started on the list they would need.

(*v*)

A week after Dumbledore's trial Lucius Malfoy and Caleb Flint sent a joint letter to their sons. Marcus and Draco read it with their friends. Afterwards the five of them set out to find the twins. The red-haired pranksters were found outside by the lake with their friends Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood.

Harry had kept walking even though Marcus slowed his steps. Blaise, Theo and Draco stayed back with him for support. The second years knew that their friend and Wood didn't exactly get along. It ran much more deeper than Quidditch competitiveness.

"Fred, George is it a good time to talk?" Harry asked looking at his new friends before looking between their friends.

The twins looked at Harry and smiled. "Sure."

"We have an answer for you. Do they know or do you wish to keep it private?"

"They know. The four of us doesn't keep secrets." George answered.

Harry nodded. "Well Lucius and Mr. Flint both sent their apologies for the lateness. Mr. Flint had to deal with the trial and Lucius was doing something for the Minister. Lucius had mentioned that he should have let Cissy or Mrs. Flint send a letter but they both thought you two would rather hear it from them. Anyways both the Malfoys and Flints want to take you in. Blaise's mother help them work out a deal. You two will spend a week with one family then a week with the other during winter hols. We will all be together for Yule. For the summer you'll trade off and on every two weeks. Before we come back they are leaving the permanent residence up to you."

"So in other words both families arranged a custody agreement." Lee Jordan summarize.

"Yes. At the end of the summer it will be their choice to pick which family they want to live with."

"They want us." Fred said in disbelief.

"And they don't care that our last name is Weasley." George's voice mirrored his brother's.

"I wouldn't lie about this. Cissy and Mrs. Flint wrote a small note at the end of the letter. They wanted Draco and Marcus to tell you that they'll be sending you letters and expect one from you. I recommend writing your letter and handing it to one of us at the end of the day. We send our letters before going to bed every night, so we'll send yours too if you want." Harry informed them.

"Thanks, Harry. We'll give you the letters. That way we can avoid any questions Percy might ask. He watches the comings and goings of our family owl. If he gets suspicious he'll start asking questions. He won't tell our mother because of what she did, but he'll nose around nonetheless." George explained.

"Speaking of, did he mention whether or not your older brothers wrote back?"

"Yeah. They were outraged. Bill sent her a howler and Charlie wants us and Percy to spend the summer with him. He said that Bill was going to take off and stay with us." Fred answered.

Harry thought about what they said. He seen in their heads how much they love their older brothers. "You know the Malfoys and Flints will understand if you change your mind. No one will hold it against you."

The brothers shook their heads. "No we're sticking to this. During winter hols we'll find a way to explain it to them. They'll understand. Percy might feel betrayed but he'll understand." George spoke.

"Invite Percy to join you. Mum will love to have a full house for the holidays." Draco told them as he stepped forward.

The twins and their friends stared at the blonde with a dropped jaw expression. The Slytherins laughed lightly at their Gryffindor counterparts.

"Are you sure?" Fred and George asked together.

"Yes. If you don't believe me, write to Mother and ask her yourself." Draco told them.

"All of them would love to have more kids. It will be no bother." Marcus spoke from behind Harry. He still didn't want to get too close to the group and ruin things for the twins.

"Thank you." Fred smiled at them.

"We'll write and ask them ourselves." George added with his own smile.

"You can meet us in the library after dinner." Harry informed them.

"Granger might see us and report it to our mother and brother." Fred said in a concern voice.

Harry smiled at the group. "Don't worry about her. Ms. Pince will take care of her." The Gryffindor group just nodded. "We need to go before the menaces show up."

The Gryffindors laughed and said their byes. Harry and his group walked back to the castle and went straight to the dungeons. The five friends settled down in their rooms. Each one decided to do their own thing until dinner.

(*v*)

A week before Halloween the school was excited. Lockhart had announced that he was going to start dueling lessons for everyone. Today was for the second years. All four houses circled around the platform that was set up in the Great Hall.

Lockhart, the ponce, struts across the platform looking at everyone. No one in the school liked the man, except for a few females. Harry thought they need to see a mind healer or at least get their eyes checked.

"Welcome to your first day of dueling practice. Today Professor Snape has agreed to assist. We will start with disarm spells only. Anyone who uses combat spells will be given detention." Lockhart announce.

Snape and Lockhart took their places. They raised their wands and bowed. Lockhart's was flourished while Snape's was stiff. The Potion Master didn't take his eyes off his opponent.

Lockhart waved his wand casting the first spell. It bounced off Snape's shield. The potion professor wasted no time throwing the disarming spell. It hit Lockhart and tossed the man backwards off the platform. The blonde man stood up and laughed it off like he meant for that to happen.

"Let's not take all the fun from the children. Who should go first?"

All of them raised their hands, except Harry. Snape answered first to stop Lockhart from picking. He knew who the pompous ass was going to pick.

"Let Weasley and Malfoy go first." He drawled.

"Very well." Lockhart smiled even though he was disappointed about the choices.

Harry heard Draco say something about it being easy before walking up to the platform. He watched Granger whisper fiercely at Weasley. Subtly he threw a spell at her to prevent her from helping.

Weasley threw a jelly-leg which bounced off Draco's shield. Draco countered with Tarantallegra, Weasley managed to dodge and throw the disarming charm. The spell hit Draco and threw him backwards in a flip. The blonde Slytherin landed hard on his butt. Harry winced in sympathy. Snape helped him up and pushed him forward. Weasley went to disarm again but Draco was quicker.

"Serpensortia." A two foot snake appeared between the boys. It hissed and flashed it fangs at Weasley.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, I'll get rid of it." Snape said in a mocking tone.

Lockhart picked that moment to step forward. He threw a spell at the snake. Instead of getting rid of it, it threw the snake in the air. When the snake landed it started hissing angrily and turned towards a Hufflepuff. Harry stepped forward and quickly grabbed the snake behind it's head. He forced the serpent to look at him.

 _~No! It wasn't his fault. Calm down.~_

 _~Ssspeaker. Can I bite the one who hurt me?~_

Harry contemplated for a minute. _~Sssorry, no. You'll get us both in trouble.~_

 _~Fine. Let me go free.~_

 _~Okay.~_ Harry set the snake down, pulled his wand and banished it to the Forbidden Forest.

The raven haired Slytherin then looked at everyone when he noticed that the room was quiet. The majority looked a little scared, the others were shocked. He looked at his mate, the older man had a blank face.

"What did you tell it?" The Hufflepuff he saved asked.

"I told him no. He asked to go free so I sent him to the Forbidden Forest." He explained.

"Thank you. I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley." He smiled and held his hand out.

Harry took the proffered hand and shook it. "No problem. I wouldn't have needed to do it if Lockhart left it alone." He spoke low enough for Justin and those nearby to hear. They all laughed.

Harry walked back to his friends, Severus was standing with them. He smiled at them but it quickly disappeared when he looked at the older man. Severus looked angry now and didn't have a problem showing it in front of everyone.

 _'My quarters. Now!'_ He heard the man order in his head.

Harry didn't say anything as he changed direction and left the Hall. The trek to the dungeons was thankfully uneventful. He gave the portrait the password and walked into Severus' private quarters. Harry sat on the couch and waited.

Severus couldn't find the right words for how he felt at the moment. He stood leaning against the wall outside of his rooms with his eyes closed. He was trying to calm himself down. It wouldn't do to face the boy in his current condition; that's how regretful things happen.

Once he was feeling somewhat normal he went inside. He stopped and looked at his mate. Harry was sitting on the couch fidgeting. It seems the boy wasn't immune to him.

"Harry." He softly spoke to keep from scaring the boy.

Harry whipped his head around towards the door. He stood up quickly once his mind registered that it was Severus. The younger Slytherin stood still and waited.

"What you did was extremely foolish. When the old man learns of this he will make our lives hell. The first thing he'll do is try to convince everyone that you are Dark and I'm the reason for it. He will get the Ministry to sign your guardianship over to him, then place you with the Weasleys while I'm getting thrown in Azkaban!" He couldn't stop himself from raising his voice. The thought of losing Harry scared him more than the Dark Lord's fury.

Harry felt the tears well up in his eyes. He realized that Severus was more scared than angry. He didn't understand though. All he did was stop a snake from attacking another student.

"I don't understand." Harry stated in a small voice.

"You were speaking in Parseltongue. A snake language. The Dark Lord was a known speaker. Dumbledore told people it was dark and evil. The British witches and wizards fear Parselmouths." Severus explained.

"Do you?"

"When the Dark Lord spoke it yes. He used it to make his followers fear him."

"What about me? Do you fear me?"

"No. I could never fear you. Parselmouth or not you are still Harry, my mate and husband. We'll find more about it and be prepared for any backlash. The only thing I do fear is Dumbledore succeeding in turning the Wizarding World against. He's very good at playing on people's fears. That's how he became Chief Warlock and the Supreme Mugwump. He manipulates people into seeing that only he can protect them."

"I thought he got those titles for defeating Grindelwald."

"The two are tied together. You see he waited until Grindelwald formed an allegiance with Hitler before doing anything. Afterwards he used that to tell people what would have happened if he wasn't there to stop the man. People, the weak minded sheep, start praising him and calling him the Merlin incarnate, and gave him those titles. The Minister at the time offered Dumbledore his position, but Albus turned him down stating that Hogwarts needed him. That he needed to protect the students and give them the right guidance."

Harry snorted. "Right. Sending children back to abusive homes or enslaving children to do what you order, that's some kind of guidance. I won't even touch the protection topic. That man wouldn't know protection if his arse was on fire."

"Language, Harry." Severus scold.

"Sorry. Is there a way to get people to see the true Dumbledore?"

"I suppose. The man has a lot of skeletons. Argus told you what happened to him, but we can't use that yet. Dumbledore would kill Argus and claim that he made it up because the man was infatuated with him and Albus turned him down." Severus answered.

"Maybe the goblins could help."

"We'll talk to them during Winter break. Now back to why you're here. Don't use that language outside of the common room or these quarters. If someone tries to force you inform me or Minerva. If they use a snake, send it straight to the forest then inform me. The more you ignore it the better chance Dumbledore will pass it off as a fluke. If for any reason its unavoidable speak another language, if it's possible. Understand?"

"Yes, Severus. Do you think he will try to test me or get Granger and Weasley to do it?"

"I wouldn't put it pass him. Stay on guard and never be alone."

"Okay. Good night, Sev."

"Good night, Harry."

Inside the Slytherin common room was a whole different story. The first and second years looked confused, while the third looked a little reserved. Fourth and up were split between curiosity and angry glares. The good news was none of them were looking at him fearfully.

Harry waited a few minutes for someone to say something. When no one did he went to his dorm. The raven haired boy was bombarded with excited chatter and tackled by his friends, they all landed in a heap on the floor. Harry rolled his eyes at their childish behavior and pushed them off. Once he was seated on the bed they started their questioning.

"Did you know you could talk to snakes?" Draco asked.

"What did you say to the snake?" Theo questioned.

"Are you in trouble with Professor Snape?" Marcus asked next.

"Can you teach us?" Blaise brought up the final question.

Harry smiles at them. "No I didn't know. I told it not harm Justin or bite anyone else. I sent it to the forest. No, Professor Snape was just concern about Dumbledore finding out. We're going to do more research. If its possible I will. Again more research."

"Didn't you and Uncle Sev get an inheritance test done when you went to Gringotts?"

"Severus did when Ragnarok asked why he didn't claim the Prince Lordship. I only took the identity test and listened to the wills. I claimed the Potter Lordship last Christmas."

"Go back to Gringotts." Marcus spoke. "The inheritance test will confirm if you come from Slytherin's line. It's known that Slytherin was a Parselmouth."

"I'll write to Ragnarok and talk to Professor Snape."

"Don't forget Quidditch practice after breakfast." Marcus reminded them.

After they completed their night time ritual then went to sleep.

(*v*)

The entire Slytherin House was excited the next morning. When asked by some of their clueless housemates, the ones who knew informed them of Dumbledore's appeal being denied. The Snakes cheered and made celebration plans before going to the Great Hall. The older years made sure that Harry Potter was protected along the way.

Severus had watched his snakes from the head table. He was proud that they were protecting one of their own. Though what did surprise him was seeing five Gryffindors-Longbottom, the Weasley twins, Percy Weasley and Lee Jordan, one Hufflepuff-Justin Finch-Fletchley and one Ravenclaw-Penelope Clearwater sit at the Slytherin table next to Harry and his friends. Severus made a mental note to talk to Harry along with some of his snakes. They, the snakes, needed a lesson on decorum. Their sneers and leers were unbecoming of a Slytherin and a Pureblood.

After breakfast the Slytherin team left for practice. Upon leaving the changing rooms they bumped into the Gryffindor team. Marcus and Oliver Wood glared at each other. The other Gryffindors were glaring as well.

"What are you doing? I reserved field." Wood snapped.

"Professor Snape and Madam Hooch signed off on the time schedule. I have three new players to train." Marcus replied smugly.

"They all have the new Nimbus." One of the female Chasers pointed out.

Marcus smiled. "Yes, they are gifts from Lords Malfoy and Nott."

"You can't take our spot." Wood protested vehemently.

"Gryffindor wasn't on the schedule. Madam Hooch can verify that for you. Go ask her while we practice." Draco countered.

"No asked you for your input, Malfoy." Granger sneered.

"You aren't even on the team. Get off the field and study the Charms book. Keep your Mudblood nose out of this." Draco growled.

There was a collection of gasps from everyone. The Gryffindors glared at Draco. Ron Weasley stepped forward with his wand raised.

"You'll pay for that. Confringo!"

The spell shot towards Draco only to bounce off a shield and hit Weasley. The red head went flying and landed ten feet away. When he recovered to sit up with Granger's help he found that his wand broke in half.

Harry stepped in front of Draco. He was quick to cast stunners on everyone, but Draco on the field. He carefully used Obliviate on them taking out the Mudblood comment and changing it for big. When he was finished he rounded on Draco.

"This is the only time I'm going to do this for you." His voice was filled with anger. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't want people to talk bad about Draco. This would ruin the blonde.

"Harry, what did you do?" Draco asked looking scared and worried.

"Saving you. After practice you and I are going to Severus. We have to tell him. If I ever hear that word leave your mouth again I will wash it out, then tell Snape and your parents. How would you feel if someone call you that? In case you forgot my mother was a Muggleborn. Calling someone that, even if it is a rival, is insulting me as well. Also, Justin is a Muggleborn. Do you get what I am saying?"

"Yes." There were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry opt to ignore it for now. "Just stay quiet and let me do the talking."

He raised his wand. First he moved them all back a few feet then cast the Ennervate on them. They all woke slowly and looked around.

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

"Weasley's confringo. I used the wrong shield, it blasted you all back and knocked you out. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Harry." Fred said.

"Not his fault! My wand is broken!" Ron yelled.

"That's your fault. He was protecting Draco. He also saved you mangy hide. That spell would have killed Draco and landed you in Azkaban." George growled.

"We will be telling McGonagall and dad about this. You'll be lucky to still have a wand and continuing your Hogwarts education." Fred informed his little brother with a glare.

Harry stepped forward to be in between the group. He looked at the youngest Weasley. "Do that again and I'll break more than your wand." He glared then turned to Oliver. "Wood, this is our time. If you have a problem with that talk to Hooch. Now you and your team get off the field or I'll report your conduct to Hooch myself."

With one last glare the Gryffindors left the field. Harry stayed where he was until Granger and Weasley went into the castle. When it was just the Slytherins he turned to Draco giving the blonde a hard stare.

Practice went on for two hours. Marcus was excited to see that his team works well together. The tension between Harry and Draco wasn't hard to miss and he knew it had something to do with the confrontation with the Gryffindors. He just hopes they work it out. Having that kind of tension will be explosive when he, Theo or Blaise get caught up in it.

After practice Harry and Draco went to Severus' quarters. Neither of them say a word. They didn't want someone to know what happened.

Severus came out of his lab when they walked in. He was shocked to see the anger on Harry's face and the sadness on Draco's. His gut told him that he wouldn't like what they were going to say.

"What happened?"

Harry told him everything, Draco kept quiet and wished for the floor to open and drop him in. His mind went over Harry's words. It made him feel worse knowing he insulted his best friend, his brother. Draco's mind shifted to thoughts of ways to make it up to Harry. It was going to be a hard thing to do.

"I'm deeply disappointed in you Draco." His godfather's voice broke through his thoughts. His tears were now sliding down his cheeks.

That one word is causing him more pain than he thought was possible. He felt breathless like someone punched him in the stomach. His heart was hurting too. Draco would give anything to go back and stop himself. Even if no one else remembers. If someone did find out Harry would be in a lot of trouble and it would be his fault. Draco wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Sev. I don't know why I said it, but I won't say it again." Draco tried and failed to keep his voice even, but it hurt too much.

Harry's resolve almost broke, but he held on, just barely. Draco needed to experience this or he'll never learn. Severus, as well, was close to breaking. This is the first time his godson did this, he had no clue how to handle this beyond doling out a punishment.

"I can't seem to pick the proper punishment. I never want to punish either of you, I know I need to. Draco, your parents need to be told. You understand that right?"

"Yes, sir. Can their punishment count as yours?"

"I'm sorry, it can not."

Draco looked down trying to hide the tears. "Okay."

"My punishment for you is two weeks detention. Every night after dinner you will report here. You will clean the cauldrons, straighten out the supply closet, restock the ingredients if I have them or write down which ones I need, and before leaving you will write fifty lines 'I will not say Mudblood again.' Also for those two weeks you will not play poker with your friends and for History you will write me an essay on the topic I give you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. When will you tell my parents?"

"I won't, you will. I know you probably think my punishment is harsh and cruel, but I'm only doing this because I care and don't want you making the same mistake I did."

"I'm not friends with her."

"Doesn't matter, Draco. Justin became friends with Harry and I'm sure he'll want to be friends with you. If Harry hadn't erased that part from their minds, Granger or Weasley would tell Justin. He would walk away without a backwards glance. That word would not only ruin you but Harry, Marcus, Blaise and Theo as well. I don't want that to happen."

"I don't either, Draco." Harry told him. "That's why I did what I did. To protect you from the backlash. They wouldn't have hesitated to spread rumors about you."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Draco cried.

Harry hugged his friend tightly. "I know you are." He said softly.

Draco clung to Harry not wanting to let go. His earlier fear came back and he was afraid Harry would leave him. Something that would crush him.

"Draco, go to the common room and start your letter." Severus ordered softly.

Reluctantly he pulled away and nodded. The wards went back up when he left leaving Harry and Severus alone.

"What do I do? He's afraid I'll leave. He's also still in pain for disappointing you."

"Just be there for him. With time that fear would leave. As for the pain that will go away as well. After all this is the first time. Don't worry he'll be fine, even after his second punishment."

"Alright. I hope you're right, I don't want him to second guess our friendship every time I get mad."

"He'll bounce back, Harry. Share the punishment with the others. Don't play for two weeks and write the essays with him. Show him that you aren't angry, that you support him, and that you'll always be there for him. Also that is your punishment as well. You took a big risk. I hope you understand what the consequences would have been if you got caught. If your friends ask say that you are being punished for the shield and Draco is just being a good friend and sharing it with you."

"I'll tell them and make sure Draco knows. I'll be in the lab with him so everyone will just think that we are brewing. Sev, I had to protect him."

"I know, Harry. I would don't the same. It almost curfew. I'll see you in the morning."

They exchanged good night and Harry went to the common room. He sat next to Draco giving him his silent support. He hopes Severus is right.

(*v*)

Why wouldn't anyone listen to him? When did he lose control? How did he lose control?

Dumbledore asked himself those questions multiple times a day. Between the dementors bringing his fears and nightmares to the surface, and the lack magic he was feeling, Albus had nothing else to do.

He was too fearful to feel angry at everyone responsible for putting him here. His nightmares left him soaked in sweat. Albus has never felt this way and never wants to again.

He was thankful that Doge paid an Auror to bring him the newspaper. It kept him somewhat sane to know what was going on. If only his old friend would bring him news about the school. He didn't want Lucius Malfoy and the Board to take over. They would ruin all his hard work.

At least no one knew where he kept his memories and other important items and papers. It wouldn't do for them to learn his secrets.

Albus Dumbledore needed to get out of Azkaban and take back control of the Wizarding World.

(*v*)

Just a little bit more time. His instincts and bond was spreading a joyous feeling through his body. It felt better than any full moon run or hunt.

Remus Lupin was excited and anxious to see his mate and husband again. Eleven years apart was too long for both the man and wolf. He was thankful his Sire was around to help him. The separation had almost turned him feral, but Fenrir used his Alpha side to subdue Moony.

His Sire made him work from sunrise to sunset. Keep him too tired to think about anything other than eating and sleeping. During full moons his Alpha ordered him to run wide circles around the woods until he collapse in exhaustion.

Remus loved his Sire more for just that. Now his mate was coming, he wanted to go and find him but Moony told him that Sirius need to come to them. Moony had also told him that Sirius needed to beg for forgiveness for leaving them. No mating until he did.

Sirius needed to hurry up, Remus and Moony were at the end of their patience.


	15. Year 2 Chapter 5

**As a warning there is a lot dialogue in this chapter. This thing frustrated me to no end because it simply didn't want to write itself or otherwise I would have had this posted weeks ago. There is also an uncomfortable situation between a child and an adult, not Harry and Severus and nothing explicit.**

 **~Text~** = Writing in the diary  
 _"Text" and text_ = Diary memory  
 _~Text~_ = Parseltongue

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Bathilda Bagshot walked into the Minister's office, she was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy and Minerva McGonagall with him. The letter was vague and didn't have a lot of details. She was curious as to why they wanted to talk to her.

Lucius and the Minister stood up when she walked in. Lord Malfoy helped her to her chair before reclaiming his own. She shook hands with the Minister and McGonagall.

"Let's cut to the chase, Minister. Why am I here?"

"Ms. Bagshot, we would like for you to teach History at Hogwarts." Fudge answered nervously.

"I'm too old to be teaching." Bathilda replied sternly.

"It's temporary until we can find a suitable teacher." Lucius responded. "Binns is horrible. He only teaches Goblin Wars. The students use his class for study hour or nap time."

"Just recently Severus Snape issued history essays as a punishment for two of his snakes. Their friends did the work with them. Not long after they started the other Slytherins asked for essays as well. Then the Ravenclaws found out. The news spread further, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor joined in." Minerva explained.

"Who grades the papers?" Bathilda asked. She was intrigue with this information.

"Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick and myself. We each grade our own House."

Bathilda nodded. "Is Albus in the school?"

"No. He is in Azkaban for another three months. When he goes back he'll be supervised by an Auror and a Governor for the next five years. He also loses some privileges and will have no say in the hiring and firing of teachers." Fudge explained.

Bathilda smiled widely. "Good, then I have the perfect teacher for you."

"Are they qualified?" Lucius asked. He wasn't going to just take her word for it.

"He is. I taught him everything I know and he passed his teachers exam years ago. Albus prevented him from teaching when Binns died. Albus did the same to Tom Riddle, Walburga Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Alice Longbottom, Lily Potter, Barty Crouch Jr., and Regulus Black." Bathilda explained.

"How do you know all that? Do you know why?" Fudge asked.

"I know because I made it my mission to know everything about the man that destroyed my nephew, Gellert. As for why, he didn't hire Riddle because he wanted people to think the poor boy was evil. Also because Tom is not easy to control and he hates Dumbledore. Walburga, Narcissa and Regulus was turned down because they're from a well known Dark family. Dark is not evil." She growled that last sentence.

"Another reason was they couldn't be controlled. Alice, Lily and Barty are different. That man, believe it or not, used mind magic on them. He made Alice join the Aurors with Frank. Lily was made to be an Unspeakable. He forced poor Barty to take the Mark. All because he wanted to have control over Crouch Sr." She finished explaining. It had taken her years to get that last information.

Lucius, Minerva and Cornelius were shocked. Lucius knew about his wife, but not about Cissy's aunt and cousin. He was going to ask her after the meeting. Minerva couldn't believe that Albus did this. She had hoped that Lily and Alice would teach. She knew that Filius wanted Lily to replace him so he could retire. Now knowing that Albus forced him to stay made her angry. Cornelius was jumping for joy on the inside. He now had more damning evidence against Dumbledore.

The Minister hopes its enough to get the man out of Hogwarts for good. He made a mental note to talk to Amelia and Rufus.

"Thank you for telling us, Ms. Bagshot." Fudge smiled. "What is the name of the person you think is good for Hogwarts?"

Bathilda glared at the man. "I don't 'think', I _know_ he'll be good. Its Aberforth Dumbledore. Aberforth applied after Binns died. He was denied because Albus used mind manipulation on Dippet. He told Dippet that his brother is Dark and on Gellert's side. Which is a complete lie given that Albus himself was in love with my nephew." She gave them a vindictive smile.

Lucius cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to ask, but did your nephew return the feeling?"

Bathilda let out a bitter laugh. "Merlin, no. Gellert wanted nothing to do with Albus. My nephew wanted to make this world better, improved, but follow the way the Hogwart founders set up. Albus twisted Gellert's Greater Good and made him look like a Dark Lord."

"Why didn't Aberforth go to the Board?" Lucius asked.

"He did. They told him that Albus came to them and said that Aberforth was working with Gellert. Aberforth tried pleading his case, even telling them that he will make an oath and take truth serum. They wouldn't listen."

"Hmm...that doesn't sound right." Lucius replied.

"Aberforth wouldn't lie!" Bathilda snapped.

Lucius held his hands up. "I'm not saying he did. I'm just concern about the Board's behavior. My grandfather, Orion Black's grandfather and Thaddeus Nott's grandmother was on the Board at the time. They would have made Aberforth take the truth serum." Lucius calmly spoke to avoid any misunderstandings.

"I apologize, Lord Malfoy." Bathilda responded softly.

"Quite alright, Ms. Bagshot."

Fudge needed to end the meeting. There were things he needed to discuss with Amelia and Rufus. They needed to work quickly while Dumbledore was still in Azkaban and couldn't sway the public.

"Thank you for coming in, Ms. Bagshot. Your recommendation will be the Board's first priority. I also thank you for the information on Albus. I will be meeting with Madam Bones and Head Auror Scrimgeour, together we'll find a way to add it to Albus' charges and get him out of Hogwarts."

Bathilda stood up and shook the man's hand. "It was no problem. I do hope Aberforth gets the job. He really wanted to teach."

"Don't worry, Ms. Bagshot, I'll talk to the Board." Lucius assured her.

When she left Lucius and Minerva set up another meeting with Cornelius. They had to wait until the new term before going forward with the plan. After they left Cornelius went to Amelia's office, from there he sent a Patronus to Rufus, the three of them worked for hours on the new information.

(*v*)

Rufus was skeptical on the validity of the information. He himself wanted to investigate the claims. It was going to be hard because everyone but Crouch Jr. was dead or mentally unavailable like Alice Longbottom. He didn't want to ask Lady Malfoy, unless he needed to.

Rufus hated talking to anyone with Dark leanings. They knew how to twist things to their favor and didn't care who got hurt in the process. Don't get him wrong he didn't think Dark was evil like Dumbledore, he just didn't trust them to be alone with him in a dark room. The irony of it was the Dark wizards made damn good Aurors and Hit Wizards. He trusted them with the job more than Light wizards and Grey was split.

The Head Auror left the office and went to the Unspeakable department. He talked to Augustus Rookwood, who was helping with the investigation. Rufus knew the man was a Death Eater, that was why he picked him. Rookwood would be honest with his findings, where someone Light would sabotage the investigation.

Even with the new evidence they were coming up empty. Some how some way Dumbledore's office locked down and not even McGonagall could enter. The two of them knew the lock down meant Dumbledore was hiding something. They were frustrated that they couldn't find the override and the gargoyle was protected. If only there was someone who knew or at least had a good guess, Rufus would give that person a free pass for a year.

(*v*)

Draco took resident in secluded corner of the library. He was using potions as a way to distract him from his problems. Even after two week he was still feeling the heartache. Harry, Severus and his parents had forgiven him, but he still felt like a disappointment.

He needed to find a way to make them proud of him again. It was hard, every time he tried to think of a way he comes up blank. His family told him it wasn't necessary, he needed to do it anyways.

Draco was forced from his thoughts by two set of voices. He moved further into the shadows and glamoured his hair. His father had taught him how for situations like this.

"Ron, we're running out of options." Granger hissed angrily.

"Calm down. Mum is working on a potion for us. She said it will be done by next week." Weasley's voice was calm.

"What potion? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Mum called it liquid Imperius. She said there will be no way he can break free of it. She didn't tell you because she wanted you to help Ginny. Mum wants you to be sure that Ginny doesn't do anything wrong." Weasley explained.

"I'm likely to smack the girl. She needs to back off and stop coming on so strong. The Slytherins and Snape will make it impossible to get close to him. She is going to ruin Professor Dumbledore's plans."

Weasley sighed. "I know. I already spoke to Mum and Dad. They will force her to back off. Thank Merlin we have the easy missions."

"I know. I'm thankful they aren't making me do what Ginny has to do." Granger shudder in disgust.

Draco watched Weasley pull the girl into his arms. His eyes widen in surprise as he watched them kiss. His own body shudder in disgust as the two moaned. He could have gone his whole life without seeing or hearing that.

"You were given to me. No one else will touch you. In three years we will be bonded, you will have my name and carry my children. Nothing will change that, understand?" Weasley growled when they broke apart.

Granger smiled. "Yes. I can't wait to bond to you and have your children."

"We'll have all of Potter's money and estates. We'll have to work fast after he takes that potion. Dad will wait for us at the gate, we hand over Potter, dad will take him to Gringotts. Potter will sign everything over to us and approve of the bonding contract. Mum has a permission note from Dumbledore. He gave it to her in case something happens to him." Weasley explained with a smug smile.

"I can't wait until he is released. I'm going to tell him about how everyone is treating us. Hopefully he'll fire the teachers." She gleefully smiled.

Weasley kissed her again. "Yes, hopefully. Let's go, I don't want someone to come along and ruin our plans."

"Okay. Can I stay in your dorm tonight?"

"You never have to ask."

Draco swallowed the bile that filled his mouth. He waited a few minutes before cancelling the glamour and leaving. What they had planned for Harry made him angry. He will not let them hurt his friend or his uncle! Severus and Harry belong together.

The blonde Slytherin hurried to the dungeons and to Severus' private lab. Harry had told him that he was going to start experimenting the potions for his Mastery. Draco still didn't know which ones he was going to do. He did have improved theories written for several known potions.

He walked into the lab and spotted both Harry and Severus lost in the world brewing. They couldn't be more perfectly matched in his opinion. He watched as they moved in sync. Harry would add something to Severus' cauldron as Severus stirred Harry's. They cut, chopped and sliced, handing each other the ingredients they needed. Draco prayed to find someone like that.

He knocked softly on the door. "Are you both too busy?"

Severus turned with a smile. "Never for you. What do you need?"

His uncle's words filled him with love. "I need to tell you something important. I overheard Granger and Weasley talking in the library."

"Let me guess, its was about me." Harry drawled.

"Yes. Weasley's mother is brewing a liquid Imperius. After you drank it they are going to hand you over to his father, who will take you to Gringotts. They are going to force you to sign over your vaults and sign a bonding contracts."

Severus and Harry burst out laughing. Severus was holding onto the table, while Harry was bent over. Draco gave them an incredulous look. He had felt he was missing something.

"Oh, that felt good." Harry laughed out. He took a deep breath to get his control back. "Don't worry, Dray. Nothing they do will work. Severus made sure I was well protected before coming here." Harry explained.

Draco let out annoyed huff. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to when your Occulmency shields were strong. We didn't want to risk Dumbledore finding out. I'm sorry for not telling you." Severus explained.

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't like it when people hide things from me."

"That will only happen if its to keep you safe." Harry replied. "Dumbledore and his people wouldn't hesitate to use you. Severus and I don't want to take that risk. Your mother is scary and she'll kill us if something happens to you."

Draco laughed. No one has ever admitted to that out loud, not even his father.

"I understand. What are we going to about them?"

"Give it to them." Harry suggested deviously.

"No. We'll catch in the act. Having that is grounds for arrest. Their wands will be snapped and they will spend some time in Azkaban." Severus responded sternly.

"She sending it next week. Weasley also mentioned that his parents are going to force their daughter to leave Harry alone. Granger wants to smack her for her behavior."

"I'll keep an eye on the post. Harry, your potion is done."

Harry turned, he quickly bottled the potion and labeled it. Draco watched his friend quickly and efficiently clean everything up. Harry moved to finish Severus' potion. He watched with a smile as his uncle moved out of the way. Severus helped Harry finish the potion, they were done in ten minutes. When everything was bottled and cleaned up, they moved into the living room.

"Oh before I forget, Granger and Weasley are bonding in three years. Though with the way they attacked each other in the library I say they are getting a head start. It was something I want obliviated from my mind."

Harry snapped his fingers. "I meant to tell you about that. Dumbledore set it up as a reward for the Weasley family and their loyalty."

Draco tilted his head in curiosity. "How do you know that?"

"Legilimency. Granger, Weasley and Weaslette can't block their minds at all." Harry laughed.

Draco turned to face Severus. "Can you teach me, please?"

"Of course. We'll start during Yule."

"Thank you." Severus just nodded.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, they moved to talk about potions. Draco talked about his progress, Harry told them about his, and Severus mentioned his experiments. Draco felt at ease sitting here with them. The two of them made him feel comfortable and safe. The longer he was with them the better he felt. The pain and heartache was slowly easing away.

Harry and Severus felt guilty reading Draco's mind. Though they were happy that he was finally healing. The both of them were extremely worried for the last two weeks. Through their bond they made plans to spend more time with the blonde. Draco deserved to be happy and they were going to make sure he always was.

(*v*)

"You are going to love Harry, Remy." Sirius spoke as he and Remus laid in bed.

Remus had him beg on his hands and knees for forgiveness. Sirius knew he had to and didn't mind one bit. After three days of begging Moony forgave him. That wasn't the worse of it. No the worse was Fenrir. The older wolf told Sirius that he had to prove to him that Sirius was truly sorry for leaving Remus alone. Sirius spent a week proving it. Fenrir was still watching him closely.

"I loved him when he was born, Siri. I still love him, so why do you say that?"

"He's our son now, Moony. I adopted him during the summer." He told his husband.

Remus sat up and looked down at his husband with shock on his face. "What? Why? Tell me everything."

"Severus and Harry with the help of Lucius and Madam Bones got me released from Azkaban. Severus had memories from Dumbledore and the goblins gave Amelia James and Lily's memories. I spent the summer with Harry, getting to know him and his aunt Petunia. They told me things about Dumbledore. He is an evil man, Remy. After Dumbledore and Petunia's ex-husband attacked us in Paris, though Dumbledore didn't know I was there, I adopted Harry to protect him." Sirius laughed. "Although he doesn't really need it."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, Rem...the thing is our son is bonded to Severus. They are mates."

"What?!" Remus yelled getting up from the bed.

Sirius had seen Remus' eyes turn amber, he knew Moony was now in control. He sat up and watched the werewolf pace the room naked. He would have smiled or at least been turned on at the sight had it not been for the agitation and anger rolling off the other man.

"It's nothing sexual, Moony. Severus already promised me that." Sirius tried to reason.

"Doesn't matter." Moony growled. "We are leaving right now. I'm going to tell Fenrir."

Sirius jumped off the bed and tackled his husband to the floor. He accio'ed his wand to cast the body bind. Sirius stayed seated on Remus as the wolf growled in anger and glared at him.

"I'm sorry. You can't leave here naked, Fenrir won't like it. We'll leave but only after you calm down. I promised Harry I bring you and Fenrir to Spinner's End for Yule. Remus you can't kill Severus. Harry loves him and after you see them together you'll understand. Now I'm going to release you." He explained carefully.

Sirius cancelled the spell. In a blink he found himself on the floor with Remus glaring above him. He wasn't afraid of the wolf or the wizard. Sirius knew neither would hurt him.

"Don't ever do that again." Moony warned.

Sirius grinned impishly then leaned up and licked Remus' nose. The sandy haired man growled and slapped his thigh. Sirius laughed before kissing the man.

"Get dressed, tell Fenrir. I'll write our son a letter. We'll go to Malfoy Manor afterward. There is more you need to know."

"Fine. Don't think this get you out of your punishment." Remus told him as he stood up.

Sirius smiled as he stood. "I'm looking forward to it."

After getting dress Remus left and Sirius wrote Harry a letter. He made sure to spell it so only Harry would be able to read the true contents. He knew about Dumbledore checking owls that weren't for Gryffindors.

No more than three hours later Sirius side-apparated Fenrir and Remus to Malfoy Manor. Sirius knew that both wolves were going to be impatient waiting for Harry's arrival.

(*v*)

Harry thought he was going crazy. He has been hearing whispers every night since the term started. It wasn't until after the duel he realized the whispers were Parseltongue. Then in the second week of November he found the source that was driving him mad-the diary.

That Saturday he took the diary to Severus. He had had learned his lesson about hiding things from the older man. So he waited until lunch, he knew Severus was free before doing another hour of office visits.

The room was voided of students, but Harry knocked anyways on the open door. He walked in when Severus beckoned him with a wave of his hand. Harry closed and warded the door behind him.

"I figured you were with your friends."

Harry shook his head. "No. We decided to do separate things today. Draco is in the library going over potion books in the Restricted Section. Blaise and Terence Higgs are doing a study group with Ravenclaws. They mentioned something about Runes. Marcus and Theo are down by the Quidditch pitch." Harry grinned. "Did you know that those two fancy each other?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "No, I did not. I trust that Mr. Flint isn't going too far with Mr. Nott."

Harry laughed. "No, of course not. Marcus limits his kissing to cheeks and forehead, never in public. He sleeps in his own bed. He told all of us that nothing will happen until Theo is fifteen. Marcus is also going to ask Lord Nott if he can court Theo."

"Really?" Harry nodded. "Does Lord Flint know about this?"

"Yes. Marcus wrote home. His father told him that they'll discuss things during break."

"Speaking of, have you spoke to your father?" Severus asked changing the subject.

"No, but I'm not worried. He told me he'll send an owl when he finds Moony."

"Alright. So why are you here?"

"I've been hearing whispers since the start of term. After the dueling I realized it was Parseltongue. Then I found that they were coming from this." Harry explained before placing the diary on the desk.

"Where did you get it?"

"I saw Lucius put it in the Weasley chit's cauldron during the fight. I took it when everyone was distracted. Honestly I forgot about having until the whispering started."

"This is belongs to the Dark Lord. Lucius was suppose protect it."

Harry's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh. You have to send it back."

"I can't. The owls get checked every time they come or go. Dumbledore set it up, so that one or two of his cronies check them. All the owls except Gryffindor's get checked."

"Of course." Harry deadpanned. "Can I check it out? I did a scan on the outside before touching it, but I wanted to scan the inside with you."

"Go ahead."

Harry smiled and opened the diary. He drew his wand, then cast every detection spell he knew. He was surprised by the results.

"Wow. This is riddled, no pun intended, with a lot of compulsions and memory charms. There is also something similar to the Imperius and a magical core that is just on the darker side of Grey." Harry explained. He was impressed by the Dark Lord's knowledge.

Severus knew about the Dark Lord's knowledge, but he didn't know that the created a spell similar to the Imperius. All those spells made this book too dangerous. He had to get it out of the school. The book needed to be placed somewhere no one can get to.

"I'll find a way to ask Lucius to come to the school. In the mean time I'll keep the book. I won't hear the whispers because you said they're in Parseltongue. There will be less of a chance of it getting stolen, if its with me."

"Can we at least see if he wrote anything about Dumbledore? After all Dippet told me Tom hated Dumbledore. Thanks to you none of the spells and charms work on me. That Imperius won't even work. So please, can we?"

Severus regarded Harry for a moment. The boy's argument was compelling, but the unknown danger made him hesitate. In the end the need to know what the old man did to Riddle won out.

"Very well. We'll see what the diary can tell us."

Harry smiled. He moved his chair to sit next to Severus. Once he was settled he grabbed Severus' self-inking quill.

 **~Hello Tom. My name is Harry and my mate Severus is with me.~** He wrote on the blank page. Together they watched the words bleed into the book.

 **~Hello Harry, Severus. How do you know my name?~**

 **~We've met your future self. How old are you?~**

 **~I'm sixteen. Does my future self still live?~**

 **~I'm sorry to say that he doesn't~**

 **~Oh well. Why are writing to me?~**

 **~We would like to ask if you can tell us why you hate Dumbledore.~**

On instinct Severus touched the book.

 **~I'll just show you instead.~**

Harry and Severus felt themselves being pulled into the diary. It felt similar to the pensieve. Once they got their bearing back, they found themselves in a room with a boy close to Harry's age. A few seconds later Dumbledore walked in. He looked younger but still grandfatherly.

 _"Hello Tom. I'm Albus Dumbledore."_

 _Tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How do you know my name?"_

 _"I used to know your family. Your name is also in the Book of Names at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained. He sat down next to Tom on the bed._

 _"What's Hogwarts?" Tom asked still looking suspicious._

 _"A school for witchcraft and wizardry. I teach Transfiguration there."_

 _"If magic is real prove it." Tom challenged._

Harry gasped in surprise as Severus growled when Tom's wardrobe burst into flames. Out of all the magic Dumbledore could have done, he chose to burn a child's property. They now understood where the hatred came from. Even though Dumbledore put the fire out the wardrobe was still damaged. Harry was surprised Tom didn't react violently.

 _"Fine, magic is real. Why are you here?" Tom's voice was calm, but they could see the anger in his eyes._

 _"To formally invite you to attend Hogwarts. You don't need to worry about money. The school gives scholarships. It will pay your tuition and supplies. The term starts September first." Dumbledore explained._

 _"How will I get there?"_

 _"A teacher will collect you the day before. They will help you get your things and then take you to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll arrange for someone to take you to the train station. Next term you'll have to do this yourself."_

 _"I'll go."_

 _Dumbledore smiled and placed a hand on Tom's thigh. The hand was close to the boy's groin. Tom tired to move away, but Dumbledore tightened his grip._

 _"You can come to me anytime you want something." Dumbledore spoke lowly with a predatory glint in his eyes._

 _As he leaned closer, Tom pulled his arm back. In a blink his fist hit the older man's nose. Severus and Harry heard a satisfying crunch. They shared a smile as Tom ran out the door._

 **~Things got worse after that.~** Tom wrote when they found themselves in the office again.

 **~How much worse? Did he...~** Severus was unable to finish the sentence. Even the thought of it sicken him.

 **~I never let it get that far.~** Tom answered. **~He would always brush his hand anywhere that wasn't noticeable in class. He gave me detention every chance he could. Every time he would make suggestive comments. One time I caught him after detention using the parchment I handed in. He knew I was there and told me that he would have me.~**

 **~Did you tell anyone?~** Harry wrote.

 **~Yes. I told Dippet and Sluggy. Dumbledore memory charm them before they could do anything. I used Abraxas Malfoy's owl to send a letter to the Aurors once. Dumbledore gave me a week detention for it. That was in my third year. It was also my last detention.~**

 **~How? What happened?~** Harry responded.

 **~On the last day Dumbledore sealed the room. He stripped out of his robes when he stood next to me. He told me I had to service him for keeping the Aurors away. I shot him with a stinging hex then used a minor Reducto on the door. He tried to do an Obliviate and failed. I turned around and told him to watch his back. After that the detentions stopped but the touching didn't.~**

 **~I'm sorry, Tom. We shouldn't have asked you to bring up those memories.~** Harry wrote feeling guilty.

 **~It's alright, Harry. I've made peace with it.~**

 **~Thank you for telling us, Tom. We'll write to you again some other time.~** Severus wrote.

 **~Thank you for the chat. Good bye.~**

Severus closed the book then looked at Harry. "Are you alright?"

Harry cleared his throat. He gave Severus a weak smile. "Yeah I'm fine. Maybe a little disappointed he didn't use the severing charm."

Severus chuckled. "Me too. Don't worry we'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone again." He promised.

That will be a promise he will keep. The old man isn't going to get away with it. Severus won't stop until Dumbledore is kissed by Dementors or someone uses the Killing Curse. Although the latter won't be from him, he isn't going to jeopardize Harry's happiness.

Harry smiled inwardly at Severus' 'we'. It made him happy to be included. Nevertheless the older man was right, they will make sure Dumbledore is stopped. He was going to do it for Argus and Arabella. They deserve to live without worrying about whether or not Dumbledore is in their shadow or finally decides to kill them. Argus especially deserves to see his tormentor dead. Doge dying as well is a bonus, in he opinion.

"It's getting late. We'll continue this later. Don't worry I'll lock the book up. No one will find it."

Harry cast tempus and saw that it was almost time for dinner. He moved the chair back to its original place. Harry looked at the diary one more time. A thought popped into his head.

 _~Seal~_ He spoke in parsel waving his hand over the book. He made sure to add a little bit more of his magic than normal.

"What did you do?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Sealed it. I found a parsel book in the common room. It said that you can do anything with the parsel-language with just enough magic." Harry answered.

Severus moved to opened the book only to find that he was unable. He couldn't believe it was that simple. He wanted to read that book.

"I'm still going to lock it up. I also want to see that book."

"Okay. When I get it translated I'll give you a copy."

"Thank you. Now get to the Great Hall."

Harry nodded then left. Severus re-warded the door. He opened the trapdoor under his desk and placed the book inside. He then closed the door and added every security ward he knew. Once that was done he went to the Great Hall after warding his office. No one but he or Harry can get in.


	16. Year 2 Chapter 6

**Lots to go over to clear a few things to make sure no one is confused. First in the beginning I know its not possible, but for this story it is. This will answer everyone's questions about why. Secondly, I may have screwed up explaining a family line, but I tried my best to keep it simple. Though if there is a major problem I'll go back and fix it. Thirdly, sorry about the wait.**

 **text** = letters  
 _text =_ flashbacks, thoughts, and word emphasis  
 _§text§ =_ parseltongue  
~text~ = diary writing

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dear Dudley,**

 **I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from. I hope you read this instead of throwing it away.**

 **First I want to say I'm sorry. It was unfair of your mum to send you away. I'm also sorry for the treatment Marge must have given you. To be honest I did ask your mum to bring you back.**

 **Now please don't blame or hate her. She was afraid. She didn't know what to do and didn't want to make matters worse. She truly did believe you would have a better life with Marge. And that your father would be a better person if you two weren't around us.**

 **Dudley, your mum loved you very much. Every one of your birthdays I found her crying as she held your baby blanket. She also bought you presents for both your birthday and Christmas. Afterwards she would wait a week for you to call. When no call came she cried for three days. It caused her a lot of pain and self-doubt.**

 **Secondly, I want us to try again. I want to get to know you and vice versa. I believe we can be friends, if not cousins, if we try. Please consider. You are the only connection I have. Your mum left to hide from your father, and before you ask no I don't know where she is. Even if she wasn't gone I still would writing this letter. Again please consider.**

 **Your Cousin,**

 **Harry**

With instructions to make sure no one but Dudley got the letter, Harry watched Hedwig fly away. He has high hopes that Dudley would want to try and be his friend. He really wanted to have some kind of connection to Aunt Petunia.

As he sat in the Owlery listening to the owls hoot and flap their wings, he thought about the day their lives changed.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Harry walked through the door feeling exhausted and hot. Walking three blocks in the summer heat was not ideal, but he really needed new books. As he stumbled into the kitchen he spotted Dudley at the table._

 _"I thought you and Piers were going camping." He spoke while getting a glass of water._

 _"Plans changed." Dudley mumbled. "Piers caught the flu from his sister."_

 _"Oh I'm sorry. Hey, do you want to go see a movie with me?" He asked wanting to do something with his cousin._

 _"No. Leave me alone." Dudley growled._

 _Harry shrugged then put his empty glass in the sink. Things went too fast after that. He was pushed roughly from behind. Harry stumbled causing his head to hit the door frame before landing on the hardwood floor. Harry hurt his wrists trying to break his fall._

 _As he tried to get his bearing back, Dudley turned him over and straddled his hips. Harry couldn't defend himself against his cousin's rapid punches. Dudley's fists were wild and unpredictable. They were landing everywhere his face, chest, ribs and stomach. Harry pleaded for Dudley to stop._

 _"No! You are the reason I have no father. You are going to pay for what you did." Dudley yelled as he continued to hit Harry._

 _"Dud-Dudley, please! Please stop!" Harry cried out unable to take anymore._

 _"No! Bastards like you deserve this!"_

 _Harry cried out when Dudley's fist hit a sensitive part of his already tender belly. He has never felt this much pain before. He never wants to feel this again._

 _"Dudley. Please. Stop." Harry gasped out as tears leaked out profusely._

 _"Stop begging! Stop crying!" Dudley screamed. He grabbed Harry's head and slammed it into the floor._

 _Harry groaned as his vision began to go dark. The thought that Dudley was going to kill him flashed through his mind. Harry would accept it if it meant that his cousin could be happy again. Even if his aunt would be heartbroken._

 _"Dudley! Stop!" Petunia yelled as she rushed to pull her son off Harry._

 _"No! He deserves this!" Dudley yelled at his mother._

 _Harry heard his aunt yelling Arabella's name. The next time his vision cleared he saw them pulling Dudley off together. They managed to succeed and get the older boy outside. Harry fell asleep after that. When he woke up his aunt was sitting next to him. She looked like she had been crying._

 _"Aunt Petunia, what's wrong?" He whispered hoarsely._

 _Petunia smiled weakly at him. "I was so worried about you. The doctor said you need to stay in bed for a few days. Do you need anything?" She softly asked running her fingers through his hair._

 _"Is Dudley alright?" Harry asked ignoring her question._

 _"Dudley is fine. He will stay with a friend until Marge comes."_

 _"Why is Marge coming?"_

 _"She's going to let Dudley live with her."_

 _Harry sat up with a wince. He didn't like that news. He wanted Dudley to stay. Harry really wanted Dudley to like him._

 _"But why? I don't want him to go."_

 _"Oh Harry." Petunia cried as she hugged him. "Dudley almost killed you. He can't stay, please understand that."_

 _"But I don't. I don't understand. Dudley is just upset about Uncle Vernon being away. He didn't mean to do it." He replied with tears falling down his cheeks._

 _"You'll understand one day, Harry. I'm sorry, but Dudley is going to his aunt." Petunia kissed his forehead then stood up. "Get some more sleep. I'll bring you some soup later."_

 _Harry nodded and laid back down. When his aunt left he rolled over and cried. This is day is really confusing, he has no idea what happened. He closed his eyes and wished that this was just one horrible dream._

 ** _*Flashback Ends*_**

Like he wrote in the letter, he begged his aunt to bring Dudley back. She told him no each time. She said she wasn't going to risk his life no matter how much she loved Dudley.

After a month Harry stopped asking. Instead he bravely went to Piers. The other boy was surprisingly nice to him. Piers told Harry that he couldn't help because he wanted nothing to do with Dudley anymore. Harry had learned that Piers and the others were only Dudley's friends to avoid the boy's temper. They were just as afraid of Dudley as everyone else. In the end Harry felt sorry for Dudley and wanted to be the only true friend he could count on.

He had sent letters before. Every two weeks for a year. After the first year of no replies Harry gave up. Now he was going to try again for Dudley and Aunt Petunia. Harry still wanted to be friends with his cousin.

The raven haired Slytherin left the Owlery with hope in his heart. Maybe this time he'll get a reply.

(*v*)

Severus suppressed a groan as he rolled his eyes. This year was going too slow for him. He wondered what he did to deserve this torture. Torture in the form of Gilderoy Lockhart.

The monthly teacher's meeting was suppose to be a simple review. Instead they all had to sit there and listen to the annoying ponce talk about himself. Severus knew more than one teacher including Minerva used a stinging hex on the man. Nothing worked, so now they were waiting for him to run out of air and leave. Though Severus was tempted to Crucio the man.

The irritating man left the room a half hour later, all of them let out sighs of relief. The staff meeting continued. There wasn't anything new to report for the majority. All the teachers had asked Minerva the same questions-How long did they have to put up with the youngest Weasleys and the Granger girl? And if they test certain students in each year that have high grades. Severus suspected that they wanted to see the extent of Harry's knowledge, but didn't want to single him out.

Minerva had told them that she couldn't suspend them. She explained that Dumbledore's closest allies won't approve of the suspension, even if the three were caught cheating or breaking the rules. Minerva did mention, rather happily, that the three could and would serve any detentions given to them. She did ask them not to remove too many points because the other Gryffindors didn't deserve to suffer with them.

She purposely didn't answer their second question. She knew why they asked. Minerva also knew that nothing good would come from testing Harry Potter. Dumbledore's allies on the Board will never approve of skipping Mr. Potter ahead nor would the man's allies at the Ministry let the examiners come to Hogwarts to test the boy. That man had too much power.

After the meeting Severus stayed behind with Filius and Pomona. Minerva told them about the meeting she had with Fudge, Lucius and Bagshot. She told them how Bagshot vouched for Aberforth Dumbledore to teach History. Severus saw the sadness and fury in Minerva's eyes as she mentioned Dumbledore's other crimes, including turning down potentially good teaching candidates. He too was angry to hear that Alice and Lily were forced to take other careers.

Upon hearing the news, Filius went off on tirade in Gobblyedgook. Severus although angry still chuckled at the half goblin's rant. He spotted Minerva and Pomona hiding their smiles. Severus knew Harry was going to be just as mad as Filius. He also wanted to be a fly on the wall when someone told Lady Longbottom about Alice. After all everyone knew the dour stern woman loved her daughter-in-law dearly.

When Filius was done, the four of them concluded their meeting. Severus stayed with Minerva to give her updates on Draco and Harry's progress for their Mastery. She was happy about it and informed him that Poppy was satisfied with their potions. A large sense of pride filled him at hearing that news. He ego reared it's ugly head when the thought the boys learning from the best filtered through his mind.

Severus left Minerva and went to his office. He wasn't really surprised to find Harry in the room writing in the diary. He wondered what Harry learned this time.

(*v*)

Harry completed his homework and brewing. Once he made sure his friends were okay, he went to Severus' office. After locking and warding the room against everyone but Severus, he got the diary out. He wanted to learn more about Riddle and his time at Hogwarts.

~Hello Tom~

~Hello Harry. What do you wanna talk about?~

~You and your time at Hogwarts. What you did when Dumbledore wasn't around.~

~I spent most of my time in the library or the Slytherin common room holding court. I was the Prince by my third year. In my fifth year I found Slytherin's secret chamber.~

~Secret chamber? What chamber?~

~Salazar built a chamber under the school. No one but a Parselmouth can enter.~

~Why did he build a secret chamber?~

~Salazar was having a secret affair with Godric's son. The son was sixteen when the affair started. Godric found out shortly after the two lovers bonded. Salazar built the chamber to protect his husband and unborn child. Godric had set out to kill them all for the betrayal he felt.~

~Did Godric love Salazar?~

~No. Godric was angry because Salazar ruined his chance to bind his son to a rich family. They offered Godric a lot of money for the match. When the family found out Godric was forced to pay for the broken betrothal contract.~

~Wow. What happened afterwards?~

~Godric wasn't successful. Rowena stepped in and stopped him. She also forced Salazar to pay half of the broken contract price. Salazar's husband gave birth to a son. Salazar and his family lived in the chamber until Salazar retired and left the country with his husband.~

~So the other founders didn't force Salazar out because he wanted to kill the Muggleborns?~

~What?! No. Where did you hear a stupid thing like that?~

~That's the rumor floating around. Its the answer to why Slytherins are evil question.~

~That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard. I bet Galleons Dumbledore is behind that. After all Slytherins and Gryffindors got along well before he came to teach. You know, he's responsible for the rivalry.~

~Yes, I know. The previous Headmasters and mistresses told me the story. He did it out of jealousy of the Purebloods and their money.~

~Really? I didn't know that part. I know the Slytherins turned his friendship down.~

~That's part of the reason as well. Tom, can you tell me where the chamber is?~

~Are you a Parselmouth?~

~Yes. I found out earlier this year. I found a Parsel book in the common room. I've read it and started practicing Parselmagic.~

~You found my book. Please keep it safe. Don't let Dumbledore get a hold of it.~

~I promise it will not leave my possession.~

~Okay. The chamber's entrance is in the second floor girl's restroom. There is a snake on the faucet. Just say 'open' in Parsel. Once it's open say 'stairs' or you can slide down the pipe. Again hiss open when you reach a door with snakes on it. Be careful of Salazar's Basilisk, she might still be alive. Don't look in her eyes, tell her I sent you. She'll change her eyes to make it safe for you.~

~Thank you. I'll write to you after I explore the chamber.~

~Let me know how Midna is doing. I miss her.~

~I'll let you know.~

Harry looked up when Severus walked in. He smiled at his mate before saying his goodbyes to Tom. He sealed the book and returned it to the safe in the floor. After he replaced the wards he sat on the couch next to Severus.

"Learn anything new?"

"Yes. Apparently Salazar married Godric's sixteen year old son in secret. Godric wanted to kill them because they costed him a rich betrothal contract. Rowena stepped in to stop it. Salazar was able to live with his family in peace after that. After he retired he and his husband left the country." He explained.

Severus was baffled. "The hatred wasn't because of Muggleborns."

Harry laughed. "Nope. Tom also told me about Salazar's secret chamber. Do you want to explore it with me? Tom says there is a Basilisk down there."

A Basilisk?!" Severus couldn't believe that a Basilisk would be in the school, much less still be alive. Severus' mind then switched to the possible ingredients he could get, if it's true.

Harry saw the far off look and the small hopeful smile on Severus' face. He softly laughed as he shook his head. He had a pretty good indication of what Severus was thinking. The Slytherin knew Basilisk parts were as rare as a blue moon. Harry was going to ask Midna, as Tom called her, for skin, scales, and venom.

"Sev, when do you want to check it out?"

Severus blinked to clear his mind. "We'll go after dinner when everyone heads to their common room. Where is it?"

"Tom said the entrance is in the girl's restroom on the second floor."

"Hmm I don't know whether Salazar was crazy or a genius. I don't think anyone would think to find a secret chamber in the girl's lavatory."

"I think it was a genius idea." Harry laughed as he commented.

"I know. So was there a reason you came here other than the diary?"

Harry smiled. "Not really. Though I was thinking of experimenting on a potion to reverse the effects of the Cruciatus Curse."

Severus' eyebrows raised up. "I already made that potion."

"I know. Yours is nerves based. I want this one to focus on the mind. Neville Longbottom told me what happened to his parents."

Severus nodded in understanding. "I know about them. Lily and Alice were close, so close that Lily made Alice your godmother."

"Neville mentioned that. Lady Longbottom told him when he wrote home."

"Are you the reason Mr. Longbottom's potions have improved?"

"Mostly." Harry admitted. "Blaise is the other reason. He likes Neville but is too afraid to say anything."

"You seem to know a lot. Are you sneaking into people's minds?"

"Just Granger and the youngest Weasleys. My friends mention these things during our poker games. You know about Marcus and Theo, now Blaise and Neville. Draco has a crush on Fred and George. He won't say anything because he's scared Lucius will react badly."

That information caught Severus by surprise. He never would have thought that Draco was attracted to the male population. He'll help Draco if the crush becomes something more. Though with the recent development with the twins' defect, he didn't think Lucius would mind all that much. None of them will know until Draco says anything.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah. So this potion. Do you think I have a chance?" Harry asked shyly.

Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder. "I honestly think you do. How are you going to get your theory?"

"I was thinking of examining the ingredients in your potion after reading some neurology books. I was hoping Lady Longbottom will tell me what the Healers had said about their condition. Though I don't want to mention this to either her and Neville in case this potion doesn't work."

"I'll talk to a Healer or have Narcissa do it."

"I should have remembered Cissy being a Medi-Witch. She mentioned that her sister Andromeda was a Healer. Do you think she would help?"

"She will if you told her why you wanted the information. She and Sirius were really close, even after Walburga disowned her."

"Dad mentioned that she disowned a lot of people after Orion died."

"Regulus told me it was her way of grieving. She really loved Orion."

"Were you and Uncle Reggie close?"

"Yes. Besides Lily and Lucius, Regulus was my closest friend. I spent a year searching for answers about his disappearance."

"Dad wants to look for answers as well."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yes. He sent me a short letter saying that he, Moony, and Fenrir will be a Malfoy Manor. Dad did tell me to warn you that Moony and Fenrir know about our relationship. They aren't happy in the slightest."

"Wonderful." Severus grimaced. "I rather face a crazed Dark Lord than two angry werewolves."

"Don't worry I'll be there to help you." Harry assured the man with a smile.

"Wonderful." Severus drawled sarcastically.

Harry swatted Severus' shoulder. "Just for that you can face them alone. See you in the Great Hall."

The young Slytherin left the office snickering as his mate called him back. He wasn't really going to let Severus face them alone. Harry was just going to let the man sweat about it a little.

Severus groaned as he raked his hands through his hair. He didn't want to believe that Harry might follow through. Facing down two angry wolves alone sent a shudder down his spine. The prospect of Dumbledore being the World's leader sounded better. With a heavy sigh the Potion Master left his office.

(*v*)

The lavatory door was locked and warded. Harry stood in front of the small snake, while Severus leaned against the wall. Neither one had spoken a since leaving the Great Hall. Harry was excited about seeing the chamber. Severus was still worrying over seeing Remus and Fenrir.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

Harry turned around to face a ghost of a young girl. She had large glasses and pigtails. He has never seen her before.

"Hello, I'm Harry, that's Severus. We're going to investigate the tunnel."

The ghost smiled as she floated closer to Harry. "If you die you can share my toilet. Hardly anyone ever comes in here."

Harry was shocked that a ghost was flirting with him. He looked at Severus who had a smile on his face. The young Slytherin glared at his mate before looking back at the girl.

"I'll take you up on that. After all I need to stick around to haunt a few people. What is your name?"

"Myrtle Warren." She replied with a smile. "Haunting people is fun. I think you will like it a lot. Be careful down there." She warned before floating away.

Harry turned back to the sink and hissed 'open'. Severus shifted at the hissing. Harry's was different from the Dark Lord's. His reaction to it was different and he chastised himself for feeling it. The older man locked the feeling deep inside his shields, taking care to make sure that no one could find it.

As the sinks shifted, Harry and Severus watched in amazement. They didn't truly believe that Tom had been telling the truth. Now though excitement filled them at the prospect of discovery hidden secrets.

Severus stood next to Harry when the sinks stopped moving. This time the hissing got no reaction out of him. They both used lumos maxima as they descended down the stairs. The mates made quick work cleaning up the bones and sewer slime, then cleaned away the horrid smell.

Anticipation was felt when they stood in front of a large door. Harry was hesitant, because the Basilisk could kill them the moment the door opened. The young Slytherin turned to face his mate.

"Sev, when the door opens close your eyes. Keep them closed until I give the all clear. Tom said this Basilisk has a killing gaze." He whispered.

"Don't worry I won't do anything foolish like staring directly at a Basilisk. You be careful as well. We don't know how stable the snake's mind is."

"I promise to be on guard."

Harry turned and hissed 'open'. After they stepped inside the door they closed their eyes. Harry closed the door behind them, not wanting the snake to get out.

 _§Midna?§_ Harry called out cautiously.

 _§Who are you? What are you doing in my master's chamber?§_ He heard the angry voice hiss.

 _§I'm Harry. Next to me is my mate Severus. Tom told me about the chamber and asked me to check up on you.§_ Harry answered.

 _§Tom. I miss Tom. When is he going to visit me again?§_ Harry heard the sadness in her voice.

 _§Severus and I are working on that. Its going to take us some time. Can we look at you now?§_

 _§Oh yes, open your eyes.§_

"Sev, you can open your eyes now." Harry spoke in English.

Severus opened his eyes and took a slow step back. The snake was larger than any of the descriptions he had read about. He also thought she was beautiful. Her scales were pitch black with a green shine.

"Harry, what did she say?"

"She misses Tom and wanted to know when he will visit her again. I told her we're working on getting him back. Before that she asked why we were down here."

 _§He is your true mate.§_ Midna hissed. _§My first master had met his true mate. You smell like them.§_

 _§Smell like them, how? The true bond or like family.§_ Harry replied in surprise.

 _§Both. You also have a hint of Tom in your scent.§_

 _§Amazing. I didn't know snakes could sense things like that.§_

 _§Most can't. Master once said that magical snakes are vastly different than common snakes. He said we are more in tune with magic than any other creature. Its because we snakes are more sensitive to it.§_

 _§Your master sounds like a great man.§_

 _§He is. I talk to him all the time.§_

 _§Salazar's portrait is down here?§_ Harry asked in excitement.

 _§Yes. I'll take you to him. Follow me.§_

"Come on, Sev." Harry smiled and grabbed the older man's hand.

"What did she say to get you excited?" Severus asked as they followed the snake.

"She scent our bond and said it was a true one, like Salazar's. She also scent a family bond between me, Salazar, and his husband, along with Tom's horcrux."

"Really? So that would mean you are doubly related to Godric. Where are we going?"

"Yes I am. We are going to talk to Salazar. Midna said his portrait is down here. She talks to him all the time."

"This is more than I was expecting." Severus replied, amazement filled his voice.

"Ditto. There is so many questions I want to ask him."

"I will gladly answer any questions you may have, young man." The deep voice responded.

Harry turned to face the portrait of his house's founder. Salazar looked nothing like his descriptions. This man had chocolate brown hair and green eyes that was the same shade as Harry's. He was also bulky and tall. Severus could see some similarities between Harry, Salazar, and the Dark Lord. The things that separated them was Harry's Potter hair and the Dark Lord's Riddle blue eyes. Both Harry and the Dark Lord also had a runner's build.

"Why do we have the same shade of green?" Harry blurted out. It wasn't the first question he wanted to ask, but it was the first that popped into his head.

Salazar chuckled. "Its a trait to show our ability as a Parselmouth. No one outside of family knows that."

Harry's brows furrowed. "How can that be? Tom Riddle is a Parselmouth and he had blue eyes."

"Someone must have put a glamour on him. I saw Tom's family tree. He is a direct descended. You on the other hand, are a perfect copy between me and Godric, but it looks like you favor your Slytherin side more. What is your linage?"

"My mother is Muggleborn and my father is a Pureblood of the Potter line."

Salazar's laugh took Severus and Harry by surprise. "I'm sorry. Its just centuries later and no one bothers to teach the truth any more."

"What truth?" Severus asked.

"Muggleborns aren't muggles blessed with magic. They are born from squibs, who were disowned from their Pureblood families. Helga found out and started teaching the 'Muggleborns'. The Purebloods were outraged that their outcasts were learning alongside their perfect pure children."

"So Muggleborns are actually Halfbloods?" Harry asked still confused about this.

"Yes. Halfbloods can be Purebloods if the line goes back at least three generations. Any further they'll remain Halfbloods." Salazar explained.

"Sev, can goblins do family trees?"

Salazar chuckled before Severus could answer. "You don't need goblins. See that blank tapestry on the wall."

Harry turned to look. "Yeah."

"Sign your full name using your blood, then say ostente domui. It means reveal family in Latin."

Harry nodded at Salazar before walking over to the tapestry. He cast the cutting hex on his finger and signed his name. Severus healed the wound before he could. Harry thanked him then waved his hand and repeated Salazar's words. Seconds later lines formed and connected while names appeared.

Harry found his parents' names and began tracing. "Sev, they were cousins."

"Who was cousins?"

"James and Sirius. My grandmother Dorea was Sirius' grandfather's sister."

"You are a Black twice."

"Seems like it. My Potter grandfather Charlus came directly from Gryffindor's line through the third Peverell brother. Dorea's mother who was a Bulstrode can be traced back to Slytherin from a different line."

"What's Lily's line?"

"My grandmother was a Squib, her father was a Squib, but his mother was a witch. That line goes to Salazar's son. Though if you look here Salazar's daughter married into the MacMillan family, who had a daughter married a Black that was Sirius' grandmother, Orion's mother."

Severus didn't know what to say. His mate was a Pureblood. One who had a lot of old blood in him. All of this told him that Harry was extremely powerful, not that he didn't already suspect. He mentally laughed at the thought of Sirius' reaction to this.

"You are twice the Slytherin and twice the Gryffindor." Salazar spoke from his portrait. "And you, Severus, what are you?"

"A Halfblood. My mother married a muggle. She came from the Prince line which traces back to the Ravenclaw line." Severus explained.

"Rowena had children?" Salazar asked looking confused.

"Yes." Harry answered. "She had a daughter Helena who married a baron. They had children. Severus' family comes from Helena's son's line. Her daughter never married."

"How do you know so much about Rowena's daughter?" Salazar asked.

"Helena is a ghost here in the school along with her husband. She'll talk to anyone who will listen. She told me she received her mother's gift, her daughter received it from her."

"Ah yes the gift of sight. That's why I was confused by Rowena's continued line. She once told us she didn't want to have children, because the gift passes from mother to daughter."

"Helena told me she hated it. She was fearful of having kids, but her husband wanted a son to continue his line which was older than yours and the other founders. Helena's children were twins, the first on either side." Harry explained.

"Do you know if Helga married?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, I don't. I can look if you like or ask the Goblins."

"That the second time you mentioned Goblins. Why?"

"The Goblins run a bank. They control the Wizarding World's money and investments. They are also the oldest creatures apart from Centaurs. Goblins also keep track of all the bloodlines dating as far back as Merlin and Morgan. They make sure no one tries to steal someone's line."

"Hmm. What of the war between Goblins and Wizards? It started a year after I left."

"They came to a stalemate. A treaty was made. Goblins declared themselves neutral and opened a bank." Severus answered.

"Not an end I pictured."

"Tom told me he was down here. Didn't you talk about this?"

"No. I was mostly an ear for Tom's venting. I have to say I'm surprised he didn't kill everyone. When Tom wasn't venting we were working on his Parselmagic."

"Tom went insane and declared himself the Dark Lord. Severus and I are trying to find a way to help him. Do you know anything about soul magic?"

"Yes I have a few books down here. You can read them. I also have all my Parsel books down here."

"Can someone learn the Parsel language?" Harry asked.

"No one has ever tried, but I was able to make a potion for my husband. It helped him understand Parseltongue both spoken and written, but he couldn't speak it. The potion will only works on the true mate of a Slytherin." Salazar explained.

Harry beamed at Salazar. "So Sev can understand. I have to make this potion." Harry turned and ran to the shelves pulling books down.

Salazar looked at Severus. "You're my grandson's mate."

"Yes. The Sorting Hat sensed it and told us. Harry said Midna sensed it as well. Harry and I are also bonded." Severus explained calmly.

Salazar let out a low growl. "What?! He looks twelve. If I find out you forced him-"

"It wasn't forced." Severus cut the founder off. "We bonded for his protection. A man named Dumbledore wants to control and use him. Nothing intimate will happen until Harry is ready for it to happen. For now I'll be a mentor, companion, and friend."

"Sev will never force me, Grandsire." Harry spoke still pulling books down.

"All right. I'll take your word, but if I find out that that changes I will find a way to make you pay." Salazar glared at Severus.

"Understandable." Severus replied.

"Harry, the book you are looking for is in my desk. Hiss 'open' to the ouroboros."

Harry rushed to the desk. He let out a triumph cry as he pulled the book out. As he flipped through the pages he realized this was Salazar's personal journal. He looked up giving the man a shocked look.

"This-this is personal. Why?"

Salazar chuckled. "You are family. That book will only open for family. You can add your own potions in it. Tom did. You can also share that book with Severus."

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, child. Now you and Severus need to get going, someone might notice your absence."

"He's right, Harry. You're friends will go looking for you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you again. I'll come back and visit soon. Does Midna need me to bring her anything?"

"No there is a tunnel that leads to the forest. She hunts there." Salazar answered.

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"I'm sure you will." Salazar smiled.

With one last goodbye Harry and Severus left. Salazar smiled to himself as he watched them leave. He couldn't believe how much the child looked like his first son. He was taken by surprise and thought his son was still alive. Oh how he missed his child. The founder was completely lost in his memories of the past.

(*v*)

"And Slytherin are ahead by forty points. Gryffindor need to catch the snitch to win." Lee Jordan announced when Marcus Flint scored.

Harry was searching the sky, while occasionally dodging the Bludgers Fred and George sent his way. After dodging another, Harry spotted the tiny gold ball near the Hufflepuff stands. He zipped towards it weaving in and out between the other players. He reached out to get it until a Bludger hurdled towards him, forcing him to turn away. Only it didn't really do any good as the Bludger continued it's attack.

Harry turned his broom towards the Slytherin Beaters. He flew as fast as his broom permitted. The seeker flew to the closest Beater, who was looking at him.

"Hit it!" He yelled as he hurdled passed. Harry turned his head in time to watch the Beater hit the Bludger. The ball flew in the opposite direction only to stop and fly back towards him.

With no hesitation the raven haired Slytherin flew back towards the stands. He needed to be away from the public to destroy the rogue ball. Harry darted into the teacher's stand. He weaved in and out between the beams as the Bludger flew behind him.

Harry drew his wand, needing the pinpoint precision. He started casting Confringo, Reducto and Bombarda. The bloody Bludger dodged every spell. With a renewed determination Harry stopped his broom in midair. He waited for the Bludger to come closer to him. When the blasted thing was several feet in front of him, Harry cast Reducto with his wand and Bombarda with his free hand.

"Damn!" He exclaimed when the Bludger dodged again.

Before Harry had time the Bludger attacked again, this time hitting his wandless arm and breaking it. With a pained yell, Harry flew back out and towards the teachers. He flew close to Severus.

"The Bludger broke my arm!" He yelled. "Help me!" He screamed flying away as the Bludger got closer.

'Harry, fly back towards us.' He heard in his head.

Harry maneuvered the broom back around. The Bludger followed. He flew as low as he could when he reached the teachers. As he passed them he heard multiple yells, then a small explosion. Harry turned in time to see the remnants of the Bludger falling towards the ground. With a happy smile, he held his broken arm close and continued the game.

Minutes later he spotted the ball again. This time Gryffindor's Seeker was next to him. At the same time they flew straight towards the ground. It was harder for Harry, who was using one hand. He used his thighs to keep the broom steady as he reached out. At five feet from the ground the Gryffindor Seeker pulled away.

Harry retrieved the ball wedging it quickly between his numb hand and body. With barely a foot from the ground he pulled the broom up and stopped it. Floating in the air he held the Snitch up.

"Slytherin wins! Harry Potter caught the Snitch!" Lee Jordan exclaims loudly. "Slytherin beat Gryffindor 240-40." Lee announced.

Harry jumped off his broom when Severus came close. He handed the Snitch to Draco who had rushed towards him. Theo took his broom.

"Come on. We need to get you to the dungeons before Poppy finds out." Severus spoke, his voice was tight and controlled. Harry just nodded and followed.

They were able to make it to Severus' quarters uninterrupted. Severus went to his personal potion cabinet. He pulled out a vial of the modify Skel-gro. One that won't effect the potions in Harry's system. Harry laid down on the transfigured bed that used to be Severus' couch.

"Drink this." Severus ordered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry downed it without a word, grimacing at the taste. "Thank you. I'm sorry, Sev."

"What are you sorry for?" Severus asked. He was surprised by the apology.

"I wouldn't have broken my arm, if I had just let you and the teachers take care of it first."

"You don't need to apology for that. Whoever spelled that Bludger is at fault. Since the blasted thing was destroyed we can't use detection spells. We'll have to search people's minds."

"I bet it was them. Granger had titles of advance borderline dark spell books in her head. She reads them more than the school books. I found that out when she tried to accuse me and Draco. It was after I had saved Draco from that Mudblood mishap."

"I'll let Minerva know that I used surface Legilimens and found out. She'll search Granger's trunk."

"Will you get into trouble for that?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, because she knows I'll be searching for the person responsible for the Bludger."

"Okay."

The floo flared a moment later rejecting an angry Poppy Pomfrey. "Severus Snape, why isn't that boy in my hospital?!" The angry woman yelled.

"I'm perfectly capable of healing a simple broken arm." He sneered with a glare. "In case you forgot, I am a Medi-Wizard. Making doubly capable of the job."

The older woman huffed and stiffen her spine. "I'm going to run a scan."

Severus stood up blocking her way. "You'll do no such thing. Now leave."

Harry watched her glare. "I'm informing Minerva about this." She responded before leaving.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked after Severus locked the floo.

"She has been spelled by Dumbledore. Every time she scans a student she tells him and then doesn't remember. I can't remove it without harming her core. Dumbledore also has a modify obedience spell on her. She defies any orders to go to the goblins. The more you push the more agitated she gets, until she starts using spells to fight you off. So I can't get her purged. Dumbledore also has an elf checking her food, I don't know which one." Severus explained showing his annoyance.

"But she reacted like the others when Dumbledore was sent to prison. Why didn't the spell stop that?"

"He probably didn't want anyone to get suspicious. That's why I said it was modified. With the goblin problem most just think she's afraid of them. So they don't question it."

"Can't you stun her and take her?"

"No, the purging needs to be done willingly. Also I'm afraid of what will happen if she does step inside Gringotts."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "It won't be anything good. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have a fail-safe. One that will kill her."

Severus nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of. So wear a shield to deflect any scans if are near her."

"Okay." Harry replied sleepily.

"Get some sleep. I'll be in the lab."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

(*v*)

The two weeks before Winter hols was both dreaded and celebrated. The students were busy with exams. At the end of the day at dinner they chatted loudly about their plans. The teachers were also looking forward to the holidays.

Three days before the end of the week, Harry walked out of Myrtle's bathroom. He had just left Salazar. The founder had started his Parsel-training the week after the Quidditch game. Harry had also let Midna become his familiar. Salazar told him that she needed a living master to keep her sane. Harry didn't hesitate to accept the responsibility. The Basilisk had bitten him injecting her less lethal venom in him as Harry spoke the familiar bonding spell.

His bond with Midna shared some similarities with his bond to Severus. He and Midna will have a telepathic link and they will know when the other is in danger. Harry is also safe from her deadly gaze and lethal venom. Midna was thankful to have a master again, but told Harry she wasn't ready to leave Salazar. Harry understood and had left her in the chamber.

"Are you a creeper now?" A disgust voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Harry turned facing Ron Weasley. "What do you want, Weasley?" He drawled.

"Why are you in the girl's restroom? Wait, do you have girl parts?" The redhead laughed.

Harry crossed his arms and grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know. Maybe that's why you are following me. You fancy me."

Weasley sputtered, face turning bright red. "No, I don't."

"Are you sure?" Harry taunted.

"Y-yes." Weasley stuttered.

Harry shrugged before walking away. "Where the bloody hell are you going?! I didn't say you could leave." Weasley yelled.

Harry was forcibly stopped and turned around. "Get your hand off me. I don't have to listen to you. You are nothing. A mindless sheep is what you really are. Go back to Gryffindor Tower, Little Sheep." Harry spoke low but still threateningly.

Weasley's face contorted into rage. "That's it, Potter, I'm going to teach you to respect your betters." He raised his fist.

Harry drew his wand and spelled a blast of air at Weasley. It sent the boy several feet down the corridor.

"Mr. Potter, detention with me Friday night." Lockhart happily informed Harry.

Harry shrugged and walked away. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the ponce. He walked to Severus' quarters, hesitating to enter. Severus wasn't going to be happy about the detention. Said man looked up from his book when Harry walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked putting his book on the side table.

"To explain before someone twists the truth." Harry calmly answered.

Severus glared and stood up. "Explain what."

"I protected myself from Weasley. Though I should have just let him hit me. He saw me coming out of the lavatory. Some words were said and I walked away. He physically stopped me, I called him a mindless sheep. He moved to hit me after saying he was going to teach me to listen to my betters. I blasted him down the hall with an air spell. Lockhart caught me, gave me detention with him Friday night." He calmly explained, not looking at Severus.

Severus closed his eyes taking several calming breaths. "Do you know if Lockhart saw the whole thing?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He spoke from behind me."

"Merlin, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. Okay I know I screwed up. I'm just tired of them and their attitude. Frankly I'm surprised I lasted this long." Harry didn't bother hiding the anger from his voice.

Severus let out a low groan. "Its that blasted Black blood and who knows what you got from Lupin. You need to be more careful. Its a good thing Dumbledore isn't here. Things would have been worse."

"I know. This is the last time I'll get caught. Now I need to go curfew is in five minutes."

"Good night. I'll let Minerva know what happened."

Harry nodded. He wasn't worry about this too much.

Friday night came in a blink. Harry walked into Lockhart's office and mentally groaned. The man had pictures of himself on the desk. This reveal was slowly forming a headache.

"Ah, young Harry." Lockhart smiles as he walks into the room. "Right on time. I thought I make things easy. Tonight you'll sign my photos to my fans."

 _Cleaning Hippogriff pens would be better_. Harry thought wearily.

"Okay, sir." He responded sitting at the desk.

Harry had a large list of potions and spells running through his head. The bloody ponce hadn't stopped talking since they started, and its only been an hour. Harry really wanted to Crucio the man. Then he heard something he probably wasn't suppose to.

So with a grin he looked at the blonde man. "Wait. You mean you didn't save a town from a rogue vampire. Were you even there?"

Lockhart spluttered. "We-well of...of course I saved the town. What nonsense are you yammering about?"

Harry chuckled. "You just said _he_ saved the town from a vampire, not _I_ saved. You didn't do any of this, did you? All that you written about is someone else's doing. I'm so going to expose you."

Lockhart stood, drawing his wand. "So what if I took the glory for myself. No one will ever know. You won't even remember. Obliviate!"

Harry watched as the memory charm bounced off his shield and hit Lockhart. The force knocked Lockhart back against the wall. The blonde ponce slid down to the floor. Harry ran out of the room, sealing it behind him. He found Severus and McGonagall on the first floor.

"You need to come with me quickly." He told them before running back to Lockhart's office.

He warded the room after they walked in. Severus and McGonagall rushed to the fallen man to check on him.

"Harry, what happened?" Severus asked.

"He slipped up, saying he instead of I when explaining the vampire attack. I called him on it, he confessed, then moved to Obliviate me. The spell reflected off my shield and hit him." Harry quickly explained.

McGonagall turned to look at him. "Mr. Potter, need to submit the memory to the Aurors. Go to my office and wait for us. Do not speak to anyone."

"Yes, ma'am."

Severus and Minerva walked into the office an hour later. They had taken Lockhart to the Infirmary. While Poppy examined the man, Severus floo'ed Madam Bones. She was going to arrive with Rufus Scrimgeour. After Severus closed the connection, Poppy made her own floo call to St. Mungo's. The Head Healer and Head Mind Healer agreed to examine Lockhart some more. Once they showed up Minerva and Severus went to her office.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long, Mr. Potter." Minerva apologized as she sat in her chair.

"That's all right, Professor. Is Lockhart going to be okay?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, we don't know yet. Madam Pomfrey has the Head Healer and Head Mind Healer looking at him now."

"Madam Bones and Head Auror Scrimgeour will be arriving shortly." Severus informed Harry from the seat next to him.

"I won't get into trouble, will I?"

"No, Mr. Potter." Madam Bones answered from the doorway. Severus and Harry turned to look at her and Scrimgeour. Minerva conjured two more chairs.

"Just tell us what happened, Mr Potter." Rufus gruffly spoke after taking his seat.

Harry explained the story the way he told McGonagall and Severus. "It was a simple Protego shield. Though lately I found that it bounces spells off instead of absorbing them."

Amelia smiled. "You are truly unique, Mr. Potter. You learn in your seventh year that the advance form of Protego reflects certain spells. Now I need to ask for your memory. We'll review it and investigate Mr. Lockhart. Hopefully we'll find the real people that goes to the adventures he wrote about."

Harry nodded. "Any of you can retrieve it." He replied putting the memory to the forefront of his mind.

Scrimgeour pulled the memory, placing it in a vial Snape gave him. The Auror pocketed the vial and sat back down. Rufus knew he had to put Dumbledore's investigation on the back burner until this Lockhart mess is cleaned up.

"We need to find a Defense professor fast." Severus spoke to break the silence.

"How about an Auror? They are trained in Defense and dueling and they can used a previous professor's lesson plan." Harry suggested.

"That's actually a good idea, Mr Potter." Minerva replied. "Rufus, can you spare someone?"

"Shacklebolt. Moody is training the new recruit. I'll send Kingsley after I get back to the office." Rufus answered.

Minerva nodded. "Thank you." She turned to Harry. "Its almost curfew. Please don't say anything. I'll announce this at breakfast."

Harry stood. "Yes, ma'am." When he reached the door he turned around. "Mr. Scrimgeour?"

Rufus turned to look at the young man. "Yes, Mr. Potter."

"In advance I'm sorry for both listening and taking too long to inform you."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I overheard you asking Professor McGonagall if she knew the override password to Dumbledore's office. It's mein geliebter Gellert, my beloved Gellert in German." Harry answered.

"How do you know that, Mr. Potter?" Rufus asked in a curious tone.

"The sorting hat told me when I asked Headmaster Dippet."

"Mr. Potter, how are you able to talk to him?" Minerva asked.

"Professor Dippet, Fawkes, and the hat visits me and Argus for afternoon tea every Saturday. Sometimes Ms. Pince joins us. Anyways since the lockdown, Argus put an empty frame in his office for any of the former Heads. Fawkes brings the Hat with him."

"I didn't know you talked to them as well." Minerva responded.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You helped us in a tremendous way." Rufus smiled at the young boy.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Potter. Now head to your dorm." McGonagall gave him a small smile.

The four adults waited until he left. They were still in shock over his information. Rufus was doing a mental dance. He and Rookwood can finally continue their evidence search.

"I said it once, that boy is unique." Amelia broke the silence. "Does he have a future set?"

"Harry and my godson Draco Malfoy are studying for the Potion Mastery. Harry wants to work with Potions, then later teach the subject." Severus answered.

"He's not even thirteen yet." Amelia responded. She was honestly surprised by this news.

"What potion is he submitting, Severus?" Minerva asked.

Severus looked at his companions. "You can't mention this to anyone yet. Harry is still in the theory stage with this." He waited for their promise. "Harry is working on a way to reverse the effects of Frank and Alice Longbottom's condition." He took great pride in seeing their mouths drop open.

"That will be the biggest break through in history, since your Vertiaserum." Minerva whispered.

"Yes it will be. Harry wants to keep it silent until the tests succeeds. He doesn't want to give the Longbottoms false hope."

"Understandable." Minerva agreed.

"If I get my two best Aurors back I will be that boy's investor." Rufus replied.

Severus chuckled. "You'll be the first of many. Now about Lockhart, what are you going to do?"

"Destroy his credibility and image. If he still had his mind he will be in Azkaban right now." Amelia answered. "Now he will be a permanent resident in St. Mungo's Psych Ward."

"Amelia, we need to get going. I want to finish this then come back with Rookwood and Shacklebolt. Minerva, can you keep Kingsley away from Dumbledore's office?"

"Of course. I'll keep him here, Severus will help while I get Kingsley up to date with Defense. No doubt Lockhart didn't teach the students anything." She frowned in displeasure.

"I've seen the book they used." Severus responded. "It's all about pompous man. We'll use Quirrell's lesson plans. He was a decent teacher even before the Dark Lord possessed him. I'll ask Filch to get the files. The books will be in storage, I'll bring them when I come back."

"Thank you, Severus. Amelia, Rufus I'll walk you back to the Infirmary. Rufus when you come back, come through my floo, Albus put an automatic shut down on Poppy's and we still haven't been able to remove it."

"Rookwood will look into it before we leave."

"Thank you, for everything."

Severus left and went to Filch's office. The older man had found the files with ease. Severus was impressed by that. Filch told him, when asked, that Harry had helped with the filing system. Everything was by subject then alphabetical order. Severus wasn't too surprised considering Harry does the same with his books. On the way back to Minerva's office, Severus stopped by the storage room. All the defense books were put into a bottomless feather-light charmed trunk. He was surprised to see that he was the first back.

Severus settle into the previously vacated chair, he opened the folder and started reading to be sure everything was right. Twenty minutes later Kingsley walked out of the fireplace. Severus had wondered where Minerva was.

"Severus, I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm the Deputy, Shacklebolt." He glared at the dark man. "Even if I wasn't Minerva still would've asked me to be here. In case you forgot, I have a Master in Defense." Severus' glare turned into a sneer.

"No I didn't forget. Why am I replacing Lockhart? Rufus didn't inform me."

"That ponce attacked Mr. Potter trying to obliviate him. Harry's protego reflected the spell and it hit Lockhart. The man was sent to St. Mungo's Psych Ward for further testing."

"Is Potter alright?" Kingsley asked worriedly.

"He's fine." Severus replied curtly. "Now I have Quirrell's curriculum for you to follow. The textbooks are in the trunk by the door. I didn't count them, so after Minerva gives you the roster you might need to do that, to see if you need to copy any of them." Severus explained.

"Thanks. How bad was his teaching?"

Severus scoffed. "Teaching is not the word to use. It's bad either way. I have a suggestion that might catch the students up, especially the fifth and seventh years."

"What is it? Any help is appreciated." Kingsley asked sitting in the chair next to Severus.

"Start with a five chapter review. Assign essays for each chapter just to give the students a grade for theory. During the next class day give them a test for those five chapters. By Saturday you should have covered ten chapters. Saturday you'll go over the practical portion of those chapters and use duels as a test. That will give them their practical grade. Continue doing that and you should be able to finish the first semester in a month or two. After that you can relax a bit with the second term work. Don't forget to give the big test before you start the second term. They need that grade as well."

Kingsley thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I like how that works. I'll go with that. Thank you."

"Oh good you are getting along." Minerva spoke from the door, looking and sounding amused.

Severus sneered at the older woman. "I was only giving him an easy way to get the students caught up. Though I think you and I, and maybe Filius, should be with him Saturday to be sure all the students show up."

"Good idea." Minerva agreed.

"What delayed you?" Severus asked.

"Oh I was sending letter to Lucius Malfoy and Governor McMillan. They'll be here tomorrow. We'll be discussing this recent event and finding another teacher for next year. We'll also talk about the changes we're making after the holidays." Minerva answered. "Kingsley, besides the student roster is there anything you need?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Great. I'll help you get rid of Lockhart's stuff. Don't hesitate to ask if you need any kind of help. Oh before I forget, if Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger refuse to work or demand you give them good grades, don't hesitate to give them detention."

"Weasleys?" Kingsley asked looking confused. "Why would they do something like that?"

"Its just Ron and Ginny. Dumbledore turned them and Ms. Granger into his spies. He's paying them to get Harry. Dumbledore is trying to turn the boy into a weapon." Minerva answered in displeasure.

Kingsley gave them a shocked look. "Dumbledore told us he is going to train Harry to fight You-Know-Who. How is that turning him into a weapon?"

"Dumbledore wants Potter to die at the Dark Lord's hand, so he can kill the Dark Lord himself. He doesn't want Harry trained. He wants the boy to be a mindless Gryffindor, who will do anything and everything Dumbledore tells him to do." Severus explained with a sneer.

"That's not true!" Kingsley exclaimed.

"Yes it is, Shacklebolt. Dumbledore has been illegally using the boy's seats and stealing his money. He sent Hagrid to take the boy to Diagon to get his school things. Harry's letter and train ticket had compulsion and obedience spells on them. Last year he tried everything to get Harry re-sorted. Do I need to go on?"

"Severus, that's enough." Minerva spoke sternly. "Kingsley, Albus is not the man he portrays to the public. He tried to get someone to kidnap Draco Malfoy. He let a teacher stay in this school knowing You-Know-Who was possessing him. He hired that fraud Lockhart, a drunk Tralawney, a third year drop out, and let's a ghost teach. Recently I discovered that he forced people into other careers. He is also in love with Gellert Grindelwald, that's why the man is in Nurmengard instead of dead. I suggest you get a purge done then rethink your loyalties."

Kingsley nodded and stood up. "I'll sleep on it. Thank you." He shrunk the trunk and put it into his pocket.

"Of course. Come on I'll show you to your classroom, office, and private quarters. Call an elf if you need anything in your quarters. Good night, Severus." She said as she walked Kingsley out.

Severus nodded as he watched them leave. He left the office and went to his own quarters. It was going to be an interesting week.

(*v*)

"Mione, that thing was suppose to kill him, or at least permanently injure him." Ron angrily complained.

Hermione sighed heavily. "I know, Ron. It would have worked if the teachers hadn't destroyed it. I overheard Pomfrey tell McGonagall that Snape healed Potter's broken arm. Pomfrey was angry at Snape for that. McGonagall told her that he was well within his rights to do it."

"Great." Ron muttered. "Now what? We can't use the Potion mum sent. Its a good thing Ginny warned us about Snape watching or he would have caught us."

"We can give him something during Potions or use a spell on him during Defense."

"Defense will be wiser. The Slytherins watch his back in Potions, so does Snape. Lockhart is an idiot and we won't get caught.

"True. I'll search for a few spells and hexes. See you in the morning." She kissed him quickly and left.

"I was really hoping for that thing to kill him." Ron muttered to himself.

The couple didn't see the person in the shadows who heard everything.

* * *

 **For those who don't know, Midna comes from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. I'm a BIG Zelda fan. If my Muggleborn explanation is the same as another author then the credit goes to them.**


	17. Year 2 Chapter 7

**Finally! I know it took me forever to get this posted and I am deeply sorry for that. My muse left me and then I had to rewrite it because the first draft didn't go the way I wanted it to. So I hope you all like this chapter. The good news is I just completed chapter eight today and will have that posted tomorrow, a gift for making all of you wait for this chapter.**

 **Reminder: All mistakes are mine and I don't own anything Harry Potter except for Guinevere.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Year 2**_  
 _ **Chapter 7**_

Kingsley has never been so pissed in his life. He has never wanted to kill anyone more than he did at the moment. The person at the top of his list is Albus Dumbledore. The Auror was going to make that man pay.

Kingsley spent the whole morning and afternoon on Saturday finalizing class plans and getting his office and private quarters situated. During that time he thought about everything Severus and Minerva told him the night before. Once he got to thinking about all the meetings he attended, he found that some things didn't add up. So before dinner Kingsley told Minerva that he was going to Gringotts.

His purging lasted two hours. The fury he felt, when the goblins' magic faded, released his magic. It took a good half hour to calm down enough to rein the wild magic back in. The goblins weren't concern about the outburst, in fact they had looked gleeful. The goblins were more than happy to do his purging free of charge. Kingsley left the bank feeling both confused and still angry.

The Auror made it back to the school just before curfew. He ignored everyone he passed in the halls. Once he made it to his quarters he locked it down. Kingsley hated that someone had managed to get passed his magic and manipulate him. He knew he just couldn't kill Dumbledore. The public would yell for his blood and everyone he cared about would be in danger. This had to be treated with care. He had to find someone he could trust.

The rest of the week went by in a blink. Kingsley was applaud by the behavior the Weasley children and Granger exhibited. He himself had given them detention to last them until the end of the school term. Possibly after that; he had lost count. Though none of it stopped him from gathering evidence against the three. Once he found someone at work to trust those three and the Weasley parents were going to be in a lot of trouble.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was going to be a force to be reckoned with.

(*v*)

The compartment was full and filled with boisterous feelings. Harry sat between the window and Draco. He kept one ear open to the conversations, while he recounted the days leading up to winter hols.

 ***Flashback***

 _The morning after the Lockhart incident was shocking. Everyone minus McGonagall, Snape, and Harry were surprised. McGonagall stood up and announced that Glideroy Lockhart attacked a student and was now in St. Mungo's Psych Ward. She told them that for the rest of the term Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror, will teach Defense. Kingsley stood up and bowed to the students. When he retook his seat McGonagall clapped her hands to signal the house-elves to serve breakfast._

 _Harry knew his friends wanted to know all the details but refrained. After all their Headmistress had purposely left out Harry's name. Draco had been thankful that she did. He knew the Gryffindor trio would find a way to use it for their advantage. He and Harry were thankful that Weasley didn't hear Lockhart give out the detention._

 _The Slytherin second years went to the Defense classroom after breakfast. They were anxious to know what kind of teacher this Auror is and what he will be teaching them. They all took their seats waiting for class to start. Auror Shacklebolt came in five minutes later. He smiled at them while using his wand to put books on each desk. The Gryffindors, the lazy bunch, came in just before class was to start. The Slytherins rolled their eyes at their loud classmates._

 _Kingsley waited until everyone was seated before starting. "As Headmistress McGonagall said, I'm Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. I give you permission to call me Kingsley or Auror Shacklebolt, since I'm not a professor."_

 _"Then why are you teaching us?" Granger glared as she contemptuously asked._

 _"Well as a student you don't have the right to ask that question or know why. If you or anyone else in this class have a problem with me teaching, you are free to walk out the door." A few Gryffindors stood up. Kingsley continued, "but know this, if you do leave you fail and have to repeat this class in you third year. If you don't do the work or participate in class you fail and have to repeat next year."_

 _"You can't do that!" Weasley yelled, face red in anger._

 _"You'll find that I can and I will." His voice was hard and left no room for arguments._

 _The other Gryffindors sat down leaving Granger and Weasley standing alone. They were busy glaring at Kingsley. Harry was really hoping they would leave. He didn't want to be in the same class with them._

 _Kingsley was getting more and more annoyed the longer they stood there glaring at him. "You have five seconds to make a decision, or I will start handing out detentions by the week and points by fifty." He threaten with his own glare._

 _Granger and Wealsey sat down when their housemates started yelling at them. The Slytherins were trying and failing to hide their disappointment. Kingsley had to work hard not smile at them._

 _"Now here's how things will go, since your professor didn't do his job right you have more work to do to catch up." He began, then went on telling them exactly what they were going to do and how. Kingsley ignored the mutterings and glares from the Gryffindors. He thankful the Slytherins were silent._

 _The rest of his first class went off without anymore interruptions._

 ***Flashback Ends***

"Harry?" Draco spoke shaking his friend's shoulder.

Harry blinked to clear his head and look at his friend. "What is it?"

"We're almost there. Where did you go?"

Harry laughed. "I was thinking about our last week. Who knew Wealsey could scream like a girl."

Fred, George, and Percy Laughed. "We knew. The twins turned his teddy bear into a spider as revenge," Percy spoke after calming down. "I still don't understand what happened that day."

"He and Granger was in the alcove near the dungeons. From what I overheard from Granger they were waiting for Snape to open the door. She said they were talking when all of sudden a bunch of spiders came down from the ceiling and landed on Weasley. We all heard his screams and watched him run down the hall crying and still screaming." Harry explained.

Percy shook his head. "Let me guess he tried to blame you or the twins."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Snape told me that he did and that he, Snape, informed McGonagall that Weasley and Granger were trying to skip his class because the other students were already in the lab. Snape also told me that McGonagall informed Weasley that the twins were in class, her class."

"Unbelievable." Fred said shaking his head.

"You know the little bastard is going to tell Molly when he gets home, if he hasn't sent an owl yet." George added.

"A good thing you two aren't going back there." Percy stated looking at his brothers. He turned to Harry and Draco. "Thank you again for helping the twins."

"You don't have to thank us." Draco replied. "She was wrong in what she did. Father told me that he is looking for a way to charge her for it."

"I know about that. Lord Yaxley told me." Percy responded.

"Why were you talking to Lord Yaxley?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, he is going to be helping me. Lord Yaxley is providing me an alibi for the holidays, in exchange for helping him with his paperwork and filing. Lord Malfoy is also going to help me get the internship at the Ministry."

"Will you do both?" Marcus asked.

"If I can. What about you?"

"I'm interning with a Charms Master who also has a master in Runes. I'm studying both and he thought it would be best to do the internship in Egypt with the Cursebreakers. I'll be starting this summer." Marcus answered.

"Our older brother Bill will be at the Manor." Fred explained with a laugh.

"Ask him about Cursebreaking. He'll tell you everything." George added with his own laugh.

"I will. Thanks." Marcus replied.

Nothing else could be said as the arrival announcement was made. Harry and his friends gathered up their belongings. They all moved to the end of the train. Percy and the twins had told them that Molly and the others will be in the front. All of them wanted to avoid hearing the woman screeching.

Once they stepped off the train, they quickly made their way to Narcissa, Lucius, Lady Flint, and Sirius who was under a glamour. The group said their goodbyes to Oliver, Lee, and Penelope. Sirius took Harry and Percy. Lady Flint took Marcus and George. Narcissa took Draco and Blaise. Lucius had Theo and Fred. One by one they arrived at Malfoy Manor.

(*v*)

Dinner was silent and tense. None of the humans knew what to say, and the wolves would glare and growl at Severus every few minutes. Harry was slowly losing his control on his anger. He didn't want to ruin dinner for everyone else, but it was hard with every growl he heard.

"Cissy, may I ask you for a favor?" Harry spoke carefully to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Of course, Harry. What do you need?" Narcissa smiled at the boy who had won her heart like Lucius and Draco.

"Could you, if its possible, send a letter to your sister Andromeda? Severus reminded me that she was a Healer. I want to ask if she can help me understand the Longbottoms' condition better."

"I'm sure she won't mind once you tell her why you want to know. Everyone is heartbroken every time Neville comes to visit. He never shows how much it hurts when they don't really recognize him. You would be giving him a blessing when you succeed."

"I know. Thank you, Cissy."

"Why do you want to know about the Longbottoms?" Remus asked curiously.

Harry turned to look at the man who will be his father, as soon as the man accepts his mate. "I'm developing a potion that will reverse their condition. Its part of my research for my Mastery."

Remus eyes went wide. "But you're only twelve. You should be experiencing your seven years at Hogwarts. Not researching for your Mastery."

Everyone around the table, minus Fenrir, glared at Remus. Harry crossed his arms and changed his glare to a mask of indifference. It seems that they were going to address this now, instead of waiting until they got home.

"There is nothing to experience. The Headmaster is hellbent on turning me into his weapon. He wanted me to go into Gryffindor, so I went to Slytherin. He wanted me to be friends with his pawns Weasley and Granger, so I befriended Draco, Blaise, Theo and Marcus. He wanted me to do little tests to turn me into a compliant weapon, so instead I focus on my studies and play poker with my friends. He had plans to force me into a marriage with Ginny Weasley. Instead Sev, who I love more than anything apart from Aunt Petunia and Dad, bonded to me to prevent a contract to be made.

"He wants to rape me and breed me, allow his supporters to do the same. He wants my money and Wizengamot seats, wants me to kill the Dark faction then send me to Azkaban, if I survive. There is nothing I need to experience." Harry sneered in contempt. "I'm only at Hogwarts for Sev and my friends, and to take my OWLs and NEWTs because if I take them early, which I can, Dumbledick will raise a fuss and get his supporters to overturn my results by saying I cheated. Or he'll play on people's fear saying how I need to be at Hogwarts to be safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters!" Harry yelled the last part having to lost control of his anger. After his rant Harry apparated home, glaring at Remus before disappearing. Once there he went straight to the lab and warded the door.

Back at the manor, Severus stood up and sneered at Lupin. He wasn't going to let the man upset his mate. Yeah he knew Lupin didn't know the whole story yet, but he did know enough to avoid saying certain things. Besides the wolf had a week to learn everything from Lucius before Harry came to the manor.

"If my mate warded the potion lab because of your carelessness, I will poison you. Also your attitude since we arrived has upset him and it took every bit of control he had not to hex you. You are to leave him alone. Don't talk to him or go near him. You will wait until he comes to you, if you don't comply I will make your life hell." Severus gave him a deadly glare, then turned to Narcissa and Lucius. "I'm sorry about ruining dinner and I know Harry is as well. We'll see you later." With their nods he apparated home.

Sirius turned to his mate. "I can't believe you," he hissed. "I told you Dumbledore was making his life hell. If our son is behind wards, you are sleeping on the couch until he is ready to talk to you. That is _if_ he talks to you." Sirius got up and went to Spinner's End.

"Is what Harry said true?" Remus whispered looking at his plate.

"Yes. Dumbledore had everything planned, from James and Lily's murder to how Harry lives his life. He sent Harry to Petunia hoping that her anger and jealousy would transfer to Harry. Dumbledore was hoping Harry would be abused like most muggleborns or halfbloods, like Severus and the Dark Lord." Lucius explained.

"Why?" Fenrir asked. "For what purpose?"

"He wanted Harry to see him as a mentor. A savior of the sort. If Harry looks up to him then it will be easier for Dumbledore to mold Harry into his perfect weapon." Lucius responded.

"His plans were ruined when Petunia decided to let go of her anger and jealousy. Harry grew up loved, smart and to think for himself. Remus, Harry may only be twelve but he knows what he's doing. If he doesn't he knows he can come to any of us for help." Narcissa added.

"But those choices tied him to a man twenty years older than him." Remus hissed.

"There is nothing sexual between them. Their bonding is keeping Harry safe along with potions and spells Severus gave Harry before he started Hogwarts." Lucius calmly defended. "If you push this you will end up losing a son and possibly your mate. Once you see what we see, you'll understand."

Remus got up and quietly left. He had a lot to think about and he also needed to calm Moony down. The wolf was agitated with everything they had learned. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Fenrir following him.

(*v*)

It took three days for Harry to come out of the lab. During that time Remus was miserable. His mate made him sleep on the couch and denied him any kind of contact. Severus, instead of using silver, denied him red meat and chocolate. Remus didn't go near the lab, but he did send notes, which came back burnt or torn up. Then there was Moony. The wolf, while furious at Dumbledore and his followers, had blocked their connection. Remus Lupin felt more lost than he ever had before and after meeting his mate and pack.

So when his cub left the lab, Remus cornered the teen and begged for another chance. He held his breath as Harry stayed silent. When several minutes passed the wolf's shoulders sagged in defeat. He turned and walked down the hall to the room Sirius was staying in.

"Moony?" Harry called out.

Remus stopped and turned to face Harry. "Yes, cub."

"Do you want to have lunch with me?"

Remus smiled. "Sure. When?"

"Today. Give me a few minutes to get cleaned up and we'll go." Harry answered.

"Take as long as you need, cub. I'll be in the sitting room waiting."

Harry nodded in response and walked into his room. When the door clicked shut, Remus started jumping in joy. His cub was giving him another chance and he wasn't going to screw it up. He should have let Sirius and Lucius explain before Harry had got off the train, but he was so furious about the bonding that he ignored them. Remus wasn't going to make that mistake again.

(*v*)

"You know Fred, its going to be hard to decide." George commented turning to look at his twin.

The two former Weasleys were sitting on the grass softly kicking their legs through the warm pond water. It was a surprise that the Flints took them to see Lady Flint's family in Australia. The family had welcomed the two with opened arms and wide smiles.

"I know what you mean. Lady Flint said that we have a lab of our own at the manor. Marcus explained that his father is territorial over his lab so the elves made us one per his instructions. It will have everything we need and if it doesn't then we are to ask the elves to get it."

"Our own lab." George sighed happily. "Oh, Freddie, I always wanted one and now we have two." He smiled brightly at his twin.

"Two?" Fred questioned in confusion.

"Yep. Lady Malfoy told me that we have a lab at their manor. Though the difference is we share with Harry and Draco. She assured me that the lab is big enough for the four of us, and won't hinder each other's work." George explained.

"Both families are trying to make sure we will be happy and comfortable with them." Fred mused. "The sad thing is our former parents refused to do that."

"I know. How are we going to pick?"

"Our brothers can help. Though I think Percy would pick Lucius Malfoy." Fred grinned.

George chuckled. "He would."

"Who will you pick?" Fred asked pressing closer to his brother's side.

"I don't know, Freddie." George replied tightening his arms around Fred. "The Flints aren't too public, but they are safer. The Malfoys have a lot of pull despite their reputation. They both will be able to keep Molly away. What about you?"

"I like the Malfoys. We would be able to see Harry more often if we stayed with them. But if we stay with the Flints we would be closer to Oliver. Do you think they would let us switch back and forth?"

"Like divorce parents?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I like them both and don't want to upset anyone by picking one over the other. The Ladies Flint and Malfoy deserve better than that."

"I agree. We'll talk to them tomorrow." George replied. "I love you, Fred."

"I love you too. We'll always be together."

George silently agreed as he kissed Fred's temple. He will never leave his brother and he'll kill anyone who tries to split them up, or takes Fred from him.

(*v*)

"Arthur, where are the boys?" Molly asked looking at the empty chairs.

"Percy is interning with a law firm, Bill couldn't get away, and Charlie sent a letter saying a horde of dragons were born and the reserve needed everyone there."

"And the twins?" She huffed angrily.

"Charlie's letter mentioned that the twins were with him. Where are Ron, Ginny and Hermione?"

"At Hogwarts trying to get the Potter brat on our side. Albus had someone in place to keep the boy there for the holiday."

Arthur smirked. "Its just you and me. What should we do with an empty house?"

Molly smiled back and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck. "I'm sure we can find something to do."

Arthur kissed his wife as he apparated them to their room. It was their first holiday alone in a long time and he was going to take full advantage of it.

(*v*)

It was a slow process but Remus and Harry became closer. Their lunch together allowed them to hash things out and understand what was happening. Remus came to accept his cub's bonding, while Harry understood Moony's objections. The two were close but not close enough for Harry to call Remus father.

Remus for his part accepted it with grace, knowing that in time Harry will see him as a parent. After their lunch, Remus had apologized to his mate and Severus. Both men were just happy to see progress between him and Harry.

Fenrir on the other hand still had some qualms about all of it. So two days before Yule he cornered Harry in the greenhouse. The older wolf wanted some questions answered.

"So tell me Harry, how do you feel about all this?"

"Anything specific?" Harry asked

"Your bonding, the blood adoption, Dumbledore?" Fenrir answered.

Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "Well I'm happy with my bonding. I love Severus. Yes, its a little early to bond to him, but I still don't mind. I know he questions it and wanted me to experience things first, but to tell you the truth I still wouldn't have dated anyone."

Fenrir tilted his head. "Why not?"

Harry sighed. "I love him. It would have felt like a betrayal, like cheating. Also growing up I have always felt like I was older than my age." Harry gave Fenrir a small smile. "Aunt Petunia said it could be that I have an old soul. That I could be someone who was given the chance to re-live their life until they finally find where they are suppose to be."

"Do you believe that?"

Harry laughed. "To a point. As a wizard I wouldn't rule it out.

"What about this thing with Dumbledore?"

"Its make me furious and to question the man's sanity. I mean thousands of prophecies have been made and only a few have ever came true. If that man had ignored the one about me it wouldn't have come true."

"How do you know that?" Fenrir gave the teen a doubtful look.

"If he left it alone, I would have been raised ignorant of the man's manipulations and sinister mind. Instead he had to have my parents killed and tried to have me raised in an abusive household. He is dead set on trying to get me to kill someone who opposed him, and to rule every aspect of my life his way. He put himself on my radar, on Severus'. Gave us what we needed to stop him at every turn. Like I said, if he left it alone things would still be going his way and the Ministry would be clueless of who he really is."

"I see your point." Fenrir replied. "And your adoption?"

Harry smiled again. "I love it. Even if my first meeting with Remus could have gone better."

Fenrir chuckled. "Yeah. You know Remus is happy that he and Sirius finally have you. He took it hard when you disappeared and Sirius was arrested."

"How close?"

"A matter of hours. I had to stay in Alpha mode for two weeks until Moony finally exhausted them enough for our Healers to dose him with Dreamless Sleep. After that I put him to work or made him run around our land from sun up to sun down."

"When did it stop?"

"Two years ago it calmed down some. Occasionally Moony would have some outbursts, but those were easily handled."

"Will the same happen to me?"

Fenrir looked at Harry in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The blood adoption gave me some wolf aspects. Well everything but the transformation. If I lose Severus will I become feral?"

"Yes. You still have a wolf, when your bonding is completed your wolf will see Severus as it's mate as well." Fenrir answered understanding what Harry said.

"Will you be my Alpha?" Harry smirked.

Fenrir returned the smile. "Yes, I am. You are Remus' cub. My wolf recognizes that. When you connect with your wolf it will see me as it's Alpha."

"Will you help me connect with my wolf?"

"Of course, cub. Whenever you're ready."

"So tomorrow."

Fenrir laughed. "Sure."

Harry rushed forward and hugged Fenrir. "Thank you."

"Anytime, cub." Fenrir replied returning the hug.

(*v*)

Even though it was a small intimate gathering Narcissa Malfoy went all out. The manor was decorated to the nines with purple roses and white carnations, there was some purple and white hydrangeas in the mix with baby's breath. The ballroom ceiling had floating candles and purple and white lace. The white runner ran the length of the floor from the doorway to the large ceiling to floor windows. The windows themselves were curtain-less so the guests can watch the snow fall in the background. In front of the windows was a conjured wooden archway decorated with purple and white lace and white roses and magically colored purple carnations. The chairs were lined up perfectly, the unity candle and ribbons were placed directly in the center of the archway.

On the groom side sat a beautiful middle age woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes of blue and brown. Seated next to her was Narcissa, Severus, Sirius, Remus and Fenrir. Behind them was Fred and George, the Flints, the Notts and Zabinis. The bride's side had her parents, grandparents, brothers, cousins and aunts and uncles. Standing for the groom was Harry while the bride's witness was her niece. Lucius was the officiator.

Argus' breath caught in his throat as he watched the love of his life walk down the runner, Irma was beautiful. Her hair was in a high bun with a few curls framing her face. She wore a long sleeve, knee length light purple dress with a boat neck collar and white lace over the purple. In her hands was a bouquet of purple roses and white carnations. The bride and groom only had eyes for each other.

The magic in the air made the guests smile. A good sign that Argus and Irma were meant for each other and Lady Magic was giving her approval. The auburn haired woman stood up with a big bright smile. She kissed Irma's cheek then whispered softly in her ear causing the Library matron to smile in return. The woman placed Irma's hand into Argus', then kissed Argus' cheek before retaking her seat.

Lucius started the ceremony speaking about the hardships the two went through to get to this point. He asked Lady Magic to continue blessing the two with love and happiness. The Lady answered with swirls of purple and blue magic around Irma and Argus' wrists after Lucius bound them together with red, white, purple and green ribbons.

The magic continued to swirl as the bride and groom spoke their vows of forever love, companionship, eternal happiness, understanding, fidelity, and continued friendship. With bound hands, together they lit the unity candle. Their free hands were used to exchange the rings. Their bodies absorbed the magic when their lips touched in a soft loving kiss.

Lucius announced the couple and everyone stood up to clap. Harry hugged them both, congratulating them. After Harry, everyone lined up to give their own congratulations. The auburn haired woman was last hugging them both and welcoming Irma to the family. She then moved passed an older man to hug Harry and thank him again for helping Argus take the next step.

Harry went to hug her back only to be forcibly pulled away. A growling Fenrir Greyback stared him down as the wolf pushed the woman behind him. Harry held up his hands with a smile and slowly backed away. The teen was then facing his mate's back as Severus glared at Fenrir with a drawn wand.

Harry looked around Severus to look at the woman. She looked back with a smile of her own.

"Welcome to the family, Guinevere." Harry laughed.


	18. Year 2 Chapter 8

**As promised, here is Chapter 8. Its a little on the short side but I needed to get Dumbledore back in the story and show what Vernon and Dudley were doing.  
Also I forgot to mention in the last chapter's Author's Note that I'm changing the length of the story. Trying to write ten chapters per a year is slowing the process down because I'm trying to separate scenes into different chapters. So after chapter ten for this year, Year 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 will have two or three chapters written. I hope none of you become to angry with me about this change.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Year 2  
** **Chapter 8**

The remainder of Harry's holiday was spent laughing at his grandfather. The old wolf would apologize every time he saw Harry. And every time Harry would tell him it was alright. When he wasn't apologizing, Fenrir was getting to know his mate and her father. Argus had, in private, told Harry that he was happy Guinevere was now as safe as Gringotts.

Harry's family and the wedding guests had all been shocked after the wedding excitement had died down. Argus had told them that Guinevere was his daughter, after Remus had asked who she was. Harry just gave them a knowing smile when they asked if he had known.

Guinevere had stayed at Malfoy Manor with Harry, his family, and the twins while Argus and Irma spent the remaining week in a cottage in Italy that Lucius and Narcissa own. She spent her time divided between Fenrir, Harry, and Narcissa. With Fenrir, they were getting to know each other. She told Fenrir in secret that she was a cat animagus by the name of Mrs. Norris. She explained that she was at Hogwarts to protect her father. Guinevere wasn't going to tell him the whole truth until they complete their bond.

She and Harry worked out how to help Argus when Dumbledore gets back to Hogwarts. They knew what would happen if Dumbledore found out about the marriage. At first Harry suggested that Argus quit, but Guinevere reminded him that Dumbledore bound him to the school, Harry grumbled about evil old men. He then told Guinevere that the best they can do is keep Dumbledore from knowing, at least until Dumbledore is either removed from Hogwarts or they find a way to free Argus.

When Narcissa wasn't with her sister Andromeda, she and Guinevere was having a girls' day filled with shopping and lunches out. Guinevere cherished her time with the other woman, it was something she hadn't had since her school days. She and her father now had the family they had wished for. It was all thanks to Harry Potter.

(*v*)

He was finally free. He glared at the Aurors and Madam Bones as he signed the release papers. The glare turned to a sneer when Madam Bones informed him that Aurors will be patrolling the halls of Hogwarts, and a governor will also be in the school. The sneer darkened when Fudge told him that Kingsley and Aberforth were now teaching at Hogwarts. He tried to argue and get them removed, but Cornelius stood firm and reminded him that he no longer had the power to hire and fire teachers. Albus Dumbledore left the Ministry in a rage.

The Headmaster went straight to his office once he got to Hogwarts. Right away he knew someone had been inside. He didn't recognize the two magical signatures. Right then Albus lost control of his anger and the office was destroyed.

"Who was in here?!" He loudly demanded to Armando Dippet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The former Headmaster replied in a bored tone. He and the others weren't going to tell Dumbledore anything. They didn't care about him destroying their paintings, they all have more than one frame.

"Someone was in this office while I was gone. Now tell me who." Albus demanded again.

"No one has been in here. Maybe your stay in Azkaban made you paranoid." Phineas drawled trying to hide his smirk.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Black. He has never liked the man. "You will tell me right now or I'll destroy your frame."

"Go ahead," Phineas goaded. "You'll just need to have an answer as to why it is destroyed. I'm sure no one will believe your lies this time. Your reign as Headmaster is coming to an end, Dumbledore."

"I WILL ALWAYS BE HEADMASTER!" Albus yelled shooting flames at the former Headmaster. "No one and I mean NO ONE will take this from me!" He snarled then stormed out of the office.

Fawkes absorbed the flames before the painting was destroyed.

"Fawkes, go to Argus and hide him. You know what will happen." Armando ordered. Fawkes trilled sadly before flashing out of the room. "Phineas find a way to send a message to Harry and Severus. They need to be warned. I'm going to warn Minerva before the children get here." Armando left quickly, Phineas was right, Albus Dumbledore's time was coming to an end.

(*v*)

Vernon Dursley sat in his sister's sitting room smiling smugly. Five months ago he was released from prison and finally got his revenge on his wife and freak nephew. His next step is to kill them both.

The once large man put the prison yard to use losing weight and building his muscles after a gang of men cornered him. The leader had laughed and joked telling him that they were the welcoming committee. His hell lasted for a year. A year of force, beatings, pain and taunting. Then one day the leader told him that he was going to be his permanent bitch and they were going to have a prison wedding. So when the leader forgot to tie him down, Vernon quickly acted and stabbed the man with a knife he stole from a guard.

After cleaning the knife of his prints he put the knife in the cell of the leader's rival. For the rest of his time there the other inmates left him alone. Though those who participated in his welcoming ended up either dead or in the infirmary.

"I just need to find that bitch and grab the little bastard." Vernon growled.

"Don't worry, Vernon, you'll finish your revenge. They can't hide forever. Will that strange old man help again?" Marge responded not looking up from her book.

"I don't know. Dud, if your mother writes to you let me know?"

Dudley looked at his father. "Yes, sir." He whispered timidly.

Ever since his father showed up he has been different from what he remembers. Dudley is afraid to admit that he is scared of his father. While the man was busy plotting the death of his mother and cousin, Dudley slipped out of the room.

Quietly he made his way to his room and locked the door. He pulled the box out of the secret hole he made in the closet floor. Inside the box was a year of notes from his cousin. Dudley took out the last one, the current one, and read it again. Dudley loved his cousin and wanted a closer relationship with the other boy. He also wanted his mother back.

The change in the boy's behavior was thanks to his friend's father. The man was a therapist and had helped Dudley realize what he did to Harry was wrong. Dudley still talks to the man at least once a week. He also now understands why his mother sent him away, he is no longer angry at her for doing so. Dudley only hopes that his mother will forgive him like Harry did. For Dudley doesn't know how much longer he can be with his aunt and father.

Sitting at his desk he began writing his letter to his cousin. The first of many.

(*v*)

When Harry and Severus went back to Hogwarts, Sirius, Remus and Fenrir went to Grimmauld Place. As he stepped into his childhood home and felt the family magic and wards wash over him, Sirius nearly broke down. He was now sorry for turning his back on his family to follow a man more evil than Voldemort.

"Who dares to come into the Black family home?!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Sirius followed the voice until he was face to face with his mother. "Hello, Mother." He greet politely.

"You." Walburga sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. Sorry for everything."

"What changed?" She asked curiously.

"My son." Sirius answered with a smile.

Walburga blinked in surprised. "Your son?"

"Yes, Mother. Though I did blood adopt him, but I love him like he came from me. You'll love him, Mother. He's smart, witty, sarcastic, adorable and a pureblood. He recently learned that he comes directly from Slytherin and Gryffindor, and from us Blacks."

"Who is he?" Walburga queried. She was now intrigued.

"Harry. James and Liliy's child." He replied still smiling at his mother.

"How is he a pureblood if his mother came from muggles?" She politely asked to keep the peace between them.

Sirius conjured a chair and sat down. "Let me tell you a story."

He began by telling her what Harry told him about Slytherin. Then he went on to tell her about everything that had happened since his friends were killed. Sirius left nothing out, not even what Dumbledore did to the Dark Lord or planning to do to his son.

Walburga felt nothing but rage as she listened to her son. She knew something wasn't right with Dumbledore. The Black matriarch was thankful that the man never touched her boys or nieces. For if he did the man wouldn't be alive.

Now she was worried about her grandson. Oh Merlin, she's a grandmother. Walburga never thought she would have grandchildren. She was just sorry she couldn't physically be with them.

"That man left you in Azkaban. For what reason?"

"So Remmy and I couldn't raise Harry. Also he found our family charter. Harry is the Lord of the Black family. Dumbledore took control of the Potter and Black seats. Since Harry came back to our world, he and Severus Snape took back control with the goblins' help."

Walburga chuckled. "Sirius, did you feel the magic and wards when you came in?"

"Yes." He answered frowning in confusion.

"Then you are Lord Black. The charter has a hidden Innocence Clause. If the family magic finds you innocent then you have the Lordship. Plus you were never officially disowned." She smiled at her oldest son with fondness.

Sirius gave her a devious smirk. "Mother, I need to talk with Madam Bones. I have some charges to press."

"Go ahead. Oh and send your husband to me. I wish to talk to him."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Of course, Mother. Just be nice, I happen to love him."

"Don't worry, dear, your wolf will be safe."

Sirius gave his mother one last smile then left. He passed the message to Remus as he made his way to the floo. The animagus was happy to be home again.

(*v*)

It took everything he had not to curse the man in front of him. They were all sitting in the teacher's lounge listening to Dumbledore rant, rave, and make demands. Some of them were thankful the Aurors and governor were in the room. It didn't change much, but it prevented Dumbledore from saying things he shouldn't. Especially to Shacklebolt and Aberforth.

Severus knew that Dumbledore was angry about the changes. The old man was more angry about not being there when Harry found out about Lockhart, and that someone had gotten into his office. Severus just found the whole thing funny. Albus Dumbledore's world was crashing down around him and the old man couldn't do anything to stop it.


End file.
